If Only
by Heerayni
Summary: An AU Story that Picks up after Season Book 2 with some changes. A story involving Past secrets,Present dilemmas, A much bigger picture than happenings of little BonTemps and Louisiana. Politics, Intrigues and Bloody things. Some major OC/OOC GODRIC/ERIC -on temporary Hiatus- Rediting Started! Read from prologue.
1. Prologue - redited

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY.**

**_F_**_or all those who are going to read this. I am grateful that you are about to give this a shot. If you like it, Lucky me! and if you don't I would not hold it against you. If you feel My story is kinda boring, please keep in mind that i work as a press-release author for a Government organisation so i am bound to be a little boring, but hopefully i will make some saucy stuff too and soon. My Love affair with True Blood and SVM is not very old, but its ferocious and passionate. After reading an endless amount of wonderful stories here on , i just felt I had to chip in as well._

_Let me warn you in Advance that the Premise of my story is going to be very Vast, As I am going to go in the History of Eric and Godric. I am already working on back stories of whatever new characters I will be introducing so watch out for one shots, which i will publish and will be related to this story. I like to go slow with things so in the beginning it might seem a bit confusing and disjointed but I promise that all will be explained as the story unfolds._

_This story borrows from both SVM and True Blood, but my AU canon is somewhere between Season and Book 2 and 3. So main points worth knowing before hand so you don't get confused._

_-This story is starting a year after the events in Season+book 2. As I mentioned before, it focuses more on my Original Character and Eric and Godric's history of my own making._

_- If you are a fan of SOOKIE, this story is not for you. She is a minor character in this story and not very likeable. So you have been warned. If you love Godric and Eric, then this story is for you. _

_-Godric lives. (yes I love him and adore him and he is just a Joy to write. I absolutely hate Alan Ball for killing the best OC or rather OOC he himself created.)_

_-Sookie did help rescue Godric from FOTS, But she was not held captive and back at the nest instead of Bombing there was a shoot down like in the Books. Where Eric saves Sookie and feeds her his blood under false pretenses.(don't we adore Eric for those!:D)_

_-Godric expresses his wish for final death but does not actually attempt it by himself. He does step down from Sheriff duties nominating Isabel as the new Sheriff and is about to move to Shreveport after serving as an honorary investigator for a whole year for kingdom of Texas when this story opens._

_-Sookie now has a contract with Eric (who in turn has a contract with Queen Sophie Anne) and visits Fangtasia twice a week for providing Telepathic services. She is still dating Bill Compton. And Bill Compton is still working on the Vampire Database._

_I will be introducing many many original characters. In fact out of 3 Main characters, 1 is an Original character. I will try my best to be technically and historically accurate wherever I can but no promises._

**_*Disclaimer, This is a Fanfiction so most characters belong to Charlaine Harris and some Belong to Alan Ball.* Some belong to me as well, but I make no profit from them except any appreciation I may gain from you, who bless me with your reviews. So review please!_**

**_(Prologue redited 11/30/2012)_**

* * *

><p><strong>If Only: Prologue<strong>

_**If somehow fate were in my hand, would it be enough to understand?**_

_**Why we feel lost in a world so small, if only Love could find us all…**_

A feeling of foreboding is never a good feeling to wake up with.

And Eric Northman had not woken up with that particular feeling in a very long time.

To ask if Eric Northman felt at all, would be a very appropriate question to ask if one fancied their head off their shoulders. And that itself would answer one's question.

But wary as it may be for Eric Northman himself, it was surprising to find that yes, he still felt.

As he'd come to himself he noticed something was out of place right away, because to wake with a particular feeling was 'out of place' in books of Eric Northman, and what old volumes those were.

A quick evaluation of his surroundings, his eyes still closed, indicated that nothing was out of place on the outside, no, not on the outside but inside apparently. Which was worrisome. And Eric Northman did not do worry. Eric Northman was done with worry.

He checked internally at once trying to pin-point what it was. Naturally checking on his perfect Pamela with whom the bond was still suspended indicating she had not risen yet. And were she in danger during her day death, the indication would still be there as the bond between child and maker was on a much more subconscious level. Pamela would not wake for she was young, but her blood would send Eric a stress signal if she was in danger. But Pamela was well. He opened his eyes finally. Bright blue orbs taking a quick scan of his darkened abode. To find the clock on the night-stand.

It was still three hours before sunset, which meant he was up two hours before he was supposed to.

This could not be good.

His mind right away switching to the source of recent drama and amusement in his existence.

Sookie Stackhouse.

The infamous Telepath from BonTemps. His Bond with her was growing weak every passing day as it was now over a year since she had his blood in Dallas. From the little access he had which he used way too much to his amusement and the telepath in question's annoyance, she seemed relaxed and fresh almost content. She was probably sun-bathing or perhaps taking a long pleasant bath. His mind filled with images of how the sun would look on her beautiful supple skin or how the water would lap over it, all milky with best smelling salts and soaps. Before he could help it he was imagining her bathing in the sunlight.

It was clear indication of how badly he needed to feed and fuck tonight. Preferably on a buxom blonde.

For wicked fun of course. As that was still the best kind in his opinion, which had not changed in a thousand year.

To Eric Northman, a creature of primal pleasure and dark desires, there were very few things that meant more than feeding and fucking.

"Focus Northman!" He muttered to himself. As he slipped out of his bed. His movement causing all the censor activated lights to turn on, washing his naked and glorious figure in a golden light as he could see himself in the full size mirror fixed opposite him. For that very purpose.

Vain Eric Northman had always been.

He was pulled out of his reverie of being in awe of his own beauty by a new wave of foreboding washing over him.

What in the name of Odin was wrong? He turned away from his reflection ignoring the evidence of his arousal for the moment. It will be seen to soon enough, he was sure.

He took a shower and quietly focusing his energy on centering himself and focusing on the alien feelings that, a few minutes ago had hit him like a tidal wave before settling into a low thrum again. It was multi-layered and just strange in texture but not extremely unfamiliar, or unpleasantly intrusive.

Settling in his day space office he quickly turned on his computer to check on the latest updates in local supe's network. There was no indication of any thing happening that was extraordinary or out of place. He quickly sifted through his emails seeing nothing of importance. He scanned every form of communication available to him again thoroughly. Nothing was out of place anywhere in his area so far. He checked his schedule which Pam, which she always emailed to him before dying for the day. Apart from the usual affairs of the bar and his territory nothing stood out.

Frustrated and without anything to do, he waited for the sun to set for the day.

What he needed was good long flight to clear his mind, of whatever this warning, alien thrum was, he told himself. He took to the air 20 minutes after the sunset. As soon as he was in the air the thrum inside his mind cleared significantly and he felt a certain pull to East. Towards Bossier?

He checked on Pam again. Pam was to his West, at her residence. Then why was he feeling the conflict to East? He decided to follow it. He kept double checking himself as he flew in the direction of east. Pam still at house, Sookie still in BonTemps, Godric very quiet and in Dallas.

Godric was in the final stages of tying lose ends in Dallas since stepping down from the position of sheriff and had been working as an honorary investigator for Area 9 past whole year. He was moving to Shreveport in a week according to plans. He was still going through lots of administrative paperwork handing over Dallas to Isabel even after a year…

Suddenly Eric was hit with another wave of Alien warning and anxiety and it dawned on him all of a sudden. It was like a flash of lightening, it was not alien, not foreign. He staggered mid-air almost losing his balance mid-flight. A single word graced his lips which he thought he had forgotten.

Anahita.

Pam was about to start her Car in order to go to Fangtasia when she felt a wave of sheer panic coming from her maker. The likes of which she had never experienced before in all of her Vampire existence.

It had come so suddenly and strong that she found herself crouched on the gravel drive-way in a defensive stance before she had mentally willed herself to do so. The panic slowly subsided being replaced by protectiveness and determination.

She felt Eric closer than before, moving faster than she had ever felt him moving before. She scanned her surrounding for immediate threats again inhaling deeply and slowly folded herself underneath the car. Her undead heart still feeling like it was clenched in an iron fist.

Eric landed inches from where she had been crouching but a moment ago. She swifted from under the car in a split second, coming face to face with her Maker, who was not her boss in this moment but her maker, her master, her God.

"Master?" she cringed internally at the expression on his stone face. But she knew not to ask questions when Eric was in such a mood. So close to his berserker rage which he unleashed during the thick of the battle when he was a Viking. He took hold of her arm and almost dragged her inside her own home. His vice grip was like a band of fire around her fore-arm and she was afraid it would come out of its socket at any moment. She wondered how she never really considered Eric's strength for what it was.

Extraordinary. As was hers for a vampire her age.

"Pack only a few essentials you are leaving Shreveport…" he said, his voice deep and scratched making his way towards her state-of-the-art kitchen.

"Master?"

"I am commanding you!" He snarled at her his fangs erupting from his gums.

"You will pack your absolute essentials and you will drive down to Dallas to Godric. I will speak with him myself. You will remain there until I come for you myself! You will lay as low as you can. You will ignore, if you get any pull from our child-maker bond, unless it comes in triple waves like we practiced."

Pamela remembered those lessons vividly. And in those days Pamela had wondered why such a thing was necessary. As in her opinion there was simply no Vampire that could force Eric to do anything. Not even Eric's own maker. Because Eric was that perfect. That powerful. That magnificent.

She had learned it nonetheless. A strong blood-call, followed by a weak one, followed by another strong call.

That was her indication that her Master required her presence.

Should she get a single strong call. And a series of them. She was to ignore them. Despite the pain and torture those might induce on her. For they did and she had been forced to practice to endure those as well.

"Keep airline bookings anonymous and standby, if any news reaches you about my capture or true death you flee. You do not look back. You will not try to make any contact with me unless I call you to me through the Bond in the way we practiced, is that understood Pamela?"

He was grim but determined and Pamela felt the chill through her spine as her maker's command took hold.

"Yes Master." She bared her neck in obeisance.

Less than five minutes later Pamela was behind the wheel of her rolling out of the Drive way of her suburban home as she kept her eyes locked with her maker's. Eric hoped this was not the last time he would see her. He took to the Air and followed her car flying above her until she drove out of Shreveport city. Still suspended in air over the highway junction, he took out his phone and called Godric. He knew it would take Pam two hours at most, before she reached Dallas.

Godric took his call on the very first ring.

"Do you feel it?" Eric asked unable to say more.

"Yes, I do. Are you able to tell the direction?" Godric's voice was flat but still it was a comfort, a grounding force.

Oh Eric felt things. And he suspected that he won't be allowed to do otherwise. Is this what happened to Godric to make him the feeling noble vampire that he is now, Eric wondered.

"Yes… Bossier City." Eric answered.

"So close…Stationed or moving?" Godric asked.

"Stationed."

"Still it's too close. Should I come?" And it took a part of Eric's will-power to refuse the comfort of his maker's presence. But he had to think of Pamela.

"No… I am sending Pamela to you Godric, she is out of Shreveport, already… You will keep her?"

"You do not have to ask my child." Godric said in a calm and assuring voice before he disconnected.

"God Speed my child" Eric said with a heavy heart knowing full well that things were about to change dramatically.

Sookie was delivering orders to her only occupied table at the time at Merlottte's when her cell-phone buzzed in the pocket of her Apron. The shift was going pretty slow especially because it was Monday. It took her less than 2 minutes to reach ladies room and pull out her cell phone and call back. It was Eric.

She tapped her foot apprehensively as the call connected through. Confused about why Eric would call her at this time, there was still an hour till her shift ended and she had to be at Fangtasia around 10 for her weekly telepathic inspection. After 4-5 rings which was really uncharacteristic of Eric, he finally picked up.

"Northman."

"Hey Eric! You called?" she kept her voice neutral.

"Yes I called… I regret to cancel our meeting for tonight, something unforeseen came up and I won't be able to receive you at Fangtasia tonight." His voice was a monotone. There was something brewing, she was sure of it.

" Is everything alright Eric? I can still come even if you are not there I can work with Pam or Thalia." She did not know why she said it or why she felt like going to Fangtasia now at all costs.

"Oh Sookie!..." he sighed and chuckled in that deep sexy voice he always tried on her, which always affected her between her legs, though she would never admit it. "…why is it that of all the times I ask you to come to me you are always reluctant and tonight when I am asking you not to come you are so keen on coming? It's like you have this compulsion to do against what I wish you to do… Makes me wonder.." He was too amused and Sookie would not amuse Eric Northman at her expense. She just wanted to do her job and on time, or so she told herself.

" Oh don't flatter yourself. I just don't like to miss a good night's work especially when you have paid me in advance and I am so mentally prepared I have been practicing with Bill you know. If not tonight then when?" yes that always helped, bringing Bill into her every conversation with Eric. Bill was the love of her life. Bill was her boyfriend. Eric was a scumbag. A jerk and…

"Sookie my dear, now you will listen carefully to what I say and you will do as I say, It is a desperate request." He paused for a second for her reaction, Sookie just felt Alarmed. "You will not come to Fangtasia, if you can possibly avoid it don't come to Shreveport itself. Do not let any Vampires with the exception of Bill into your house. Do not make any social calls unescorted after dark. Your home is the safest place for you. Do not try to contact me I will contact you when I can. Sookie do you understand? Will you do as I say?" his tone left nothing to question, nor did his word, but Sookie was stubborn. Perhaps too stubborn.

"You are scaring me Eric! Are you going to be Okay? Am I in some kind of danger?" Sookie had a feeling that Eric was about to lie to her.

"Yes Sookie, I will be okay and so will you, if you do as I say. Keep your mind open at all times. Your telepathy is your best weapon; use it, especially when you are alone. Keep track of your surroundings at all times. I will see you in a few nights."

"Ok…" Sookie was not sure why she was so worried and disappointed.

"Oh one more thing Sookie…" he said just as she was about to disconnect.

"Yes Eric?"

"Rescind my Invitation from your home first thing when you reach home."

"What?" she was utterly confused.

"Do not forget lover!" he sounded amused again.

"Eric I'm…." before she could complete her retort claiming that she was not his lover he had hung up. Vampires and their elaborate phone mannerisms. Sookie huffed as she stepped back to the serving area but she had a bad feeling. She tried to get rid of it by telling herself that if anyone in the world was not worth worrying about, it was the great Viking vampire Eric Northman, the bane of her existence. Unfortunately she found that argument was not very convincing at all.


	2. Chapter 1 som en ängel - Redited

**(Re-edited 1st Dec 2012)**

**2. If Only - Chapter 1 : Som en Angel**

_**Eric's POV**_

As I made necessary arrangements from my home-office I realized why I had shut myself down emotionally years ago.

Yes, feelings… Who knew?

Exhilaration, sorrow, bitterness, gladness, anticipation, reluctance…

It was a heady mix. And I was not used to heady mixes anymore.

The world was not enough thrilling anymore. It was too worn, too populated, too used.

And after a thousand years. There were just not enough surprises.

Which is why I had left emotions and their heady mixes behind, a long time ago.

'Focus on something else…' I told myself.

There were supposedly, only four people who knew my secret. Two of those were the secret and the other two were me and Godric.

We had promised to keep the secret buried so deep that I had almost forgotten all about it.

But, apparently the secret itself had made no such promise. Neither had it forgotten us.

Right now what baffled me above all else was how I had forgotten all about it?

Me, Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 Louisiana, more than a thousand years old. How could I be so irresponsible? How could I have forgotten that there was no place in the world that I could call my haven?

Perhaps I had considered this secret dead and buried, that was logical.

But still, this fluke, or rather blunder could mean true death. For me, for my child and for my Maker too perhaps. And we had always wanted to avoid those had we not? Fool… and I called myself a strategist, a shrewd politician, and I had an Achilles' heel that was more like a spinal cord.

Yes the forces attached to this particular secret were powerful enough that even Godric's two thousand years would be nothing if it comes to hits and blows. How could I have forgotten the biggest threat to me and mine like this?

Then again seven hundred years can make a vampire remember and forget anything. Perhaps even something like Anahita.

By the time I reached Fangtasia. The patrons were already teeming outside. Tonight I was not here for business or pleasure or food. I was here for a quick wrap-up. I was a politician enough to have a 'run and burn all bridges behind' strategy after all. So perhaps on a subconscious level, I was not as ignorant.

It was unusually crowded for a Monday night. I swiftly made my way through the back entrance. Chow was already in charge of the floor activities to my satisfaction since Pam had taken the impromptu night off on my orders. I flicked my eyes towards the expensive wrist watch that was too sophisticated to be on the indestructible wrist of a cliché Vampire bar owner. But I think after a thousand years of gelling in and hiding and playing perfect parts, I had earned myself this indulgence.

Pam would be in Dallas in less than quarter of an hour. Safe and secure. Away from the debris that I might clean up or be part of tonight. The thought was relieving and sobering at the same time.

The thrum inside my head was now curiously gone again. Perhaps I was being lured into a false sense of security.

As I settled down in my office chair I thought about where to start with further arrangements that I had to make regarding all my businesses in the case I met my final death tonight in light of the sudden development.

I already had a preservation mechanism in place all it needed was double checking and a few changes here and there.

My computer was still starting up when Chow entered the office.

"Master" Chow was in charge of the bar tonight and would be for a few days if I was any good judge of the situation which was still sending my thousand year old mind reeling every 5 minutes.. I did not look up or acknowledge him, but he knew I was listening. For what exactly. I bet he doesn't know.

"The queen's office just called and informed that we shall be expecting a visit from her with some special guests tomorrow. She also suggested that Miss Stackhouse be present as her guests might need her services."

Shit! She could not have chosen a worse time, but anytime that I had to torture my eyes by looking upon that petulant face of hers is the worst time.

"Is that all?" I was gritting my teeth as I finally looked up at my employee, my mind chanted Nuisance! Nuisance! Nuisance!

"Uhh…" Chow hesitated.

That got my attention, as Sophie-Anne was wiped off my mind in a split-second.

"You have a visitor waiting for you at the bar. A female vampire, insists that you see her out side. In the parking lot and asked me to deliver this to you."

Chow was already holding out a small object. I took it from him, looking analytically at the oriental vampire covered in intricate tattoos, noticing, that Chow was almost fidgeting. It was very uncharacteristic but then again I myself was on the verge of being shook from the foundations up, and if I was honest I had been in shock since the great realization I had earlier. Could this mean…

The object that Chow had handed out to me was a neatly folded piece of a delicate hand-woven silk in a very beautiful Deep red color I felt its texture between my fingers, it looked very old but the color was extremely vibrant it felt like liquid. The cloth was very well preserved and had jagged edges as if it had been torn from a bigger piece. I slowly unfolded it and spread it out on the palm of my hand.

There in the very middle of the rectangular piece was a single hand-woven five-petal flower. Almost five inches in Diameter, it was a Luminescent cream color almost the size of a palm of a hand. The inner connecting edges of the flower were woven in a beautiful gold, and in the very centre where there was suppose to be a nectar or some sort of a depiction of pollen, laid single drop of blood. I had held this before, I knew what this meant and I realized that I had been waiting for this to find me for years.

It was soaked in an ancient scent that was too reminiscent of the times I wanted to forget all about and thought I had as well. But apparently I hadn't.

You see, even mindless vampires are haunted by the dangers, tenderness may pose.

"A Plumeria" I whispered as if that could make the situation any less dire.

Chow shifted on his feet. The scent on it was now engulfing my mind like a fog, flashes, pictures, pain…

So much pain, but not the kind a warrior vampire like me could be proud of.

I shook my head. This was head start or finish line. As if on a cue the fog cleared away and an alien feeling rushed into my veins. She was close, she was here, it was her.

"let her know I will be out in five minutes." I found my own voice saying. It seemed my mind was more in control still than my unbeating heart. And how severely I was being reminded that I had one.

Chow looked anxious and apprehensive.

"She is peculiar master and so is her demand, I suggest that you do not see her unaccompanied master." Chow has been edgy since the were-witches had shown up last week asking for trouble but little did Chow know that this trouble was much more than were-witches could even dream of. If were-witches dreamed at all. Because despite popular belief. Vampires occasionally did.

"Chow I am fully capable of defending myself against any threat, you will all remain inside whilst I speak with the visitor. That is an order."

I knew full well why Chow was feeling the way he was. It was no secret that Chow's vampire gift was his intuition. Intuition, which I valued very highly under normal circumstances but these were not normal circumstances. For all I knew I was going to the parking lot to forfeit my life.

There were certainly worse fates for vampires than true death.

"Yes master." Chow bowed about to leave.

Suddenly I found myself asking, "What does she look like?" My mind was under bombardment of alien emotions by then. It was over-whelming. Yet I would hold on to that last thread of normalcy until everything finally changed.

"Like an Angel." Chow answered turning back to look at me and in his eyes I could see the awe and fear intermingled. He nodded in deference was felt very final, before stepping out closing the door behind him.

"_Maanind Farishta!"(like an angel) _Whispered a memory. A word uttered by my own lips centuries ago, under the moon light.

I shivered at the memory and stood up stuffing the piece of silk in my jeans pocket. This was the moment of truth and what a curse these moments of truths were. I was about to walk into a trap but I did not care anymore. I wanted to face the music, see what I had not laid eyes on for seven hundred years.

"_som en ängel_ " I whispered to myself.

And who did not wanted to see one of those? My insides were now thrumming with anticipation; were I human my heart would've been beating wildly. I noticed it did not all belong to me though, this anticipation, fear, apprehension and now determination. I relished it for some masochistic reason. I relished feeling those alien emotion coursing through me. There was some kind of skewered sense of justification and satisfaction in this relishing.

As I walked out through the employee entrance in the back I caught a whiff of a fragrance I thought I had forgotten for so long, yet I recognized it now like I recognized my own.

A mixture of vampire, night time Jessamine, myself and… Plumeria, the sticky heavy sweet smell of Plumeria, commonly known as Frangipani. Heady, sweet and perfect. So perfect. I could not help but smile at it.

I slowly walked towards the secluded corner of the parking lot where I could see her standing with her back towards me. I was getting steadier and steadier now in my stance as I scanned my surroundings carefully. It was dark enough that no humans would be able to see in it but no one else was watching. I smelled no other, felt no other.

As I reached closer to her she turned around very slowly, her head lowered as she bowed and in the same movement kneeled down on one knee a few feet away from me without even looking at me. The gesture was surprising. No doubt and I don't know how I kept my composure. I had been so certain of death that this was just…

In the old world there were two vampires, a vampire bowed and kneeled in front of in that particular manner as she was doing. The vampire who is owed Fealty and the Vampire who is your maker.

I stood frozen for who knows how many seconds. She made no move other than bowing her head and I could not help but notice her appearance.

She was actually taller than I remembered. She wore a white cotton button-down shirt that looked four sizes bigger than it should have been with skinny jeans in a wash blue color with low-heel black pumps. It was all sort of utilitarian and spoke nothing of where she was from or where she had been or who she was.

Her long wavy hair surrounded her face in a shadow and continued down covering most of her back in a loose braid pitch black in color against her shirt. She looked disheveled but clean. Her beautiful soft and neat hands were folded on her bended knee her long sleeves rolled up around the cuffs showing her small delicate wrists. So soft and fragile looking, an ancient looking chain-link gold bracelet dangled lazily on one of them, a bead of a different color attached to every chain link. Her pale skin was almost glossy with an Ivory sheen in the dark dim fluorescent light of the parking lot which made usual vampires look like Ghosts, but not her. That indestructible skin was translucent and a lively ivory color, as if the death had never touched. Her beauty was still unsurpassed and her stature still modest and I had not yet even laid eyes on her face I realized.

She broke the silence first to my surprise. Or I would have stood frozen there for an eternity.

"_Sahib min_! (my master)" she whispered reverently. Surprising me with her beautiful voice, stirring something deep inside me.

Oh how could I have forgotten that voice? That language? Her language?

I hadn't. Not for a single turning of the sun.

"_Anahita, Aziz kami, khaas-tan_." (Anahita, my dear, rise) I answered almost reflexively.

I could not believe I still knew that language. The bond between us was wide open and what I felt was so over-whelming it almost made me tremble.

She slowly straightened up from her prostrating and stood up quietly in a fluid movement. Her eyes were still down hair still hanging in her face.

'My secret' my dead heart stuttered.

I involuntarily moved towards her crossing the few feet of distance between us in an almost delirious trance only to hesitate again for split second.

She felt it of course. And her delicate hands twitched.

I was close enough now to touch her, so I did.

I curved my index finger under her chin gently lifting her face to look at her face finally.

It would've taken my breath away had I been a breather. Her eyes were finally looking up into mine. Darkest, deepest and most beautifully large eyes with in a color so deep it was almost black, surrounded by thickest blackest naturally curved lashes framed by two perfectly naturally curved, soft but dense eye brows. Her eyes spoke a language of their own. They were brighter and more reflective than usual eyes. I could see myself reflected in them just the way I could the first time I had looked into those eyes 700 years ago in Persia. I could also see a little red brimming in their corners. Her little delicate nose and soft round cheeks smooth and pale with a speck of mole on the left one. Full, small and very pink lips with a tinge of peach for some reason. Mesmerizing lips which she held together in a purse, a habit apparently still intact from her human days.

She was frozen in time just like I was. Her slender but languid and soft frame almost shrinking in itself as I stood so close to her, touching her cool chin. Her oversized shirt did not show much of her body properly, except her long and curvy legs draped in soft blue tight jeans, well-used and comfortable.

This was the magnificent creature, who I had compared to an angel when she was human, so fickle was my imagination. This was no angel, this was a Goddess and this was my first child Anahita.

I had bestowed the gift of immortality on her not by my own choice but could I have made a more perfect vampire? In my thousand years I had not come across a more beautiful creature and I had seen a lot of them.

She had been exquisite as a human. Angelic, pure, undefiled, and exceeded even more as a Vampire.

I felt a massive urge to crush her against me and close the distance of remaining inches that remained between us. Take what I was denied so long ago. Take back what was first given to me by force and then taken away by more force.

My natural dominating instinct as a maker has always been to keep my child close to me as was my own maker Godric's. It was inherent in my bond with Pamela which was still as strong and special as a few bonds between vampires ever are. My bond with Godric was even more special and I had spent more than eight centuries by Godric's side, until I made Pamela and then too I had never wandered too far from him. Pamela herself had not left my side for more than a few years at a time since I created her more than 160 years ago. It was the way it was. And then there was Anahita.

Now that I was so close to her I could not imagine how I had not pined for my stolen child for past seven centuries. I felt guilty that I had not even known or recognized it straight away when the bond had opened with her earlier that evening. Had I considered her truly dead for so long? Had it been some kind of dark magic or a spell that had prevented me to even think about my own child for so long? Could fate or those who still ruled it could be any more cruel?

I had almost gone mad after creating her so many centuries ago when she was taken from me straight after her creation. Godric had had to hold on to me like a master of a newborn. But as always Godric had been vigilant and just like that after the first few months of madness and grief and pain, one evening when I rose it was no more there, the pain and loss was all gone. I still felt a low thrum inside me, a hollow space and then over the next few weeks even that had subsided. Godric had commanded me to never go after her and I loathed him for it in the beginning knowing that it was for my own protection. I had seethed and fought and for the first time in my vampire life and got punished and then just like that all desire to go after her had suddenly disappeared. All resentment gone.

Just like that.

But it wasn't just like that was it? There was something almost unnatural about it.

"Eric.." she whispered bloody tears finally escaping out of the beautiful eyes, staining her cheeks so much innocence and worry.

Seven centuries had not brought any harshness to her countenance. How was it possible?

My name on her lips was like a flood-gate opening. Her loud emotion engulfed me until I found myself in a frenzy. I could not bear it anymore I felt my own eyes brimming as I wound my arm around her swiftly crushing her into me so strongly I was not sure what I was trying to do, perhaps absorb her inside me to get rid of the hollow feeling that was now unwinding inside of me so rapidly I could hardly take it? It was all singing in my veins, in my psyche as danger and foreboding weighed down on my conscious mind. Grief flowing from her body into mine.

I did only what I thought I could to relieve and soothe myself of the pain that I never knew I had.

I took off into the night sky holding her tight against my chest. I flew and I didn't care to where.

* * *

><p>So where does one start to mend? How does one mend something that they don't know the original shape of? How do you piece together a puzzle when you do not know what kind of picture it is suppose to form? Anahita was something I only knew as broken and taken. There was no precedence that could prepare me, or make me understand how to fix. I did not even know if I was supposed to fix it. So much pain it was, but was there ever anything before that pain? Something I could fight for? To salvage? The answer was no. The despair was all I knew, I had never known any fulfillment with her. Only unfulfilled desires.<p>

I landed in the lawn of Godric's home in a suburban area in Dallas. I did not even know at first where I was headed as I took into the air until the Dallas skyline had shown up on the horizon. My precious package pressed against me was resigned though, kept touching me in a way that showed that she also could not believe that I was there, holding her. Her arms sometimes held tight around my waist and her face buried in my chest I could occasionally feel a new tear dampen my dark tee-shirt. I just kept flying. And going insane, faster and higher and on the verge of screaming in relief or despair I did not know. Floating on the edge of satanic rage.

I finally detached myself from her arms around my waist, before whispered holding her blood stained face in my hands.

"_Aan bi khatar ast Anahita, raftan"_ (it is safe Anahita, come)as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

I threw open the patio door with more force than necessary. I could already feel Pamela inside and Godric and finally could feel traces of their emotions even though Anahita's were still dominant. I was still holding Anahita's hand with all the might I could spare.

Pamela almost jumped towards the living room entrance when she saw me barging in.

"Eric!" she gasped looking at me and what I supposed was my bloody face. But before she could say another word she saw the vampire I was holding on to so protectively at my side. I gave her a cursory glance to make sure she was all right and then moved again. I noticed Isabel seated on one of the many seats looking up at us and nodded at her very slightly and almost warily.

Godric flashed in front of me straight away taking hold of my face with both his hands like a father holds a child after it takes a tumble or a fall to check for injuries. His touch soothed me like nothing else not to forget the massive amount of calm and control he was sending me through our bond, sensing the state of me.

After a few seconds of making eye contact with me, Godric finally turned to the other vampire still firmly attached to my hand.

"Anahita…" Godric addressed her smiling but before Godric could reach out towards her a primal growl escaped my chest and my hand yanked her back into my side protectively.

"S_he's mine!_" I growled at Godric in old Norse. I was stretched thin and on the verge of rage but I knew a stranger was amongst us so we had to be careful.

"Eric calm down!" Godric said firmly in old Norse, before switching back to English.

"We are safe here, no harm is meant… please take a seat in front of the fire. Warm yourselves a little."

His voice broke through the red fog that was filling my mind. He turned gesturing towards the seat nearest to the fire. As I cautiously moved Godric turned to Pam who was standing dumbfounded and frozen still by the entrance at the exchange that had just happened. A part of me that was not raging in red was grateful as ever for Godric and his grounded presence.

"Pamela can you please bring us some wet towels and call the kitchen to send us some blood here?" Pam snapped out of her awe and left swiftly without a word. She knew when to bitch about and when to do just as told. As soft as Godric was as a maker. Pamela somehow was more respectful towards his orders than mine.

When Godric turned back he must have seen me looking warily at Isabel who was totally lost in looking at Anahita with awe and extreme curiosity, whilst the subject of such fascinated attention was now staring down at her hand entwined with mine in her lap.

Again the chant started in my head alongside the red fog…

Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! It jeered.

Godric carefully kneeled in front of me as I looked daggers at Isabel without blinking. My whole body rigid, my muscles flexed and ready to go to war on a second's notice. How dare she? How dare she look at what is mine?

"Eric_! She is safe here, Isabel is a friend, calm down right now before you make a mistake_." He said in old Norse. He never liked it when he had to command me but I left him no other choice. A part of me understood the necessity of the command. He had to diffuse my misplaced anger and primal protectiveness, because I was not in control. He watched me closely as the tension in my shoulders and posture dissolved as my maker's command took hold.

He took a deep unnecessary breath when I finally looked away from Isabel and towards him, his bluish-green eyes sparkling in a way I haven't seen him in a long time. He slowly ascended from his crouch in front of me, his firm hand a comforting pressure on the junction of my neck and shoulder. A gesture of undisputed ownership. I took a deep unnecessary breath as well.

There wasn't much left of the night, but I knew that it was going to be a very difficult night.

* * *

><p>Read and review?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 Overwhelmed

**3. If Only - Chapter 2**

_Eric's POV Contd._

Pam returned with towels a few seconds later. Godric took them from her and handed them to me, careful not to make an approach at Anahita. I turned her towards me and held her face up to start cleaning the bloody frozen tears from her cheeks. I was tender and attentive noticing for the first time stains on her white shirt and her hair in a disarray because of my impulsive flight trip. Those were never good for hair. I looked at Godric still kneeling in front of me, "she needs a bath and a change of clothes.." I said to him. sheepishly. The red fog now gone and I was starting to feel like what Pam called 'mother hen Eric' whenever she got injured. The image totally ridiculous if taken literally but somewhat true. I can be ruthless, manipulative and a total unfeeling bastard towards everyone including my child, but once the war is over, I tend to the wounds of me and mine myself. I care for my injured.

"Pam can take her to her room, we have her already settled, and Isabel can provide her with clothes."Godric said as Isabel exited the room. Pam reached the newcomer and I felt uncomfortable but thankfully I realized I was being ridiculous, 'Mother hen Eric' should be deactivated. That brought a grateful smile to my face.

Pam extended her hand towards Anahita carefully looking at me with hope, she was extremely confused and afraid, I could feel it well enough I was not acting like myself to her with this vampire who she had never even heard of before.

"Anahita, this is Pamela, Eric's child, you can trust her." Godric spoke every word clearly looking at me pointedly.

" And Pamela this is Anahita, Eric's child." that did not get the reaction from Pam that both Godric and I had expected and she was still standing in front of Anahita her hand extended. Anahita was also looking up at her. Pam paused and the glanced at Godric for a split second before she looked back at Anahita and spoke,

"Anahita! It's a pleasure to meet you as you heard twice I am Eric's child you can trust me." She said sizing her up for the first time. An absolutely beautiful specimen that Anahita was even in her disheveled shape, even with all the grime her skin glowed asking to be licked. Pam licked her lips involuntarily. I knew what she was thinking.

"Pamela I did not say It twice child, what I meant was that Anahita is Eric's child as well, she is your sister." Pamela froze for a second before her eyes widened for a second and then comprehension crossed her face and then disbelief and anger and then confusion.

"What? Eric? Is that true?" she looked at me unbelievably.

I took a long breath "Yes Pamela, Anahita is your sister, she is the first child I made, I will tell you more about it soon, I promise, right now please arrange for her shower and behave yourself." I hoped my voice was commanding enough to make Pam obey.

Pam stood dumbfounded for a moment before gaining back her vampiric composure that always made me proud of her. I guess she found it prudent to not question any further and once again beckoned Anahita who reluctantly stood up looking at Pam who was at least 3-4 inches shorter than her even with 4 inches heels on, and then at me. I nodded at her reassuringly. She followed Pam quietly out of the living room. I could not help frowning when they were out of sight.

"So this is why you sent Pamela to us in such a haste, I see now, but, Anahita came to you unaccompanied?" Godric said slowly.

I knew my face had turned grim at the question. It was true that Anahita had come to me alone but it was strange too. Since the parking lot the bond between us both was wide open. I was still carefully monitoring it and had detected no deception or trickery. Only apprehension and sometimes fear from Anahita but mostly grief and a strange form of relief. My survival instincts were finally kicking in. we needed to be on top of situation straightaway. I needed to know what exactly was going on and fast before it was too late. This was too big to be careless about.

"Yes, she came alone to Fangtasia. But I started to feel her strongly almost 3 hours before sun down. It was enough to bring me out of my day rest. I could not pin point it then because my connection to her has been dormant for so long. I did not realize it was her until I took to air in order to go check on Pam just before I called you even then I wasn't sure." Godric looked pensive and worried.

"Godric, do you think this is a trap? I do not understand what 'he' might want from us now, we don't have anything to give him anymore but the pain I had to go through when Anahita was made, do you think 'he' has released her? Is she on the run?"

"I have checked in with everyone around after your call, discreetly of course. There is no indication that 'he' is visiting the continent. If 'he' was, you know it will be quite the news here, almost impossible to hide." Godric looked truly puzzled, the turn of events so unexpected. The mystery could only be solved by one person who was currently showering. I started to wipe my own face with the warm and wet towel in my hands. Before I continued.

"I have had full access to her through the bond since we came into physical contact, I have so far detected no deception, she is afraid and apprehensive and cautious but she is not deceiving. I have checked and double checked…" I paused looking at my maker, helplessly "Godric it is so over-whelming I can hardly bear it. Its over riding everything. It is not normal." my voice broke at the end of the sentence as I leaned my head forward cradling it in my own hands feeling for the jabs that had been Anahita's torrid emotions during the flight inside my head. She was relatively calm now. Soothed. That was amplified too. Godric quickly moved next to me, putting his hand on the back my neck soothing me with his touch.

"I suggest you exchange blood with me and Pamela again. It might help. I am assuming, you remember that blood magic is 'his' gift. Your connection to Anahita was tied down at such an early and under-developed stage, it was locked and frozen in time not worn and smoothed out as it should've been. It's still raw and primitive, you know how it is in the beginning, it's not just over whelming for the child but also for the maker hence the necessary close contact through training, hunting and emotional bonding and sex. It's very strong and jagged right now, because she is not a new-born anymore but a 700 years old vampire and even I can feel it through you. See how she is also acting like a new-born around you and not like the vampire of the age that she is and especially one who has served a vampire like 'him' for so long." Godric was running his fingers through my hair, trying to relax me further. His argument made sense.

"I had forgotten how beautiful and innocent she was it took me by surprise, so untainted, pure.." I was murmuring feeling soothed by my maker's touch and attention.

"yes, she is extra-ordinarily beautiful and so fragile. She takes precedence over all the beautiful women I have seen in my long life. Exactly the way her name suggests, clear, undefiled, pure... Her purity became her curse and ours did it not? Only she knows how arduous her journey has been for her. 'he' was never an easy master you and I know first-hand." Godric's eyes had also brimmed by recalling of the past that unlike me, he never forgot because of how painful it was.

After 15 minutes of brooding but soothing silence during which I laid my head in Godric's lap while he soothed me some more. I finally got up, "I need to go check on her, I think Pam is making her uncomfortable. I am only surprised that it took her so long." Godric chuckled lightly. I was visibly relaxed. Through the bond I could feel Pam's curiosity and lust and Anahita's confusion and mild worry. Pam was incorrigible.

"Yes go on, I will arrange for a live donor for her and you, we need to exchange blood with you tonight and do cut Pamela some slack, you have confused her enough for one evening my child." Godric was smiling now. It was genuine and it warmed my undead heart for some reason.

I reached the door to the room that was currently occupied with my two vampire children. Had I ever thought that day would ever come? I could not say so. As I entered quietly, without knocking I noticed Pam standing behind a seated Anahita in front of an elaborate dresser with a blow dryer and Hair brush in hand, drying her hair off and smiling wickedly and confidently at her in the mirror they were both facing while Anahita had a puzzled look on her face. My two girls, both beautiful and extreme opposites of each other, in every aspect. That got me thinking if my turning of Pamela was related to my turning of Anahita at a subconscious level?

Pamela was the beautiful, blond-haired, blue eyed, sharp and sophisticated beauty. Pamela was demure and smart and deliciously defiant, never innocent, not even when she was a frivolous young girl in upper class Victorian English household she was bold, confident and ruthlessly brave and focused even then. It was because of these very reasons I had made her.

Whereas Anahita was purity and innocence incarnate. Her beauty so fragile and angelic it could turn an evil man away from sin. She was tender. Her vampire nature also seemed so subdued and shrouded by her innocent look that she looked almost breakable. As if a harsh wind might do her harm. She had so far not shown any signs as a vampire that it might not. Only the sign that angels might still kneel and sigh every time she passes them by. Not once had she gone for a protective stance since the parking lot, though her senses were on high alert, I myself had lost it almost when Godric had tried to reach her, but she had not flinched. No, she had not flinched when I took off with her, so fragile, delicate, and now she was uncomfortable. I was again almost overcome by the urge to go and hold her against me and protect her. I ignored it, and went to take a quick shower myself . When I walked out less than 2 minutes later with a towel wrapped around my waist, the girls were still at the dresser. I suspected that Pam was taking so much time on purpose just to hold on to Anahita for as long as she could. Who wouldn't?

I walked towards them, smiling finally allowing myself to feel pleased about this sudden unexpected reunion. Both of my girls were now looking at me in the mirror. An expression of pride and understanding in Pamela surprised me. What had changed in the few minutes that they both had been alone? Anahita on the other hand was staring at me in the mirror. My body was still moist from the shower and my long hair were still dripping occasionally on my shoulders, I stood in clear view of the mirror and dried my hair leisurely with another towel. I knew very well the effect my body had on women of any race or creed. Anahita apparently was not very different. This pleased me a lot for some reason. I noticed her taking in all of me, and after a few moments of inspecting my body quite thoroughly if I might say so myself she snapped out of her reverie, taking control of her expressions again, returning my smile. I noticed that Anahita was now wearing a clean baby pink long sleeved t-shirt with sandy-grey draw string trousers that seemed an inch or two shorter than they should have been. her hair, that were still in the process of being blown dried were as long as I had imagined. Natural lose curls, almost reaching lower than her hips, soft shiny and dense. Black as the moonless night. I reached out and took the brush from Pam's hand and started to brush her hair in long and soft motions whilst Pam put down the dryer and zipped out of the room to find me some clothes.

I felt her relaxing under my attention. After a few more minutes of thoroughly brushing her hair and running my fingers through them relaxingly and a lot of sniffing through them which would look so strange to anyone but she allowed and observed me taking pleasure in her scent, I finally braided her now dry and shining hair in a beautiful and simple fishtail at the nape of her neck. Whilst Pam fished for footwear for Anahita. After I turned away to dress myself, I kept sniffing my hands, her essence mixed with some kind of a fruity smell from the Shampoo she must've washed her hair with. It was intoxicating and i wanted more of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_SO? See! i am unfolding layers after layers of intrigue, even if i am doing it extremely slowly. I know Anahita is not talking much yet, but she'll come around._

_Did you notice the mention of The Mysterious "HE" and "HIM and "HIS", Muahahahahaha, Hold your Hearts tight. That 'He' is a one Hell of a 'He' :D you'll find out soon. Patience is a Virtue. but waiting F***s with your head big time..I KNOW! _

_For those who want to know._

**_Ana_**_**hita** is a Persian pagan goddess who is equivalent of Greek goddess Athena. Anahita means pure and Undefiled. In Persian Mythology Anahita was the Goddess of Woman hood, Purity, Sacrifice and fertility. _


	4. Chapter 3 I am vampire

**4. If Only – Chapter 3**

_Godric's POV:_

After what seemed like eternity but must've been only 30 minutes or so , they were all back in the hall. I had two donors waiting for my little party, and had taken the time to ask Isabel's discretion regarding the whole situation she had witnessed, in absence of my guests for the evening. She seemed curious and wanted to query me, I knew it, but at my request still deferred to me and took her leave to attend to her Sheriff's duties. One would think I was her sheriff, no, not anymore, she was mine, but more than my underling or my Sheriff for that matter Isabel was my friend. Perhaps my only real friend. If there was anyone I could trust apart from Eric and Pam, it was Isabel.

Now thinking back at the whole evening I could feel only apprehension and some level of relief as well, though I was still on extreme alert.

"Now I think I can properly greet you Anahita, come here my dear." I was smiling at the three of them, almost beaming. I could feel Eric's contentment. He was accepting this better than I would ever have imagined. Then again, even though in my long long lifetime I had suffered the death of 2 Vampire children, I had never had to go through the pain of separation. I could partially feel and only imagine the full capacity of the pain that Eric had to endure 700 years ago. I was not going to linger on the past, just like my child wasn't. I will take it in stride and welcome this lost child home with arms wide open. I knew I was being Naïve, there was no way that embracing this child would be as easy as it was seeming right at this moment, but even after 2000 years, a heart wants what a heart wants.

Anahita came to me this time without any hesitation. She knew me, almost just as much as she knew Eric and with the initial apprehension and tension now subsiding she seemed content and relaxed to be here. She closed her eyes as I surrounded her in an embrace. She was as tall as I and I felt her shrink into me, giving me the dominance in the embrace. I felt her inhaling a deep breath into my neck and I found myself taking a deep sniff of her scent as well, she smelled like Nostalgia and euphoria, I remembered her human smell, a mix of roses and almond and now added to that was her vampire smell with A hint of Beautiful Jessamine and Plumeria, She smelled like Ziva, Eric and me all mixed together. I found myself unable to let her go. I wanted more of this Nostalgic fragrance. It smelled like home to me. That realization brought me out of my reverie, and I slowly let her go unable to stop my hands running smooth circles on her back. I exchanged a look with Eric over her shoulder, indicating that I understood the reason for Eric's for no presence of better word 'intoxicated' state a few minutes ago.

"We are so glad to have you back as part of this family Anahita. You are welcome here in my home." I whispered in her ear lightly in old Persian, I was glad I still remembered and sort of astonished that the words still flowed so naturally from me.

"Thankyou Godric." She whispered back in English smiling. That smile could make a cold vampire's heart bleed.

"So you know English? That is very good." I was now paying very keen attention to her body language. Demure, shy and cautious.

" Of course Godric, it is the language of the world now is it not?" she said twitching her nose and smiling, there was hardly a trace of a strange accent. Her voice was still just as beautiful as it had been all those long years ago when she had recited poetry for all in the marble pavilion in the moon-light in Esfahan. Just a beautiful untouched girl of 18 then.

"How many other languages do you know?" I steered the conversation in a comfortable zone. I still did not know how to deal with her and what I could and could not ask and what reaction there might be. For me, Eric's reaction was more of concern than Anahita's. She had so far shown composure. Eric had finally settled between Pam and Anahita on the couch, lounging, seemingly relaxed, but I knew how tense Eric was inside, his contentment from earlier fading. He was not as tense as he was when he had arrived but still very tense.

"I learnt old Norse and modern Swedish, because I knew it was the language of my master" she looked sideways at Eric who was staring straight ahead at the fire with a now stoic expression on his face, his legs spread out and his arms crossed stiffly on his chest "..and ancient Helvetian because it was the language of my master's master" she looked at me giving him one of her angelic smiles, I acknowledged it by nodding at her with a surprised yet appreciative smile, or I hoped that's what it looked like. ".. and Hittitian-" she paused trying to guage everyone's reaction, Eric was rigid and stoic, I found myself going still at the utterance of the word Hittitian, she must've felt it too because she continued " I also learnt French, Spanish and Arabic and even Urdu. I have had so much time to learn. I always loved poetry and music, so learning languages became a passion for me, it is the key to all the treasure troves of knowledge after all."

Before I could say something as a reply, Eric broke through, " We should feed now Godric if you do not object?" his expression was still stoic but something was brewing inside as he was extremely cautious as he stood up and strode across to the Donors.

" Ah! I almost forgot, yes you should feed before and then we will continue this most interesting meeting somewhere more comfortable perhaps?" I passed a reassuring smile to Anahita and gave Eric a warning look. Soon a donor was kneeling in front of Anahita. Her name was Virgina. She was a small but slightly chubby brunette with a slick and very short hair cut. She was pretty in a healthy kind of way and she tasted it as well. she was one of the regulars that came to my house to entertain my guests. I usually did not indulge in live feeding but with the amount of guests and court officials I received on a daily basis I kept a few on hand, but I made sure that they were good human beings, with a healthy life style, or as healthy a life style as a human associating with vampires could afford. Isabel, always ready to please me usually sent me few of the best donors usually with interesting personalities. i had stricken a good easy acquaintance with a few regular ones. It kept my demons at bay.

Eric had let Anahita choose out of the male and female. Pam was visibly delighted when Anahita chose the female. Perhaps she was judging a book by its cover too soon, I thought amusedly.

Since I was watching so very closely, I did see an expression of discomfort on Anahita's face for a moment, she was feeling shy? Soon enough I found myself absolutely engaged once her fangs slipped out. It was a vision that stirred something deep down in me, the fangs on her beautiful mouth made her look even more beautiful and still eerily innocent. She looked in the eyes of the donor and smiled her beautiful smile leaning forward very slowly and carefully putting her hands on the donor's naked shoulders and whispered softly in her ear, I would not have heard it at all if I was not keenly listening. "This will not hurt you" she had said. She closed her own eyes and licked at the junction of neck and shoulder most discreetly and swiftly before sliding her fangs in so smoothly and softly that the donor did not even blink. I suddenly felt a surge of pride, it was not my own but of my child who was now sitting across the room next to the male donor drinking from his neck, his eyes fixed on Anahita unblinkingly, filled with pride and awe and heat and desire and longing, No the pride was not mine, but I shared the awe with Eric and heat too, why? I could not understand deciding to distract myself I turned to look at Pam who was also watching Anahita with a certain hunger, her fangs down. Hardly 15 seconds had passed and I saw Anahita withdrawing from the donor's neck, licking it and healing it most efficiently without spilling a single drop. She smiled at the donor girl again and asked her name "Thank you Virginia for this gift." she said touching her on the shoulder. To say I was not impressed with her skill in feeding and her politeness would be wrong, very wrong. She was not just absolutely and divinely beautiful, she was kind too.

"You are an angel!" the donor girl blurted out. Her eyes glazed with tears of ecstasy, that kind of statement would have come if the human was glamored and I could easily tell that Virginia was not glamored.

"No Virginia, I am not an angel, I am vampire!" Anahita said with a tinkling chuckle shaking her head a little. Her voice had pride in it. She was proud to be a Vampire? I was puzzled beyond comprehension. Anahita finally looked around the room and saw Eric still drinking from the donor watching her and then at Pam with her fangs down. "You did not take nearly enough, is it not to your liking?" Pam said very slowly her eyes filled with lust and hunger even I'd started to feel parched all of a sudden.

"No my sister, I am quite old, I don't need nearly as much blood, but Virginia here tastes very nice if she consents maybe you should have a taste?" she winked at Pam very playfully. Eric was now licking the wounds close on the donor who was swiftly dismissed. Pam suddenly grabbed hold of the female donor and led her out of the hall hurriedly with a clear mission in her mind.

I made my way to the small table near the fire place and opened one of the bottled bloods that had arrived whilst they were up stairs. It would've turned cold if not for the fire. Eric made his way back to Anahita's side. Her expression had turned serious all of a sudden. Eric took hold of her hand that was now lying in her lap. We finally moved out of the main hall making way to my private chambers.

"Languages.." she said suddenly looking at me as she sat on the other edge of the couch I was sitting on, her feet up her arms draped around her knees on the corner couch in front of another fireplace half the size of the one in the main-hall in my private chambers, which were more like a separate living unit, complete with a sitting area, private office, bedroom and ensuite bathroom. The sitting room was painted in a very slight shade of beige looking more like an impassive golden in the fire-light. Eric was sitting down on the thick fur rug which was fashioned out of two real bear-skins we had hunted down in Alaska in mid 50s. Leaning against the sofa on one side his hand stroking softly across her beautiful soft feet and occasionally moving up to caress her milky white ankles sometimes travelling underneath the edge of her trouser's. There was nothing sexual about it, just the reflection of each other's need to be in physical contact, from her to him and him to her, reassuring, comforting. It was so strong that I could feel the same need pulsating inside me, but I kept it under control. Eric had taken off his shirt and his bare torso was gleaming in the golden light from the fire-place. His eyes fixed on her face cautiously while hers fixed on his bare shoulders

"What about languages?" I asked softly, observing everything that was happening in front of me with a keen eye only a vampire of my age can keep.

"I lied to you about it just now…" she said again slowly. Eric and I both wore identical expressions of confusion.

"I did not learn any languages, but I do not know if I can trust anyone else other than you two." She looked at Eric now who was looking at her face solemnly.

"I know it's disrespectful to you Master, me lying and moreover not trusting your child, but it's a secret I have kept for so long." She paused for a split second, taking a deep unnecessary breath. Her internal conflict, reluctance and fear reflecting on her face. I leaned in towards her taking her hand in mine, I needed to take control of this overflow of emotion. I sent her calm into my branched out bond to her. She looked at me and I nodded at her, encouraging. Her grip in my hands grew strong.

"I have a gift for languages, along with my other gifts. I can speak and understand all languages ever spoken in this world or in any others. Fae, Britlingen, Djinn, Demon, all of them. Any form of communication, if the intention is communication I will understand it even animals and insects if I concentrate." Eric's expression changed all of a sudden from a tensed one to a relieved one. As for me, I was in awe. Before I realized that she had made the whole declaration in ancient Helvetian, I looked at Eric confused, Eric had clearly understood every word and I knew for sure that Eric did not know Helvetian. Anahita was noticing my changing expression, me trying to make sense out of this new revelation.

"Yes, I spoke to you in Helvetian Godric, but Eric understood it in old Norse. I can manipulate communication as well. I have tried to learn about it as much as I can. But with all the work of keeping it a secret, it was very hard to do. I had all the help I could ever need, discreetly of course." Both me and Eric were both beyond amazed at this point but my centuries of experience regarding keeping a tough guard on facial expression came in handy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

_**Helvetia**, is old name for Switzerland. Popularly Godric is assumed to be Roman, but i have made him an ancient Swiss. Don't ask me why, i did it on an epiphany, but rest assured that it will link up once the bigger picture is clear i have it all planned out._

_**Esfahan or Isphahan** is a very vibrant and historic city in Persia or modern day IRAN. At the turn 13th century it was one of the biggest and most luxurious cities in the world. To this date Esfahan is known for its brilliant architecture and patronage of traditional Persian Art music and poetry. If it's not already Obvious, Anahita is Persian. _

_Yes Anahita has a Gift of **Languages**. Why? how? is a major plot point for this story and will be explained in further chapters. _

_**Ziva** is Godric's Maker. You will be getting more information about her up ahead. She's met her true death but will still be playing a role, and important one!_

**_Plu_**_**meria** as mentioned before is in the modern day **Frangipani.** AND YES, IT IS SIGNIFICANT as well. _


	5. Chapter 4 Gifts and madness

**5. If Only – Chapter 4**

_Godric's POV contd._

Things were finally falling in place in my mind. Things that had kept me in a constant state of confusion and anger for so long regarding what had happened in Esfehan all those centuries ago. Anahita had just told us about her most extra-ordinary gift that any creature can posses let alone a vampire and a vampire under 'he who must not be named', I smiled internally. I had recently come across the cultural phenomenon called Harry Potter and I feel no shame in admitting that I found it very entertaining and engaging. Yes, that was appropriate for addressing 'him'. I reviewed her declaration again in my mind, she did not just have that gift. She had stated that she had "gifts" and it was just one of them. Was it possible that she had much greater gifts than this one that were so much more important than this one that a vampire like 'him' treated it like a secondary gift. After a few minutes silence while we both pondered and absorbed I finally spoke seeing that Eric was also thinking along the same lines. Anahita looked almost resigned and weary. "I thought it was a Myth, Neith was said to have this Gift, but she was a volatile and primitive Vampire, she never had control of even the basic instincts and you say you have other gifts as well?" she looked up at me, her eyes held an emptiness.

"Yes." She paused turning to look at Eric she was looking for assurance again and perhaps approval. I could feel him giving it to her.

"Levitation and flight…" She said with somewhat embarrassment. Eric looked proud and smiled, getting the assurance she needed she continued.

"..And I can glamour and hypno-project simultaneously." at that declaration I was what they called in modern language 'stumped'.

"without exceptions?" I inquired almost praying that it did not mean what I thought it meant.

"Almost everyone." She answered "humans, supernaturals, were-animals, shifters, fae other dimensional beings as many as I have come across and vampires too. But there is an exception. I cannot glamour or Hypno-project on vampires of my own bloodline. Princess Ziva, all her children and their children including you and master and now sister Pamela as well " There was pin-drop silence now in the room.

Eric's mind was running a mile per second. He was starting to understand just as me, why 'he who must not be named' would wanted to keep her by his side, did 'he' know beforehand that she would infest all these gifts once turned into a vampire? Did 'he' not turn her himself because incase she did not infest any special gifts he could easily get rid of her and if she did he could simply snatch her from the maker, given that he chose Eric, who was at the time youngest and weakest but still 'his' own blood line? A child of 300 years in comparison to 'his' 3800 years at the time when Anahita was turned.

Eric was getting angry at the manipulation, I shared it, but could we honestly say that we would not have done something of the similar sort if we were in 'His' place? Before I could ponder any further and come to curse my own pragmatism for the conflicting reasoning Pam came into the chambers, looking very rosey. That snapped me out of the disturbing path my thoughts were taking. I decided to diffuse the situation.

"I think we should do the exchange now Eric it will be dawn soon." I told Eric, sensing the rising ire in my child. I expected no less. This was the best way to dislodge the situation. I knew my child's fiery temper too well. I beckoned Pamela to me.

Eric got up from his seat. Standing to his full height. He strode around the couch taking Pam's hand and lead her to the guest bedroom that I had down here. He did not close the door behind them.

I started pacing in front of the fire place. Glancing at Anahita every now and then.

"how long have you been here in US?" I asked just to fill the silence. I liked silence in general but I had to control the situation. She looked away from the opened door in which Eric had just disappeared inside with Pam.

"Almost a fortnight." She answered her expression was blank.

"A fortnight? Have you been in Louisiana all this time?" I asked.

"No, I just came to Louisiana yesterday."

"Where were you before that?"

"Mississippi, I was staying in a Vampire hotel in Jackson."

"I see."

I was about to inquire further. When Eric stepped in the doorway again as Pam stepped out. I made my way towards the room.

Eric was pensive. I was too. Both of us could clearly hear the conversation happening outside.

As I fed my blood to Eric, he visibly relaxed. But I found him looking intently at me. Looking to me for guidance but as it was, I was almost as clueless as to the meaning of what was happening as he was.

"Do you know how glad I am that I have a sister and not a brother?" I heard Pam saying, her voice held traces of lust, she was just as insatiable as Eric was when he was that age. Eric still was insatiable and to be true to oneself, so was I when I was Eric's age. It had been for past few centuries that it had subsided and now I had it under-control. It figured that at least one his 2 children inherited the trait. I had not seen the lust and thirst in Anahita so far tonight. Which was strange, but then again, she had bigger things on her mind. She had just reunited with her maker after 700 years of separation.

"Really? I am glad that I make you glad, but what's wrong with a brother?" Anahita sounded tenderly curious.

"Well… I prefers girls to boys," Pam sounded like she was propositioning more than stating a fact and then she whispered the next part "In every way possible" for the sheer effect of it I guess because I knew that she knew we could hear her.

Anahita chuckled, clearly deflecting Pam's advance but she sounded amused "They are not so bad, I happen to like boys!" Really? Some part of me was reacting to that statement for some unfathomable reason. Eric let go of my wrist at that moment. Mirth playing in his eyes. Just to distract myself, I climbed on the bed behind him and kneeled, leaning down on his shoulder and slipping my fangs into him swiftly. Regardless of what I did to distract myself I found myself tuned into the conversation happening outside.

"Is that so? I hope I will be able to change your mind!" Pam said sounding conspiratorial.

"You won't be the first one to hope, 700 years should be considered enough if one wishes to change their minds." She sounded smug and then chuckled a second later. It must be a reaction to Pam's reaction to the news. It was no secret that a vampire equipped with blood magic could easily conceal their age from prying eyes. Pam had a gift for judging ages of vampires but apparently she had not guessed Anahita's age right.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Pam mumbled,

"hmmm… yes I suppose it would be" Anahita teased.

Pam sounded non-plussed for once, "So am I going to get in on the mystery surrounding you any time soon?" she asked

Anahita's voice changed in tone, the playfulness gone "I hope. Depends on master's choice, I don't think it's my place to tell." I let go of Eric at that moment, licking my lips lean and kissed him on the temple in answer of which he moaned appreciatively. I climbed off the bed keeping my hands on his shoulders. He held on to me, and I indulged him like I always did cradling his beautiful blond head in my arms resting his head on my chest. Eric had always been a very physical vampire. As a new born he had stayed attached to me like a shadow. Always wanting physical contact, sexual and non-sexual. I was more than capable of providing him with both but It was strange for me in the beginning. I had been a very lonesome vampire for quite a while then. Soon I found that I loved my Eric. He came into my lonely existence like a tide of fire and set everything alight. He was the companion I had chosen to walk for eternity with me. I had promised to become his father, brother, son, friend, lover and everything humanity doesn't even have words to define. And I became all that to him, as he did to me, I saw the world again through his eyes. We fought, we feasted and we lusted for life. Until I grew weary, lusting for life would do that to a soul. My flame was quieting down again but Eric's was only increasing and I felt like I could not keep up. Though the sexual physical contact seized a few centuries ago. Eric still needed the non-sexual contact every now and then. This is why I settled in Dallas when he chose Louisiana as we came to the new world. He needed his space, but I was never too far for him to reach. I noticed that the blood exchange had worked and now Eric was much more relaxed and under control. As I let go of him slowly so did he. We made our way silently to the hall.

Pamela was about to say something when we emerged.

Pam's exasperation was quite apparent. Though fiercely loyal, Pam never submitted to Eric the way Anahita had just now. Even Eric had never deferred to me ever. I checked my bond with Eric again, trying to get a feel of his bond with Anahita. The raw edges that were there before were a bit smoother and every change in her mood was not feeling like a jab anymore.

"You know Eric, big sister here is not like you and me, she does not like girls, she likes boys! What a waste!" Pam said pouting.

"Waste for you maybe Pamela, not for me, I happen to be a… boy" Eric said with his trademark smirk. Mirth playing in his eyes again.

Anahita looked embarrassed as she looked at Eric.

"Come Anahita. Dawn is almost here, we should rest.." Eric said extending his hand towards her now smiling assuring. There was still one hour at least before dawn, but it was good for Eric to spend some time with her alone.

Anahita looked relieved all of a sudden and quickly unwound her arms from around her legs standing up in one fluid movement and reached for Eric's hand as if out of a compulsion. She reminded me of a Newly made Eric at that very moment. She smiled at me and then turned to Pamela and passed another smile.

Eric lead her out of my chamber quickly. He had his own day-room here in my home and so did Pam. In fact Eric had rooms in all of my homes around the world, and I had quite a lot of them. Real-estate was the only business of mine out of numerous others in which I took a personal interest Eric overlooked all my others as meticulous and talented as he was with business, he would have it no other way. Pam was looking at me curiously as I turned towards her.

" Are you going to tell me Godric?" She asked me looking very irritated.

I smiled at her and simply walked towards my own bedroom. I knew it was as much my story to be told as it was Eric's but in case of Pam, I did not want to do it. It was a difficult story and I wanted Eric to have an opportunity to tell Pam himself. It would mean him bestowing ultimate trust in Pamela. What could I tell her?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong>

_The information below has nothing to do with actual science. it is just my made up Explanation of made up powers so that the reader does not get confused._

_**There is no such thing as Hypno-projection In reality**. but in my story it means a power to Show other's what isn't there by not only affecting their Psyche but also manipulating your own Psychological and physiological signature. Unlike Glamour which can only be done with eye contact and verbal command and in my universe also fades with time. Hypno-projection is Permanent and does not require eye contact if its being done by the projector themselves. There is no trace of Hypno Projection, as the one being projected upon would actually see, feel and comprehend whatever is being projected. it can be done on an individual in a crowd, or the whole crowd. depending on the skill of the projector._

_A hypno-Projection signature can also be carved on the receiver's psyche. which means that If a Mango is projected to be an Apple to a reciever, he will always in every instance see a Mango as an apple. To the reciever it will also taste like an apple, feel like an apple. Even a picture of Mango will be a picture of an Apple to the reciever._

_Affecting only the receiver's psyche is called "**Miraging**"_

_Manipulation of The projector's own Psychological and Physiological signature is called "**Veiling**"_

__A hypno-Projection signature carved on the receiver's psyche using both Miraging and Veiling is called "**Moulding**"__


	6. Chapter 5 intolerable cruelty

**Author's Note : **Hi there!

Now if you have reached this far, i would like to say THANK YOU. I really do appreciate you taking the time to read it so far I promise that i am just warming up, from here on things are going to get much more dramatic.

I have gotten quite a few hits and Visitors(which was pleasantly surprising) but no reviews so far (which was surprising but not exactly pleasant). Now, i did not specifically request for reviews, but i think it's implied strongly enough that i would appreciate them! So** Please REVIEW**. So that i know your thoughts and impressions so that i know if you are liking what i am putting down. Honest critique is most welcome. I do not have a beta or even a friend out there who might read this stuff, so you guys are all i've got, and your comments and responses mean the most to me!:D So please this girl needs a lil bit of loving...

All the grammatical mistakes spelling mistakes and as such are my own like i mentioned that i have no partner in this crime. if any one wishes to become one, Please Private message me! Until then bear with me!:D

***A Pesky little citrus alert***

* * *

><p><strong>6. If Only – Chapter 5<strong>

_Eric POV _

I was still concentrating on the bond with her as I walked down the hallway towards the corridor where my dayroom was situated. I felt her weariness, anticipation, relief, elation and finally her affection. That sort of baffled me. I did not understand why she would have affection for me. One would think that 'he' would have brain-washed her against me just to keep her on his side, for the gifts she yielded, making me out to be someone irresponsible and cruel enough to abandon my first vampire child. At the same time I was having a hard time figuring out what exactly I was feeling and what I was supposed to be feeling. I was blocking my side of the bond from her, which became easier now that I had exchanged blood with Godric, so she werould not feel my conflict and confusion. During the blood exchange I had expressed this conflict to Godric, who had suggested that I should explore the bond with Anahita alone. Talk to her, feel and make way carefully through her psyche. I was stuck in the worse kind of way. I wanted, no, I needed time with her, but with Sophie-Anne's visit due tomorrow it would not be possible anytime soon, not to mention the mountains of questions I had that she needed to answer. So first step, establish a level of trust and intimacy. I had decided on a whim to share my day space with her and I also decided I would not be asking any questions about why and how she was here. How generous of me, I know. I would give her a chance to tell me everything off her own accord, but first came the establishing of intimacy, physical.

I opened the door to the day room and moved to a side to let her enter first. She stood in the middle of the room looking at him at me as I locked down. I noticed her hair was already fishing out of the braid I had done earlier. The feel of them in my fingers, soft and slippery like the most beautiful silk. I stepped towards her at human pace taking her in again. As I reached close and then closer yet to her I couldn't help but reach out and touch the braid hanging in front of her left shoulder and coming down to her stomach. She had really long hair. I slowly removed the little Rib catcher that was holding it together. Running fingers through the twists, unwinding her beautiful hair. She reached almost up to my shoulder so I looked down over her. My eyes fixed on hers trying to figure out yet another conflict in my head. I wanted her at that moment, I had wanted her the moment I had smelled her human aroma 700 years ago. So pure, heady and tantalizing. Her vampire essence still held those traces alongside a touch of me and a touch of something that seemed familiar but I could not figure out. Desire flared up inside me. As a vision of her filled up my mind. Standing in the Marble white courtyard, her profile lighted by the full moon, underneath the plumeria tree, a scattering of fallen flowers around her bare feet like a carpet of cream and yellow. Her white silk gown shimmering on her voluptuous body like liquid. Her hair left open on her left shoulder flowing down like a black stream across her white attire. Her dark eyes fixed on the moon glowing amidst the shadow of thick lashes, her lips uttering words in the most beautiful voice.

"_Shab manind naqaab teera khud ra gastarsh"_

(Night is spread like your dark veil)

"_Maah az justujui be'rai shma diwana mi' khwaham"_

(The moon is out searching for you like crazy)

I had been mesmerized, just like every other vampire that sat and watched and listened and smelled her that crisp Persian summer night. That night had been her last as a human.

I wanted to possess her back in every possible way. Mark her, command her and consume her. I took hold of her beautiful face in my hands, feeling the curve of her jaw with my thumbs and leaned forward to kiss her beautiful small, full lips tenderly, I would not let the beast out tonight. She was a vampire, she was not so fragile but she looked it. I was so afraid still, of breaking her. Her eyes were looking into mine the way I have never been looked into. Awe, affection, confusion, she did not close them as my lips met her, So luscious and plush. It started as a chaste lip-lock but when both of us refused to end it, it became apparent that it was more than a momentary show of affection. I made it deeper, bolder my tongue brushing her lips as one of my hands moved to her slender waist while the other still held her face. She opened up to me, all rigidness leaving her beautiful body, my fangs slipped out at the same time as hers, and eager as ever I quickly explored the new development, it was a mistake as I got lost in there, her taste to me felt like what taste of fresh cool water of the purest spring must feel to a thirsty man. I tightened my arm around her, crushing her against the length of me with such pressure that if she was human her ribs would have cracked. I was gradually catching fire as I felt every inch of her body against mine through our clothes, I could not help but let my hands explore, her hips, round and full, her breasts, firm and voluptuous, I was surprised at how perfect they were. How have I not noticed them until now? Was she hiding them purposely under that over sized button down white shirt she was wearing earlier or this stupid long sleeved t shirt she was wearing now.

I was about to feel them with my hands. My lips still engaged with her I felt her soft hands make their way across my forearms, pressing slightly, checking and learning all the dips and contours of my strong biceps. I finally broke the kiss reluctantly, because I wanted more, slipping my arms under her hips I lifted her as she locked her legs around my waist. There was no way of waiting when I could feel desire pumping through me and her like this. I moved quickly towards the bed and almost forgot to put her down on it being distracted by her lips on my neck, where she was kissing me softly and almost shyly. She was holding onto herself, she was containing herself, I was wrong, though this was desire, more than desire, this was worship, this was desperation also reverence, this was desire no doubt, but also resignation. I could feel it through the bond. Unbearable as it became my hands found their way under her shirt and I ran my fingers across the skin of her waist, same temperature as mine, smooth like porcelain, the dip of her lower back more defined and it descended down to ascend again as beautiful round and full hips, the kind of hips poetries were written for. I kept lowering my hands, tugging at the edge of her trousers exploring and acquainting. Her beautiful scent surrounded me like a thick blanket mixing with my own.

I wanted to know more, feel more, do more, so I stopped and felt through the bond again. There were specks of lust on her side, but what still dominated her emotions was her need for approval, for my affection, for contact and utter awe and worship of me. I did not know what to do with some of the emotions she was feeling. My decades long experience with Pam had made me able to deal with many things, protectiveness, possessiveness, jealousy, blood lust, physical lust, even submissiveness. I had experienced these all with Pam, and I knew how to deal with it. I was a caring master. I provided support and dealt with my child's every emotion and need, but that was Pam, I chose her, I chose her because she was extraordinary, I chose her because I could choose her, because I found her temperament perfect to be a vampire. I chose her, turned her, kept her, dominated her, taught her, freed her, I understood her, and dealt with all of her characteristics, desires and fancies. I spoiled her, made a brat out of her all because it was my choice. Yes, I made that choice and Anahita was not my choice. Anahita was never meant to be mine, I was used, more like abused, I was ordered, commanded, forced, against my will. I would never be able to deal with the humiliation of it. I was a proud man, and an even prouder vampire. Godric chose me because of my pride and domineering nature. Godric chose! Even Theo admitted his admiration on Godric's choice all those centuries ago when we had met him in Esfahan and then Theo had decided to break me, my pride. Yes that was it, wasn't it? That is why Theo had forced me to turn Anahita to demolish my domineering nature. A challenge? One Theo won indeed. He had succeeded in Leashing my freedom. Anahita was that leash. I was disgusted.

My eyes closed. My whole body screaming to hold on and my heart and mind and soul screaming to let go. I found myself letting go of Anahita who was still wrapped around me. . I felt her moving away from me, but still close by. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and saw her looking at me with an expression I could only describe as questioning. And then she was reading into the bond. She was feeling all the emotions that I had gone through in last few seconds, she felt my anger, disgust, betrayal and suspicion. And like a nuclear chain reaction I felt her pain, as her expression changed like someone had stabbed her, pain of rejection. She hung her head down hiding her beautiful face in her hands kneeling in front of me on the bed, trembling.

I knew it was probably unfair but I could not help it. I did not want to give in to my body and take her just to fight the demon that was Anahita's existence to my psyche. She did not deserve it. As I stood there looking at her, all I could think about was how I was forced to turn her, how she was a symbol of loss, it was unfair, I knew it and a part of me wanted to fix it but I could not, now I understood why I had not thought of her and had almost forgotten her for all those years. No one wanted to remember their nightmares and to me, Anahita was a nightmare. Her return all of a sudden, just represented the length of the leash Theo had put on me forever enslaving me, it did not matter if 700 years had passed, Theo still had a leash on me, which he would tug at any moment. The reaction I had had to her so far since she showed up was because of the blood magic, and opening of the bond, bond I was forced to make, bond I could never undo. More pain, more disgust. I turned away from her and walked out of the room without saying a word or looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Parting Note:<strong>

Oh yes he did.

Who is Theo? Is Theo "he who must not be named"? the Voldemort of my story?:D

The answer is yes and yes and Maybe...

Next up : Anahita's POV.

**P.s. Please review! Don't break my heart!**


	7. Chapter 6 For you

**Author's note: **

_A big thanks To "**Bwtawny**" My first reviewer. I appreciate your kind words._

_Okay so in the next few chapters i would be throwing around some very important information related to the story. I would recommend that you take time to read the Author's note i would leave at the end of the chapters for the next few chapters which would supplement in understanding the significance of the Info In order to erase any confusion._

_This chapter is Short and pretty straight-forward and is Anahita's POV. She is very vulnerable and hurt. i think she needs some extra comfort. **So please review**. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>7. If Only – Chapter 6 <strong>

_Anahita POV _

I rose surrounded by strong arms, feeling safe and wanted, I could not help the smile that came to my lips. It had been a year since I woke up like this. For the past year I had risen alone, in alien, impersonal surroundings in places that meant nothing to me, smelling my own blood, feeling it dried across my face. I had developed a habit of spilling tears during day-time death, I did not know why. I could still smell it. I turned around to face the source of this cherished comfort. but still did not open my eyes, afraid that the dream would fade. I knew he would be smiling at me in that crooked way he does when no one's watching, turning the scar from his human life, on his left cheek into an adorable dimple the dimple that was my favorite place to kiss, his full sensuous lips moist and eager to kiss mine. His ice-grey eyes full of that familiar mischievous glint so different from his usual bored and deadly expression, sparkling and dazzling in the dark, lighting up my heart, dominating my soul, his dark brownish black hair peppered with light brown strands, tousled across his fore-head, making him look absolutely innocent and naughty at the same time I would run my fingers through it trying to smooth them away from his face. Frowning on the fact for a moment that I had him cut them shorter than his shoulder length, before realizing how beautiful and perfect he still is. I would fill my eyes with him, I would etch the image of him deep into my mind like I had done countless other times and tonight I would tell him that I know now, how no one would ever love me like he does, I would hold on to him feel him, touch him and cherish him.

I finally opened my eyes to see soft bluish green eyes looking into mine instead of icy-grey, a perfect boyishly soft face in place of sharp manly contours, a sadness etched into it in place of delight and mischief. I remembered my reality then and it was like a kick to my heart.

"Godric" I whispered. His arms though weren't the ones I wished for, they still were comforting and I found myself burying into his embrace and then I just couldn't hold it in any longer so I let go. I don't know when silent tears turned into loud sobs and then shivering sobs. Godric held on to me, but i pressed myself closer and closer into his chest my arms in a vice grip around his chest. He kept saying comforting words into my ears, which i heard but did not listen, running his hands through my tangled hair, across my back.

Somewhere during all this he had sat up from the bed and placed me on his lap facing towards him. I kept clinging to his chest, he finally untangled and forced my chin upwards to face him when my sobs died down a little. I was still shivering. My eyes were still closed when I felt his moist tongue licking at the tears on my cheeks. Did he know the consequences of what he was doing? Does he know what this implies? I wanted to stop him. This would bind him to me. But i could not bring myself to recoil from the comfort the gesture was bringing me. This is exactly what my beloved did. For 700 years not a single one of my tears had found any other place than inside my beloved's body. He said they were too precious to waste. Binding me to him closer and closer everytime.

"He needs time. You must understand." Godric said, his face a picture of kindness. I was not too sure about the first part of the statement, but I did understand. I had come to a conclusion as well in light of that understanding. I was ashamed of myself for being so weak at the time, but I think I deserved a few moments of weakness after all that had happened. I needed to soften and spread out and mould myself into perfect shape in order to fulfill my mission. I needed to get this grief out of me so I could be back to full strength.

"I do." I answered him. Taking more comfort in his embrace, asking for more attention as I wrapped myself around him. I needed this. I haven't been in comforting contact with anyone for so long, I was starving and something about Godric was so familiar as if i belonged. Maybe it was because I carried his blood in me.

"He has left for Shreveport; he had some important business tonight." Thankful for little favors I relaxed that I will not have to face Eric Northman tonight. But that made me wonder if I would be allowed or asked to stay here. Or if I would have to leave. In case I would have to leave, I decided I will make most of the physical comfort I was provided at the moment. I knew it was selfish of me but it was important for me and Godric did not seem to mind. I could feel his skin through the linen shirt he was wearing. His scent so unique and yet so familiar. He smelled of snow and fields and spices and fire and wild berries.

"I want you to stay here with me, as long as you need to stay, my home is open for you, do not feel so sad, he will take time but he will come around. After all you came all this way for him." he said whispering in my hair. I liked being close to him more and more every passing minute, but I could not indulge in anymore comfort than absolutely necessary, so this was as good a start as any.

"I am very grateful for everything Godric, but I did not come all this way for him…" I said, hoping he would ask me the obvious, if not for Eric then who? I had straightened up and was now looking upon the face of the vampire who might just turn out to be one of the most important friends in my life. Yes, vampires do make friends despite the popular belief.

He was now looking at me with an expression I could not read. I remembered how as a human, I thought he was the most innocent looking vampire I had ever seen. His handsome face, with its tender contours and eyes that spoke volumes to those who could understand them. His lean frame and that bush of Dark hair that he sported so messily making him look even more juvenile than he was. His broad chest, strong arms which were wrapped around me, but what was perhaps the most beautiful feature of Godric's was his perfect plump and sensuous Lips. It was true that next to the Viking, many people did not see Godric's beauty, because of its subtlety, that was the perfect description of what Godric was, subtle, subdued, understanding and powerful. Theo had always preferred Godric in comparison to Ziva's other child Markus, who was a remarkable vampire, older, better and perhaps more powerful than Godric, but Theo admittedly had a soft side for Godric. I could see why. This was the reason Theo had sent me here to Godric instead of Markus who was king of the freed Russian states and Belgium. Going to Eric was my own choice my own desire, no, the orders were different. I was sent to Godric indeed. I was foolish to go against Theo's orders. 700 years should've been enough to learn that Theo was always right. How I loved and hated him at the moment. Godric broke me out of my deep thoughts when he asked me what I wanted him to ask me.

"Why did you come all this way?" I could only say the truth as I had no intentions of hiding anything from him. He was the only one who I could tell everything.

" I came all this way for you." I answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Parting Note :<strong> _So what did you think? Like Anahita a little bit? You will get to know her inside out. She is bound to be amazing, she is after all Eric's child!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! I request most humbly!_


	8. Chapter 7 Distractingly yours

**Author's note: **

_So now, it's come to the point that you will start getting the gist of what exactly is going on. _

_Please be Kind and review. I mean, it's not that bad. I guess I deserve comments. So please be kind! _

_And just for that extra encouragement. I promise to share extra content with you that I have sort of created from scratch and some I have compiled to help with the back ground of the story. All you have to do is Review! That's all I ask. _

**8. If Only - Chapter 7**

_Godric's POV _

"Come, you need to freshen up. I will meet you in the living room in 20 minutes. I think we have a lot to discuss." I was surprised by the coldness of my own voice. After trying to gather my shocked self and perhaps say something regarding her declaration I failed. Miserably and found myself turning and walking out of the room.

Was this what she had told Eric last night? I had shut down. The moment I had had her in my arms I had been feeling this strange warmth inside me. I knew she was affecting me and foolishly enough instead of being cautious I was indulging, awed by the fact that I was still capable of feeling that warmth. My mind was screaming at me. I replayed the whole scene again, scolding myself at my indulgence, Kicking myself for my carelessness and torturing myself by realizing that both scolding and kicking were not working in suppressing my sudden bout of sensations. I made my way towards the main hall where I knew Isabel and Stan were already waiting for me feeling again the taste of her blood in my mouth. Replaying everything that happened a few minutes ago.

I had been worried when she had not risen even after sunset. When more than 30 minutes had passed I had made my way to where I knew she was. Eric had already left by then. I'd smelled her blood as soon as I had stepped in the Day rest chamber that belonged to Eric. As I looked down on her sitting leaning against the bed post. Dead still. Blood streaking her beautiful face staining the front of her pink shirt. I had gently moved her in a lying down position. Still she did not wake. I then noticed a new bloody tear escaping her closed lids. She was weeping during her day death? I wrapped my arms around her instinctively. Thinking of the way Eric had waited for the sunset, brooding and sulking and had left immediately with Pam in tow. The excuse he made was that Sophie-Anne was due to visit Fangtasia tonight and he had to be there. He basically told me that he was leaving Anahita with me and that if she wished to leave at anytime she was free to go. I had wanted to ask him what lead to this, but knowing Eric for as long as I do I knew it was better to let him come to me with it than me forcing it out of him. I knew something had gone terribly wrong last night and it was devastating for this creature in my embrace who probably got scorched by Eric's volatile temper, what triggered it? I could not tell but I would eventually find out. Eric has a knack of doing maximum damage and right now by the state of her I was worried, very worried.

I felt her wake after 10 minutes but she did not open her eyes straight away. Her blood stained face facing me. Her lips pursed in that particular way she did before they stretched a little and then opened a little as she inhaled inaudibly. I found myself mesmerized by the whole scene. I wanted to kiss her and lick her tears away and then every thing changed track again as those eyes fluttered open looking straight into mine. Large, searching, asking, telling, so dark and so deep.

"Godric…" her voice was like a kiss against my trembling psyche and before I could form a greeting or a reply she crashed into me burying herself deeper into my embrace as I found my own arms pressing her further into me. She was in pain. I could feel it like I could feel her against my skin. She was sobbing her body trembling. I tried to comfort her with words, I did not myself know what I was saying. Eventually her Sobs subsided. I had by then maneuvered her into my lap in a sitting position. So I could take control. Her eyes were closed as I straightened her face and then found myself licking her tears from her face. As I came closer and closer to her mouth from her cheeks I had to restrain myself from kissing her. she opened her dark eyes and for a moment I thought I saw a plead, a request, she wanted me to kiss her? I mentally chastised myself for thinking such ridiculous things.

"He needs time. You must understand." I'd whispered looking into her eyes. Pushing her hair away from her face with one hand and holding her tight across the waist with the other. I was only trying to Comfort her I told myself as another part of my mind had registered how close and in what position we were.

" I do." Came her small reply against my shoulder as she pressed herself against me once again. I could feel that she had come to some sort of acceptance. Her legs locked around my waist.

"He has left for Shreveport; he had some important business tonight." I informed her. strangely enough my telling her of Eric's departure eased her. She nodded her face still buried in my shoulder. Her lips touching my shoulder. Her breasts brushing against my chest where my shirt was not soaked in blood, her legs… It was very distracting and it had been a long time since I was distracted by physical contact. My mind had changed track so quickly I would have been more cautious had I noticed, but I didn't. I wanted more contact, without anything between us. The animal inside me was waking up and strangely enough it was not for a beating heart. I involuntarily buried my nose in her long beautiful curls. She smelled so beautiful and tasted even more exquisite, I knew it was bad idea to lick her tears, but I was unable to hold back. I was wary and yet intoxicated by the whole situation contained inside my arms and buried in my shoulder.

" I want you to stay here with me, as long as you need to stay, my home is open for you, do not feel so sad, he will take time but he will come around. After all you came all this way for him." I was trying to soothe her, trying to keep a handle on discussion to keep myself from becoming a slave to sensations and to remind myself to stay on track.

" I am very grateful for everything Godric, but I did not come all this way for him…" she whispered, her lips moving on my skin as she squeezed my arm, a sigh escaped me at the sensation, breaking the spell, I moved my face out of her hair. She finally straightened to look up at me as well.

"Why did you come all this way?" I said looking into her eyes. Knowing what came out of her beautiful mouth next would change everything. Part of me was regretting asking the question, and part of me was glad it was out there.

" I came all this way for you." She answered looking right back at me.

WHAT? Screamed my mind. She was still looking at me with that undecipherable expression, and then I suddenly let go of her. A shadow of something passed her face as my body screamed at me to hold her again. I did not move away from the side of the bed and kept looking at her not being able to understand how I should be reacting to what she just said. The animal inside me was doing a blood dance chanting Me..me… and MINE MINE MINE. While the rational 2000 year old vampire was saying to back track and run for survival a new realization dawned on me at that moment whilst I had been dealing with her instinct for the past few minutes I had been behaving like she was child. At this moment when she looked into my eyes I saw it, she was not a child, she was a 700 year old vampire trained for 700 years under one of the greatest, most conniving, powerful and probably the oldest Vampire in the world. Back tracking was the right thing to do. But as I looked further I realized something else as well. She was being honest. She did not break eye-contact. She was doing this right. She was making a part of me believe that she was telling the truth, a part of me was favoring her. I wanted this part to win over others. I was doomed and I knew it. I needed to think about this, I needed to know more.

After exactly 20 minutes I felt her strolling down the corridor that led to the main hall. As she came into my view I found myself engaged with the view and almost missed what Stan was saying. She was now dressed in a neat black Silk button down shirt that I had asked my day man to deliver looking even more black against her glowing ivory skin. It seemed Pam had made a mistake in measurements as the shirt was a bit snug on her chest and an inch or half shorter than it should've been showing a sliver of skin at the hem. I never knew Pam to make a wardrobe mistake but here it was though I knew Pam enough to understand that she might make such a mistake deliberately. Her hair, black and long as the winter solistice were down, Dried to perfection falling around her face in layers that descended across her back reaching her hips. Her light blue skinny jeans that I had gotten washed for her during the day, complimented her long legs and her full hips. As I took her appearance in I realized I had been staring for too long. Recovering I looked at the other two vampires present. The other two were still staring. She passed a smile to Isabel with an audible nod which was returned and then she nodded to Stan. He in turned leered at Anahita instead of returning the acknowledgment. I noticed as well and found myself infuriated in a second, I shot him a warning glare. Anahita seemed unaffected by it all. I noticed something different in her demeanor. She was in control now. Gone was the vulnerable, fragile and insecure vampire child I had witnessed yesterday and just 20-30 minutes ago. This was a different person. This was a 700 year old vampiress who was beautiful and powerful and knew it as well but also extremely polite and sophisticated. She finally met my eyes and I passed her a smile and beckoned her to me with a gesture of my hand. Hoping she would return it and not think about how cold I had been when I had let the room. I had decided that I was going to keep her identity and circumstance a secret for now. Until I knew everything and came to a decision about everything. She smiled back at me, and hers was genuine which made my undead heart ache with guilt.

"Isabel, Stan, This is Anna, a friend of mine. She has come to stay with me for a while. I take responsibility for her. Is this acceptable?" I said putting an arm around her waist, looking up at Isabel with purpose. Hoping she would take my word for it and not ask for documentation because I was sure Anahita did not have any on her. Another series of questions I needed to ask her. I noticed that Stan and Isabel both noticed my arm around Anahita's waist .

"Of course Godric. Any friend of yours is welcome in Dallas, and since you have decided to stay with us for another week before moving to Shreveport. The king would like to give you a proper farewell before you leave." Isabel said looking at Stan. Who was still focused on my arm around Anahita's waist.

"It will not be necessary Isabel. You know how I loathe making a show of things, I want my last few days in Dallas to be peaceful so that I can go settle in Shreveport and that would mean a lot of work." I tightened my arm around her waist, letting my fingers stroke her side. Hoping I was giving a proper signal of involvement and possession. I hoped that she understood there were two conversations going on right now. One with words and one with actions and what was that very wise old saying? Actions speak louder than words?

"Godric it would just be one night, besides the King is not taking not for answer. All Texas vampires really want to show their gratitude and friendship since you have been such a wonderful sheriff to us for so many decades." Stan spoke finally, tearing his eyes away from Anahita's waist.

I turned to face Anahita, and spoke to her in a soft intimate whisper, a lover's whisper almost. She was definitely a good observer.

"What do you think Anna? Are you willing to go to a royal party? Would you be my date?" I ducked my head and gave her a peck on her black silk covered shoulder, not breaking eye contact with her. I was now very aware of the two other pair of eyes watching the exchange between her and me, and I could see she understood that it was important that she kept up with the Façade I was creating, for Stan's eyes especially. She smiled at me in a way that would warm the cruelest of hearts and it did warm mine a little and entwined her fingers with those of mine caressing her waist and spoke shyly and in almost the same Lover's whisper.

"Do you even have to ask? I am all yours!" she arched her eyebrow smiling at me intimately. Before I got lost in it, I retracted and turned towards the company before saying,

"Alright, it's decided, just inform us date and time and we'll come." I nodded at both Vampires in dismissal, who swiftly stood up and left, leaving me and Anahita alone once more.

"Would you like a true blood?" I asked her, letting go of her quickly and moving at a quick pace across the Main hall.

She was still looking in the Glass cabinet direction when I returned with two bottles of true blood and handed one over to her before I sat down on the same Sofa facing her one leg propped up. I was expecting no more visitors tonight so I had dressed casual. Figuring I needed to discuss a lot of things with her.

"I have decided that the lesser people here know who you are and who you have been with, the better. Stan is Isabel's second but he is the King's informer, and I would not want the King of Texas to know who you are and who you've been with." I looked at her when she shifted slightly. Was I avoiding looking at her since our little display of affection in front of Stan and Isabel? Probably. Why? I could not figure out. Right now she seemed to accept my decision to keep secret but she was curious too.

"Is there a specific reason for that? would it not gain you a lot of favor or fervor if they knew who I am related to and who you are related to?" She asked.

"No, Vampire Politics in America is very different than that of the Old world. Any mention of High council here and they get very intimidated. You know the vampires who came to the new world did it because, they could not stand the Old world politics or they had done something against the rules and needed to escape. Both scenarios make all Vampires here very wary of even the name of 'high council'. We still come under the High Council, but not so directly under scrutiny and AVL and AVC deal with all matters. Vampires here will see us as a threat. Like humans on this continent, Vampire blood lines here do not matter all that much like they do in the Old world. Which is good and bad at the same time. So, no, we would not gain any favors or fervor for being who we are. We are just vampires and mention of your background will only gain you enemies." I explained.

"I see. I haven't been here for long but I think I was lucky that since I have been here I have not come into significant contact with any other Vampires." She added.

"Lucky indeed, so you were in Mississippi on your own for 15 days? And you met no vampires in the meantime?" I had been wondering about that since last night.

"I had to work on the Blood magic to open the bond with Master. It had been closed off for so long and it took me longer than expected and I have been exhausted for the past year or so that I have been on the Wander, too many changes at once. My energy was depleted, I still do not feel as strong as I should but it's getting better. I dared not haste it. So I stayed in the Vampire friendly hotel in Jackson, and ordered room service." She said remembering the bottle of True Blood in her hand and took a swig.

"That was wise of you indeed. So you went to Shreveport the night before last?"

"Yes, I leased an apartment in Bossier City about a week ago through internet. It was made ready for me I had to be in close enough proximity to him to undo the final blood restraint in order to completely open it all up. That is where all my things of necessity are at the moment and I was wondering if I could make a trip there tonight because there is something important I need to retrieve and keep with me if I am to stay here with you until your party and of course some clothes, I do not want to inconvenience you any more than I already have."

"You want to take a trip to Bossier city tonight? Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, Godric it has to be Tonight, I will explain once I have retrieved what I have to retrieve, it is of extreme importance that I must have it with me by the end of night. It's related to my security."

"Your security?" Did she really have one?

"I promise I will explain once I come back." I told myself to be patient.

"If it has to be tonight then I guess it would be best if I inform Eric before you leave. He would feel your movement and it would be unnecessary to worry him as he has a very important meeting tonight." No, it was not necessary, but I wanted to feel her and Eric out.

She just nodded.

I swiftly got up and went to my chambers to speak with Eric about the situation whilst Anahita nursed her True blood.

Info:

_**Blood Magic:**__ Blood magic is a power by which the possessor vampire __can control other vampires, weres and humans by giving them their blood, once a creature has had their blood they would be unable to go against them, kill them or harm them. _

_Additional to that the Possessor of blood magic can conceal their scent, hide their age, and shroud their appearance from those that have taken their blood or share their blood albeit not in immediate succession._

_The bond created by blood magic does not wear down on the possessor vampire like a normal blood bond would on any other vampire, the blood magic allows the connection to lay dormant in the receiver until it is summoned, and then gives the possessor almost full access in to the psyche of the receiver. _

_There are 4 levels of possession of blood Magic, from mild to strong. Level 1 being able to have a mild influence on the receiver of blood and need of feeding more blood to gain more access. Level 4 being able to totally control the receiver through a single feeding. _

_The gift of Blood magic comes only through vampiric blood line. But can skip a maker and then appear in the child. The Child of a non-possessing Vampire who possesses blood magic has more liberties with their Maker child bond when it comes to opening and closing the bond in comparison with normal vampire maker child bond. Still it does not make the possessor vampire immune to their non-possessing Maker's command and summoning._

_More over. Where it takes 3 exchanges to permanently bind a human to a vampire, a vampire who possesses blood magic needs only one exchange and the receiver will heel to the vampire like a full bonded partner unless the Possessor wishes to be rid of it. _

_Only disadvantage to it is that it does not work on their own direct Ancestors or any older vampire with the same blood Magic or a higher level of blood magic._


	9. Chapter 8 I never told you

AN: Guys this would be the last chapter from me for the whole week as I will be out of the country. Duty calls. I do have 6 more chapters in line and uploaded, but I will wait till I'm back by next Sunday to publish. Have a nice week. **Please Review**. I am heart-broken!

**9. If Only - Chapter 8**

_Godric's POV _

As I came back into the Hall, I noticed her standing in front of the Glass cabinet where some of the oldest relics I had collected over the centuries were displayed. I was fuming after my short talk with Eric during which he suggested again that I should let Anahita go. I don't know why the concept bothered me so much but it got to the point that I hung up in his face.

"I think we can leave now." I informed her.

"We?" she turned around and enquired.

"Yes, I will come with you… so you don't get lost." I smiled trying to uncoil myself.

She returned it with an accepting one "Very well."

1 hour later we were standing in the open air Parking lot of an Apartment buildings compound in Bossier city. I was thoroughly impressed with Anahita's flying skills and stealth. She was almost as fast as me with just the perfect amount of balance and flexibility. For a 700 year old vampire she was gifted indeed. She had instructed me very specifically where to land. As I found out later, the spot where we landed and the way she had pointed towards the Main entrance was blind-spot for most Surveillance cameras adjusted there. I had lent her a Midnight Blue leather jacket that Pam had had made for me last winter by some expensive designer but I had never worn it.

She swiftly moved towards the main entrance of one of the buildings on the left side. There was a Security guard sitting behind a large counter. The Man was a were-wolf in his early forties and was well built. I followed Anahita who was now walking swiftly through the large hall towards the counter. As she came to a stop the Guard passed her a most friendly Smile, like he knew her for quite some time.

"Miss Rose. How are you this evening? It's good to see you!" said the Guard extending his hand to shake hers which she took without hesitation returning the same kind of smile.

"I am doing very well Martin. This is a good friend of mine Caleb." The guard nodded at me before 'Miss Rose' addressed him again "How is your wife? I hope the surgery went well?" she inquired. The man's expression grew a bit somber.

"The surgery went fine, thank God, but she has infection in the wound, because of the Diabetes. The doctors are saying that it will get better, it's nothing to worry about. But Miranda is a bit worried. ya' know with the responsibilities of the kids and all." He smiled at her again weakly.

"Oh don't you worry Martin, she will get all better, she is a fighter. Please ask after her for me?" She squeezed his hand in reassurance which eased him some. When she let go, the guard gingerly turned around and opened a locked drawer on the other side of the counter from which he retrieved a set of keys.

" Here you go Miss Rose." He handed them to her and smiled again before turning around towards his control panel and turning off 3 buttons which immediately showed 4 screens on the CCTV camera monitor panels going blank.

She passed him a smile again and took off towards the elevators situated on the right side of the Hall.

Once in the elevator she looked at me and must've noticed my curious expression.

" Have you used hypno-projection on that were?" I asked in Helvetian in a voice so low that no one but a vampire could hear, raising an eyebrow at her. She chuckled in response. It sounded like pleasant wind chimes.

"I haven't done a good job if it's that obvious." She answered in the same language as well I smiled at her as she pressed for the 9th floor.

"No, it's just that Weres here in America are not that comfortable with Vampires. Not like in the old world where Were-packs and Vampire state Allegiance goes hand in hand like it's the most natural thing."

" Yes, it's understandable, new world might mean new territory to develop and a clean new slate, and new friends to make, but it also means new trusts to gain, new history to write and new allegiances to form, natural prejudices to overcome… trust takes time." She was sounding more and more like a 700 years old vampire that she was.

"That is true, so why did you not glamor him simply?" I said while she fiddled with the key to her apartment door. I noticed her beautiful soft hands again.

" I could've used glamor but It would've faded off and I can leave no ends lose. Due to hypno-projection, he actually believes that i have been living in the apartment for a week almost. He also believes that I and he are both on very good terms and that I have been a vampire for 36 years and my name is Rosetta Glade, it's one of my alternative identities. He is a good man though. He works here but belongs to a Pack in Shreveport… Long tooth I believe. The leader of the pack is a Colonel Flood."

I knew of the pack. It was one that Eric associated with on occasion. She was meticulous indeed with the dodging of Surveillance cameras and gathering of information. A careful vampire is an existing vampire I always believed.

It took her less than 15 minutes to gather the things she needed and wipe out any evidence of ever being in the apartment. It was a generic 3 bedroom apartment. With master bedroom acting as the day space complete with finger print recognition and pass code. I sat outside in the lounge which was decorated sparsely and impersonally whilst Anahita gathered her things which seemingly were all in her day Space cum master bedroom. She told me that she was going to hold on to the apartment for a while before she cancelled the lease. I thought it best not to question her about it. Finally we made our way back towards the elevator with a medium sized suitcase, a dark burgundy duffel bag and a large tan leather Hand bag. Once in the compound parking lot for which we took the fire escape route (it seemed she had the super's key which she told me she glamored him to lose) we took flight again.

I thought about all the information I was gathering on my own about Anahita. I started to arrange it in my head like I always did when trying to solve a great puzzle and what was Anahita if not a puzzle.

Anahita had been sent for me, not for her maker Eric which was hard to comprehend and we did not know who had that information. If anyone even knew that Anahita was Eric's child and if Anahita being Eric's child was delicate information this side of the world. Especially with the kind of powers Anahita yielded.

I also knew now that giving Anahita to Eric would complicate things too much since Eric was volatile regarding the whole situation. Very unstable. If not tread carefully it would be harmful for everyone, there was no other option than to keep Anahita close to me and if I was honest, even if I did have another option I would still keep her close.

Anahita was being protected at least through day time. I knew this due to my own awareness and experience with numerous kinds of ancient magic and I had felt the Mage warping itself around my own house at dawn just when she died for the day and I had felt it lifting immediately as she rose for the evening. I did not know if it was the reason for Anahita's bloody tears during the day death. I had never felt a powerful magic of that sort before, which seemed to be connected to Anahita's psyche. I could sense the connection but not what it actually was.

Anahita had been trained meticulously, and yielded with accuracy the highest degree of Blood Magic, that previously have known to be only yielded by Theo. From what she had explained to me she had first tied her own blood bond with Eric and now released it. Eric though has been able to control the bond like maker and child and Anahita had not manipulated it since it had been opened. I had a hunch she could do it with extreme ease. I needed to be ready to use my own Maker/child bond with Eric at any time in the case things get out of control. My earlier chat with Eric on the phone was not a good sign.

Anahita had a specific set of orders which she was following, but I knew that I would be privy to them if I just asked. I myself was not sure if I wanted to ask or if I would be able to walk away once I knew the whole game. I knew this for sure that something big was about to happen but was not sure, that I wanted to get involved or even if I could avoid getting involved.

As I sat down next to her on the couch a few hours later, I had made my decision. If I were the same vampire that I had been for the past 2 centuries up until a year ago I would have politely let her stay for a few days and then let her go without ever getting involved into whatever (In Eric's Cautious words) her person ensued. But I was not the same vampire anymore. I had had a year of freedom, and in that year I had realized that though my distaste for normal vampire behavior remained intact, I no longer wanted to stay on the outskirts of adventure just to avoid distaste. I no longer wanted to have a peaceful existence. I wanted to do something meaning full with my life. I had never had much firm believe in the Gods I had seen being worshipped for past 2000 years, but I had still found myself praying silently to some Higher power to give me some sign. Was this the sign? Only one way to find out. With that decision made I had made my way to the Main hall again. Knowing she would be there. I had given her an hour to set up her things in the extra bedroom in my own private chambers. I saw her sitting on one of the couches facing the fire place eyes glazed over in down time.

"Anahita, I think it's time you tell me why you are here." I said slowly but firmly. I wanted her to place her confidence in me. Only she knew what she hid, but her beautiful eyes had shown me quite a few times since last night that what she hid and held was something extremely painful. And I knew a lot about pain.

She nodded, but still sat staring at the fire. Her hair still tied in the tight bun she had sported for the flight between Bossier and Dallas. She was still wearing the same Black silk button down shirt and wash blue jeans skinny jeans. My jacket was carefully placed on back of an Arm chair near the fire place.

"Why are you here now Anahita? Did Theo release you? Are you here doing his work? Are you running away from him? After 7 centuries by his side how and why did you all of a sudden come to us like this?" I was now turned towards her. She slowly gathered herself up and turned a little to face me back. There was a haunted expression in her eyes that clenched at something inside me. She looked weak and vulnerable as if made out of Ash, as if a soft breath of air would make her disintegrate. What weight did this child carry? I wondered and regretted my onslaught of questions.

"Do you know how long I have been on the run Godric?" her demeanour was ash but her voice was Iron.

"No, I do not Anahita." She was still not focused on me.

"How would you? I never told you." She smiled absent-mindedly.


	10. Chapter 9 Revealed

Author's note:

I am back after a week of travelling to find no reviews waiting for me. Well, to say i am not disappointed would be inaccurate, but i am still not giving up hope. Please Review. i am putting in quite a lot of effort here i would like to see if i am getting through at all.

* * *

><p><strong>10 . If Only – Chapter 9<strong>

_Godric POV _

"Would you tell me?" I said, moving closer to her in a gesture to comfort her. Vowing to be patient. She finally looked at me. Her dark eyes looked weary but determined.

"My destination was always this when I started running a year ago. This is where I meant to come all along. You see, very few people know of my existence. I have been one of Theo's most closely guarded secret for 7 centuries. Most people who know of me know me as his 5th child, who he has always kept close because I got ruined in transition and hence was never allowed out in public or out of his sight. Only a handful people know of the real circumstance of my existence and my gift always made it easier for me to camouflage myself, and it was needed for Obvious reasons…" she paused for a moment as if trying to determine how to continue next and then looked at me pleadingly,

"Godric there is only this way I can answer all your questions. If I tell you the whole story only then will it make sense, but there is a stipulation to that, which is once you know all of it, I will have no choice but to keep you bound to it, you know I have that power over you now, so now is the time to back out if you wish to not involve yourself. I will not hold it against you, just like I don't hold it against Eric." I had known the moment I had licked her tears off her face that I had made a mistake but I did not regret it in the light of the decision I had already made.

"I have made my decision Anna, I did not ask you until I prepared myself to take some responsibilities of the burden you bear. You will not need to bind me to keep your secret, but if that's the only way to satisfy you then I will allow you to do it." I took her hand in mine in a reassuring way.

She nodded and inhaled deeply, visibly relaxing before continuing.

" The obvious reasons for which I had to be kept hidden was the fact that I had been able to keep my specific gift, for which I was chosen to be made vampire for, not only intact through the transition. But where as a human I was only able to project on humans, my turning into vampire had increased my power ten folds enabling me to hypno-project on all Supernatural species. There are of course exceptions as with any gift. For mine it was Theo himself, your blood brother Markus, Markus's consort and child Najwah and his other child Darius. All these people only have one thing in common and that was Blood magic that Markus and both his children inherited from Ziva, your maker, but you did not. As it turns out. You are still an exception to my gift as is Eric and Pamela too. I tried last night, it did not work." I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering when exactly she tried it. from the moment she had told me about her hypno-projection a part of me had been wondering if it was one of the reason of my attraction towards her. I was still skeptical, but it was looking more and more like it was perhaps right. It did not work on me, I would've known.

" But we do not have the blood magic why are we still an exception to your gift?" I asked softly.

"Even if you do not have Blood Magic. I think the logic is that my blood recognizes you as its own so it does not work on you either, but my blood magic works just fine. I was able to shroud my age from Pamela"

"I see…"

"So yes, my hypno-projection was the main reason why Theo had wanted me turned, but he was taking no chances. I know how everyone thinks that the 'vampire making magic' is such a mystery and there is no way of knowing if everything will be well or no as very little is known about it. Let me tell you Godric that is not entirely true. It was a conspiracy created in the wake of the first cataloguing of Vampire Codex. Theo created the conspiracy. There is more known about transition magic and there are ways to control it." I was now thoroughly intrigued. Anahita continued.

"Imagine if the warring primitive vampire factions of the time knew of controlling transition method, The vampire Codex was created and compiled in the first place to preserve Vampire culture and to make it less threatening to other species. Vampires would have destroyed themselves and the world in order to outdo each other in turning humans with more and more supernatural powers. We are talking about the time when the Original witches and such roamed the world and there were 100s of fairy-human hybrids with the essential spark and were so well known for their powers. The situation would have escalated until every species would have been on the precipice of destruction…" I was starting to understand the logic.

"So Theo did what he does best. He kept the truth shrouded and manipulated known knowledge on the subject and created confusion. Through vampire codex itself. No vampire had before tried to catalogue information before and hence it gave Theo an open chance to create all kinds of speculation about it. Primitive vampires were not very smart anyways. Gradually all others who knew of the knowledge though none were accurate, also fell to the confusion and hence the conspiracy became the truth. For greater good of course." She smiled with sarcasm.

"Theo knows of the magic and how to control it. How else do you think they were able to turn the Oracle of Delphi with her gift not only intact but increased? Theo was one of the four Vampires who gave their blood to turn her and of the four Theo and Nephthys his maker knew why. The other two vampire involved conceitedly thought it was for the sheer privilege of it, but it was because the transition asked for 4 vampires with specific traits. You must know better than me that how many humans have been turned into vampires for their gifts over the centuries and how most of them were never able to carry it through the transition and if they did, which is rare and never with significant powers. It turned out weaker or at most the same. Even the council itself has 4 vampire who are ex-telepaths who were turned over time for their gift, on the chance that they might carry their telepathy through, the most anyone carried through was Sahara, who is now regarded more as an empath than telepath. It never turned out right because no one other than Theo and Nephthys knew of how to do it and now only Theo does and even he claims he knows most of the transition magic but not all of it. Now the Question I know you are going to ask is how did Theo and Nephthys knew of it at all. And the answer to that question is where you are directly involved as well." I was thoroughly confused, and nodded for her to continue.

"You see, Theo claims that only you in all of his kin have the gift for identifying magic like Nephthys did and create and manipulate it, As that is how they know so much about Transition of a vampire as it is the most natural kind of magic…" She paused. I was feeling a dread I had not felt in a long time. It was true, I did have a knack for identifying magic but I always disregarded it as just part of my long experience as a Vampire. I found my voice.

" I have heard of this gift surely, but I do not think I have it. My age and experience has allowed me to identify magic and I am sure that any vampire who had been around as long as I would know of it." I knew it was no truth, but I wished it was. I had way too many demons to fight without adding this one to the list.

"I do not know how much of the Legend of our blood line you know, but I think I need to mention it here to make you understand better. I do not know if Princess Ziva ever told you any of these things but Theo wanted you to know because you were unique in some ways. Unfortunately Ziva was extremely possessive and protective of you and she released you way too early and Theo never got the chance. It is one of a lot of reasons I am here. Everyone of Theo's kin know only a part of the legend I am about to tell you whole and I am sure everyone who knows of it think it's mere folklore, but it is reality Godric and it's a little colorful I admit, but then again real life is often more dramatic and terrific than stories." I knew parts of this story, but not all of it. Come to think of it, Ziva did tell me the legends but always the fantastic side of it and was more than wary of discussing Theo with me. I nodded at Anahita, encouraging her to continue.

" It is your choice to believe it or not, but some parts of it will strike recognition you will see."

"Neith is said to be the founder of our bloodline, she was Nephthys' maker and also her great great grandmother. Neith was the wife and sister of an ancient Egyptian Pharoah, she was also protégé' of Saamri, The greatest sorcerer ever known to the world. Though most people now know nothing of his vampirism. He bestowed some say 4, and some say 5 gifts to Neith when she sacrificed her human life and decided to serve Saamri for eternity by becoming a vampire, Magical gifts which Nephthys and her blood line inherited. There is speculation and almost no one knows how many gifts there were. Originally there were 5 gifts out of which 3 are general knowledge but 2 were a secret. A secret well guarded, but since no one inherited them apparently, general knowledge is there were only 3. Even out of those 3, only 2 frequently showed up in Nephthys' kin over millenniums. The gifts according to common known legend are…"

"Levitation, Blood magic and languages" we both said at the same time. I felt like a child sitting in a class room learning History 101 from my favorite teacher who I had a crush on. I knew I must've looked awe-struck every time she spoke so I fashioned myself as the demure 2k vampire that I am. Look there, did I just think of me as '2k' years old? I was going insane. Whilst I was having this juvenile argument with myself she noticed nothing and continued. I snapped my attention back towards her.

"… out of which the gift of Languages has never shown up for all who know and so it is common knowledge that Levitation and Blood magic are the only gifts. Yes? You Inherited Levitation, and Markus inherited Blood Magic. Ziva's blood line was most prone to manifest gifts, which leads to reason that Theo had confided in her his knowledge of Transition Magic or at least some of it. Though he has never admitted it, It is a hunch I have, but I am getting off track.." she looked at me apologetically, before standing up from her spot next to me and moving a little away to turn towards me, making me notice the dips and curves of her shape lighted against the fire. I was about to get distracted again before she continued, How ridiculous was this getting?

"In reality, there were 5 gifts." my eyebrows were now raised. I was doing the math in my head. She was smiling and nodding her head. So proud of her little eager to please pupil who was thinking so hard for the answer so that he can get his hands on that prize lollipop, or two of them. Could he also be the teacher's pet? What in the heavens was wrong with me. Did I just imagine what I think I just imagined? Was I somehow channeling Eric? I inspected my bond with him, he was irritated to the notch but no, this was all me.

"Yes Godric, 5 gifts, The five petals of Plumeria the symbol of our blood line… Levitation, Blood magic, Languages, Sensing Magic and transfiguration." Ok, that was a good surprise call. One which made the feeling of dread come back again.

" No, you are mistaken, there is also 'choice of child' in there somewhere." I wanted to divert the topic.

"no, Godric! Good choice in vampire children is just good judgment on the maker's part. It is rather Theo's additional gift which almost all of his Kin inherited. No, it's not part of the original list." Teacher was disappointed, was there a chance of getting spanked? STOP! I told myself and an image of her in a black pencil skirt and white blouse hair tied up and glasses sitting on her nose rose in my head. Brows frowning, lips pursed. BAD GODRIC, BAD! I tried to erase it quick but it was carved behind my eyes. I have never even thought of such a thing before. There was something extremely wrong.

"Some even add Beauty to the list, as all children of Plumeria bloodline are a sight to behold no matter what race they belong to originally." She was saying and I was answering in my internal monologue, Yes you are a sight to behold, behold, kiss, lick, mark, drink, eat dare I say…before I could stop myself I heard her next words.

"Some say unsurpassable talents in Bed are one of the gifts of our blood line…" IT IS! I SWEAR IT, LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT! WILL YOU LET ME PROOVE IT? My monologue voice was screaming it was official I was losing it in my old age.

"… and of course, unsurpassable skills in Warfare and combat and increased vampire strength for age. They are gifts no doubt and yes they are exclusive to our blood line. Which is one of the reason our Bloodline is revered in such a way. In old world we are considered Gods of vampires Godric due to all these talents that we yield, But they are not the gifts Saamri bestowed on Neith." She paused at this point, looking directly at me now whilst I was still stumbling inside for some semblance of control.

"You are one of the two who inherited most gifts from the original 5. Only yours were secret and not the quite obvious ones. Levitation, Sensing magic and… Of course transfiguration." That brought me out, I was truly dumbfounded now. Transfiguration had been one of my deepest secrets. How could they know? How could Theo know?

" how?" that was all I was able to say. Staggering from trying to not expose myself indecently to having my deepest secret exposed. Yet, all of sudden I felt like a weight was off me. I heard her speaking again.

" I do not know how Theo came to discover exactly I think it must've been through Ziva, she was your maker, and you can never keep any secrets from your maker can you? From my understanding you yielded this gift during serving as an enforcer for Dark Blood Defences in the 3rd century. There have been legends regarding you, you know in supernatural records of the time all over the continent. 'Death taking shape of black smoke and sometimes a body of a young man with spells carved on the skin, serpent for a backbone and fangs for weapons, passing judgments and taking life with a flick of the wrist and gleam of a fang' destroying rogue and barbarian vampires here and there and bathing and dancing in their blood around the fire fueled by their flesh and becoming smoke." She swayed her hands dramatically while uttering the last words. Her eyes sparkling with mirth. Something clenched inside me again my desire stirring again, was I having a reaction of some kind, I had had her blood. I suppressed myself and pretended to scoff at her theatrics but I did not fail to notice the awe and fascination in her eyes as she looked at me. My silence being confirmation, that what she was saying was true. I had been such a different vampire then. If I was still that vampire, the one she was talking about I would have shown her that unsurpassable sexual prowess that is so legendary for my blood-line more than 20 times by now, regarding the amount of time she had been alone with me. I wondered if she had heard about my insatiable sexual appetite

as she had about my transfiguration and if all the fascination and mirth and awe was stemming from the sexual aspect of my legendary past, is that why I was feeling this way all of a sudden? I definitely wanted to explore this more.

"Now before I was distracted with the legends of smoke and death and insatiable lust for bathing in enemy's blood, I was talking about Saamri's gifts." my eyes shot to hers wondering if I had said that out loud. No I hadn't, she continued

"2 gifts out of 5 have shown up quite frequently in Nephthys' blood line. You and I are the only other one who inherited most gifts out of the five. In my case with much stronger potency due to Theo's use of his knowledge of Transition magic. My gifts are Levitation, Blood Magic, Languages and I of course carried one of my own to the mix, 'Hypno-projection'. So I think it's safe to say that I am one of the 2 tailored Vampires in the world. Other being the Ancient Pythoness and she only has precognition. Do you understand that I might be the most dangerous creature on planet Earth to some? Do you know how some would move heavens and earth to annihilate me if my powers are ever discovered?" She was now standing next to the fire place with her profile towards me.

It was true. With the powers she had she would be the biggest threat ever. If I was Theo's enemy I would definitely put all my resources together to finish the source of his Power. Theodolus was my maker's maker and became the High ruler of the Vampire council 200 years ago, which in simpler words means that he is the High King, biggest and most Supreme power in the vampire world. His edict is final. His power and sentence irrevocable. He is more than 4500 years old and as far as I remember him, there has never been a more ruthless, cunning, shrewd and indomitable vampire even if you don't account his age in the list of his defining characteristics. Theo was an infallible warrior when he was human and indestructible and insuperable authority as a vampire. Always 10 steps ahead of everyone. If my past experience with him had not been so much of a negative nature I would have no qualms in saying that Theodolus was the greatest Vampire of all time. I could not fathom why, here in front me stood the source of his current power? His strength, his greatest weapon if I may be bold enough to say.

" I understand now. But what do I have to do with all of it?" I also stood up from the couch and slowly made my way towards the fire place closer to her. she did not look up at me.

"You and I are connected in some ways. Theo knew of your uniqueness, especially with you having the gift of sensing magic, he unfortunately had to choose between you and I when he had Eric turn me. He had summoned you to his side then because he wished to train you with your gifts, but my discovery changed that track too quickly and he chose me. He knew that forcing Eric would alienate you, but he wanted me and he wanted me intact. I do not know the details of what and why he chose Eric, but he did and he lost some to gain some. He took the risk in order to not take the risk and though it has yielded the results he had wanted, still he regretted your alienation. and I think it's safe to say that I became precisely what I was supposed to be, The perfect weapon. For 7 centuries I have acted as that. It served to his purpose up to the point that he is now the Supreme power in the Vampire world. But, me, being here proves that something went extremely wrong in the process. Which brings me to your initial questions, Why am I here now? Did Theo release me? Am I here doing his work? Am I running away from him? After 7 centuries by his side how and why did I all of a sudden come to you like this?" She took a deep breath and looked up at me red tears gathered in the corner of her eyes. And I could not stop myself from taking hold of her. My arms curved around her as she melded herself to me, searching for comfort, this was the painful part, I wanted to take it away.

" Theo cannot release me even if he wishes to he says because he has bound me too close to himself through the centuries that I have been with him, he thinks it will kill one or both of us if he attempted to release me, he says he made a mistake because he fell in love with me. Which is why he has sent me to you now, because it is dangerous in Old World right now and he feels that I will be made first target by his enemies. He has a few of them right now. Some hungry for power and wary of his hold over them. Some defiant because of the great-revelation. Some very old Vampires, some very new, and some who just want to take over the world, stupidly enough…" she looked up at me.

"…And as Theo always says, it's the stupid ones that you have to be careful of, because they are not bothered enough with rules, honor or method. And clever ones disregard them too easily. He has kept me a secret for so long, perhaps he feels he has become handicapped by his fear for me. In past 2 centuries or so since he was established High-Ruler of Old World Supernatural Council it has grown even worse, this paranoia for my safety and now that the Old World is at the brink of war due to the great-revelation. He thought his best option was to send me to you, until the danger of war is neutralized or these enemies annihilated who he suspects have somehow become privy to my secret. He has sent me away even if I am his greatest weapon, an absolute guarantee for victory, he is more concerned about my safety and preventing me from becoming a casualty of war. He says no matter how he alienated you in the past, he trusts no one like he trusts you and Eric and Markus to remain loyal to your blood though he has not set his eyes on you for past 7 centuries since I was made. He had always kept track of your progress…"

"Do you belong to him in every sense?" I inquired casually, but bracing myself deep inside, for what? I do not know.

Yes, I am bonded to him and also have pledged fealty to him, and he also bonded with me through blood-magic pledging. He made me blood pledge when I was just a year old vampire that I would close off my bond with Eric so that you both would be free of me and leave me to him totally when he discovered that I could temper with my own blood bonds like he could. Before sending me here He broke the pledge knife that held the blood magic pledging to undo the bond or more like cut off from one side. A year ago. I was followed of course, and I lead my trackers on a wild goose chase around the world for a year, now that I have finally lost them I came to you and finally opened my bond with Eric." She let go of me and leaned back to look at my face.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Old World : The concept of old world and new world is very similar to the one hinted in the books and TB. for those who are not so acquainted with it here is what Old world means in my story. The New world consists of North America, Canada exclusively, but also parts of South America are considered to be part of new world. Rest of the Habitable continents are considered Old world. which are directly under the rule of the Old world Super-natural council and in case of Vampires, Old world Vampire High council. The New world comes under the AVC. American Vampire Council, though still come under the Authority of the Vampire High Council, it deals with matters of law enforcement and Politics within vampire by themselves.

High Ruler Of Vampire Council: Casually known as High King, is the head of the council and supreme authority over all vampires.

Vampire Codex : Vampire Codex is the written law which all vampires follow, It is also a compilation of historical references and General information regarding vampire life style. In different territories certain rules are seen with variations keeping in regard the synchronization of all vampire rules with Human rules. The compilation and enforcement of the Vampire codex is responsible for bringing about harmonious co-existence with humans over the millenniums.


	11. Chapter 10 Secure and safe

_**Author's Note: **_

_http:/[ ]i1049(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/s399/Heerayni/Fmtree1(dot)png_

_remove the space[ ]after http:/ and "(dot)" from the Url to see a visual family tree for Eric and Godric for my fanfic. I thought it will be help full with all the information I presented in the last chapter. As the story progresses, I will add to this family tree alongside more info, yes, there are more people to be added in it. I will also gradually be adding info to the family tree which will include Date of turning and current status and position. I also plan to post my visual depiction or inspiration for the original characters that I have created for this Fanfiction. _

_I can't express enough, how severe my need for reviews is. So please, whoever is reading this, Please please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>11. If Only - Chapter 10<strong>

_Godric POV_

"You have been on the run for a whole year? Theo made you leave without any protection whatsoever after his so called paranoia regarding your safety?" I hoped my face looked blank because on the inside there was a raging storm.

"I have been on the move for past whole year, but no, I was not unprotected since I have been away from Theo, if anything my protection and security has been the strongest since I was turned, it is still intact."

"Of Course, We made a trip to bossier and back tonight and I did not see any security surrounding you. I am a 2000 year old vampire I think my senses are sharp enough to detect your security if it were present. Even if it is present as you say it is what kind of security is this? That did not even retaliate when Eric brought you here?" I was irritated with the calm expression on her face. She was deluded.

"It did not retaliate because it was aware of who Eric was and don't tell me you did not sense my security, you have the gift of detecting mage, and I know you must've detected it retracting at my death and my rising." she was now looking at me intently, I had felt the mage it was true but I could not understand it. When I did not deny it she continued. Her eyes glued on my face, my arms still tangled around her. "Theo commissioned Two Kohkaaf Ifrits for my safety, both of them over 5000 years old who move with me and protect me from all kinds of oncoming threats supes, Humans, mother nature. They were briefed thoroughly about you and Eric before I was released. They obey me. This is how I have remained undisclosed for so long He negotiated with them through a Luminary in Tehran, if you still do not believe it, I will show them to you now." I did not even realize in my shock that she had moved away from me and it took me a few seconds before I realized what she was about to do. She was about to summon. I jumped up and took hold of her wrist.

"No, Anahita!" I roared and yanked her arm in order to stop her before it was too late. She paused.

" They are faithful Godric, they would not do harm and if it will make you any less angry at me or Theo I think it is necessary that you be convinced. That I am not a naïve vampire who trusts Theo just for the sake of it."

"If Theo has commissioned Ifrits for your security then either he has gone mad, or things are much worse than even our darkest imagination. What you must mean to him, I can hardly imagine. For him to go to such drastic measure, it is unheard of and maybe even unimagined, and to think Theo going to such unfathomable lengths," I did not realize I was saying all of what I was thinking before the last word slipped out of my lips. I was however finally able to pull Anahita back on the sofa she looked angry and hurt and I found that I could not stand the concept. I pulled closer to her and touched the frown lines on her brow showing her I was calm and sane again.

"What I mean Anna… is that Theo must have gone through changes of colossal measures during the past 700 years if I may judge him by his actions regarding you." I said taking hold of her face in both my hands looking deep into her dark eyes that were about to spill again. I looked down to her hands which were lying in her lap. Replaying the scene that happened just a minute ago. She was about to take hold of that bracelet on her wrist just before I stopped her. It was a thick Beaded gold chain link bracelet, made rather crudely and looked ancient. I slowly ran a finger over it and felt the magic running through me.

" Is this part of their magic and protection?" I asked.

"yes." She answered and then took the other hand and unbuttoned first 2 buttons of her shirt to reveal her neck and a little pendant there made crudely out of gold a simple round stone setting with a curious looking black stone in the middle of it. It was no bigger than the digit of my index finger. "this too." She whispered as I touched the pendant and felt the same magic.

"I have never felt such a magic before, I would not have believed it if I had not touched this, tell me about Ifrits. Your knowledge must be first hand." I managed to smile at her. She sighed

"They are one of the most powerful creatures in the supernatural world. According to the Muslim holy book, they are winged creatures made of smokeless fire." I nodded.

"They live in a veiled world just beyond ours, invisible to all except those chosen ones who can see beyond all fabrics of creation those humans who carry light in their souls the Luminaries, and of course only those can communicate with them." I nodded some more and passed her another smile.

"An Ifrit's power is infinite, but their nature is extremely volatile which is why they are limited to their own world by forces of nature. Only a luminary can lead them and even bring them beyond the veil, control them, use them but luminaries themselves are so very rare." Okay as far as ifrits were considered I could believe in them but luminaries? This was getting ridiculous. Anahita definitely saw the shift in my mood.

"I have not come across a real Luminary in my 2 millenniums and I have practically seen everything there is to see. It was my curiosity for luminaries that lead me to Esfahan all those centuries ago when we met Theo and all this happened but I never came across one, they do not show themselves. Most of my kind don't even believe they exist, but I do, I always have. I heard of two who I suspect were Luminaries but never had the chance to see them or to have any confirmations. Mostly because we are creatures of Darkness and they are the light as suggested by their name. I suspect that is the major reason why we ourselves are never approached by Luminaries, logic suggests that we should keep away from them at all costs since our biggest enemies have been the religions that sprouted out of the teachings of the Two Luminaries I know of and now you are telling me that not only did Theo find out about an existing Luminary, he actually made contact and also acquired their help which is… I don't even know what to say about this anymore.."

"Luminaries are not partial to Vampires Godric. That is a common misconception about them. They are partial to evil, yes, So only if you believe that all vampires are evil can you logically call yourself on the opposite side of a Luminary. Forgiveness is second nature to them. Kindness does not differentiate, not according to them. They do not mind our blood drinking as they believe that we were created by God this way, since they believe that the devil does not have power of creation only to corrupt. And we are not corrupted humans, we are turned into vampires. So they do not think we are Devil's spawn, it's not like we can survive on human food but choose blood instead. It is our food source. It is like calling a Lion evil for feeding upon smaller animals. But unlike an animal that runs absolutely on instincts we are blessed with a mind and a will to choose, we can overcome our instincts easily… and let's face it, we are unkind, unjust and totally deluded by our powers. We inflict pain for pleasure whilst pleasure can also be gained other ways. Inflicting pain is not a necessity, nor natural for a vampire, it's wrong and we choose to do it hiding behind our so called vampire nature which does not require what we inflict in the first place. Sure there are accidents, those can be forgiven.."

" So you are telling me that Theo has given up his evil vampire ways in order to gain a Luminary's favor? Theo has now become the kind messiah with infinite wisdom and divine approval?" I was laughing at the thought.

"No Godric I never said that. I was not talking about Theo and his relation or matter of business with this particular Luminary. I was arguing against your statement that Logic suggests Luminaries are partial to our kind because of the silly notion some stupid mutation of a religion has suggested that we are all evil. On one hand you believe that the religion that suggests it is wrong and on the other hand you see and present yourself in the exact same light. Hypocrisy, how very stereotypically vampiric!" She shook her head, but as I really thought about what she was saying my smiles of victory and mockery were fading

"so what are you saying about Theo then?" I wanted to change topic.

"Theo is a Vampire high-ruler, he has connections most people can't even dream of though that was not what was required here. No. the only thing he did was take a little risk no other vampire in his position would be willing to take, what the humans call fondly 'a leap of faith' the faith that he was doing the 'right thing'. He went out of the usual vampire way. The 'vampire way' which your flawed logic supports and actually approached the Luminary, he did not change any of his ways, wrong or right, he just discussed the situation with the Luminary, and logically enough, the Luminary agreed to the plight and the deal was made. The luminary did not ask for anything in return for the help, he did not even suggest that Theo change anything only that he meets me before I am provided with the special brand of security. Tolerance being their golden rule. The meeting was arranged, and I met the luminary, he did not say anything to me apart from very human and common pleasantries if you are thinking that all my talk has been in anyways influenced by him. He just gave me this bracelet and the pendant. Theo still pledged himself under debt of the luminary in return for the help. The Luminary already held a large area of Persia under his control and sent his security forces. Theo also offered the Ifrit something in return of their services, but I do not know what it was or if they accepted."

" Dear little Anahita! The way I see it, it would be very typical of Theo to manipulate you in such a way. My Blood is his blood, and our past with him suggests quite an opposite picture from what you are painting. Theo does not take leaps of faith. Theo manipulates, Theo plays, Theo conquers and Theo gets what he wants. Now I do not know what he is looking to gain at this time, but whatever it is, it certainly requires your complete loyalty to him and so you are. You are so vehemently loyal to a vampire who is the sole reason you were made vampire. He saved only you from the Mongols and let you family die, he forced my child under torture to turn you against his will and then he took you away from your maker to complete his menagerie of beautiful and powerful things. He did all these 'evil' things and 'inflicted unnecessary pain' on you, on me and my child who were blood of his blood, the kind of pain one has to suffer for an eternity, does closing of the bond justify the pain he inflicted? Does it somehow remedy all the wrongs done to us? No, it was for his convenience. Just so that he can gain your trust and control you as an asset. Now I am sure he has sent you here to gain back our trust and bring us to his side to do his bidding like we did before. You are after all his most trusted and dangerous weapon. He is using you even now and you do not even realize it due to your Naiveté ." I was trying to calm down my rage that was about to spill over any moment.

"I see." She said and when I looked up at her she was… smiling. I had expected anything from her but the smile that her face adorned. Before I could be further confused she said.

"You know, you are right about Theo, he gets what he wants and gets it exactly the way he wants and in exactly the place he wants. You are absolutely right about me too. I obviously am Naïve if I ever thought I stood a chance against him. Of course stupid and spoiled enough to make a bet with a 4 and a half millenniums old vampire. One does not get that old without being the best at what one is and if there is any one thing that Theo is, he is a Winner. I mean even if it's a leap of faith, he still has to win, he has to win everything."

She was laughing now. She looked at me and whatever she saw made her laugh even harder. It was suppose to be annoying but just the sound of it made my heart sing. My anger dissolving away like sugar in hot water but I was still confused. I had expected anger, tears, regret, after the speech I had just made but none of it was there. No, I could only see amusement. It ruffled my feathers to be laughed at but I wasn't as offended as I was supposed to be.

After a whole 2 minutes of incessant laughing she finally calmed down. I was still looking at her puzzled. She took me out of my misery.

"You see, Theo sent me here to be kept and protected. He never wanted you and Eric to go to him, he never expected it from you, he never asked for that. Never even suggested it. He just wanted me safe, and he told me how it was supposed to be and how it will be. I on the other hand wanted you to come together again, because he is at war with his own kin, and I know only his own kin can help him. I of course disagreed with his orders out of my sheer stupidity, even made a bet. He knew the exact things you were going to say when I suggested it, almost word to word, in fact he claimed that you would say what you said even before I made the request I wanted to make of you. I knew he was right, but a fool forever hopes. Theo would never ask this of you because he knows and recognizes all the wrongs he did to you even though in his defense he says that it was necessary at the time. Why exactly? He never told me." She paused for a moment. Her face taking a serious expression.

"He has been a fair master and mentor to me for all 700 years that I have been next to him. He loves me more than he has ever loved anyone and it shows. He knows that this conflict that he is about to face might result in his final death and in that case he wants me taken care of even if you don't keep me. He broke the bond with me on his side with the breaking of the pledging knife, so that I will survive his final death. Right now I feel nothing but I know he feels the bonding sickness because it's still there on his side. He made you sacrifice by force, he has made some sacrifices himself now. Eric was parted from me after 3 days of knowing me and turning me. Theo has parted me from himself after 700 years of teaching me, training me, 700 years of constant devotion and companionship. I will never be a part of Eric the way I have been a part of Theo, Eric never even wanted me, And with all his complaining about me not being his choice, what did he do when given the choice Godric? Eric abandoned me last night. He rejected me, if that was his choice all along, why blame Theo?" she paused for a breath before continuing again.

" Even if you think Eric will come around and want me, I do not want to be with him or next to him, because in my 700 years I have always been cherished and wanted and needed, I was never abandoned, Theo has wanted me for every single day that I have existed in his knowledge. Call me conceited if you like, but the truth is I never knew that pain of abandonment and rejection until last night. Theo separated me from him, but he did not abandon me. He suffers. He suffers like nothing he has ever inflicted on others and he prevents me from feeling it. He knows Eric's pride. He even claims that his own is only rivaled by yours and Eric's in all of his kin. He knows how he wounded it. He knows your pain because pride is what he himself holds the highest. Still he stands to win, stands to prove that he is the winner no matter what the challenge, even if it is in enduring pain and he does! You are not so very different from each other. Which I think was one of the main reasons Theo had Eric turn me." What blunder did Eric make last night? There must've been some kind of misunderstanding on Anahita's part. I was sure of it because when Eric had left my chamber with her last night I could feel his desire for her and his affection as well. She must've said something or done something. I needed to get to the bottom of this.

"There must've been some kind of misunderstanding Anahita, Eric would never do that. Yes, it's true that circumstances of your turning were not favorable, but Eric knows better than to blame or hurt you for it. The only way I can see Eric acting like that is if you advocated for Theo just like you did now with me. it is a sore subject and Eric is very quick with the temper. His tongue lashes are one of his vices but he never means them deeply. I am his maker, I would know." Her face had turned more ashen, the tears were gone replaced by fury.

" Godric, you do realize that even though I have not manipulated my bond with him since I opened it last night, he cannot block it from me even if he wishes to. I know you felt it yesterday how harsh it was on his side, how jagged, It is atleast 10 times more harsh on my side. Hence my depleted energy. Once we left your chamber, we did not say a single word to each other, and I would not take his verbal lashing for the value of it, no, the rejection and abandonment happened in his mind and heart Godric. He was all desire and want at one moment and then he flipped, he did not care about it, infact he opened his side, which he was blocking to show me exactly how disgusted he was with my existence how he never wanted me, how I was a nightmare a curse for him. He showed it to me Godric, I would not have taken his word for it, I would have had my doubts, but to feel it running through my veins. Left me under no illusions." The fury was replaced with despair. Her beautiful face etched with lines of pain. I had no counter-argument.

This was a disaster. Why? How? I could not even begin to fathom. How could he do that? To his own child? His own child who was hurt and vulnerable and come to him all on her own? Eric himself had told me that he could not detect any deceit or trickery in Anahita, Only insecurity and vulnerability. Anahita would not lie to me, but If Eric did this I did not know anything anymore. Had I gone wrong somewhere in dealing with Eric? Was this my fault? Had I not shown him or taught him how to be a fair maker? Had I failed? Because Eric had failed. Eric had not only failed Anahita but also failed me. I was disappointed. I wanted to punish him for this. When did his pride over-take his sense of fairness and propriety? My rage was growing more and more. No wonder he ran like a coward back to Shreveport. He had abandoned her, his talk of not getting involved was not just a delay tactic or irritation. He really had abandoned Anahita.

I could not meet Anahita's eyes. She was right, if this was Eric's choice all along then why did he gripe about Theo's unfairness for all those centuries. I had given up so much for Eric after that. Abandoning whole of my blood-line for Eric, for the unfairness Theo had imposed on My Eric and now I find, that Eric's pain had not been his separation from his child, no, it had been the stupid pride. Ego, and self-centeredness of being denied his own whim. I was seething, and I knew I would not be able to hold my anger for long. So I tugged him through our bond, I had not done that for more than 9 centuries. I sent him a tug, giving him a warning. I wanted him to know that my wrath was coming. I wanted him to feel the dread of it. I felt Anahita's hand slipping into mine all of sudden. When I looked up at her, her eyes were wide, she must've felt it through Eric. I felt Eric's panic and then his dread and then his fear. I was still staring in Anahita's eyes when my phone started to ring, I knew who was calling. I was not going to answer it.

"Godric please!" her voice was shaky.

"he will pay!" my voice came out harsher than I expected.

"He will hate me even more for it Godric, I don't think I can bear anymore of it from him." tears escaped her eyes.

"He will learn this lesson and he will learn this the hard way." The phone was ringing again. I ignored it again.

"Godric Please!" she pleaded again. I did not want her to suffer and even though I wanted to punish and I would punish Eric, I knew this was not the right time. I eased the tug. Before taking hold of my phone which was still ringing and turning it off. Anahita visibly relaxed.

"Only for now! He will be punished for what he did! This I vow to you Anahita."

"I do not want him punished Godric. i am going to stay next to you, as long as you will keep me and if my presence ever becomes unwanted for you, I just want you to come out and say it to me, so I can leave with my dignity." I felt her words piercing my heart. I was never going to abandon her. She was still my blood even if by an unwanted proxy. I wanted to make her understand how welcome she was to be next to me for as long as she wished.

"You will always be wanted and welcomed next to me. Understand this Anahita, Eric is a fool. He does not see beyond his pride and ego and I will look to it that he does, it's still not too late. But you can stay with me for as long as you wish it. I will not abandon you. Ever."

" I know Godric." she leaned forward her head resting in her hands she looked tired and depleted.

"let's not talk about these things anymore. You need to feed I will send for a donor for you." I said looking at the time. It was half past 11.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Info :<strong>_

_**Ifrit:**__ Ifrit are supernatural creatures, a form of Djinn but with wings and are much more powerful than normal Djinns. They are malevolent creatures and are usually the ones with the tendency to haunt and posses humans. _

_**Kohkaaf:**__ Kohkaaf is a legendary mountain in Russia which is said to be the home of millions of djinns and other veiled supernatural creatures. I do not know if it exists in reality but it is referred to in many Persian and Afghani folklores. There is no human population in Kohkaaf according to legend._


	12. Chapter 11 Frown lines

**Author's Note: **A big Thanks to "**Acelticdream**" for her very encouraging review. I truly appreciate it, and with me parched for reviews for my story yours was a big glass of cool water.

I would request again...**PLEASE REVIEW**. let me know what you like and dislike.

* * *

><p><strong>12. If Only - Chapter 11<strong>

_**Eric POV (Fangtasia)**_

For once in my life, I was wishing Sophie-Anne was more petulant than she was already. Strange wish, I know, and for a vampire like me who has never taken shit from anyone ever, it is a surprise that I am subject to such an irritating and demanding queen, but a double surprise that I wished for even more of her irritation to dominate what was going on in my head right now. I would have been at peace by now if I had not gotten the call from Godric earlier.

I was just driving into Fangtasia's parking lot when my phone rang. Seeing it was Godric I knew it was going to be about one thing I was trying to get off my mind since I had risen this evening. I answered it reluctantly.

"Godric…"

"Eric my child, have you reached Fangtasia?" his voice was neutral.

"Yes Godric, I was just pulling into the parking lot."

"I see. Anna has made a request to visit Bossier city tonight, she says she needs to retrieve something very important from her leased apartment there and she obviously needs clothes and all necessary papers to stay in Dallas. She says it's very important that it is done tonight."

"Anna? She is not leaving yet? She is staying in Dallas? Do you think that is wise Godric? I think you should ask her to leave. We should not get involved with her, or whatever her person ensues."

"Yes I have decided to call her Anna whilst she is here and no; I am not making her leave. She is here for a reason and I am willing to hear that reason even if I am not willing to involve myself I am still willing to listen to what she has to say. You have made your decision to leave and not listen and not involve yourself and I have made mine. I have delayed coming to Shreveport for a week since Isabel and the King are bent on throwing me a Farewell party coming Friday expectantly, you will be invited of course along with Pamela and Sookie as well. I think it would be enough time to listen and understand why she is here and then make her understand why we can't involve ourselves in whatever her reason and her person ensues."

"Why waste that much energy as well Godric?" I wanted her sent back to wherever she came from, if she was there for 700 years she can stay there for another 700 years. She was of no consequence or significance to us other than a reminder of how we were forced into submission.

"I told you that I have made my choice, I do not wish to quarrel about her. I am not as quick to pass judgment as you. I just called you to inform you of her movements, but since it's of no concern to you anymore as her maker, I will not even bother with informing unless it is related to your Capacity as Sheriff, So, Sheriff Northman, a Vampire who is currently a personal guest and under my protection will be entering and leaving your territory tonight to retrieve some personal belongings. You have been informed."

Before I could answer, Godric had disconnected the call.

I was still sitting in the car staring at my phone seething, when I felt Pamela pull up into the space next to mine.

"You are frowning again." She stated standing outside my window in full Fangtasia attire complete with A deadly tight black leather corset and red 5 inch heels.

"You are nagging again. What will it take for you to stop hounding me for a few hours?" I got out of my Corvette, looking at her pointedly.

"Chanel? But You know, you are going to have to tell me what last night was all about sooner or later. I'd rather have it sooner than later. You are my master, and I know you do not owe me explanations, but the queen is coming tonight and devil knows what she will be dragging in with her as a special guest, you need to be at the top of your game, especially with Stackhouse being in the same premises as the queen."

"This is precisely why I do not want to explain last night tonight. It is too… Complicated, and I need to be as you say 'top of my game'." I started walking towards the back entrance of the bar. The Bar was just opening up for business. Pam strolled in after me but said nothing further, but my head was not in the game, not in the game at all.

The Queen had arrived on designated time with her whole entourage, including 4 of her children and also another 8 vampires, 4 of which belonged to Nevada and the other 4 were from Mississippi.

We were in the basement where she had brought me alongside 2 fangbangers under the pretense of feeding, but I knew better. Sophie-Anne had something on her mind and I often hated whatever was on her mind.

"Eric, I have decided that you no longer need to sell the V for me." she said to me, snapping me out of my misery.

I was expecting anything but that. What with all the goading and threatening and teasing and slamming she had been subjecting me to for the past year and a half, she wants to stop now, now when finally it's going smooth.

"I see my Queen, do you care to express the reason behind this abrupt decision?" I asked my voice filled with irritation.

" Eric..Eric..Eric", she got off from the chair she was seated in, walking around the table that was separating her and me. The fangbanger she was feeding on a moment ago still kneeling in front of the chair.

She straddled my legs facing me, guiding my hands to be placed on her silk covered hips and grinding against me roughly before devouring my lips in an all too consuming and dangerous kiss. She has been doing this a lot lately, making me wonder if she is really afraid of me trying to take her throne from under her, hence the frequent display of power and dominance from her.

"Nevada and Mississippi have both sent me marriage proposals Eric… I am tired of being what they call, Hand to mouth, and I feel that only wealth and allegiance will bring Louisiana to the glory I wish for it to have." She said breathily against my neck after breaking the kiss.

"I see, so have you made your decision yet?" I asked straining to focus on the matter at hand than her tongue licking on the side of my neck. Her little fingers undoing the buttons on my dark burgundy silk shirt.

" Well, I would have, but I had an epiphany." She smiled in her most devious way, and eyed me with lust that made me suspicious.

"You see Eric, though Nevada's offer is very tantalizing, I am not sure that I do want to get involved in the kind of politics Felipe runs. The way he gained the most profitable state in America and also keeps tabs in international vampire politics, let's just say makes me a tad bit apprehensive as to why he would send me a proposal, when he could have any one. From the old world and new…" She paused at my sharp reaction.

"Yes, Eric, it's true, though I still do not know who his maker is exactly I have reason to believe that Felipe's maker is a vampire with a deep link and perhaps a very important position in the old world politics, and we don't want those to come knocking on our door now do we? But what's more curious is why now? I heard through the grapevine that there is some kind of tumult in Old world politics, something big coming up, and with Felipe spreading out to me like this, I can only think that perhaps the tremor is coming to New world as well. Louisiana may not be rich, but we are extremely important and as you know perhaps the only state that is home to the descendant witch coven of the Original witches coven and all that historical bullshit associated with us." She was making a lot of sense and with the events that transpired last night I could not help the feeling of fore-boding again.

"So what was your epiphany my queen?" She chuckled undoing the last button on my shirt and running a finger from my navel to my chin.

"Well, the whole thing got me thinking, that if I don't go for Nevada and go to Mississippi instead, then well, I would be sharpening our own stake. Felipe wants Louisiana too badly, if i am any judge of the way he is pursuing me, and I am still trying to figure out why. I can't stand Russell for a minute. So I was thinking if I could only secure myself by marrying a powerful enough vampire with no strings attached, I would perhaps be at more advantage. I mean it's not all about money, more about security. It is just an idea. An idea I am still playing with, because no matter what, I do not want Old world politics to come play in my yard."

"My queen, what's on your mind?" I was getting impatient. She was placating me or teasing me, I was not sure but I knew the answer of this question would be a blast.

"I want you to ask Godric to marry me."

It took me a moment to understand what she was saying. Godric? Why Godric? I asked. Unable to hide my shock.

"Yes Godric! Because, he is one of the most respected vampires in the new world, because he is old and powerful, because he has no strings attached, because if there is any vampire I can stand to be my spouse for a 100 years it would be Godric, because I know that Godric is ridiculously rich, perhaps one of the richest vampires in America and he seems to not want to spend any of that money which I can seriously use right now, and because, Godric is the maker of one of the most brilliant vampires I have come across and maker of my most trusted Sheriff..." I raised an eye-brow at her declaration skeptically.

"You may not feel it Eric, but I trust you more than I trust any of my subjects even if half the time I am afraid you would snatch my throne from me. Godric is soon coming to reside in my state. I will marry him give him the status of my consort. His position would be secure, your position would be secure your child's position would be secure and no one would hold it against me, since I won't be favoring any state over the other. And no one would want to mess with a pair of the fiercest vampire warriors known in the new world."

I must've been gaping at her because she burst out in her irritating laughter when she looked at me. the laughter that made me grind my teeth. Godric? She wants to marry Godric? Godric would never agree to such a thing. I have known him for 1000 years, and he has never even mentioned marriage in passing. He did not even keep pets. The longest commitment he has ever made was to me and I was his vampire child. He has enjoyed a free no-strings attached existence and honestly for Godric I do not think there is any other kind of existence possible.

"Sophie, the way I know Godric, I do not think he will agree to this. He has recently been through the huge ordeal that was his episode with FOTS, he is looking for peace and wants nothing to do with politics. This is one of the reasons he is moving to Shreveport because Texas vampires all still very much defer to him. The way I see it, Nevada is not that bad a choice. He has the power to crush us even if you have 2 of the oldest and most powerful vampires residing in your state. He could easily over-take, but instead he is asking for alliance which is a good sign, as for the old world politics, we all know that our leashes are only as long as they are allowed to be. If they wish to interfere they will interfere there isn't much we can do." My mind drifted off to that unpleasant place again as I uttered these words. If only Sophie knew that the vampire in who's lap she is sitting and the vampire who she wants to marry have a more direct connection with the old world than perhaps any other vampire in America. The connection that has been dormant for 700 years almost but suddenly came to a spark just last night, not a hundred feet away from where we sat. I wondered if there was a connection between all these events.

"Eric, it's just an idea. Like the humans say 'putting it out there'. I want you to mention this, but also tell him in the clearest way possible that there is no pressure. I am grateful enough that he is coming to stay with us. I am considering alliance with Nevada but still I want a backup plan that is not that filthy rat of a vampire Russell."

"I promise that I will talk to Godric about this, he may even have a solution to your problem." I said to her with a fake smile. As she finally got off my lap.

"I had one more matter of business with you Eric." She said watching me button up my shirt.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Can you think of a way of getting rid of Bill Compton by any chance?"my head snapped up to look at her to see if she was serious, she was staring at her perfectly groomed nails.

"Bill Compton?"

"Yes, now that we are packing away our V dealing, I think it would be wise to tie up all lose ends. Not only does Compton know too much, he is also not worthy enough to be in possession of my greatest asset."

" I see… you wish to take Sookie to New Orleans?" I was not sure how to feel about what the queen was saying.

"Oh no, no Eric! Pshh, Taking her to New Orleans would be putting her in an even larger spotlight, and I know that will not make her happy, and I don't want an unhappy telepath, No, I want you to claim her, when and if you are able to get rid of Compton."

" If you pass an edict, I can still claim her without getting rid of Compton, I am much older and powerful than Compton."

"Compton is a pesky little rat Eric, I know for sure that he has links in the AVC, if we try that, he will whine and complain until they come knocking on our door. You know the Law! He is almost done with the database project so I will say… find or create a proof against him in … 2 weeks time, and by the third week Sookie can be all yours and I am sure you can keep her…Happy!" She was right, with our V dealing, the most unfavorable thing would be the involvement of AVC. Apart from that I knew I had wanted Sookie since the first time she walked into my bar but right now the last thing I needed was claiming Sookie and framing Compton on my plate. With Anahita's arrival things in my universe had suddenly scrambled.

I was still lost deep in thought as we were climbing the stairs out of the basement when I felt something strange, like a change in the air all of a sudden. Before I could comprehend or investigate what just happened, I felt a searing tug in my gut. Like someone was raking my guts inside me. It was of such intensity that I almost lost my balance. What in the name of heavens was going on? Then I felt fury, not mine but Godric's fury like I have never felt before. I examined our bond closely, before I experienced another tug. I was panicking now. Godric was furious, he was angry enough to tug me which he hadn't done since I was a new born. I descended the steps I had just ascended, and swifted into the store room. I needed to be alone for this. Sophie-Anne did not notice my sudden fleeing. I was grateful for that. So, Godric was furious at me or at something related to me, but he was not calling me. Then it suddenly occurred to me. He had Anahita with him, Did Anahita do or say something that offended Godric? Had Godric discovered something about Anahita that was not right, that was highly likely, what with the circumstances she had come to us and such. Was she a spy and scout and Godric had found out? Was Godric hurting her? I quickly checked my bond with her, but it was numb. Was she blocking me? Could she do that? I wanted to scream. The idea of Anahita being at the mercy of a furious Godric froze my bones. No matter what she had said or done or what her intentions or mission was, Godric would not harm my child but still the fear was crippling. I knew of it. I took out my phone from the pocket of my leather jacket, trembling, almost crushing it in the process.

My head was screaming at me, all I felt was fear, fear for my child, no matter what she had done or said, she was still my child. I noticed Pam, standing by the storage room door looking worried at my agitated state. The call went to voice mail after ringing forever. I redialed. Looking at Pam, who nodded and took out her own cell to call Isabel. I repeated the process twice more before the call went straight to voice mail. Which meant Godric had turned off or crushed his cell in rage. Suddenly it all stopped. Godric's fury coming to me through the bond snapped shut. Anahita was still numb. As if she was in day-rest.

"Eric?" Pam said slowly as I kneeled down on the hard cement floor out of sheer exhaustion and more panic. As I slowly regained composure, I straightened up.

"What happened Eric? Is Godric all right?" Pam sounded unsure.

"Yes, he is all right, but I need to go to him. I'll wait for the queen to leave and then I'll see if I have enough time to make it to Dallas." I wanted to fly to Dallas at that very moment but I had not received a call from Godric. Only a tug. I did not know what had made Godric so furious, there was no doubt I was dreading facing him already but I needed to do it.

I made my way to main bar area slowly. The party was in full swing as I scanned the whole area I noticed Compton and Sookie sitting in a booth in a corner with their backs towards the stage and facing towards the bar. So they finally made it. As I took seat facing them, Ginger readily place a true blood in front of me. I could see agitation and apprehension in Sookie's body language as she straightened up from leaning against Compton and started fidgeting with the glass of Gin and tonic placed in front of her. I knew she was itching to ask me about the phone call the day before. Why and how and what and where. She looked up at me from her glass her pretty mouth about to open to shoot out a question, I slowly and very deliberately shook my head. She took the hint, which I was not expecting and did not say anything where as Compton stiffened some more witnessing the small exchange between me and Sookie. I wondered if I had chosen to lean forwards and put my finger on Sookie's lips would Compton's bones have cracked because of extra stiffness. I chuckled under my breath which the couple sitting in front of me noticed.

At this point I really did not care for questions or curiosity. I was worried, tense and I just wanted the queen to leave so I could fly to Dallas. I knew the reason Sophie-Anne wanted Sookie to be here, she wanted to show off her 'invaluable asset' to both Mississippi and Nevada envoys. I searched for the Mississippi vampires finding them covered in fangbangers. I did recognize King Edgington's second in command and child Betty Joe amongst them.

I looked for the Nevada vampires who were now seated against the queen. There were 4 of them, all male. I knew one was Felipe's child Lorenzo who was also a sheriff in the state of Nevada. Lorenzo was Hispanic and just a little over a century old. He was a powerful enough vampire for his age and was known as a great tracker. 2 looked more like Lorenzo's followers but the 4th one held my interest since he had entered the Bar earlier. He was not a young vampire but around 400 years if I was any judge. He was introduced as Travis and was said to be the king's advisor, a position he had ascended to very recently. I did not know why my intuition kept nudging my attention to him.

I closely watched him. He was sitting in one of the extended booths facing the pole dancing platform where one of my best dancers, Yvetta was putting on quite a display for the whole party alongside the queen and Andre. It was apparent how all vampires were salivating watching her dance. Queen was taking a particular shine to her yet this Vampire Travis just sat there looking at the table. I noticed how every now and then a fangbanger would make their way to the table and how he would ignore. By the time the track finished on which Yvetta had been dancing I saw him getting up and making his way to the bar. I saw the attention of the humans shift suddenly. I noticed how Chow was wary of the Vampire but nonetheless handed the vampire his true blood. The vampire then slowly turned around and though his back was towards us I felt him looking at Pam at the entrance, who was looking back at him with an expression I had not seen Pam give a Male vampire for a very very long time; interest and then lust. How strange!

As if on cue, the said vampire turned around and looked at me before he got off the bar stool and made it towards us. He had pitch black hair done in a messy surfer dude cut which was thankfully held back very nicely from his face. A very defined jaw, but It was those eyes that made him stand out. I knew those eyes, The pale grey of those eyes was stark but very animated, it almost sparkled.

"Sheriff Northman, My name is Travis, I am advisor to the King of Nevada Filipe de Castro. The king asked me to pay his special regards to you personally." His accent was a mix of many but closer to Spanish.

"Thank you Travis, I hope you will return the favor as well by giving my regards to King Filipe De Castro."

"It will be my honor Sheriff. I must say that I have heard many a tales of you over the years and it's finally a pleasure to meet you in person." I nodded. Almost dismissing, but I was wondering what tales he was exactly speaking of. I did hear what he was saying but what I was seeing was that he had not once looked or acknowledged Sookie. Whose scent was enough for any vampire to take note and then concentrate tonight as it was her special time of month. It was even hard for me to keep my fangs retracted. Other than that he was an awfully confident vampire. I must admit that it is one of my pleasures to make lesser vampires squirm. Godric does chastise me for it, but as I sat there making myself as scary and intimidating as I could it seemed to have no affect on the vampire in question. I also noticed that the whole bar was now staring at the exchange happening between me and the very cocky and peculiar vampire.

"I plan to visit Louisiana often for the duration of the King's conquest of your beloved queen. I hope I will get to visit Fangtasia again and see it in its full glory on a regular customer's night, The popularity of Fangtasia has even reached Las Vegas. I myself own a vampire bar in Las Vegas."

"I see…" I narrowed my eyes at him slightly telling him that this conversation was getting longer than I deemed necessary. When he did get the hint and ignored it, peeked my interest and I continued "...well, you are most welcome to drop by any time it pleases you. What is your bar called?" I noticed that now even queen was attentive towards us.

" It's known as 'The Tease'. Not half as original as the name 'Fangtasia' and also the interior is not half as lush as yours. Not to forget the whole throne display thing you have going on, its extreme genius, but I guess it would only work if a vampire as legendary as yourself is perched on it"

He said, looking around the bar casually and noticing how everyone was watching us as well. I for one was trying to decipher if he was genuinely praising my bar or being sarcastic. I had heard about 'The Tease' it had opened around a year ago in Las Vegas and was one of the most popular vampire bars in the world and the highest earning in Las Vegas and perhaps all of America. I appraised the Vampire in front of me again. He sounded like he was kissing my ass for some reason, his words said 'Fanboy' yet it was not matching up with how my intuition was sizing him up. He was not a weak vampire, I could tell as much, he was not over-enthusiastic despite what the conversation was suggesting, He was definitely not propositioning, I was not getting that vibe from him. His clothing did speak of very sophisticated taste. He was a vision in himself as the whole bar was proving literally drooling over him. Around 6' 2", lean and muscular. He was wearing a white button down dress shirt, sleeves rolled up with a sleek black silk vest and black dress pants. I approved of his clothing. And his posture as well and noticed Pam behind his shoulder staring at his back side with lust again. I took a peek at Sookie who was blushing and stealing glances at the said vampire and me. I could only imagine that it was what she was hearing from the humans that was making her blush so deliciously. Compton looked his usual constipated self.

"Thank you Travis, As this is also my domain's operation center, I thought the throne would be good for symbolism of my Authority in this Area." I decided to be Civil. Yet carefully addressing to him who was the boss and how I was not appreciative of his obvious mention of a bar superior than mine. I am conceited that way. What annoyed me more was the way he was still looking at me. There was no lust or appraisal in his eyes, just mirth like he knew something I didn't.

"Indeed" he nodded, now smiling. This exchange was getting on my nerves now, even if not a soul in the world could say that I was anything other than bored. He ran a hand through his messy but well styled hair and I noticed strands of golden in there. He leaned down and said something in my ear that made my bones freeze for the second time that night.

**"_Qudrat ast bejahat mubalgha Erikir." (Authority is overrated Erikir)_**

This was not happening! When did I step into this badly written Soap opera?


	13. Chapter 12 I love game

**Author's note:**

**Please Review**. i know you are reading it, just a little shout out wont do any harm!

* * *

><p><strong>13. If Only - Chapter 12<strong>

**_Godric's POV_**

"Isabel? Is anything the matter?" I asked as she looked at me attentively as if searching for something.

"Yes, Godric I came to tell you that…" she paused. Now looking inside the doorway in which I stood silently refusing her entry.

" Godric... love? is everything all right?" I heard Anahita's soft voice from behind me full of concern.

I turned a little to look behind me. Anahita was standing a few steps behind me.

"Yes Isabel?" I said turning back towards Isabel, who was staring at Anahita. Trying to bring her attention back to me.

"Yes, I came to tell you that the Farewell party will be held on coming Friday night. It will be a formal event so I came to ask if your companion might need help in finding a dress for the occasion?" I knew this was not the reason she had come. Eric must have contacted her when I did not take his call to check on what was happening.

The way Isabel was sizing first me and then Anahita up was a clear indication of this. I turned back towards Anahita as it occurred to me that perhaps she might need to go shopping for the dress, but the thought slipped my mind as I noticed for the first time why Isabel had been staring. The first 2 buttons on Anahita's shirt were undone and the third one was carelessly done into the 4th loop, Her breasts in the straining shirt were looking even more snug because of the state of the buttons. It was a very suggestive display. As if we were interrupted doing something other than what we were actually doing. What I was actually doing, was calling Chad, a young vampire who lived a few blocks away from my current residence and who was known for his connections with desirable and clean donors. He was assuring me that a donor would be by in 15 minutes when the intercom had rung. Anahita meanwhile had wandered off to her room. Now here she stood, a little dis-sheveled her silk shirt wrinkled and the buttons all messed up and her feet bare. I looked up at her face and could not help raising my brow. She was definitely up to the game. How enterprising of my little angel.

"Anna?" I said enquiringly.

" Errr, I think I will show Godric what I have brought with me. If he likes any of the numbers I already have, well and good… and if he doesn't then I will probably need that help you're offering. In both cases though, I think I would need appropriate footwear so perhaps maybe tomorrow I will let you know exactly?" she was looking at Isabel in a most friendly way. Who was nodding slowly.

"Is there anything else Isabel?" I asked clearly signaling that I needed my privacy with my very enticing and delectable companion. Oh how I wished that the whole display was for real.

"No Godric, that's all. Feel free to call me for any kind of help you need Anna, like I said before, a friend of Godric is a friend of mine. Have a nice night both of you." Isabel had recovered finally from her measuring and deciphering. The message she got was clear. She had fell for the act. The apologetic look on her face confirmed it.

"Thank you Isabel, we will call you." I answered briskly as she turned away nodding making way towards the outer gate. I closed and locked the door and turned to see my very enterprising companion absent. I slowly made my way to where she was. Her own room. I knocked on the dark cherry wood door and heard her muffled "come in".

As I entered I noticed the closet doors were open and there were 2 dress bags lying on the bed. I noticed a lonely looking white pearl button lying near the bed.

"Anna?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She peeked from behind the closet door and I noticed she was not wearing a shirt. I could see the straps of her white bra. She disappeared again.

" The shirt you provided me with was a bit… snug, so I broke a button. Now I am looking for another one, and also thought that while I am at it, I could show you the dresses that I do have that I could wear for this party." She stepped out from the closet wearing a black jumper with long sleeves and a lose turtle neck it hugged her figure perfectly reaching down to the middle of her thighs. Accompanied by her skinny wash blue jeans.

" I am sorry. I asked Pam to order it, she must've made a mistake in judging your size." I smiled at her politely.

"She doesn't seem like the kind to make mistakes regarding size." I nodded. My thoughts were the same on the subject.

"Black suits you." I said taking in all of her.

"It is my favorite. In fact one of the dresses that I did bring with me is black. Would you like to see?" she moved towards the bed swiftly as I nodded. She grabbed hold of one of the two dress bags and unzipped it. Carefully pulling out the dress from the confines of the dress bag she held it up.

"Maybe I could judge better if I saw it on you?" I suggested practically. All right, so I am a man, and at the time I was allowing my internal male opportunist to gain a chance to watch a beautiful dress draped on a beautiful body for my exclusive pleasure.

She looked at me knowingly before disappearing into the walk in closet again. it took her less than 3 minutes before she stepped out from the closet.

It was a floor length gown with a beautiful deep V-neckline that was lightly embellished alongside long sheer black sleeves with some more embellishments on the wrists. It hugged her beautiful curves perfectly. The Light fabric gathered in ruched pleads around the waist before flowing downwards in a sash. To say she looked beautiful would be an under-statement. She was a vision in black. Her dress was not overtly showy, but not exactly subtle either. Her Milky white arms wrapped in sheer black fabric stole the show and the deep V-neckline was just a perfect amount of skin show. I noticed she had a mole just in the center of her breasts. Just a little black spot against the ivory of her skin, it was calling to me and I was listening as I involuntary got up from the edge of the bed where I was perched. I do not know what stopped me from going all the way, but I stopped after 2-3 steps in her direction.

"please turn around." I heard my voice.

She looked at me intently for another 2 seconds or so and then slowly turned around. I guess it was my control mechanism which had suddenly kicked in, asking her to turn around so that I could stop looking at that mole. Little did my control mechanism know that the back of the dress was also a deep line. The skin of her beautiful curvaceous back was flawless. Before I could extend my hand to touch it her voice penetrated through the haze of lust and awe shrouding my mind.

"Isabel was not here to inform us about the party or help me shopping was she?" I was still too far gone to stop myself from touching her. As I touched the bottom of her neck with the tip of my index finger tracing the skin of her flawless shoulder I answered, moving my lips closer to her ear.

"No, she was sent by Eric. To check if you and I were both intact."

"More you than me I think."

"this dress is too much Anna." I whispered to the small curls that stuck to her scalp near the base hair line. Her High and messy bun was reason for the show. She shivered as my cool breath touched the sensitive skin and hair.

"you don't like it?" she said breathily.

"No, I like it too much, and if I like it this much I can only imagine how much others would like it."

"Others don't matter, only you do."

"Are you trying to seduce me Anna?" I kissed the tiny curl lightly.

"I am trying no such thing." She said more breathily.

"Do you think I would give in if you were trying?"

"It won't be worth it if I had to try." I heard her beautiful voice say. Oh so many beautiful implications that single sentence held. I chuckled at her confidence but before I could continue, I heard the intercom ring again. The timing couldn't have been best or worst. And I for one had thought that a year ago the conflicts of my existence had come to an end. Apparently some new ones were forming.

"Your dinner is here, why don't you change and come to the main hall." I said moving away from her. turning around and making my way out of the room as quickly as possible. Deliberately forcing myself to not look at her, because I knew that if I did, I would only see the little black dot calling to me from its secret home in between her twin orbs of voluptuous perfection.

My mind sketching scenario after scenario of what could have happened had the donor not arrived. What was I thinking? She had clearly told me earlier tonight that she belonged to Theo. The way I was allowing myself to feel I was setting myself up for disaster and I had to snap out of it. She was the forbidden fruit. Even if she was not bound to Theo the way she was. It was still too complicated with her being Eric's child and the state of affairs between them. With a little misstep I could end up losing the trust of my child. No, I had to be rational with this. But I was lying to myself, wasn't I? It was not her being bound to Theo or being Eric's child that I was really afraid of. It was something else entirely that made me so afraid, and to think of it even was preposterous, I had known her for a little more than 24 hours and in that little time she had me wanting her, protecting her and binding myself to her. I looked at the time. Chad was right, the Donor was at my doorstep in 15 minutes. I sighed. 6 more hours left of the night. I wondered how many life altering things could happen in that much time.

Surprisingly enough, it took 2 hours for the next life altering thing to happen. After being done with the Donor. I turned on the TV for Anahita. I never watched it myself for anything else but news, but I was sure with all the modern satellite technology that I had gotten installed and knew absolutely nothing about, Anahita would be able to find something to her tastes. As I sat on another sofa with Investment portfolios in hand that my day man had dropped for me to go through earlier in the afternoon. I was looking into real estate investment opportunities in Louisiana, Arkansas and Mississippi as well. My day man Frederick was perfect for the job and appointed by Eric. He had been meticulous in his search once I told him the outlines regarding what exactly I was looking for and unsurprisingly had brought forwards a number of perfect investment portfolios.

I noticed impassively that after looking at the Time piece on the fireplace mantle and doing some kind of math in her hand, she quickly pressed buttons on the universal remote and opened a few menus on screen of TV. They were lists of channels. I did not know how to do that. I always memorized the number of the channel. Once my satellite had gotten scrambled and the channels were reset. It took me almost 3 days to find all the news channels I watched. Apparently I had more than 9000 channels which I had to go through one by one. Had I known this menu function I could've saved a lot of time. She quickly scrolled down 3-4 of them and then stopped at one before pressing the "ok" button. It was BBC FOOD. And on the screen came a beautiful voluptuous woman raven-haired, clad in a burgundy sweater with an attention-stealing bosom. I looked at Anahita who was grinning ear to ear, before she looked at me and saw me watching.

"Nigella feasts! This is Nigella Lawson, I am a huge fan! You have to watch her to believe how truly remarkable she is." She was beaming. Literally gushing. It was a very human gesture. It certainly made me curious. As I looked back at the screen, at the lady who was visiting some shop selling cheese.

"She is a chef? It is a food show?"

"Yes, but she is more like a food fanatic rather than chef. what's really so amazing about her is how she enjoys smelling, cooking and then eating the food she makes… and the way she speaks and looks. I can watch her forever. She shows this certain love for life and small things which I don't see many humans do these days."

I turned my attention towards the TV to see if she was right. Within a few seconds I found myself absolutely engaged with what was happening on the screen. Now the food-fanatic was in her kitchen and mixing up some kind of yoghurt salsa. It was true, her body language and her voice and gestures were a joy to watch as she conducted herself and expressed her joy for food alongside technicalities. After being done with the salsa and some kind of finger food she made some chicken related dish for Main course and ended with some kind of sloppy chocolate cake topped with cream and strawberries for dessert. Which made the most beautifully designed cake I had ever seen (In France at the turn of the 18th century) look so impersonal and un-interesting. Can a cake be personal looking? Apparently it could be. I was actually somewhat disappointed when the credits started rolling for the show. Anahita announced "her comes the best part" and true enough in the back ground of the credits they showed the same kitchen at night time and Nigella slipping into the kitchen quietly, opening the refrigerator and getting out a huge chunk of the sloppy chocolate cake and taking a huge bite of it using her hands and staining her lips with chocolate. It was as if I watching someone making love to food. It was the most engaged I had ever been by television and it was related to human food. As the show ended, another started, this one about wine tastings. Apparently Anahita had no interest in this one so she switched the channel quickly. I was lost in deep thought by then. It was true what she said about humans not partaking in little joys the life had to offer. I remembered when I was a little boy. Me and some of my friends would steal sweet meats from our homes and climb up the trees to hide and eat them. We would pick wild berries and have a contest to see who could stuff the most berries in their mouth at one time. Such little things, little joys that made life so beautiful. My pet goat Cara, who I had slept with for weeks because it's mother died giving birth. It had been sick and unknowingly I had saved its life by keeping it in bed with me at night and carrying it around all day. I just wanted to comfort it, in return I had healed it with my body heat. How intelligent my Cara was. We were thick as thieves and partners in crime. She stood guard when I sneaked into our kitchen almost every afternoon because I got hungry always a few hours before supper time and my mother was very very strict about meal times. I could stand everything apart from being hungry. If anyone came towards the kitchen my Cara would warn me before hand and I would make a safe escape without getting caught. Such little things, joyful things. Things I can never do again, see again, feel again but things I still take joy in remembering.

When I finally surfaced from my thoughts, Anahita was watching a movie and laughing. It was an Old Pink Panther movie with Peter Sellars. The idiot Inspector had just stood up from a bench and sent his commissioner who was sitting on the other side rolling into the pond. I took one last look at the angel sitting in my main hall, laughing, and for the first time in my vampire life, my house was looking like a home. That thought alone brought me to the conclusion that I would do anything in my power to keep her safe from any kind of harm.

I immersed myself in the investment opportunities info in my hand. Looking up at my angel whenever she laughed out loud. In a matter of less than 2 hours I was done with most of the portfolios I had selected 5 out of the 19 provided for further consideration. The credits for the movie were also just starting to role. When I heard the Main door open. I had been so immersed in the portfolio and watching Anahita that I had not noticed Eric's close proximity. I saw Anahita freeze in the middle of rolling her hair into a bun apparently she had also not noticed before I could say something I saw her zipping out of the main hall in vampire speed towards her room but not soon enough to prevent me from seeing the expression of pain on her face where a few minutes ago was laughter and relaxation. I felt my anger boil inside me. I heard Eric's footsteps as he made his way to the living room at a human speed.

"Master." I heard him say standing in the entrance. He knew I was angry with him, calling me Master displayed his submissive stance. Telling in a single world that he was mine and that my wish was his command.

"I do not wish to see you Eric, I did not call you, you need not have come."

"I was worried Master, as to what made you so angry with me a few hours ago. If I knew what it was, maybe I could fix it."

"Do I have to repeat myself Eric? Which part of I do not wish to see you, did you not understand?"

"Punish me if you will, but I will not leave unless you tell me the reason for your anger." I sprang up from the sofa and in a blink I was descending upon Eric with full force, knocking him down to the marble floor. My anger was sky-rocketing.

"Oh, rest assured that I will punish you, there is no way you will be getting away from that. but it will not be because I am angry with you. No Eric. This is beyond anger. I gave you centuries of love and devotion and taught you everything you know, and what did you do Eric?" I tightened my grip on his throat. I saw fear in Eric's eyes. My beautiful Viking. My love and ardor and also perhaps my biggest failure.

"Tell me Godric, please tell me what I did, I beg to you for the sake of all you hold sacred. Even if you have to end me as the punishment, at least tell me what I have done min mästare."

"Godric!" I heard her soft voice. I would have thought that I was imagining it.

"No Anahita, don't come closer." Eric boomed. I felt a hand at my back between my shoulder blades and then there was rush of calmness surging through my veins, I was fully aware of what was happening. She was using her blood magic to calm me down. I knew she could make me let go of Eric any time she wished, but that was not what she did. She just calmed me so that I did not make a mistake I would regret later. My grip was still strong on Eric when I felt her arms snaking from under my own arms and clamping across my both my shoulders but she was not pulling me, I felt the length of her kneeling body across my back. Her nose buried in the side of my neck.

"Godric, it's not worth it." she whispered in Helvetian. I slowly let go of Eric who was looking at me and Anahita who was molded to me at this point with shock and confusion. I turned around as soon as I straightened up feeling her grip on me go slack.

"He is such a fool! He cares for you clearly, yet his foolish ego does not let him think straight. I am such a failure as a maker." I hissed at her in Ancient Helvetian. Taking her face in my hands.

" No Godric, It is not your failure. It is his own vice and he will overcome it, I am sure if anyone in this world can fix this problem it's you Godric. Just don't let your anger control you, because that is the only thing that will make you a failure. Do not give in to it Godric!"

"Please Godric! Whatever she did, I will take her punishment, do not harm her." I heard Eric's voice and realized for the first time what the whole scene must look like to my child. Here I was holding Anahita's face In my hands while I hissed at her angrily in a language Eric did not understand and her in turn Pleading with me and begging me. I felt my face break into a smile at Anahita whose face was showing shock at Eric's words.

* * *

><p>The dress:<p>

http:/[ ](dot)com/albums/s399/Heerayni/terani35355a(dot)jpg

Remove the "[ ]" and "(dot)"


	14. Chapter 13 Tracing the lines

**Author's note:**

_Thanks for reading so far and keeping up with me. i saw that i posted the wrong link yesterday, and that gave me an idea._

_- If you wish to see the dress that Godric got so flirty and out of control over. Leave me a review._

_- Also if you wish to see the family tree of the vampire bloodline that Eric and Godric belong to, Leave a review and i will PM you the links._

_- Any questions or suggestions you have...Let me know._

* * *

><p><strong>14. If Only – Chapter 13<strong>

_**Godric POV Contd**_

"Harm her?"I said without any expression in my voice as I let go of Anahita's face and wiped the smile off my face before turning towards my progeny still sprawled on the marble floor. She was still staring at Eric.

"Harm her? Eric? You really think I would harm her? Hurt her? Disrespect her? ABANDON HER?" It had been a while since I last raised my voice. My age and my unspoken menace was enough to put my underlings in their places and my child and I were too close for me to ever need to do it with him. How things had changed all of a sudden. I had never felt more furious with Eric before tonight. I caught the moment he exactly came to understood what was wrong.

"Godric I…" he started to say only to be interrupted by a sudden exit from the room. I and Eric were the only ones now present. He on the floor still and I towering above him.

"NO ERIC, you do not get to explain your actions! I know I was the one who taught you how to inflict pain on your enemies, and how to cherish your children. I cherished you, I loved you, I gave you everything and showed you how nothing is more important than the vampire you make and the one that made you, you have enjoyed that importance in my existence for over a 1000 years, and what did all of it result in Eric?" His face was a mask of pain and shame.

"Godric…"

"No Eric, I will tell you what all I did for you resulted in… It resulted in you abandoning your child who came to you on her own accord after 700 years, vulnerable, looking for acceptance. You not only abandoned her, you also showed how disgusted you were with her existence because she was not your 'choice'. It also resulted in me realizing that I abandoned my blood-line and the only family I had for 700 years just because of your stupid pride. I though all that anger and frustration was because of your forced separation from your first child, but NO, it was for you fucking Pride, and You did not even think for a moment of what your stupid pride which is not even well-earned would do to my well-earned one! You have cost me everything Eric…" I kneeled next to him on the floor holding my head in my hands. I felt my own anger mixed with my child's despair. Good, despair was good, he needed to realize what he had done wrong and he needed to fix it. I needed to fix him, he was my pride, he would always remain that but right now he needed to undo what he had done. Times were too dangerous and the way he handled the situation with his own child could most probably bring about consequences we would not be able to cope with.

"Do you know Eric, your child, your first turned child, might be the most powerful vampire ever created?" His lowered head snapped up to look at me.

"She wields, highest degree of blood magic, do you know what kind of power that alone holds not to forget that she has other gifts, gifts I have witnessed only a glimpse of yet enough to know the terribly great power she can wield…" his eyes were wide now.

"On top of that your child is bonded to the greatest and the most supreme vampire in the world, surely that great a vampire has that many great enemies. Enemies that would not only want to harm the High king's bonded, but also his greatest weapon and strength, which both happen to be your child." A look of horror crossed his face.

"The threat is big enough that Theo has her protected by Ifrits. And has sent her here, to be hidden and protected."

"Because I am her maker." His face was all dread and worry. He quickly stood from the ground, I could feel him sensing for her immediately. Before he looked at me "I can't feel her Godric! Where is she?" panic was apparent in his voice.

"Why does it matter Eric where she is? You do not want to lay your eyes on her, because she is a reminder of your humiliation, of how you were forced to submit to another's will Eric, it doesn't matter where she is…"

"She is my child Godric!" he was raging now. Rage was good.

"And is that her fault Eric? That she is your child?"

"No…" his eyes were dark now.

"Did she get to choose you as her maker?"

"No…" I knew he was starting to understand where I was going with it.

"but she is your child, and no one had any choice in that, and with all that she has told me tonight, even the vampire we all blame for this unfortunate event also did not have a choice."

"Where is she Godric?" he had clearly grasped the last part of my sentence but had decided to dismiss it. I did not push forward on it since I myself was still skeptical and even my source of information had not elaborated on that tonight because she simply did not know.

"If she is not here, then she does not wish to be here, and I will have you respect her wishes in my home. Since she has requested me for protection and I have accepted her request."

"I wish to keep her with me Godric, it is my right, I wish to make amends, I realize I was wrong in rejecting her." there was genuine remorse mixed with determination on his face.

"I am afraid that is not possible right now Eric, unless she wants it as well, I cannot do that." I did not wish to tell him that it was me she was sent for, not him. I wanted him to have a good incentive for fixing the damage with all his devotion. If that incentive was Anahita I knew it would work. If Eric and I both were protecting Anahita, it could only be better.

"But Godric…" I interrupted him immediately.

"I think you should fly back to Shreveport if you wish to make it before Dawn Eric. I do not wish to be in your presence anymore. Though I will like to see you make amends Eric" I cupped his cheek lightly before I turned and was about to leave the main hall when I heard him say.

"I will be here tomorrow Godric so I am not leaving for Shreveport. There is another matter I wish to discuss with you. It is of extreme importance." I nodded at him.

"I will see you here 2 hours after sunset."

"Yes Master." He bowed before leaving.

And then I swiftly made my way to my own chambers to find where Anahita had gone to. Panicking.

_**Anahita's POV:**_

_**Falling for the glimpse of you**_

_**Was like taking a sip of poison**_

_**Come my healer, i am forsaken, I am sad.**_

_**Your love has made me dance like mad**_

I was suffocating. I was a vampire, but I was suffocating. His presence was doing this to me. I wished that like everyone else in the world I was allowed to make mistakes, but no, mine had to slap me right back in the face. Was it so wrong of me to desire my maker? For years after my turning, I had kept a watch out for him. Thinking even if me and him had a closed off bond he would still come for me. Not that I was in a bad situation. I was well-cared for, nurtured, adored, taught. But still, I pined for my maker. My keeper saw it, felt it, but never discouraged it, only made sure I understood how important it was for me to stay next to him, I understood, I truly did, I also understood that my keeper was never that soft on anyone. In 700 years I saw all sides to him. he was a stern teacher. He was also an exceptional protector, he lacked nothing, gave everything, but I still waited, hoped, prayed. I did not want to leave my keeper, but I wanted to see my maker too. My maker gave me immortality, he held me when I made out of the ground that first night. I recalled and replayed that night for years. His beautiful long golden hair surrounding his face. His pale body glowing in the moon light, his beautiful scent, salt and musk and honey. He never came for me. I knew he wouldn't but I hoped.

And then my wonderful keeper asked me to leave. He said it was because I was in danger. I had argued the point furiously with Godric. but somewhere deep down in me there was the trace of the doubt, that perhaps he did not want me anymore. He had been with me for 700 years. I had been his companion, friend and most of all, his Lover. He had shown me everything, taught me everything. I knew him inside out. All 4500 years of him. I knew there was never any problem or any hurdle he could not over-come. I had been in danger before, but it was child's play for him. he never parted me from him. He was invincible, insuperable, infallible and indomitable, he was Theodolus. I had seen great vampires shake like a leaf under his bored gaze. I had seen Gods of races kneel to him. So undeniably powerful, so majestically magnificent, so perfectly glorious. Theodolus. Why was it now that he asked me to leave? Part from him? break the bond he had forged with me over centuries? It did not sit well with me. Still, I did as he asked. I left. My last words to him were argumentative, unkind, and he was silent. He just gazed at me with indifference, his icy-grey eyes reflecting resolution. His decision made. He was adamant without uttering a single word. Suddenly those eyes had made my world a very cold place and I had left fearing that if I stayed a second longer, I would be doing irreparable damage to my own heart.

I decided it was my turn to show devotion to Theo. I refused to believe that he was abandoning me. No, he was saving me. He was looking out for me. I told Godric so, argued, proved, won, but deep down inside, doubt remained but there was also hope. Theo's silence was hope to me. False it might be, but it was hope. Had he uttered words, that hope would have been gone too. I did not wait for words. I ran, kept running, followed my instinct, came to my maker. Eric. Oh Eric!

I smelled myself to find a trace of him. He was my dream, my maker. I deserved his adoration, his affection but was that what I got? When he held me last night, I thought I had found heaven. All my weariness from the past year had worn off when he had combed my hair. All my insecurities and fears had vanished when he had touched my feet and then, like every good dream comes to end, so did this one. I do not know why or what triggered it, but one moment I was in his arms, kissing him loving him and the next I was discarded like disposable napkin. He was disgusted with my presence, he hated me, he hated the concept of me, my core. I was rejected. Rejected by the one whose approval meant everything to me. Rejected by my keeper and then my maker. Now all of a sudden, he wanted to take up pain for me? I realized at that moment that I had over-estimated Eric so much. For all those centuries I had made him a God in my mind and worshipped him as such. He wasn't a God, he was flawed. And the saddest part was I could not blame him for it.

I hated my weakness. I knew I couldn't go far. So as I took to the sky once I reached the backyard patio. After flying only about a mile away, I spotted a huge sycamore tree in the middle of what seemed to be the community park. I landed at the base of the tree and sampled the air. Grass, trees, humans, food, Dogs, cats. I closed my eyes and did not realize when I slipped into downtime.

"Anahita.." he whispered.

"Is he gone?" I asked the vampire kneeling in front of me.

"Yes." He answered his eyes searching for something on my face. He was beautiful. He was the only comfort I had anymore and I desperately wanted to hang on to him. In my shattered world, he was the only thing intact.

He moved forward as if on a cue and scooped me up in his arms and took flight. I was too weak. But I protested to which he replied smiling.

"It's just an excuse to hold you close to me."

"You do not need excuses to hold me close to you Godric, you just should, it's when you will let go of me that you will have to be careful, because if you also let go of me, I don't think I will ever be found again."

"I will not let go of you in that case." He smiled but I knew he felt concerned for me.

"hmmm, that would be a good thing." I spoke just under his ear. Taking comfort in his embrace.

When I came back to myself, I found myself sprawled on the couch in Godric's chamber. The fire was crackling and he was kneeling in front of me, with a glass in hand filled with blood.

"you need to drink this Anna." He said softly putting the glass to my lips. I took a few sips which rejuvenated me enough to hold the glass in my own hands. I finished it rather quickly. I licked my lips as I looked at Godric who looked fixated on my lips.

"I do not understand this… why are you so weak?" he asked once he noticed me looking at him.

"Because of this" I pointed at my bracelet.

"your protection makes you weak? That is hardly a worthy protection…" he was frowning now.

"Why do you think I was sent to you Godric. Ifrits are ultimate protection but they are not permanent protection. I need to get rid of this protection. You must have noticed how I rose much later than even a new born would. It is because of this. If I keep this protection for an extended period of time there will come a time I won't be able to rise at all."

"Then remove it, remove this protection, you are here now, with me. I will protect you to the best of my ability." He proceeded towards my wrist to remove the bracelet. I chuckled as I dodged his hands from reaching my wrist.

"It's not that simple Godric and as complicated as it is, I don't think now is the time to go through that. What is required of you is too great and I can't have you committing to something you don't exactly know the magnitude of."

"Then explain it to me, tell me what is required, inform me and then let me make my own decision." He was now leaning closer to me, trying to impose on me the importance of his demands.

"Can we do this tomorrow Godric? I wish to retire now, I am truly spent. You and I both have had a long night." I smiled at him pleadingly, and saw the tension and irritation dissolve away from his beautiful face.

" Ok, but you won't be able to placate me so easily tomorrow Anna. That I promise!"

"I know." I said, getting up from the couch as he stood up to take hold of me if I stumbled. Luckily I didn't.

As I was about to walk into my bedroom across the hall, I turned around to look at him.

"So, you don't think that dress would work?" I saw a look pass his face in a blink and then he swallowed, as I noted his Adam's apple bobbing, making my eyes roam further down noticing that his tattoos were peaking from the opening of his button down white linen shirt. I wanted to touch them, ask him what they meant.

"Yes." He said making me look up to his face.

"Yes it would work, or yes it would not work?" I raised my eyebrow at his cryptic one word answer.

He smiled at me as he moved closer to where I stood.

"yes, if you want to steal everyone's attention at the party." He said as he took a wisp of my unmanageable hair between his fingers

"I think more than the dress being at your side would render the same effect." I blinked at him innocently. I was flirting with him. I knew he knew it. Why was I doing it? Because I knew that underneath that sublime and subdued calm as a lake posture of his lived a wildfire. I had seen little glimpses of it tonight. Greedy as I was, I wanted to see it all. All of his fire, all of him.

"You said only my opinion mattered." His bluish-green eyes were sparkling, and that sparkle alone was mesmerizing. I felt a need to close the distance between me and him to stare into the mirth and sparkle of those eyes. The eyes that held so many things and currently my own eyes. I found myself leaning closer and touching my lips to his. His were soft and moist but instead to holding on to my lips his remained unmoving. He did not respond and I thought it wise to not linger. As I moved back, I smiled at him, while his face remained stoic. I knew I should not have done what I just did. I had no right to him. I was his guest. I had a right to his hospitality yes, but not to this. I understood that. He was putting me in my place. I mean, wasn't I the one who just made him almost hurt his own child. I was enough trouble as it was, I was becoming too impulsive. I needed to stop and think before I acted.

This was the path I was choosing. I will not feel hurt and rejected. Not again, not by my savior as well. No I would gain my composure back. I would pull myself together and stop making these shameful mistakes. I was a 700 years old vampire, why was I acting like a vulnerable girl, needy and looking for comforting embraces and meaningfull kisses? Snap out of it Anahita, I told myself, refusing to acknowledge the raw feeling in my chest. Bitter, so bitter.

"I will be the ornament decorating you Godric, only your opinion matters on how you wish to be embellished." I said practically, still smiling at him feeling the bitter venom of rejection spreading through my veins once again. I saw another color pass his face. I was tempted to check my blood in him to get a read on his emotions but I knew he would feel it immediately and at the time I just wanted to seem as unaffected by his unresponsiveness as he was with my kiss. I turned around still smiling to myself at my own foolishness and entered the bedroom he had graciously provided me with before I closed the door behind me. 'Smile, Anahita, Life just got hard, you have had everything so easy so far. Time to prepare for harshness. No one wants you, no one needs you, but you need and want, so take what is given and be grateful. No more expectations Anahita. No more stupidity.' I told myself leaning against the door. Indifference. Yes, that was the best path for me. No more being mad at Theo, Eric or Godric. I had bigger fish to fry. No more judgment, no more looking for deeper meanings to things. No more believing feelings, affections, gestures. You know what everyone wants from you and also that no one wants you. Buckle up Anahita! Be a Vampire!

I looked up at the clock to see there were only 30 minutes to sunrise. As I changed into my pale blue cotton night gown and brushed my messy long hair I wondered to myself how me and Godric could resolve and listen and clearly state our opinions on matters that involved history and secrets big enough to kill, and yet fall into a trench of confusion and foolishness on my part when it came to the matter of deciding a dress for a party in his honor. I was still in the middle of thinking when the sun took my mysteries away, to sort back out another day.

* * *

><p><em>Let the games begin!;)<em>


	15. Chapter 14 Wind me up

**15. If Only – Chapter 14**

_**GODRIC POV:**_

What just happened? What the fuck just happened? Did I just make the same mistake Eric made yesterday? My head was pounding. I stared at the closed door. Willing to open it with my mind. Willing myself to break it down and take her in my arms and kiss her endlessly until the sun took us both our lips still joined in the day death until I woke again and kissed her until the next dawn took us. That is what I wanted, no, that is what I needed. I took a step towards her door and then her last words echoed in my mind again.

"I will be the ornament decorating you Godric, only your opinion matters on how you wish to be embellished."

Oh, no! no! no! I recognized the bitterness in that one sentence. She took my non-response to her kiss as a rejection and that too after what just happened with Eric! Honestly, her kiss took me by surprise. I was frozen in my place when she leaned forward and touched her lips with mine. I was so stunned by the gesture that it took me a moment to understand what was happening but by that time she had moved away. The damage was done. I should have taken hold of her right then. I should not have let her walk away, but I did. How could I go so wrong? I needed to sort this out. I needed to make it right, but I wanted to do it at the right time and place. I had to convince her, that I wanted her. By Gods I did. I wanted her too much and that was what had frozen me to her kiss in the first place. Too much. So much that it scared me. I have never desired anyone like this. I needed to be practical about this. I needed to be very very careful with this. I looked at the clock and saw there were only 30 minutes left to sunrise. So now was definitely not the time to start fixing things. I slowly made my way to my own bed.

As I laid down my mind wandered to her exhausted state when I found her in the park, despair so apparent on her glazed over features. The bitter smile on her face as she left me. There was more to her story. I knew it. Her bitterness was too deep. I needed to get to the bottom of it. Was it because of Theo? Was it because of being away from him, the one she owed fealty to and was bonded to. A pang of jealousy tugged at me from nowhere. She was seeking comfort from me, I knew that much but was it just because she was away from Theo and the moment she could, she would leave my comforting embrace and fall into his? Was I the rebound? A substitute? Suddenly I was not so regretful of what just happened a few minutes ago. If that was it, then I was better off without investing emotions. If she wants my affection she will have to prove her devotion to me as well. If I was going to fall in love for the first time in 2000 years, it better be with someone worth it and who reciprocated. Yes, that was right. As I was about to give up to the sun a voice in my head indicated,

'That you should have really endeavored for Godric, had you not already fallen in love with her, it's too late now. Now you need to only make her fall for you, you are too far gone.' I was too far gone.

I woke 2 hours before sunset. I bathed, warmed myself a true blood and sat on the couch in my light-tight chamber. Staring at the clock. I was disturbed to my core. The last voice in my head the previous night, had been right I was too far gone. As I sat and waited, I noticed my cell-phone on the side table. I had a text message from Isabel late last night, indicating that she would not be able to make it before 8'o'clock to take Anna shopping. That was almost 2 and half hours from sunset and Eric would be here by 7:30. I did not want Anahita to get upset again. Especially when I was going to make right my own blunder that I made last night, but if I was successful with her, which I had every intention to be, it would put her in a forgiving mood and she might open up to the concept of forgiving Eric, once he tried to make amends. Which I knew he would be very keenly thinking about.

Those two hours felt like the longest ones I had to wait ever. By the time the sun was setting I found my self holding the door knob to her bedroom, preparing myself for the sight of her. I slowly twisted the knob dreading that it was locked, my mind showing me an image of the place where the spare key of this room was, I decided that if it was locked, I would simply wait for her to rise, I would not invade her privacy like that. To my undead heart's relief the door was not locked. I felt a sudden jolt of happiness and hope. Maybe she was not mad at me, if she was, she would have locked her door.

The lights came on as I stepped into the room and then the smell of her blood hit me. Something clenched inside me. She had not locked the door, but she had cried herself to day-death. I noticed her lying straight on her bed, an elbow placed over her eyes and the other hand placed on her stomach. As I got closer to her bed I noticed her hair spread out on her pillow beside her covering most of it and reaching half way across the next one as well. So long, and so extremely black against light blush gold of the sheets. She was in a low-cut pale blue, sleeveless cotton night shirt. Her beautiful skin glowing ivory against the silk sheets. I had not seen so much of her skin before. I wanted to, all of it. See it, kiss it, worship it. Her lower body was covered with the matching velvet blanket. I stood by the side of her bed and just took in all of her, though I wanted to move her arm from the forehead and eyes to see her beautiful face but what I could see of it, I could see the blood stains on her cheeks.

Very slowly I climbed on to the king-size bed. And lied down next to her, my face buried in her long dense hair. I kept moving closer and closer to her until my face was next to hers, my chest was against the side of her shoulder and my hand placed on the one placed on her stomach. Her smooth, beautiful soft and plump hand which was a sign of her never doing any harsh work as a human, the offensive gold bracelet on her wrist so hard against the softness of her flesh. I lost track of time after that as I lost myself in her scent and her presence. I only came back when I felt her magic retracting back into her. She was waking. As soon as I heard her inhaling softly I got up on my elbow to look into her face. She moved her arm away from her eyes, but kept them closed. Her face though blood stained, was still beautiful. She slowly opened her eyes and they were focused on mine.

"Good evening little Angel." I smiled at her.

"Good evening to you too my savior." She smiled back at me, very easily. To say I was expecting her to smile at me like the way she was, would be inaccurate. I was taken aback. Where it should have relieved me, it tensed me further.

I put my index finger on her blood stained cheek and brought it to my mouth to taste it.

"I have developed a habit of shedding tears during my day death, I have no idea why. So you need not worry." She answered the question I had thought but didn't ask. So she had not cried herself to sleep. Her claim made sense because the blood I just tasted was fresh and still moist.

" So now you can tell me, how we can get rid of this?" I said touching her bracelet. I was fully aware of how close I was to her and that my chest was touching the side of her beautiful breast covered in the soft cotton of her night gown. I had not bothered with a shirt and I could see that she had noticed that.

"You really would not let it go?" She said looking at me solemnly.

"No.." I said leaning down towards her face as I started licking her tears off her cheeks. Trapping her underneath me. She closed her eyes as I licked my way from the bottom of her eyes to the side of her eyes and then down her cheeks and then under her jaw where few droplets had trailed to. By the time I was done my length was fully erect. My whole body literally begging me to take her. I wanted to feel her skin against mine, I wanted to be inside her, buried as deep as I could. I was far gone, too far gone indeed. What was it that made me not act on that impulse? A simple hint. I had just done the most intimate thing for her, intimate and erotic. The strain in my trousers was a proof of just how close it was, yet I could not smell her arousal. She was not aroused by the act. I remembered she was yesterday despite her state of mind, but not this evening. No scent of arousal. No desire. As the realization washed over me, something shattered in me. She was not mad at me, no, she was indifferent. The damage was done. My simple unresponsiveness to her kiss yesterday had translated into indifference and now she was returning the favor. It hurt, it hurt like hell. Whereas my licking off her tears could be translated into so many things, compassion, care , adoration or pity even, a kiss on the lips is translated into only one thing, 'love', my non-response meant refusal of acknowledging her love, there was no other way of putting it.

"Well, it's tied to my blood magic. This Ifrit mage." I heard her say. "Only If I blood bond with someone as my protector will it allow my bonded to remove it from me. Otherwise it will remain intact, and if I remove it just like that, it will drain me even faster. I will start bleeding after 24 hours of removal." She was looking at me now. "So you see, unless you are willing to permanently blood bond with me as my protector, will you be able to remove this protection from me and I am pretty sure of all the consequences there might be to that bond, protector blood bond is even more severe than the pledged blood bond with individuals who have blood magic. A protector blood bond with me would kill you in case of my final death and for me, One vampire dying in case of my final death Is enough."

" you also have a protector blood bond with Theo?" I asked incredulously. How much closer could Theo bind her to himself?

"No, I don't have it with Theo." She answered and I saw something flicker in her eyes.

"Then who do you have it with?"

" I can't say Godric."

This was getting ridiculous.

"So the person you are already Protector bonded to… can they remove this protection?"

"Nope, they can't, that bond was created a long time ago, and for a different purpose. Protector blood bond is created for specific purposes Godric. That one was created for my general protection. To remove Ifrit mage we would need to add that to the purpose of the protector bond. It complicates things further when you can protector blood bond with only the ones from your own blood line, but not your maker. If you ask me, all these blood related mages that Samri invented are just so complicated and downright sadistic. I would stake him myself for making such stupid rituals if he was not already truly dead. Thanks but no Thanks Moses!"

So she was bonded to someone from our blood line, I wondered who.

"What exactly is the ritual?"

"3 Blood exchanges, with the be-spelled knife. I have it with me, even with the level of my blood magic, I still need to exchange blood 3 times."

"I see." I knew I was going to do it. Even if she did not want me to. I had pledged it to myself yesterday that I would protect her by whatever means necessary. When I looked back at her, she was looking at me keenly.

"Where is the knife?" I asked

"No!" she said stiffly. Her eyes were on fire.

"Yes." I said calmly.

"NO GODRIC!" she jumped up from her lying down position.

"Yes Anahita!"

"WHY? Have you even listened to all the things I said just now? The consequences you will have to face for this? You don't even know me that well. You don't even know how I have spent the past 700 years. I have done nothing and proved nothing to you. This is permanent Godric, there is no going back and I don't want to bind you to my fate like that. It's too dangerous."

"Did you put up same kind of argument with the other person you were protector bonded with?"

"Yes, and he was a fool to still go ahead with it. Now I don't even know where he is and the moment I meet my final death, so does he, for no good reason. What if he has a blood-bonded? He or she dies too. It's nothing but stupidity."

"I don't have a blood-bonded. I have no strings attached. I have no responsibilities, I have a 1000 year old child who has 2 children of his own, and until a year ago I was seriously contemplating meeting the sun since my existence had no purpose anymore. Now, I finally think that my purpose has arrived. In form of an angel, an angel I protected once before from blood thirsty Mongols. To me it feels like pre-ordained. Fate has sent you to me for a purpose. I want to protect that purpose, fight, bleed, kill, die, I do not care anymore. I just would do anything to keep you safe. You said yourself that you were sent here for me. So here I am, and here you are."

"You are mad Godric. You are…" she never completed that sentence as she crashed into me in a fierce embrace.

"your savior" I whispered into her neck.

I do not know how long we sat there embracing each other tightly.

A buzz in my trouser's pocket snapped me out of my bliss. She let go of me as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. It was text from Chad, telling me that 2 donors will be by in 30 minutes. That was my clue to start the evening. I had asked for an extra donor, incase Eric needed to feed.

"You should get ready for the night Anna, Your breakfast will be here in 30 minutes and after that Isabel picks you up at 8 for shopping." I said noticing for the first time that it was not a nightshirt, but a night gown she was wearing that came down to her ankles. She simply nodded and got off the bed. So did I.

As I changed into my attire for the evening I noticed that it was almost 7, in 30 more minutes Eric would be here. I wondered if I should have warned Anna.

Frederick was waiting for me in the main hall as I made my way in. after a few minutes the donors showed up as well. i asked Frederick to take them in the kitchen so that Anahita could feed without an Audience. As she came into the main hall. Her hair were still wrapped up in a towel and she was in a dressing gown. I saw Frederick's eyes widen for a moment before he composed himself and looked at me enquiringly.

"Frederick, this is a very special friend of mine Anna. She is new to town, if she ever asks for any help from you regarding anything, please provide her with it as you would me."

"Yes Godric." he smiled and nodded at Anna which she returned very graciously in acknowledgement.

"Anna… Breakfast's in the kitchen. Dig in!" I winked at her. While she chuckled frivolously making her way towards the kitchen. I never noticed her going back.

A few minutes later, Eric stepped into the Main hall dressed in dark clothes and a darker leather jacket. I was still busy with Frederick, going over the last portfolio I had chosen.

"Master." He nodded at me, looking at my face intently. Trying to asses my mood.

"Eric, my child, have you fed?" I asked with a kind smile. He was definitely surprised, but his face lit up like a crystal encrusted chandelier.

"No, I haven't Godric."

"There are two donors in the kitchen, please feed and send them away will you?"

"Yes Godric." I heard as he made it to the kitchen. I was hoping he would run into Anna. When he came back a few minutes later I figured that he hadn't. I was done with Frederick by that time.

"Isabel Invited Pam and Sookie for a shopping trip tonight for the Party in your honor." Eric said as he settled next to me on the couch. I raised my brow at Eric questioningly.

"I did not know Pam and Sookie were coming to Dallas, Isabel was here last night she never mentioned that, she only asked if Anna needed any help with shopping for the party."

"I might have suggested it to Isabel.." Eric said with a smirk. I just looked at him for an explanation.

"It's a long story, part of what I need to talk to you about tonight."

I did not know if Anna would be okay with Sookie and Pam for shopping. I was still contemplating going to the day chamber when The main door Intercom buzzed again and Eric went to answer. Isabel entered dressed up, followed by Pam, and then Sookie followed by a red haired vampire, who looked extremely young.

"Godric.." Isabel nodded at me. I nodded back.

"Isabel, Pamela, Miss Stackhouse and…." I looked at Isabel enquiringly. I had never seen the young female vampire before so she definitely did not belong to Dallas.

"This is Jessica Godric, she is Bill's child." Sookie answered in place of Isabel. Smiling at me apologetically.

"Jessica.." I nodded at the fidgety young female vampire but what intrigued me more was the fact that there was no Compton with Sookie. The last time Sookie had been in Dallas, Compton was next to her at all times as if he was a permanent fixture on her arm.

I sensed mirth and amusement coming from Eric through our bond. I looked at him for a moment and then turned my attention to the cluster of females present in my home.

"Would anyone of you care for a drink?" I looked at the ladies enquiringly, when all of them refused, I turned towards Eric and asked him aside and also signaled Pam to join us.

I lead them to the kitchen.

"Ok, so What do we say who Anna is? We need to have a story, One story, all of us." I asked them both in Old norse.

" What do you suggest?" Eric queried, while Pam just looked at both of us.

"There has been some important developments Eric, and you will have to trust me with what I am about to do. I will explain them to you afterwards but whatever I say, I need you both to back up my story."

"That goes without saying Godric." Eric was high from my good mood, he was trusting me, I was sure by the time he actually heard what I said to others, that High would wear off very quickly.

We made our way back to the Main Hall, where Sookie Isabel and Jessica were sitting.

I was speaking to Sookie when I suddenly felt the room go still. Even the fidgety Jessica was statute still. Sookie's eyes went wide at something behind me and a wave of lust hit me out of nowhere. It was Eric's.

I turned around to look in the doorway and there she stood. Looking like an angel dipped in liquid sin. All I could see was red. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was wearing a red top. A sheer red poncho style top with a sleeveless red lace slip underneath. She had paired it with a skin-tight dark washblue skinny Capri jeans which was like a second skin on her legs. In her left ankle was a thin gold chain with a single gem hanging from it. A tiny pear shaped ruby. I wanted to remove that anklet with my tongue and teeth. On her feet were black leather peep-toe heels. Her necklace was full on display against her flaw skin. I looked up at her and saw that she was assessing all the new-comers in the room and I noticed that for the first time since she had arrived at my home she was wearing a little makeup. I thought she was nothing less than an angel without it.. with it she was just on another level. I could detect only a red lip color and a slight to glow her cheeks. Her long black curls were loose and she had them parted messily on the side and managed to hold some of the locks away from her beautiful face with a crystal catcher.

"Anna, come…" I don't know how I managed to say it. I looked sideways at Eric whose eyes were visibly dark, muscles tense and mouth tightly shut I was sure his fangs were the reason. She looked at me for a moment, then at Eric and then at me again. I decided at that moment that I was going shopping tonight. She moved towards me with a grace that could only be possessed by a Goddess. Her beauty was making me ache.

As she slipped her hand in mine I turned towards the rest of the audience.

"This is Anna everyone, she is my other child…" I saw Pamela's eyes go wide as Isabel eyes snapped back towards me. Sookie's eyes also went wide and she looked quickly at Eric and then at Anna again. The loudest reaction was Eric's and I was glad that it did not happen on the outside but inside. I felt it in my bond with him. I looked at Anna, and she was smiling at me as she squeezed my hand. The pressure went straight to places where it wasn't suppose to go, inflating and hardening things it wasn't suppose to inflate and harden. Eric's shock was now turning to confusion and curiosity. Pragmatic as always, I was glad he was not angry.

"So… you are like Eric's Sister?" I heard fidgety Jessica say.

Eric growled deep in his chest and for the first time in a long time, I felt laughter bubbling inside me. Anahita was never ever ever going to be Eric's sister. I tried to contain laughter and looked at Eric who looked like he was about to rip Jessica into shreds. Then I heard a snort which turned into a giggle and then into a full blown laughter. It was Anna's she let go of my hand and quickly moved next to Eric as she slipped her arms around his waist so casually as if she did it on a daily basis. Still laughing. I saw Eric's anger dissolve quickly as he wrapped his own arms around her as he looked down at her his eyes soft as if he was intoxicated. She turned to look up at him, her eyes sparkling and in a blink of an eye she bounced lightly on her tip toes and gave Eric a chaste kiss on the lips before coming down and placing her head lovingly on his chest.

"I can assure you, I am not Eric's sister, little one." She winked at the fidgety vampire. All I felt from Eric was euphoria, Joy, the kind of happiness I had never felt from him before. She looked up at Eric again before she loosened her grip on him and stepped out of his arms, still smiling at him, I felt Eric's sense of loss, but not for long as I got distracted when her arms entwined around my waist and mine automatically went around hers.

"Anna, you know Isabel and Pam."

"Yes Master." She nodded at Isabel and blew a kiss at Pam with a wink. I saw Pam's eyes change immediately. She was wounding the three of us up as if it was no trouble, all because we 3 liked girls and she liked boys.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, the famous telepath from Louisiana." I said point towards the only human in the room.

"Aah! I see" she said, letting go of me and moving towards Sookie. Sookie looked awestruck as Anna closed the distance between them.

"You are extremely Beautiful Sookie Stackhouse." Anna said to Sookie as she put forward her hand, which Sookie took with a momentary hesitation. Soon her face broke into a smile.

"And you look like a fucking angel." Sookie's eyes went wide in horror as she turned towards Jessica who now had a Hand over her mouth. I heard Anna's chuckle.

"Thank you, you are very pretty as well….?"

"Jessica." The fidgety vampire said.

"Jessica." Anna shook hands with her too.

"Are we all going together Isabel?" Anna asked turning towards Isabel.

"Uh.. yes, I figured, we could have a night out alongside a shopping trip. We are all… friends, I hoped we could recruit you into our group as well and now we have a more valid reason." Isabel said, shooting me a glance.

"I think I will join you tonight. I do not wish to be parted from my Anna and I have absolutely nothing to do for the night." I said as I looked at Eric. "Eric… do you wish to join us?"

"I think I will." He smirked at me.

"Then we will have to take another Car, I don't think we all would fit in my SUV." Isabel said looking at me intently.

"Oh, I'll take one of my cars with Eric and Anna, we'll follow you." Isabel nodded.

"Shall we?" I looked at Anna.

"We certainly shall." She smiled at me.


	16. Chapter 15 Listen to the Radio

_**Author's note:**_

_A Big thanks out to **Maladdict**. You don't know how much your kinds words mean to me. There is no doubt that i am having way too much fun writing this story to give it up because of Lack of reviews, which I think will eventually start coming. Though I hope the feedback starts coming soon. Please do recommend it to others if you really like it so much._

_So the shopping trip is up next. Let's see what happens._

_I know I gave no indication of Eric's POV, but I just missed him.. so here he is._

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW. PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE, WITH THE CHERRY ON TOP!**_

* * *

><p><strong>16. If Only – Chapter 15<strong>

_**Eric's POV:**_

"So, are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Godric asked me. We had just drove out of the community in which his current residence was situated. We were seated in Godric's crimson Maybach. One of his actual 3. He was driving while I sat in the front passenger seat, our precious cargo sitting quietly in the back seat. Looking out the window at seemingly nothing in particular. I had jumped at the opportunity of spending time with her, though I personally hated shopping trips especially in female company. It was bad enough that Pam threatened me with it every now and then, I never mind other, but this threat I took seriously.

"Are you going to tell me why you declared my child as yours in there? You do know no one is going to be very convinced with that. She smells more like me than you." I was not angry that he had declared what was mine as his, but the fact that no one was going to fall for that trick. It also added to the troublesome demand Sophie-Anne had made of me. If news reached her that Godric's other child (which I am sure no one knew about, since he/she didn't exist) was visiting Sophie-Anne would definitely want to get close and I did not want that. No, that interaction should be avoided at all costs. Anahita was just too tempting and I did not want to have to kill Sophie-Anne.

"Eric, do you not remember all the things that Markus taught you about Blood magic when we were in Esfehan?" I did, outlines of it. I nodded.

"Your child can hide and manipulate her scent from non-related vampires. I told you last night she has blood magic." There was something on his mind other than what he was talking about. I looked at the backview mirror. She was still looking outside the window at nothing. Her expression solemn. I tried to feel her through my maker child bond to find it closed. All of a sudden I felt a rage. A rage at how close in proximity she was to me and how she was my child and how I still had no power over her regarding this basic right which was to control and command my maker child bond with her. She was mine.

"Anahita, I would like you to open our Bond, I do not care for it to be closed at all times." I knew my voice was stern, as I felt Godric's warning reaction to my order immediately but I did not care as I stood my metaphorical ground. I saw her gaze turning from the window to the backview mirror. I was staring at her in. I thought I was good at keeping a stoic face, and I took pride in teaching Pamela the same one, but Anahita's face was as blank as a face could get.

"Yes Master." She replied tersely and I cringed internally, immediately regretting my forcefulness. The channel opened betwixt us, very slowly.

All I felt was numbness, bitterness and acceptance. What had her feeling this way? What was going on in her head I wondered.

"Sophie-Anne yesterday came to Fangtasia with envoys from Mississippi and Nevada both. Apparently she is being pursued for marriage."

"And which option is she inclining towards?" Godric seemed mildly interested. I knew he was not going to be so mild once I told him of the queen's epiphany. I smiled to myself.

"She hates Mississippi of course. She thinks Russell is a rat and only wants to get to her throne and honestly I believe that as well. So I am sure Mississippi is out of question no matter what, but still pissing off your neighbor is never a good idea. So unless she accepts Nevada, which I think she should, refusing Russell would have its consequences."

"So she is marrying Nevada?" Godric asked. I took a look in the back-view mirror again to just get a glimpse of my sinfully beautiful angel who was still looking out of the window seemingly not paying attention. Her emotions were pensive though.

" Well, that's where it's getting complicated. Though she does realize how profitable an alliance with Nevada will be, she can't help but be intimidated by Felipe's power. Not to forget his obvious connections in the old-world…" that got a reaction from my silent child. I felt it in the bond like a ringing bell.

"Felipe De Castro?" I heard her say. It also gained Godric's attention.

"Yes, Felipe De Castro is king of Nevada, apparently his Maker is though not known but is rumored to be a powerful vampire in the old world. Do you know anything about that?" I was now getting a mix of emotions in our bond. Mirth, amusement, incredulity.

"You have not met Felipe De Castro personally?" she asked me, the skepticism showing on her face.

"No I haven't had the chance, though he sent me special regards through a member of his envoy. Which I think was very peculiar."

"Of course he did. I am just surprised that you don't know why he would do such a thing."

"Tell Anahita." Was Godric's order.

"You seriously don't know that Felipe De Castro is Darius Marcado's child?" I was stunned at the knowledge. Godric looked the same as well.

" Darius Marcado the Visigoth?"I asked.

"The one and the only. He is High council commanding enforcer. Felipe is his first child. He has two other, Daniel Habsburg, who is king of Netherlands and Maria Salazar, who is lieutenant to the queen of Spain."

" Looks like Darius had made his and his children's place in the world." I added bitterly.

"How old is Felipe then?" Godric enquired.

" He was turned 3-4 years after me. Though strangely enough none of Dario's children carry the gift of blood magic. Despite how powerful Dario's own blood magic is. But they are nonetheless very brilliant vampires, all of them, much like their maker." Me and Godric both heard, and we heard it loud and clear and I felt not only mine but his jealousy as well. The way she talked of Dario was as if she was in awe of him, as if she knew him very closely and I doubted that any vampire who she had been close to would have no romantic designs on her and I knew Dario too well. If there was ever a vampire that I considered a genuine rival it was Dario. Dario was Markus' Child and Markus was Godric's Blood Brother, as in they shared a maker.

"Do you know Dario closely?" Godric asked seemingly very casually, but I knew he was waiting for her response with his whole concentration.

"Yes." She answered in a straight flat voice. Staring at us both in the back-view mirror.

"I did not mean to offend you Anna, I was just merely curious." Godric, ever the gentleman.

"I am not offended, I just do not understand the confused state of things with the both of you."

"Ask, and we will tell." Was Godric's reply.

"No, it's not really necessary. I might have made the mistake of reading too much into gestures and emotions..." at this her eyes flicked back towards the back-view mirror the expression was determination " but my way is set now. No expectations, just acceptance." At that moment I realized I was not going to be forgiven easily, but then again, I did not deserve it, but what I did not understand was that she had included Godric in the address of that statement. Godric's expression was disappointment. Something was definitely fishy.

"Back to the issue at hand…" I said trying to dismantle the tension in the car.

"So, now that Anahita has confirmed Sophie-Anne's suspicion of Felipe too deeply involved in old world politics, though I am not going to disclose this information to Sophie-Anne and I am hoping that Felipe won't disclose our close relation, albeit a dormant one to Sophie-Anne as well. I haven't actually gotten to the good part of this." I smiled to myself preparing myself for Godric's reaction.

"Sophie-Anne Bobois?" Anahita asked from the back seat.

"It's Sophie Anne Leclerq now... she is the queen of Louisiana." I heard Anahita snort. She was truly un-inhibited as a 700 year old vampire. I would have guessed staying with Theo would have affected her mannerisms in favor of being truly vampiric. Instead her body language most of the time was like any 19 year old girl, a very beautiful and graceful 19 year old girl but nonetheless…

"So Queen Sophie-Anne told me last night, that to get out of her situation between a rock and a hard place, she had an epiphany." Godric raised an enquiring bow.

"She asked me to relay her marriage offer to you Godric." I said placing a hand on my un-dead heart for the dramatic effect.

"WHAT?" The car went a little out of control before it was back on track.

" I know, my reaction was somewhat the same." I could not help the laugh that erupted from me.

"Has she truly gone Insane now? Certified? I always thought she was off her rocker but this just proved it."

"Her argument is rather valid, she says that in marrying you, there are only advantages for all parties involved. 1, Felipe or Russell both can't hold grudges against her, because she will not be giving preference to either. 2, you have no strings attached to any other kingdom as it is. 3, You have loads of money she is just itching to spend, with the IRS really giving her a tough time and all she is in need of that. 4, she says it will secure your position tightly in the vampire world, being her consort, it will also secure my position and my child's position. Blah blah blah…"

"None of those are in my advantage. Even the 4th point. You are as secure and you can ever be and as long as I walk this earth no one should dream of harming your position or your child's position." My heart swelled at his words and my love for him over-whelmed to the point of me being unable to control emotion about to break across my face.

"She says it's no pressure and I am going to use all the persuasive skills I have to push her towards Nevada, now that we know that perhaps with some dusting we can come to trust Nevada, he is after all blood of our blood."

"I agree with that. As for Sophie-Anne, let her know that I will pay 50% of her overdue taxes as a tribute when I move to Shreveport, but I humbly decline her marriage proposal. She never intended to marry me I am sure, she just needed to blackmail me with the marriage so that I would take some load off her petulant shoulders."

"Godric, you don't have to do that, you can simply decline it, why pay so much money."

"Because I do not wish for her to make things difficult for you and me both, and I especially do not want her to hold a grudge against us. Not when we have so much to lose…" his eyes flicked to the back-view mirror, a look of longing and desire ran across his face for a moment before it cleared again. Before I could decipher it further, I felt Godric slowing down noticing that we were entering the parking complex of a shopping Mall.

As we got out of the car, I noticed for the first time that Godric was dressed rather unusually. In place of his light colored linen shirt and trousers, he was wearing a neat white fitted button down shirt with dark jeans. I did not even know Godric owned jeans. As he leaned back and brought out a midnight blue leather jacket out of the car before slipping into it. I recognized the jacket. I had an Identical one in dark burgundy leather. Pam had gotten them made for us last Christmas by some very high class Morroccan designer. Though I did not believe in the festival, I still indulged my child.

As we made our way across the parking lot, to where the ladies were waiting for us, I saw almost all of them noticing what I had noticed about Godric's unusual attire tonight. He looked absolutely at home in it.

Apparently Isabel was part owner of the Mall and had requested most shops to remain opened till late that night for this particular shopping trip. I watched Anahita interact with other girls closely. It seemed she hit off with Sookie right away, and even convinced Sookie on buying a dress which I insisted on paying for. For months I had found myself engaged in the thoughts of Sookie Stackhouse, but tonight I had eyes only for my Older child and I was not the only one. Everyone else also had eyes only for Anahita and she easily sashayed under the close scrutiny of everyone. For herself she only bought 2 pairs of shoes. But the rest of the girls made her try almost a 100 pairs, because that's how beautiful her feet were. Pam would have all but licked her feet, had I not warned her being ever so helpful with tying up and untying all of the shoes she brought on to try, I wasn't far from doing just that, but when she tried something on, she asked only for Godric's approval. I Could not help the jealousy I felt from that simple act but I took it in stride.

"Eric..?" Godric brought me out of my imagination running wild, watching Anahita.

"Yes Godric."

"Please take Anahita and Sookie to the 2nd level. There is a very nice restaurant there. Anahita should have some blood. If they have donors well and good, otherwise see to it that she takes at least 2 true bloods. I will Join you with the others in little while" I was curious as to why Godric was not doing this himself and why Anahita needed feeding because I was sure she had fed from one of the two donors present in Godric's home earlier that I had sent away.

"Of Course."

As we made way towards the restaurant Anahita and Sookie were in deep discussion regarding complexions and skin shades and I was being ignored.

Once we took seats and were presented with menus I checked immediately if they had donor blood available. Fortunately they did.

"_Anna,__ min dyrbara, välja från__givarblod__menyn." _

_(Anna, my precious, choose from the donor-blood menu)_

She looked up at me and passed me a smile, before stealing a glance at Sookie, who was engrossed in her own menu.

"_Jag tror att hon__kommer att vara obekväm Mastare."_

_( I think she will be uncomfortable Master.)_

"_det spelar ingen roll." I shrugged._

_(it doesn't matter.)_

She nodded.

As soon as we had ordered, Sookie excused herself to the restroom. Leaving me and Anahita alone. For the first time in what seemed a long time.

"She is another's human yet she has your blood in her?" Anahita asked looking at me intently; I was taken aback by her question.

"It's a long story… but by the look of things, she will be my human soon." I looked at her intently and saw a flicker of emotion pass her features. For some reason it deeply satisfied me that this knowledge affected her.

"Does she push also or is it only reception?" The question took me a few seconds to comprehend.

"You mean her telepathy?" I asked just to be clear. She nodded.

"As far as I know she is only able to read human minds and also some shifters."

"So she only has reception… that is an awfully small amount of power to be so in danger over. If she was a complete telepath, now that would've been worth all the danger and peril."

"You mean she is not a complete telepath? There are those who can push thoughts too?"

" Ofcourse, telepathy is communication Via mind. Sookie is like a radio, you can only listen. Complete telepathy is like a telephone, you listen and you speak as well. There is a complete Telepath in Theo's court. But then again, the pushing might be there too but she might not have tapped into it yet, the way I perceive her she seems ignorantly shy of this power as well. She does not embrace that what makes her special."

"I agree with that. But if she has that pushing power as well and it is lying dormant, what can be done to activate it?"

"Well there are not many ways of doing it, considering the fact that she even has that talent. To discover it she must concentrate herself, but at this stage it might take her years of effort only to find that she does not possess it because I don't think she is that focused, and it takes years and years to just control your own focus. I would know. OR. I can use my blood magic and explore her psyche and see if it is there and if I can trigger it but in that case, she will be bound to me and all other blood bonds she has would be over-ridden. And I neither wish to be bound to her, nor would she I am sure."

"No I don't think that would be favorable." I saw Sookie coming out of the ladies room and make her way towards us. I decided to contemplate on all the information Anahita had given me at another time.

" Anna would it be rude if I asked how old you are?" Sookie asked Anahita shyly as she dug into her food. Anahita looked at me and then back at Sookie.

"Around 700 years, give or take..yes Eric?" she asked me pointedly as she took a sip of her donor blood.

"Yes, about that long." I answered and noticed Sookie's widened eyes for the first time.

"Wow! I could never have guessed." Sookie blurted out.

"It's not as if you could tell by the looks that Eric is 1000 years plus. I mean that would be just… Gross." Anahita said making a face and chuckling. I was amused at her very human behavior.

"Oh no! it's not like that, but you know you can tell if a vampire is really old, it shows in their eyes, in their body language."

"And it doesn't show in mine?" Anahita raised an enquiring brow.

"Not at all, you body language and your eyes, nothing gives away how old you actually are, if I may be bold enough to say, I would say that you are the most human vampire I have seen so far, but that would be wrong, because you are more like an Angelic vampire which I think is just plain confusing." Sookie was never this boldly expressive in front of me. She had definitely never so openly explained her views on the vampires. I often noticed she was very uneasy around most of us except Bill. I shot a look at Anahita and wondered if she was doing some of her hypno-projection thing to Sookie.

"You know, everyone says that to me, it must be true… But you know what wise people say, never judge a book by its cover!" Anahita was winking at Sookie who was now giggling, totally ignoring me. Sookie had never been this un-reserved in front of me. Truth be told, it was taking away some of her charm. I liked the way she shied away in my presence, it gave me that thrill of hunt. Anahita shot me a look, she must have felt something of what I was thinking in the bond. Anahita kept on having a very animated conversation with Sookie while I zoned out, concentrating on how Anahita's leg brushed against mine every time she moved while talking. She was just too damn beautiful. I saw her raising her brow over something Sookie said and wondered if it was a trait she inherited through my blood. Only her dark brows were naturally arched and framed her beautiful eyes in such a way that it added to her innocence. Slowly my concentration moved to her lips which for the first time were adorned in a shiny red lip gloss, which I could still smell and taste on my lips. It was raspberry flavor, could her lips become more appealing? Puckered naturally, waiting to be devoured. I watched them as she spoke and took sips from the goblet. Her beautiful white teeth, her pink tongue which I wanted to….

"Mind if we join you?" Godric's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. As he sat on the other side of Anahita once all the ladies were seated. I watched as Anahita's focus switched from everyone to Godric, who was now looking through the menu. She leaned closer to him and whispered something in his ear which I did not catch, at which Godric entwined her hand with hers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. They were acting like the most intimate lovers. As I observed closely ,the look in Godric's eye was too genuine to be an act, It was the kind of look I had never seen on him before, as if he was in awe and bliss and fear and adoration at the same time. I was not so sure about Anahita. Since her feelings were telling me she was cautious and was in deep assessment of something. And then it dawned on me.

My maker was in love with my child.

Well. SHIT!

* * *

><p><em>Hmmmm...So? Thoughts? <em>

_Are you wondering who Darius is? Darius who Eric considers a genuine rival, let me assure you the rivalry is regarding sexual appeal and looks..:D...RAWRRRRRR... I see bombs exploding in future...Sex bombs!;)_

**_REVIEW!_**


	17. Chapter 16 The Attack

_**Author's Note : **So...the action begins. A very important chapter My lovely readers._

_**Please Review** and let me know if you like where the story is going. I am kinda bed-ridden for past 2 days. I pulled a muscle in my lower back, it's been pretty painful, so... if i miss a day in between, don't be too disappointed. Since i am so sad and in pain too, a few kind words in form of a review won't do too much harm eh? So **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

* * *

><p><strong>17. If Only – Chapter 16<strong>

_**Godric's POV **_

_**I'm mesmerized in every way.._

_You keep me in a state of daze_

_Your kisses make my skin feel weak.._

_I'm always melting in your heat,_

_Then I soar like a bird in the wind.._

_Oh I glide as I'm flying through heaven…**_

I heard the loud music playing even before I drove into my own driveway the vision that met my eyes sent me into a frenzy. The cherry red YukonXL that belonged to Isabel was parked at an odd angle all doors ajar, lights on, music still playing. Yet none of its occupants were present. I quickly sampled the air and smelled Isabel's blood and Were-wolves, lots of them. Eric hissed by my side. I knew I should not have let Anahita drive back with the girls, but she had insisted and for some reason I had allowed it without putting up any resistance though my intuition deep inside had warned me against it.

"SHE HAS CLOSED THE DAMNED BOND AGAIN!" Eric roared, but suddenly calmed again. "Pamela is nearby, but she is pissed off, So is Sookie. They both seem okay." He said quickly before taking off in a direction. I did take notice that he checked for Anahita first before Pam and Sookie. I followed him into the woods that surrounded the back of my estate. Half way towards the tree line I found Isabel sprawled on the over grown shrubs, her blood pooling underneath her and her neck chewed on one side and broken next to her lay a naked man, who I presumed was one of her attackers, his jaw ripped open. Isabel was already healing. Eric did not stop for a moment and proceeded towards the Tree line whilst I straightened Isabel's neck and carried her to the back yard patio before making a sprint back towards the woods.

My age and speed let me accomplish this very quickly as I reached Eric just in time and saw what he stood staring towards. On the ground in front of us lay dozens of broken tree branches, all sizes and shapes, thick and thin. I looked at the Huge Pine tree towering almost 50 feet high noticing how strategically all the strong branches had been broken off from the trunk and how 3 or 4 strong branches on the top remained, on which I saw 3 figures perched. Eric and I immediately took flight. I was surprised to see Sookie, Jessica and Pamela all 3 perched strategically on the branches. While Sookie and Jessica huddled close towards the trunk Pamela was about to jump off.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Eric roared.

"Oh my God Eric Thank God!" Shrieked Sookie and almost lost balance but Eric caught her mid-air and steadied her.

"Pamela?" I enquired.

"Fucking Anna put me up there and told me to watch for Sookie and Jessica. Then she broke the rest of the branches of the tree so that none of the Fucking weres could climb up."

"Where is she?" Eric was seething.

"She lead them deeper into the forest Eric…" Sookie answered "… away from us, There are at least 14 weres out there, but now they are out of my range, I can only feel 1 in my range… she must be 2 miles off in that direction," Sookie pointed. I did not wait to hear the rest of it and flew like a bullet. Sampling the air for scents and dreading the smell of her blood. As I closed in on the spot where I could sense a Were I descended, feeling that Eric was only a few feet behind me. There it was Anahita's scent but it was her body scent, not the scent of her blood. We were reaching a little clearing and in the light of half moon I could clearly see a battle field underneath me, though for a battle field the air held very little stench of Were-Blood.

Sookie had been mistaken. There were actually 17 Weres excluding the one Isabel had killed, and they were all in Sookie's telepathic range, only they were all rather indisposed more or less by the time we reached the scene. Only one remained conscious, who was still in wolf form and was trying to remain that way as Anna stood on him with the grace and posture of a world class gymnast, one foot on its neck and another on its Jaw and she crushed down on it agonizingly slow. In my 2000 years I had seen many visions, visions of magnificent beauty, terrible brutality yet the one in front of me at the moment was a mixture of both. Her hair had gone lose from the little crystal catcher that had held it together for most of the night. Her face was calm and calculated. I observed the unconscious Weres littered across the field all in human forms. Almost all of them were alive but paralysed their Backbones strategically snapped. It would take them 3-4 days to actually move on their own accord.

" I had to kill two, they were two far high on Isabel's blood." She pointed towards the two I noticed with snapped necks.

"And this one seems to be the leader of some sort, though most of them seemed rogue." She nodded towards the one her feet were crushing there was an audible crunch and she quickly hopped off him. Eric stood frozen in his place. I could sense his astonishment through our bond. She made her way towards us at a very human pace.

"They are all yours." She said to Eric as she turned towards me and almost fell into my arms. She was exhausted, but there was no sign of any injuries, not even bruises or cuts. Her clothes were a little disarrayed but perfectly intact. I scooped her up in my arms.

"_Do tukhma ey Kateef!" (Filthy mongrels!) _

She muttered under her breath as she buried her face in the side of my neck. By the time I reached my home I saw Isabel standing just outside the main door as Pamela Sookie and Jessica stood by as well. concern etched on their faces as they saw me carrying Anahita.

"Oh God! Is she okay?" Sookie moved from her spot but Pamela was already by my side with enquiring eyes.

"Yes Sookie she is unharmed, only a little exhausted, Pamela… Isabel, please take Jessica with you to the field in the middle of the woods. Eric might need your help." Isabel nodded and made her way quickly towards the woods with the other two vampires in tow. Leaving me and Sookie standing in front of the house.

"Come in Miss Stackhouse."

"_Min nafrat ra beh Hadh Daeef shud!" (I hate to be so weak!)_ She whispered her breath ghosting across my neck.

"_Nah, darakhsha shud Indh!" (no, you have been brilliant!),_ I whispered back. As I placed her on the couch in the main hall and turned toward Sookie.

"Have you scanned the whole house yet?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's clear." She said, looking down at Anahita. Whose eyes were closed.

"She broke off the branches from the tree with one kick downwards, forget seeing, I have never even imagined such a thing." Her eyes were wide. I looked down at Anahita who seemed to be unconscious.

"She is … very special… now I must find her some sustenance, please come with me."

"I don't think she will harm me." Sookie said, reluctant to leave Anna's side. It seemed curious.

"Yes I know, but we need not take a chance." I signaled her towards the kitchen.

Eric returned immediately as Isabel called in her own crew to take care of the indisposed weres.

I found him kneeling beside the couch I had settled Anahita on, brushing her hair away from her fore-head tenderly, concern etched on his face. As I reached with the second glass of blood, Eric got up and quickly disappeared.

I noticed Sookie sitting silent on the arm chair away from the whole scene. As I put the blood to Anahita's lips her eyes fluttered open and she took a sip or two, before she held on to the glass herself. From the corner of my eyes I saw Eric return with a Water bowl and washcloth as he kneeled beside her feet and dipped the wash cloth in the water and started cleaning up her feet which had a few cuts here and there.

"So Miss Stackhouse, I think it's time you told us what exactly happened?" I asked as Anahita finished her glass of blood and handed it over to me. She kept stealing glances at Eric who was still in the process of thoroughly cleaning her feet. More than the reason of hygiene, I think he wanted to be in physical contact with his child. I would not lie that for a moment things had looked very bleak. I don't know what I myself would have done if something had happened to her. I still had not had the time to process the events that had occurred tonight. Sensing Eric's growing anxiety and anger I made a quick decision.

_Eric tar Anna ner till dagen kammaren och stanna hos henne, jag kommer ner inom kort._

_(Eric take Anna down to the day chamber and stay with her, I will be down shortly.)_

Surprisingly enough Eric did as I told. Scooping up Anna in his arms and I noticed him pressing her against his chest for a moment when he whispered something in her ear before he blurred out of the main hall.

I made my way towards the Arm chair Sookie was sat in. She was in a slight Shock.

"Sookie, it's okay now, you are safe." I said taking a seat on the stool next to the arm chair.

"I should've heard them before we entered the street, but we were too busy having a good time, and I was distracted, then when we were already in the driveway and they were almost on to us. So Isabel said to make a run for it, And Jessica stupidly enough made a dash for the forest, and so did I trying to stop her before Pamela got hold of her she was already half way towards the tree-line and that's when they surrounded us, And then I was flying, with Jessica and Pam, it was a short distance until Anna placed us on top of a tree. Then she just Glided down the tree kicking at branches and breaking them off. I had not even seen that in the movies Godric. Then she snarled at them which seemed like she was saying something to them and next thing we saw was all of them following her deeper into the woods. It was so bizarre and that's the last we saw of her before you brought her back."

"Could you catch any of the weres' thoughts? The reason they were here?"I asked politely

"No they were too buzzed out, their thoughts did not sound like normal shifter thoughts, it was as if there was a blurry film over their minds. I could not catch even an image, I tried, I swear I tried when I was perched up in that tree. I am so sorry your child is hurt Godric." She was shedding tears now. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders. It was not her fault and Anahita was not hurt if it was anyone's fault it was mine. We had been separated on a signal junction in the very beginning of our return journey it could only have given us a gap of less than 2-3 minutes. And in those 2-3 minutes. Anahita had been able to not only secure Sookie, Jessica and Pamela to safety, but had also taken over 17 were-wolves. Killing 2, and paralyzing 15 of them. The facts when laid out like that seemed very bizarre. What was even more bizarre was the fact that Anahita had not used her Ifrit protection to overcome the over-whelming situation. In fact I could not even detect any hypno-projection as well. Had she used those powers it would have made sense how she was able to overcome that many were-wolves on her own, but without using those powers I could not really map out how it was possible for Anahita to accomplish the feat. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 11. At that moment Pamela and Jessica also came in.

"Godric, I think we should leave if we wish to reach Shreveport tonight." Pamela said quietly.

"You three can stay for the night if you wish." I offered.

"Eric's order's we have to go back to Shreveport tonight, and we can easily make it, Sunrise is not for another 7 hours." Pamela said to me with a look. I nodded.

"Alright then, take the Hummer Pamela, it's safe, you know where to find the keys."

"I brought my minivan…"

"No, your minivan is not safe enough and we don't know the intentions of those weres or who their target actually was, so you will do as I say." Pamela nodded in obedience and left with Sookie and Jessica in tow who said their short good-byes, and Sookie apologized once again.

As I made my way down to the chamber after checking the Parameter around the house. I stood outside the door for a moment before opening it and stepping inside.

Eric was Leaning back on the couch with Anahita cradled in his arms her cheek to his chest her legs cradled between his. The scene interpreted so much. It showed Eric's protectiveness and possessiveness and undeniable concern for his child. I did feel like I was intruding on a very private moment Eric's eyes were zoned out staring at the fire that was crackling in the fire place, which he must've lit.

I quietly made my way towards the couch he was sprawled on, and sat on the arm-rest behind his head. He lowered his head into my lap as soon as I was settled behind him.

"What's wrong with her Godric?" he almost whispered looking up into my eyes. His own anxious for an answer.

"There is nothing wrong with her.." I said running my hands soothingly through his hair.

"There is Godric! she is feeling weak, so weak that I can feel it in my bones, She is not injured, she does not have a scratch anywhere, except the ones on her feet and I know you are not telling me something."

"Eric…why?" Anahita whispered. She was in a subconscious state.

"why what my precious?" he turned from me in surprised and whispered back to her.

"Why do you hate me?" She whispered again, burying her face in his chest, inhaling deeply. I felt Eric go rigid beside me. Remorse filled the bond.

"I… don't hate you Anahita," he looked up at me.

"You shouldn't you know." She was definitely not conscious.

"I don't!" Eric said pressing her a little closer to himself.

"Godric doesn't love me…" she said next and Eric shot a look at me and I felt myself go rigid.

"I don't know about that…" Eric whispered to her.

"I do, he doesn't, but he should." She said in that teaching tone.

"how do you know? That he doesn't?"

" I just know, he didn't return my kiss. He rejected me, like you did, like Theo did. Everyone who should want me there, wants me gone. You want me gone, Theo wanted me gone and after tonight I am sure Godric would want me gone too. I am trying so hard to do as Arwa said but...i think I am failing."

"What did Arwa say?" Eric asked slowly.

" Maker, Keeper, Savior, helper and protector all must come together, Arwa said. Like 5 petals of plumeria. I am the Plumeria she said and I will bring about the biggest war vampires have ever seen, war of the Plumeria…. After the world finds out, the whole world would want me gone..." Eric looked up at me before turning his attention towards Anahita who was still talking. "…And I asked her if ever a Plumeria had 6 petals, because I definitely want a lover in that mix as well and she smacked me and told me not to make fun of the prophecy. A lover wouldn't want me gone but there is not going to be one… so in the end, I should be gone, would be gone…." She chuckled but there was underlying Sadness to it.

"Who is Arwa my precious?" Eric asked very tenderly, but like me he was also listening to Anahita speaking in delirium very carefully.

"The Ancient Pythoness ofcourse! Who else?"

And then she was gone. Unconscious again. I signaled Eric to carry her into my Bedroom.

Things were much bigger. Much Much bigger than we had imagined.

"why aren't we removing it then? this Ifrit mage if it is making her so weak?" Eric was about to get up to go back into the bedroom

"Because it's not that simple. Only her bonded protector can remove it."

"Bonded protector? I am her maker, I will protect her from what may come, she does not need that protection anymore." He was getting hyper by the moment.

"No you can't Eric, you can't have a protection bond with her. A protection bond can't be formed between a maker and his child and you cannot remove it without a protection bond, If you try it could end up in her true death. She told me this. In order to remove it from her, she has to have a protection bond with another vampire and only then can it be removed."

Eric's face was a mix of horror and anger.

"Don't fear my child… I have decided to do it. She is blood of my blood but I am not her maker. I am older and more powerful than you, and I don't have many other obligations and that part is important, because making a protection bond will mean that if she meets her true death, so do I. And on top of that the fact remains that she was sent here to be protected not by you, but by me."

"What?"

"Yes, Theo sent her to me, not to you. She went against the orders and came to see you, for obvious reasons, and rest as they say is history." i said pointedly.

"I can't fucking believe this, even after 700 fucking years he is still denying me my right!" He got up from the couch flexing his hand fire raging in his eyes.

"I don't think it's deliberate, you are over-reacting." I tried to calm him down. Feeling my own anger rising. Eric never one to take a hint provoked me further.

"I AM OVER-REACTING? Theo Doesn't bat an eye lash without it being a deliberate action… You and I both know this! But why would you care? You want her for yourself, don't think that I don't know!"

* * *

><p><em>What? Prophecy? Maker, Keeper, savior, Helper and protector...hmmmmm...;) <em>

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	18. Chapter 17 The precipice

_**Author's note : **The fun's starting guys. And all i want is a sign that you are reading this story..._

_**SO REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>18. If Only – Chapter 17<strong>

_**Anahita's POV:**_

"YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE ERIC!" I heard Godric roar, as I came back to myself. I found myself lying in a bed, which was unfamiliar. As I rose I could still feel remnants of the fatigue I had felt earlier in my veins deep down. It was true that I did not feel to my full-strength at all these days no matter how much I fed. But still I was enough rejuvenated.

I swiftly got off the bed and made it towards the Door where I heard the voice coming from taking little time to observe my surrounding. As I opened the door slowly and carefully I could make out the firelight in the room against which stood Eric and Godric both facing each other, seething at each other. Twice in 2 nights I have had to witness the same kind of display. The first time I am sure was because of me, this time I was not sure. They were definitely getting piled on with problems since I had arrived me, The queer queen of Louisiana and now the Were-wolves. I knew I was too much trouble.

"You are my maker! But she is my child! I have a right to her!" Eric was saying in a much lower tone but with a lot of conviction. Yes, because of me again. I gave out an audible sigh, which alerted them to my presence.

"I wish to stay with Godric." I said flatly. "I don't wish to be parted from him unless he expressly wishes my departure." I added just to put all the cards on the table.

The expression on Eric's face was clear pain and disappointment, mixed with anger as he turned to face towards the fire-place and slumped on the couch covering his face. Instead of a triumphant expression that should have been on Godric's face, there was sadness playing as he looked torn between reaching out to his child or saying something to me. I decided to make things easy. For both of them.

Eric did not look up as I slumped down the sofa next to him. His body leaning on his elbows placed on his knees gave me an opening and I slipped my arms around his beautiful waist, which was a work of art. As I placed my mouth next to his ear.

"Defeat does not suit you my Warrior Viking Master." I whispered into his ear before kissing it tenderly. He inhaled at my gesture and I opened our bond far and wide, letting him feel my worship and devotion to him. How little he knew of how I worshipped him, if only I could show him, if only he could understand and then the warning came. The last time this happened he had rejected me, shoved me in to the pits of despair from the sky-high pedestal where I worshipped him. Could I go through that again? as I slowly started to retract myself, My self-preservation on full charge I felt his arms take hold of mine and he pulled me into him, so fast and forcefully that I was straddling him in a blink. One hand firmly on my cheek and the other on my hip.

"Why? Why Anahita? I have been nothing but a disappointment to you. Why do you still feel this for me?" he whispered his eyes blazing into mine, reaching so deep that I could feel them kneading my soul.

"Because I feel you, I feel you inside out, I know the kind of love that lies within you, I know what I don't have but can have. I know that place inside you, I have seen it, and I wish to reach it! I knew it and felt it the first night you held me when you took my life and gave me a new one, I felt it the moment I got out of that ground and found myself in your arms…" I could not complete my declaration as his lips crashed against mine. Passion, aggression, desire, they all surfaced in me. I found myself drowning in his presence, drowning in his essence. Fire, water, air, all things blazing that was Eric Northman, His passion was fire which could burn your defenses like they were made of paper and then become the only source of warmth for you to survive the harshness of the world, his sensuality was water which could drown your composure until you were begging to be resuscitated by him, his determination like harsh air which you could not deny, which could uproot you from your core yet be responsible for your flight to heaven. The perfect combination of softness and sensuality, hardness and passion that was Eric Northman. I returned his kiss, I returned his passion, I returned everything in kind only praying that this time it was enough. Because stronger than all of this could be his rejection. His breaking off of the kiss was what brought me out of it. A dread started to settle in my core. The last time this was the point where I was rejected.

"Drink from me." he said. I was unable to comprehend his words straightaway, so lost in conflict was I. He was beautiful. His fangs were out and I was sure so were mine.

"Drink from me my child. Take from me." he shook me slightly.

"Now?" I found myself asking. What was I doing? Something was stopping me.

"Yes. Now!" he was getting impateint.

"I don't think that's wise." I heard Godric say and realized for the first time that Godric had been present through all that just happened.

" NOT THIS TOO GODRIC!" Eric was suddenly standing up with me still straddled around his waist. His hands cradling under my hips. I felt like a baby all of a sudden clinging to him like that because he refused to put me down and because he was so huge.

Godric was definitely unaffected by Eric's disrespect and accusatory tone as he answered.

"I wish to form protection bond with her tonight or tomorrow evening, if she has taken your blood recently, it might result in tying you up with it too and what use would that be? You have to remain unattached from all this, so that if something happens to us, you are still intact! Think about it Eric, don't be a mule!"

Eric was feeling conflicted now all of a sudden. I took the opportunity to drive the point home as I took his face in my hand and kissed his frowning brow tenderly.

"Godric is right _Sahib min_!"

"Yes he has an annoying habit of being that doesn't he?" he said, a small smile playing on his beautiful lips. He was finally relaxing, but still wouldn't let me down.

"He surely does." I said giving up yet another attempt to make him put me down and just laid my head against his neck. Taking in his unique scent.

"I only wanted you to take some because you feel so weak. I only wish to take care of you." he said as he sat back down on the couch. Atleast this was better than me clinging to him like a baby.

"I know" I whispered and kissed his neck. Suddenly I felt something vibrate under my leg. Which made me jump a little. Eric groaned. And loosened his grip on me so that I could unstraddle him. He fished out his phone out of his pocket.

"So Are you going to tell what happened with the Wolves tonight?" Godric asked me. As Eric stepped out of the chamber to take his call. It did not escape my notice that almost 4 conversations and important ones had started with that Phrase… 'so, are you going to tell.'

"What happened with the wolves? Well, they were too near by the time Sookie gave us a warning. Because there were too many of them we thought it wise to get out of the car. We should've gotten inside the house but that new vampire Jessica made a run towards the woods for some reason. Sookie followed, and then Pam followed. I could not let any harm come to Pam, so….I decided to take control of the situation. Since we were already in the wolves' vision line by that time, and they would've followed us anywhere. So the best direction was upwards. So that's what I did and hid them in the tree. And then I made them follow me deeper into the forest. Where I disabled them. I must admit, they had next to no training in fighting, I mean, they couldn't figure out my plunge stepping, it was ridiculous how helpless against it."

"Plunge stepping?" Godric raised an eyebrow at me, and I couldn't believe he did not know what it was.

"Yes Plunge stepping, you fly, you must know what plunge-stepping is!" maybe they called it something else here.

"I am afraid I do not." He looked sincere and confused.

"well, ok, it's like reversing the force you use to fly upwards into plunging downwards, and then when you make contact which the target, your pressure disables it and you use the target's force to fly back upwards. In the beginning it's more like hopping through air, but then with practice and more control with levitation you can control where you step, how you step and how much pressure you put downwards on your target, it becomes like a ballerina dance then… Are you sure you don't know this by some other name?"

"No, this is definitely new….technique! May I know how you learnt it?" He asked me and it made sense that since the were-wolves did not know what in the Name of God hit them when I went on ballerina stepping on their Backbones, crunching and snapping it could only be because no one knew how to do it here. I knew that levitation was not that common in vampires, but those who had it should naturally use it in battle techniques as it gives you that extra dimension. The only explanation I could come up with regarding Godric not knowing anything about was that Godric was a warrior as a human as well. He kept up with the old techniques of warfare with little variations made here and there to adjust his vampire nature in battling. Hence never explored the possibility of using levitation while fighting. Yes that made sense.

For me, the first time I levitated was the day that Theo started training me to use it to do literally everything. I was almost 100, I had to spend 5 years in training where I was not allowed to walk on ground and had to levitate or fly everywhere I needed to go, and had to keep levitating even when I fed. Hardest 5 years of my life, but by the end of it, I was so used to it that it was as natural as walking to me and once I accomplished that feat, he banned me from flying no matter what for the next 5 years. That went on for almost 20 years. It was tough, but he made me do it, and in the end looking at what happened tonight and that even in my weakened state I was able to take down 17 were-wolves within 3 minutes I could only be thankful to him. He always taught me to think out of the box, and by doing that, he had made me capable to take down vampires twice my age, never mind other super-naturals. My secret powers were only my last resort in warfare. As Theo always said, where there is a fight, there is an audience.

"I was taught by Theo. Who else?" I answered without much fanfare and Godric just nodded.

"Would you show me sometime?" he asked after a few seconds of silently watching the fire which was still blazing.

"Yes, definitely, and if you don't know how to do it, then I will teach you!" I said teasingly. Nudging my knee to his to bring him out of his broody mood. He smiled at me but it did not reach his eyes. Those beautiful bluish-green eyes were sad, and brooding, and I did not like it.

I slowly lifted the hem of my Poncho style chiffon red top and removed it. Leaving me with the red silk and lace slip I was wearing underneath. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Godric had taken notice. That was better than being all broody. Yes, I know I was trying again. I would never dream of taking up this method with Eric. No with Eric things just happened, or rather he made them happened. There was no dancing around him, he knew what he wanted and he took it and he gave back even better. My two kisses with him so far had showed me that much. Godric on the other hand was subtle, he danced around, whatever he wanted , he wanted it to come to him on it's on accord.

Now after the events of last night, and events of tonight, I was getting mixed signals from him. Whilst he did not return my kiss the previous night. I had felt something more in his touch. A sign, a sigh, a little tick. I had noticed him inhaling me through out the evening as I sauntered sometimes next to him sometime ahead of him at the shopping complex. Stealing glances at me not to read too much into the manner he woke me up in. I was just hoping I was not imagining things, but I knew I might tease him, but I won't be doing anything bolder than that. I would definitely not be kissing him on impulse. He was still watching me as my back was towards him and I was haphazardly braiding my own hair. Suddently his phone rang as well. As he connected the call, I mouthed at him that I was going for a quick wash. I could smell were-wolves on me and it was nauseating.

The Quick wash soon became a bath, and when I lowered myself into the warm water all pregnant with bubbles and fragrances I just couldn't help it. The little aches in my body were slowly vanishing. Aches that had become part of my existence for the past year. Aches I never had even when I was human. I closed my eyes as I took hold of my bracelet and my necklace.

'Mistress, you have called on us..,' there was a raspy whisper inside my mind as a fiery image took shape on the inside of my lids. 2 figures appeared, broad chested their eyes shining like gems, stark structured, hard and beautiful faces raven black hair and golden skin covering glistening bodies made out of fire that can put an artist's imagination to shame. But what stole the show was the wings, shining like fire-embers, Dark red and orange and eternally ablaze. Zaafir and Lolaakh, the two Ifrits that were commissioned with my protection. Zaafir, 5000 years old and the prince of all Ifrits of Kohkaaf and Lolaakh 4200 years old was his cousin and a bit younger. In the shape I had seen them, they looked less than 30.

'Yes, I need to inform you that our arrangement might be coming to an end soon.' I whispered back in my mind's voice addressing Zaafir more than Lolaakh.

There was a sigh 'Yes we know that you have reached your destination. But we wonder if the one you are choosing as your protector is capable of the job?' said Zaafir 'He looks like just a little boy.' Lolaakh sneered.

'looks can be deceiving, never judge a book by its cover, and all those sayings are there for a reason' I snapped at them both. At which Zaafir shot a look at Lolaakh who disappeared.

'I apologize for his behavior, he grows weary as he has family waiting for him back in Kohkaaf.' Zaafir said to me.

'Which is why this must be done soon, I am sure you both need to return to your lives and soon.'

'Yes. Lolaakh needs to return, he is inconsiderate of you for which I deeply apologize.' There was an expression on the ifrit's face that was indecipherable to me.

'you need not apologize for what you are.' I said humbly.

'I do not apologize for what I am, I apologize for how he behaves.' Came his raspy reply.

'In all cases I accept your apology, I just summoned you to tell you that you would be able to soon return to your home and so that you don't get alarmed when my protection joining you is removed.'

He simply nodded as his image faded from my eyes. That indecipherable expression still etched on it.

My eyes opened to be mirrored in dark aquamarine ones.

"You did not answer me when I called your name" he was staring at my face as I quickly looked down to see if I was still covered in bubble. I was.

"I… I was communicating with my security." I said, looking back up at him and noticed Eric standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I have to leave tonight, so I wanted to see you before I left. I may not be able to return before Godric's party." Eric said his eyes dark as well. As I looked at Godric and then Eric and then Godric again in order to give them a hint that they should give me some privacy so that I could get out of the tub. Instead Eric also came inside and kneeled beside the Tub behind Godric, His hand dipping into the water and he caressed my thigh. Like I said, no dancing around.

"No need to get out of the tub my precious. I can feel how the warmth of the water pleases you and soothes your aches." he said feeling the skin of my thigh between his fingers. Before he lifted my bended knee out of the water and placed a kiss which felt more like a little suck on my skin, still looking into my eyes. My insides were turning into liquid with desire. I wanted him to kiss me that way all the way down my thigh and… he suddenly stood up to his full 6 feet 5 inches glory and backed away from the tub, not breaking eye contact with me, through the bond telling me, promising me of things to come as if beckoning me to jump out of the water and wrap myself around him to stop his retreat and take me there on the bathroom floor. So much lust between us. He was pulling my heart alongside him. I noticed the bulge in his jeans as he turned around and walked out of the door finally.

I noticed my knee was still out of water. I lowered it again as I turned towards my audience. Who was still perched alongside me. In his white button down shirt and dark jeans nicely fit jeans, which made him look even younger and so modern. First few buttons on his shirt were undone and his cuffed sleeves were rolled up to his elbows neatly. He reached at something above me which turned out to be a loofah.

"Do you need help with your back?" he asked me sweetly. So sweetly that I couldn't say no. His eyes sparkling and his dark pink lips moist. I nodded and slowly sat straighter and then leaned forward cradling my knees in my arms as he got up from his kneeling position and sat on the edge of the tub, soaking the loofah, gently rubbing it alongside my back. I did not know when the loofah went missing and his fingers were tracing along my back, massaging softly in some places and firmly in others. All I knew was that I wanted him to go on and on and on forever. It had been too long since someone did this for me. And the pleasure was over-whelming me. I don't know when and at what angle we were at when I slipped my arms around him. I don't know when he lost his shirt. I don't know why I stood outside of the tub, alone in a bathrobe. I was running on some switch version of myself. As I swiftly got out of the bathroom and saw him zipping in with a glass of blood.

"Drink!" he said, fangs half way out putting the glass to my lips. His broad and lean chest bare and tense. tattoos glistening, his hair wet, his jeans soaked, its tightness in places un-mistakable.

The empty glass had hardly left my lips when I wrapped myself around him like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Cruel...I KNOW! but then so are you...Cuz you don't review... Hey that rhymes! :D<strong>_

_**Please be kind and review, do you like my attempts at cockblocking?:p..is this teasing enough?**_


	19. Chapter 18 Realized

_**Author's Note :**_

_**LEMON ALERT**. Okay so this is my first attempt at sexy writing. I don't know if i am any good at it, but you could always let me know if it's working? How? **By reviewing**!_

* * *

><p><strong>19. If Only – Chapter 18<strong>

Realizations come in very special moments. The moment I witnessed Eric kissing her on the couch, the hollowness inside me grew. It was like Damascus all over again. Ziva had been so taken with Eric that she hardly noticed me. I loved my child, I loved him too much, but sometimes, at times like these I wondered and then that wondering made me wonder if I really was a monster. There was no triumph for me was there? No satisfaction. The moment Anahita made the declaration that she wanted to stay with me I could feel my child's hurt. Which made me feel guilty, and now that she was wrapped up around him comforting him, forgiving him, I was feeling… jealous? No, just sad maybe, Ignored, looked over.

I realized that no one wanted me for me since I had retreated from being the monster known as 'Death'. It was too much for everyone. One would've thought it would be the other way round. My understanding and my kindness made me landscape. I should've stood out for the world but that was not the case. I am not saying that I craved attention and these thoughts might not have even crossed my mind had she not arrived in my existence.

Now after centuries of just being mellow, I find something I want with a passion. I knew that all this sadness and conflicting feelings and self-pitying was a by-product of that passion. Only I feared that years of subtlety had made me alien to passion and how to deal with it and how to react to it. I had been so aware and afraid of my feelings that I had been frozen in surprise the previous night when she had kissed me and it had done so much damage. I knew I needed to fix it, and I needed to fix it soon.

She told me about her fighting technique when Eric went out of the chamber to take a call from New-Orleans. It was impressive but my mind was still stuck with how I should proceed. Should I back off and be the protector and let her have her union with Eric which she obviously desired. Seeing that she forgave him for his full out rejection and seeing that I was still not forgiven for the kiss that I had not returned. I wondered if I would still want to protect her if she was never going to desire me the way I did her. The answer to that was a "YES". I will meet true death for her.

I was distracted from my thoughts when she removed her shirt. I had a suspicion that it was done to distract me. I noticed her beautiful shoulders and the movement of her arms as she braided her hair roughly. I was still watching when my phone started ringing, seeing that it was King of Texas, I knew I could not ignore the call. Eric was still out so she turned around and told me silently that she was going for a quick wash. I missed the sight of her as soon as she was gone. What was happening to me? I scolded myself and concentrated on relaying the events of the night to the King of Texas. Of course I skipped the part about my guest's plunge-stepping and Ballet dancing on the Were-wolves' backbones and taking them all down on her own, in the matter of less than 3 minutes, not to mention keeping the other 3 companions safe without a scratch by what would be most bizarre yet brilliant Idea for protection. There was no doubt in my mind now that she was far more than what she seems. Why wouldn't she be? She had served 700 years under the most clever vampire of them all. This bizarre yet brilliant rescue attempt and battling technique had written "THEO" all over it.

Eric came in just as I was disconnecting the call with the King of Texas. Who once again offered me special quarters in his mansion for safety purposes which I politely refused. I told Eric about the fighting technique that Anahita had explained to me just a few moments ago and I saw the glint of pride in Eric's eyes. I was very proud of her myself. Though she seemed hardly impressed with herself. Eric informed me that he had to leave for Shreveport tonight because he was summoned to New Orleans by the next night. We waited for Anahita to finish her washing, but as minutes passed I could not help but get a bit agitated. As I made my way to her bedroom I knew Eric was following. The door was open as I knocked and entered there was no reply.

I found myself looking around the room, which looked like her room already. I slowly made way towards the bathroom which was not overtly luxurious but very convenient. I called out her name 2-3 times and waited for her answer. When none came I slowly tried the door and found it unlocked as well. In order to see her I had to enter so I did. There she was, lying in the bathtub, her braid tied up in a bun, eyes closed and frowning. The aromas in the room were almost over-whelming and the surface of the water was covered with bubbles. She looked like a Goddess with a thin layer of moisture covering the surface of that Ivory skin, making her even more luminescent. I heard Eric take a deep breath behind me.

As I kneeled next to her. Begging myself to not reach out and touch her to make sure she was real, Her eyes opened. Those dark dark eyes that could make you drown in them. her expression was of surprise.

As Eric kneeled next to her and kissed her knee and the feeling of hollowness returned when I saw her returning my child's feeling. Not once did she look at me or notice me, I came to a conclusion at that moment. That I will take what I get from her, and I will cherish it. I will stop thinking like a wounded puppy dog. Surprisingly enough, Eric still left. I reached out for a loofah, and asked her if she would like me to help her clean her back. The truth was that I just wanted to touch her. Feel her skin under my fingers. Skin that I was never going to touch in any other manner as I had lost my chance with her.

I must admit, it started innocently. I scrubbed her back, which I must express was the most perfect back I had ever laid my eyes on. Her moans of appreciation when I applied a slight pressure was what made me lose the loofah and start massaging her back with my fingers. The farther I went, the more appreciative she grew. I still was trying to concentrate through the haze her naked skin under my fingers was putting me into. As I reached down to her lower back she was writhing her head on my shoulder was soaking my shirt and my jeans was already soaking in the place she was gripping my thigh for balance. I was going to lose it any moment. So I asked her to finish up and come out. As I ran out of the bathroom before I could embarrass myself. It had been too long and my wet jeans did not need to get more wet. As I stood holding on to the back of the couch trying to calm myself down, I removed my already wet shirt out of irritation and decided to do something that would take my mind off of… well…

I decided to warm Anahita a glass of blood. I stared at the microwave as the seconds ticked by nothing was changing. I was so far gone that it was painful. I decided that I owed myself a last chance. She was responding to me in the bathtub, I convinced myself. I knew I was setting myself up for a fall, but I just had to try. My plan made in the last few seconds on the microwave, I swifted down to my chamber with the glass of blood, and a speech prepared. I needed to tell her that I did not reject her, how could i? when I felt so much for her.

She stood there a few steps away from the bed, looking beautiful in a light yellow bathrobe. As soon as I entered, her confusion settled. I was too eager to make my declarations so I asked her to drink quickly. She did without hesitation and as soon as the glass was finished, she dropped it and crashed into me like a wave crashes across the shore. It took me a moment again to decipher what just happened and to realize that she was wrapped around me in a vice-grip. I decided the time for talk was gone. She wanted me too. As I pried her off me with much difficulty. Once I was able to face her again, I saw the hurt. No more of that. I took her face in my hands.

"No more Assumptions, Anahita. You cannot show your affection like this and surprise me with your actions and then just assume that I don't feel anything for you when I am unable to respond out of shock."

I saw the answer in her eyes but I did not give her time for it to reach her lips as I devoured her lips in a kiss. A kiss, in which I poured my elation, my melancholy, my patience, my aggression, my loneliness, my gratefulness and my desire. She did not battle me for dominance. She gave in, she took what I gave her as I explored every corner of her mouth with my tongue she gave me space and when I touched her fangs she shivered in my arms with a moan as her hands pinched my forearms, and travelled hastily down to my waist and then upwards again. I found my hands travelling down to the strings of her bathrobe as I untied it, never breaking the kiss we were sealed in. Her hands wandered down to my waist again as I slowly pushed down the bathrobe from her shoulders to feel the skin there. When I finally broke the kiss it was to take her Bathrobe off so that I could see her, all of her. As soon as the bathrobe was off I found my universe coming to a standstill.

She was not of this world. Her beauty was surreal. Her skin, her curves, her breasts, her legs, hands, feet. God himself must've broken his own tools once he was done making her. And then I saw the little beauty spot nestled between her breast I saw there was another one just above her belly button. I could no longer just watch and not touch she reached out to me as I hastily stepped forward and took her hand and closed her in another kiss. A tender one this time, worshipful as my fingers explored the dips and curves of her body. Her naked skin brushing against mine as my arm wrapped around her slender waist. I wanted to taste her, all of her as I pushed her backwards into the bed. I needed to cool off a bit before things proceeded. I covered her body with myself. dismantling her hair while she peppered my neck and my chest with kisses I felt the nip of her fangs every now and then on my skin. Sending jolts of electricity through me.

"So beautiful, so perfect…" I whispered as I kissed her alongside her neck and then down to her beautiful breasts. So supple and so soft yet proudly standing. I kissed licked sucked ever inch of them leaving only the beautiful dark pink nipples which were erect due to my attentions. As I finally tasted them she moaned appreciating. And then her hands descended on my waist, tugging at my jeans and the belt. Had I known I would be doing this tonight I would never have worn it. When she started to get frustrated by it I decided to help her along and in the next few seconds it was off of me and I was naked just as she was. I was concentrated on something entirely different. My eyes fixed on the wonderland between her legs. I noticed that there was no hair on her womanhood. I touched it with the back of my fingers feeling the naturally clear skin and she shivered at the touch. She was true to her name in every aspect. The aroma of her arousal was over-whelming me. I needed to have her, taste her, claim her, repeatedly. As my touch grew probing, she was steadily shaking underneath my hands and then I felt it as my finger penetrated her deep enough, my eyes grew wide as I looked up at her face in shock. Her face was filled with ecstasy but her eyes were fixed on me.

"You are pure?" I asked in shock. Her maidenhead was still intact.

"I always will be.." she gasped. As I rubbed my thumb against her sensitive nerve bundle.

"You were still a virgin?" I asked as she nodded.

"But I thought…" i stopped my line of thought

She was a virgin Vampire. Those were Impossibly rare.

No wonder she smelled the way she smelled. She would be forever undefiled. Just the thought of having her purity again and again had me descending my mouth to taste her. She was sweet and fragrant and I paid special attention to her sounds and moans, figuring out what she liked more. There was a time when I was known as an insatiable lover. Even Ziva had a hard time keeping up with my lust and she was 800 years older but still I wore her out. Now after so many years of celibacy, I thought I would be unable to be a satisfactory lover even if I tried. But tonight something deep and primal inside me was awakening. I had not had sex with a female vampire since the true death of Ziva, Eric still insisted after that so I still kept up with him, I was not generally a lover of men but with Eric, it was impossible to say no. when that connection faded I did not take up a lover again. Chance encounters with human females happened here and there, but then in the last century, those seized too and I thought I was just plain done with sex and physical gratification. There was no meaning to it, and it was repetitive for me. Now all of a sudden, I was back to square one. I was not done with sex, far from it. I wanted it, for the past 3 nights it had been driving me insane. I was confused, and now I was there. Tasting the nectar of a fruit from heavens. Bathing in her scent and her moans of pleasure. But she was not an object of my desire. No, she was my desire. She was all I ever wanted.

"Godric, Oh Godric..Oh God!…"my name escaped her lips as her fingers gripped my hair tightly pushing me further into her. I knew she was reaching her completion soon. And I was never going to deny her pleasure as I increased my speed.

There was a shudder that went through her body and then a loud moan as she tightened around my probing fingers. I still kept up my work through her aftershocks. When I felt her pulling me up towards her I let go and let her pull me up. She was a vision. Her dark eyes were sparkling and her face was glowing with the pleasure I had just given her. She pushed me off her and into the bed as she got up and stared down at me , her eyes taking in my body, and from the looks of it she liked what she saw, until her eyes took in my length. She gave out an inaudible gasp as she took in my size and looked back at my face.

"You are bigger than I expected."she said to me and I could not help but feel a little proud.

"What I am hearing is that 'you expected'" I said teasingly and she looked embarrassed. I sat up and took her in my arms placing her in my lap, my Length pressed up against her thigh.

"You must understand how much I want you. I wanted you the first time I laid my eyes on you 700 years ago, I wanted you the first time you came into my home. I know my wanting you means very little if you consider the list of all the others that want you, but if you look at it from my side, you will see that for me, there will never be anyone else, ever."

"I told you this before Godric, only you matter. There is no one for me right now. There is only you. The kindness and understanding you have shown me, I could never forget and now you are willing to risk your life for me. I have no doubts, I just act like a litte girl sometimes, I know, but I understand." A red tear escaped her eye which I licked before it went past her cheek.

"You are allowed to be as much of a little girl as you want around me. I will be your big boy. Just never turn away from me, You were made to be cherished and I will cherish you." I tightened my arms around her as we got lost in another kiss.

"Make love to me Godric, I need you." she whispered in my ear as soon as we broke the kiss. I gently laid her down on the pillows as I carefully opened her legs wide enough so that her beautiful mound was visible and open enough for me. He eyes were wide with anticipation. I gently rubbed her stomach with one hand to relax her.

"I will be very gentle with you, do not worry." I whispered to her.

As I entered her gently and slowly, it took all my will and strength to not drive into her. I reached her maidenhead and very slowly broke it and finally I was in all the way, yet she was tighter than all the women I had ever had. I built my rhythm slowly and steadily closer and closer to her I reached. As her beautiful face gave me indication of what she liked and how she liked it. I saw it building up faster this time. I was thankful for it because I was not going to last much longer myself. I increased my speed, she sprang up from her lying down position and captured my lips into a kiss giving me deeper access to her while I steadied our weight on my hands and suddenly her fangs penetrated my neck and she climaxed around me throwing me to the mercy of pleasure as well. She drank from while I pushed into her 3 more times, before I could no longer hold on. As she collapsed under me as she stopped drinking I collapsed on top of her. My face next to her. She was panting in a very human way. I knew I was weighing down on her so I moved to pull out only to have her grip tightened around me in refusal.

"No…stay.." she whispered. Stroking and satisfying some deep neediness inside me. I cradled her in my arms and turned on my back so that she was lying on top of me, still connected. She gasped at the movement and I realized, that the night was far from over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooooooooooooooooooooo? Hides behind the curtain. <strong>_

_**all good fun starts in the BATH..:D... i think Godric's love for Anahita is very beautiful, but does she return it with the same intensity? hmmm...we'll see...**_

_**So let me know if you liked this chapter..i am kinda nervous about it. Please REVIEW.**_


	20. Chapter 19 Making us

_**Author's note:**_

_A big thanks to __**BerNorthman**__ for her review. I am so glad you liked my Sexy writing. _

_A little twist coming up. _

_I don't know if you will love it or hate it. But please let me know what you think of it!:D_

* * *

><p><strong>20. If Only – Chapter 19<strong>

_**GODRIC POV**_

"How long till sunrise?" she asked her voice husky and tired and beautiful to my ears.

"30 more minutes." I answered as I pressed her closer to my chest. My hand playing with her beautiful hair.

"hmmm…" she answered and I felt the vibration of it deep inside me.

"Do you think there is enough time to form the bond now or should we wait till evening?" I asked leaning my head down to her ear. Loving the closeness, loving the joy of feeling.

"Not enough time. The ritual calls for some preparation."

"Then I will clear my schedule for tomorrow evening." I answered and felt her move to face me.

"Did you have something important set up for tomorrow evening?" She asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Let me see…" I pretended to go in deep thought. "…my evening was going to have several encounters of sexual nature with one beautiful angel. But I think I'll have to cut back on those with deep regret…Oh and yes I had a suit fitting as well, which I will postpone very gladly."

"Hmmm, I think we can work around your schedule though, as in, you can merge those several encounters of sexual nature with one beautiful angel or whatever into one Huge Encounter throughout the evening during which you can form the bond as well. That way, you won't have to get out of bed at all, which is a good thing for anyone…"

" Good thinking, I'll consider it, now to call the said angel and ask her…" I pretended to reach for the phone when she smacked me giggling like a teenager which warmed me deeply. As we tangled further into each other.

"Tell me about this one." She said fingering the runic symbol inked on my left shoulder.

" I got this when I had only seen 12 summers. I won the mountain trekking competition in my village. I had to climb this huge mountain and collect a certain bush from the top of it which was very rare, and I had 3 days to do it with very limited supplies and no guidance and no companionship, I still made it. All was fine during the day, but when the night came, it all just became very scary, those three nights were very tough, for a long time I thought they were the toughest nights of my life, but I was mistaken. There came tougher nights." I had mistakenly reminded myself of my last night as a human.

"Godric…" she leaned towards me and captured my lips into a kiss, a kiss I needed very badly and returned fervently to wipe off the unpleasant memories. Her mouth tasted of me and my blood. It was a pleasant sensation tasting myself on her lips.

"We need to rest now. Dawn is almost upon us." I cradled her in my arms her face buried in my chest. My legs entwined with hers. As my foot brushed against a delicate metal chain across her ankle. I promised to play with it once I woke up. I gave myself to the sun the happiest I have ever been, my face buried in the deepest night of my lover's hair.

"_Godfrey..." A voice whispered to me. I peered into the darkness, only to feel It lightening, as much as I concentrated into it._

"_Godfrey….." The voice whispered again. It was such a familiar voice I refused to accept who it belonged to._

"_Godfrey, My dear heart, you know it's me, why deny it?" I could now make an outline of her. Sitting on a beautiful throne. Her Assyrian throne. Her hair dark, lose and flowing, her green eyes piercing, her unique lips smiling at me, the way they always did._

"_Ziva…" it came out of my lips like a gasp. She sat there in all her glory in front of me now. Like the queen she was. Her golden silk robe embellished with extravagance._

"_I see I have been replaced" she said with a sad smile._

"_You can never be replaced, you were my Maker." I stepped towards her. Still unable to believe that she was in front of me._

"_but I wasn't just your maker Godfrey, I was your lover too, you worshipped me. Now you will love her, you will worship her…"_

"_I don't know what I will or will not do, but I will always love and worship you Ziva, that will never change. Your blood still runs through my veins and that my child, and that of his children."_

"_and Theo's blood ran in my veins, and now in yours and Eric's and in Anahita's as well. He too replaced me with her, He might have sent her to you for now, but he will come for her Godfrey, and when he does, she will go with him, without thinking twice, and what will you do then my child?"_

"_That will not happen." I snapped at her. At which she started laughing, That mocking laugh that could un-nerve the strongest of warriors._

"_Oh, it will happen, you see everyone is just as desperate for her as you are. She is a curse on our blood-line, she destroys everything. She is destroying Theo, she will destroy you and she will destroy Eric as well. She will only bring destruction, only doom. You know this, she told you herself."_

"_I don't care for this anymore. I don't need to hear this." My rage was palpable._

" _Don't be a fool Godfrey." She snapped at me her green eyes blazing._ At that moment my eyes opened.

My angel was still wrapped around me. There were still almost 2 hours to sunset. I carefully pondered about what I should do. I was deeply disturbed my Ziva's appearance in my dream. I rarely dreamt, and when I did it did not feel like it. I vowed to not think about it. I just wanted to lie there for the next two hours with my Angel wrapped around me but there were things that needed to be done. I noticed the smell of her blood and noticed that she was bleeding from the eyes. I knew where to start from.

I untangled myself from her beautiful body with regret, but promised myself that I would be reunited soon enough. I quickly went for a shower in my own ensuite. Noticing blood stains. Of course, I forgot that she was a virgin vampire, she bled. Once I was done with my shower. I turned on the water to fill in the tub. Once it was full, I carried my delicate angel to my ensuite, and washed her, while she slept, before dressing her. I also changed the sheets of her bed which were blood stained as well, and made the bed with new sheets, feeling very domestic and familial. I noticed that I had accomplished all the tasks in less than 30 minutes. As I placed my precious angel in my bed, I made a call to Frederick and asked him to cancel all my appointments for the night. He was surprised but did as I asked, no questions asked. And then I had nothing left to do. Which made me wonder what I did before? I spent the next 30 minutes thinking what I did before in this time when I was confined to my chambers. Thoroughly exasperated with the lack of ideas regarding what to do I made my way back to my angel and lied down next to her waiting for her to open her beautiful eyes like there was nothing better to do in the whole world and there wasn't.

Precisely 1 hour and 20 minutes later, I felt her mage retracting. I felt her small inhale, and swiftly captured her lips into a kiss.

"You washed me." she said when she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes, I thought you'd appreciate waking up fresh and all cleaned up."

"Hmm, that's true, I do appreciate it! Thank you." she smiled at me.

"You are welcome! The pleasure was all mine!" I smirked at her.

"I think you have way too much time on your hands before sunset."

"I do actually, and strangely enough, today, I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I did with that time before you arrived. Isn't that strange?"

"Strange indeed, So you washed me and what? Made beds? and lied down next to me staring at me for more than an hour?"

That was eerily accurate.

"How do you know?" I was seriously wondering.

"I probably would've done the same in your place only…"she paused for a moment biting her lower lip. "I would not have dressed you, and stared at you naked of course. And who knows might even have woken you up with a surprise!" she wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. I was up for suggestions. All kinds of them..

After an hour of many suggestions given and taken, She spoke words. I was surprised she was able to. Had she been a human, the case would have been very different. Oh My Gods I was becoming Eric. Or rather, Eric took after me.

"Now that that's out of the way, I think we had some important things to do this evening." She looked at me with those eyes. Sparkling, full of mirth but right now apprehension as well.

"Yes we do. And the sooner we do those things the better." I answered kissing the tip of her pert nose.

"It's a complicated process Godric, we need to be on the right track, and honestly I am still not very confident about letting you go through it." she had sat up facing away from me. Her lack of confidence in me was a blow to my pride.

"All processes of bonding are complicated, and have a lot of consequences. I am 2000 years old, I have seen the world and all it's colors. I have raised hell, and brought peace. I do not make decisions easily, and when I do, I stick to them. The way I look at it, there is no other way around it. So no more doubts Anahita, it's happening." I said sternly.

She stiffened slightly and then slid off the bed. Picking up the dressing robe from the floor and covering herself before heading towards the door. I knew I had made her angry with my stern answer. I could not allow her to feel bad about it when I was doing it for her. I swifted in the front of her before she reached the door.

"Anahita my Angel, don't be this way." I pleaded. When she didn't look at me.

"Yes Godric." she said flatly and it stung.

"It has to be done, I can't have you so weak and in so much pain all the time."

"Oh there are a lot of things to cause me pain Godric. Not just this bracelet and necklace." She said looking at me, her eyes were stormy when she said those words. I took hold of her arms.

"Why do you say that Anna?"

"Why do you think Godric? you know how dangerous things can get. Put yourself in my place. If our places were switched, would you be so easily willing to put my life in danger by connecting it to yours in such a way?"

" No, but I know you would not back down either if it was about my safety? If it was my existence in jeopardy, you would do anything to save me, won't you? No matter how badly I did not want you to get involved?" I knew she understood my point as well.

"It seems we are at an Impasse." She said after a long moment. " But you know, I love the fact that you let me have enough say for it to come to an Impasse." I stole a kiss at that. I knew the conflict that was inside her, but I also knew what the priorities were.

"Do not be afraid my little angel. No harm will come to me because I will make sure that no harm comes to you… It's just as simple as that."I whispered into her ear as I closed her in a comforting embrace.

"Your focus should be my protection, and being the replacement of the ifrit magic. You have to drink from me first and when I channel your intention through my blood in you would be when we cut you with the knife and I drink from you. To complete the cycle. You have to be careful Godric, that much amount of my blood in you will make it difficult for you to concentrate on your own especially when I am accessing you, so you focus on my focus. It will feel like intrusion, but you have to fight your natural instinct to defend your psyche."

"I understand. Do you think a little meditation perhaps would help before we do this?"

"Meditation is an excellent idea!" she said. Her expression very clinical, gone was the shy beautiful and worried angel, in place of her was a very efficient and precise vampire.

We both sat on the bearskin rug in front of the fire place. I had moved the couch and the coffee table out of the way. The blaze in the fireplace was not particularly high.

I crossed my legs and sat still closing my eyes and felt her doing the same next to me. Meditation was one of my favorite practices. It was during meditation that I felt the universe unraveling itself to me and I understood so many things with closed eyes which baffled me with open ones. As I felt my psyche expanding slowly and the feeling of lightness entered me. I knew I was in the right state of mind to go through with the very complicated ritual. I felt movement next to me and then a whisper.

"I think you are there. Open your eyes." As I slowly opened them I was met with blazing green eyes, which shocked me before I could understand what was going on the green was darkened to dark blackish brown.

"What happened Godric?" she was frowning.

"Nothing, I just went too deep I think." She nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked me, and my steely determination returned.

"Yes." I answered.

She came and straddled my lap, placing the knife nearby. It was a beautiful ancient looking knife with an ivory hilt.

"Now, you need to concentrate on what I told you, don't think of anything else." She looked at me solemnly and I nodded. She curved her neck to give me space for biting her. It was hard not to think of her skin, and the way she was straddled across my lap but I snapped out of it and leaned forward until my mouth was at her neck. She shuddered but held my shoulders steadily as my fangs pierced her beautiful ivory skin. As soon as her blood hit my tongue I felt an intoxication. It was heady and sweet and liquid euphoria. It tasted of Jessamine, roses, plumeria, me, Eric. On the psychic front it was empowering me. As if I could sense things for miles. As if I could feel each and every vein in her body where this blood travelled. I was so far gone in sensations that I almost missed the cue that asked me to stop. But I did stop. As I pulled my fangs out of her. Her eyes were still closed, and I felt her the moment she accessed me. it was as if she was sifting through my mind. I concentrated on how badly I wanted her to be rid of her weakness, I concentrated on how I wanted to protect her from all harms, I concentrated on how my protection would allow me to remove the Ifrit mage from her. I threw these concepts at her in my mind and she grasped them. Her lips forming a smile. I closed my eyes to ignore the beauty of that smile. I kept concentrating and suddenly there was blade pressed against my neck and my eyes opened to see hers looking into mine as if asking for my permission. I nodded. And felt the cut on the side of my neck, and then in a blink of an eye she had cut the side of her neck as well. I let her latch on to me first. Feeling the pull of my blood into hers and all of a sudden something locked inside my psyche and the moment that signal came I latched on to her neck. I felt another lock somewhere deep inside. I kept thinking about protecting her and ridding her of the ifrit mage. After a few seconds that honestly felt like hours I felt her letting go of my neck, as I did hers. She was still perched on my lap and now I felt a new connection buzzing slightly.

"It's working! You are so good at concentration." She whispered leaning her forehead against mine.

"I am starting to feel it." I whispered back.

"We have to do this two more times. Exactly the same way."

"Is a certain time gap necessary between exchanges?" I queried.

"No, Once one wound is healed, the next one can be made. In fact the sooner it happens the better, that way you don't have to concentrate all over again."

"then let's do it." I said as she nodded.

"This time, taking my blood first is not needed, we can directly go to the exchange." She informed me as I nodded and she took hold of the knife again. The exchange went smoothly as I felt more locks falling into place around our connection.

We did not wait for chit chat before the third exchange and dove right into it. As more locks fell into place, something starting to go strange. I felt a fog surrounding my mind and all of a sudden my skin started to tingle. I had not felt that sensation for over a 2000 years. Suddenly my body was washed with a warmth which steadily grew warmer until I felt I was being scorched but I was not burning. I lost myself then.

"Godric open your eyes." I heard a voice say.

"Godric, open your eyes, it's time!" I felt hands on my shoulder and then a slap across my face. Across my lap sat the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. There was black smoke surrounding me. Black smoke, my friend my companion for so long, that hid me in its depth like a mother hides a child. I felt power surge through me, I figured I was much more powerful all of a sudden.

"Godric?" The angel in my lap said looking at me.

"GODFREY HELICO IS NO MORE! MY NAME IS DEATH!" I snarled at her. The savage in me savored her fear gripping her tight in my arms as I expected her to flee. She made no such move.

The smoke egged me, my friend and my companion.

"What is an angel like you doing in arms of Death?" I enquired out of curiosity. Her scent was intoxicating and I wished to possess her with every fiber of my existence.

"Living." She answered simply looking deep into my eyes. Gone was the fear and worry. I inhaled sharply taking more of her scent in me, and something started to feel familiar. I knew this angel. I was meant to protect her. I was her…. 'Savior', a voice said in my head.

"No! I am no one's savior, other's need saving from me." I snarled at her. She was a witch for sure, playing mind tricks on me. I was beyond that.

"YOU ARE MINE!" She snarled back at me and her fangs came out. Mesmerizing me. She was one of my own. Her smell told me that much. I was in awe of her. I wanted to consume her.

"DEATH BELONGS TO NO ONE BUT COMES FOR EVERYONE!" I snarled at her before I tackled her to the ground and tore her clothes off. She was not even half as powerful as me. She tried to push me away and the smoke grew thick around us as I pressed her harder into the ground before forcing my lips on her. I wanted her and I would take her, I was death. Death can never be denied. My eyes closed as her beautiful lips parted underneath mine.

* * *

><p><em>Yikes, didn't see that one coming did you?:D I think I am soon gonna get hang of cliffies. They are so torturously delicious! If you feel like cursing at me... <strong>Just review<strong>..:D:D _


	21. Chapter 20 Marks and scars

_**Author's Note: I know the last chapter was a bit confusing by the end of it. So let me refresh your memory. This is an excerpt from Chapter 10, if you read it carefully you might understand what exactly happened in the end of the last chapter.**_

_**In Chapter 10 when Anahita was explaining to Godric about the gifts of their Blood line, the following conversation took place.**_

_Anahita Said :"You are one of the two who inherited most gifts from the original 5. Only yours were secret and not the quite obvious ones. Levitation, Sensing magic and… Of course transfiguration." That brought me out, I was truly dumbfounded now. Transfiguration had been one of my deepest secrets. How could they know? How could Theo know?_

_" how?" that was all I was able to say. Staggering from trying to not expose myself indecently to having my deepest secret exposed. Yet, all of sudden I felt like a weight was off me. I heard her speaking again._

_" I do not know how Theo came to discover exactly I think it must've been through Ziva, she was your maker, and you can never keep any secrets from your maker can you? From my understanding you yielded this gift during serving as an enforcer for Dark Blood Defences in the 3rd century. __**There have been legends regarding you, you know in supernatural records of the time all over the continent. 'Death taking shape of black smoke and sometimes a body of a young man with spells carved on the skin, serpent for a backbone and fangs for weapons, passing judgments and taking life with a flick of the wrist and gleam of a fang' destroying rogue and barbarian vampires here and there and bathing and dancing in their blood around the fire fueled by their flesh before turning to smoke.**__" She swayed her hands dramatically while uttering the last words. Her eyes sparkling with mirth. Something clenched inside me again my desire stirring again, was I having a reaction of some kind, I had had her blood. I suppressed myself and pretended to scoff at her theatrics but I did not fail to notice the awe and fascination in her eyes as she looked at me. My silence being confirmation, that what she was saying was true. I had been such a different vampire then. _

I hope this explains what happened!:D Please review!

**21. If Only – Chapter20**

_**Godric's POV:**_

"NO!" I heard someone shout.

Someone was pushing me away with great strength.

"GODRIC STOP!" I knew that voice, only I had never heard it so loud.

"GODRIC COME BACK NOW!" My hands were gripping something tight and I was holding someone down.

I finally willed my eyes to snap open.

I was holding Anahita down with full force, my face almost touching her and she was trying to push me away. Suddenly I had the control of my body back.

" Anahita?" I was confused. I know I had blacked out for a moment. It might've been a reaction to the bond.

"_Oh Min Khudara! Godric_?" (Oh My God! Godric?) I let go of her shoulders and slowly straightened up and saw that her shirt was torn off her body. Something had gone terribly wrong. Someone had hurt her. Was I restraining her from getting harmed or from harming someone. There was no one in the whole house but her and me.

"My Angel!" I swiftly gathered her up into my arms. She flinched a little and I noticed her shoulder was broken. My mind was going into overload.

"What…How?" I was unable to pose the question.

"It's my fault Godric!" she said taking my face in her hands.

"How Anahita?" I asked once again.

"I should have known better to go past the barrier you have set so firmly up for yourself. But I was curious, it was worse kind of intrusion, I am sorry Godric, please forgive me!" she started sobbing. Frustrating me even more. I would forgive any mistake of hers I only wanted to know who hurt her like this.

"Anahita I beg you to tell me what happened exactly this instance!" I pressed her a little.

"I went through your psyche, as I was exploring I came across this barrier and I crossed it. And the power control tripped and I lost control and because of me you lost control as well. I am not sure what exactly happened, but I unleashed something within you. When I retracted out of your mind, There was black smoke everywhere in the room. And you weren't you anymore, you told me that Godfrey Helico was gone and your name was Death." I am sure my face reflected the horror I felt inside. Never in a million years would I have wanted her to witness that. Of all the people who could've witnessed it, it had to be her. My head slumped forward and my eyes lingered on her torn clothes. I found my voice.

"what did I do? Tell me Anahita, please tell me I didn't!" I was begging to all and any God that was listening that I had not violated her in anyway.

"No, And it wasn't you, that wasn't you. There was not a glimmer of you in whatever that was." I was somewhat relieved.

"Did I do this?" I asked touching her shoulder which was almost mended.

"No, he did it Godric, that was not you, not all of you, not the definition of you." she answered frowning.

"What else did he say?" my reference to the phenomenon as 'he' relaxed her.

"He asked me what I was doing in the arms of death and I told him I was living and then he heard something in his head and said that he was no one's savior and that others needed saving from him, I got mad at that and told him that he was mine…I meant it as, that he was my savior and he got angry and pushed me to the floor and tore my clothes saying that death does not belong to anyone but comes for everyone." As she finished the sentence a moment of silence followed. I was shattered. I did not deserve a single night of happiness. I spend centuries trying to better myself and redeem myself, and when I finally find something worth existing for, I am reminded that I do not deserve happiness in any form. Out comes the monster that I suppressed for a 1000 years. Out comes the fact that no matter how hard I try I can never really be rid of my past.

She chuckled a little then, breaking me out of dark thoughts. When I looked up at her she giggled and then broke out in full laughter. Confusing me, as I saw nothing funny about the situation. I thought that maybe she was in shock but my instinct told me otherwise.

"What is it?" I asked as she kept doubling over in laughter.

"It's just something he said." She said in between peals of laughter.

"What?"

"I mean it was suppose to be menacing and depressive and horrifying, but if you look at it from another perspective. It just means something really funny and sort of vulgar."

"WHAT ANAHITA?"

"Death does not belong to anyone but comes for everyone."she hardly stuttered the sentence and then broke down into laughing again.

"And?"

"Think about it Godric!"

"it's true."

"I hope not!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I hope you don't 'cum' for everyone! I mean that will make you a promiscuous whatever!" she looked at me solemnly humor still dancing in her eyes.

I finally got it. And it did seem funny if you looked at it like that. I think I even laughed a little. Before I took hold of her and told her solemnly myself.

"No I don't Miss Afrasiab. And I am not a 'promiscuous whatever' as well, but I can come with you, for you and even make you come anytime you desire!" She broke out in laughter again and wrapped her arms around me warming my insides washing away the dread and anger from a few minutes ago. I realized then what she had done. She had distracted me. Broken the blow. My biggest nightmare had almost been unleashed a few moments ago. It had almost destroyed her as well.

"My blood magic does not work on him. I tried to control him, but it didn't work. I'm so sorry for my carelessness and disrespect!" She murmured against my shoulder.

"I know, nothing works on him." I whispered.

"Why did you create him Godric?" she asked me. I had to give her, she always asked the ultimately unraveling questions.

"I do not wish to discuss that right now. You made a mistake and I forgive you. But I hope you will not repeat it. I could've lost you tonight."

"No, you couldn't have, he wanted me too much to destroy me." she answered slowly and something inside me clenched. I looked at her questioningly.

"He would never destroy anything you don't want destroyed. He would just react to it with a different intensity." She continued.

"I don't want to talk of this anymore Anahita." yes, I pulled the authoritative older vampire card to avoid discussion on the topic. It was my demon. I had to control it.

" Yes Godric." she said looking into my eyes deeply for a moment.

"I think I am going to call Chad for live donors for both of us. We need to feed." I said getting up swiftly. Looking anywhere but at her. I needed to process what just happened. I needed time to think about it. she did not blame me for it but I did. It was my monster and my demon that had almost destroyed her. Though it had never happened this way before. I had never lost total control like this. We always merged, we never took-over. It was a huge possibility that it was an isolated event and that it only happened because she accessed my mind that way. I still needed time to think about it.

It was almost 10. She quietly gathered the knife and her torn dressing robe I noticed she had covered herself in my linen shirt and disappeared to her bedroom. I noticed for the first time a new channel in my head. It was quite and not as loud as my bond with Eric nor of the same nature. Whereas Eric's and my bond was like a live stream of water. This one was like a bunch of wire cables twisted together extremely tightly. Solid and locked down. I guess it only opened in extreme situations.

I called Chad, who was wise enough to not ask me why I had been needing donors on a regular basis though he did tell me that he could arrange for donors to come every night at a fix time so I would not have to call him every time. I told him I would consider it and hung up with the promise of donors on my doorstep in 30 minutes.

I sat on the couch staring at the fire. Fire, smoke, revenge. Revenge was the reason I had created that side of me. Death I called myself. and death was all I brought. I was indestructible in that form. I was invincible. A savage, a deviant. I had kept that savage under lock for more than 1000 years and now it was out again. More powerful than ever. I was horrified yet at the same time I felt a feeling of acceptance. Yes. This was who I was now. The wise, accepting, elder vampire but my norms should not allow me to accept that savage, I should be going berserk right now that the thing I ran away and have punished myself for so long was out again, but I wasn't I accepted it. Was it because she accepted it? Understood it to some extent? Was it because the only witness after a 1000 years was not afraid of the monster that lurked deep inside me? Was that the key? I kept thinking in circles.

The main door intercom ringing was what brought me out of the circles. The donors were here. I glamored them to stay in the kitchen. While I made my way back to my chambers to call Anahita. I stood outside her door for a few moments before I knocked.

"Anna the donors are here, please come upstairs." I said through the door. wishing she would come and answer it, I did not want to enter on my own.

"Yes Godric." I heard a straight reply. That cut me really bad everytime. She was angry with me. She had every right to be. I had attacked her and broken her shoulder. Though she was already healed within minutes. I had caused pain.

I retreated upstairs. Sensing that the male had much better blood than the female. I took the female. I was almost done when she entered the kitchen. Dressed in a dark burgundy long sleeved t-shirt and navy blue drawstring trousers. Her long hair tied in a ponytail. She stood looking at me feeding for a moment until I was done. Then turned towards the male donor, making him sit on the Breakfast bar stool that brought him to the perfect height for her to stand next to and feed. She touched the male donor's neck, who had promptly removed his shirt at the sight of her. She took a deep sniff of his neck closing her eyes. The display mesmerized me for a moment. Until the moment she leaned down and licked his neck taking a hold of his Bicep. Which definitely showed that he worked out. A fire raged inside me as the alien feeling of jealousy started to consume me. She licked again before her fangs pierced his neck and the boy moaned with pleasure. I wanted to rip him into pieces at that moment. She slowly and leisurely took long sips from his neck, all the while stroking his bicep softly and I stood fuming a few feet away barely able to control my rage from showing on my face. Once she pulled out, licking the wounds closed she whispered 'thank you' in his ear. Smiling at him as she turned away. I noticed the shameless bulge in his jeans which infuriated me even further. He must have noticed the look on my face because he quickly slipped on his shirt and made the way out of my kitchen. Once at the front door, I glamored them to forget the exact location of my home and handed both the donors cash that was much more than the promised amount. I also glamored him to refuse if ever he was to be send to my place. I was still angry when I made my way back inside and instead of going down to the chambers I went to the Main-hall. Once the flame was steady, I stood up and leaned against the mantle. Trying to calm myself down. I felt arms slipping around my waist and a kissed was placed at the nape of my neck.

"I'm truly sorry Godric, I know I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I am hoping that you would." Her voice was small and unsure. I exhaled. Savoring the closeness of her. I was surprised that she still thought it was all her fault. It was partially her mistake, but the presence of that monster in the first place was all mine wasn't it. when I did not answer. She continued.

"I am not sorry that I witnessed what I witnessed no matter what you think, no part of you will ever be wrong to me. I am only sorry that I was not able to respect your personal boundary. I am only sorry for my own wrong. We all have our demons. We are vampires, surely our long lives would never be all colors and butterflies, we all do things at some point which are horrifying, but how else would we ever learn if we were looking at something beautiful if we haven't seen ugly first?" her words made sense to me. it was true. how do you know what beautiful is if you have never seen the ugly. It was true we were all made of contrasts the dark and the light, it was which side we chose to allow to dominate us that really defined us. I was not complete without my dark side. It was that sense of incompleteness that had me pondering over meeting the sun for so long. I had to accept it. She accepted it. She, the only one who had witnessed it unleashed accepted it. I was still being bombarded with these thoughts and realization when I felt her grip on me go slack as she let go of my waist to turn-away. I turned around quickly to grab her retreating form and press her to myself.

"You are a miracle!" I whispered to her as her grip tightened around me.

"So are you." she whispered back into my chest.

"You are never to feed from a male donor again." Yes I was very mature. She chuckled.

"I know you, big bully." She squeezed me even tighter. I was about to answer her when I felt Eric's confusion and anger. Anahita tensed in my arms as well. I had not yet let go of her when I heard my phone ring. I swiftly picked it up when I saw it was Eric.

"_Godric! Where is the Package?" _Eric asked me in old norse_._

"_It's with me, it's safe, what is the matter my child?" _I asked him. my worry growing by the minute.

"_Did you do? Did you bond with her?" _he asked. I heard a rush of air in the back ground.

"_Yes I did." _I answered immediately. He remained quiet for a moment and then the air rush was gone as he said,

"_Godric put Anna on the phone." _I handed her the phone which she took with a little hesitation. I could still hear the conversation clearly.

"_Master?" _she said slowly_._

"_Anna my precious, I have a question for you my child?" _he continued in Old Norse. His terms of endearment and his tone of voice were badly clashing. Anahita looked at me worriedly.

"_Yes Sahib Min.."_

"_WHO THE FUCK IS SIMON TRAVIS!" _Eric roared, and I saw Anahita's face go pale.

_**Blood Magic:**__Blood magic is a power by which the possessor vampire__can control other vampires, weres and humans by giving them their blood, once a creature has had their blood they would be unable to go against them, kill them or harm them._

_Additional to that the Possessor of blood magic can conceal their scent, hide their age, and shroud their appearance from those that have taken their blood or share their blood albeit not in immediate succession._

_The bond created by blood magic does not wear down on the possessor vampire like a normal blood bond would on any other vampire, the blood magic allows the connection to lay dormant in the receiver until it is summoned, and then gives __**the possessor almost full access in to the psyche of the receiver**__._

_There are 4 levels of possession of blood Magic, from mild to strong. Level 1 being able to have a mild influence on the receiver of blood and need of feeding more blood to gain more access. Level 4 being able to totally control the receiver through a single feeding._

_The gift of Blood magic comes only through vampiric blood line. But can skip a maker and then appear in the child. The Child of a non-possessing Vampire who possesses blood magic has more liberties with their Maker child bond when it comes to opening and closing the bond in comparison with normal vampire maker child bond where maker does have the liberty to open and close the bond but the child doesn't. Still it does not make the possessor vampire immune to their non-possessing Maker's command and summoning._

_More over. Where it takes 3 exchanges to permanently bind a human to a vampire, a vampire who possesses blood magic needs only one exchange and the receiver will heel to the vampire like a full bonded partner unless the Possessor wishes to be rid of it._

_Only disadvantage to it is that it does not work on their own direct Ancestors or any older vampire with the same blood Magic or a higher level of blood magic._


	22. Chapter 21 Nuit Sans Lune

**Author's Note:**

_Happy weekend everyone. I know i am a weeny bit late today. Guests and all. I hope you like this chapter. Make sure to leave me a review!_

_Thanks to **BerNorthman** again for keeping her promise with the reviews. Thanks a lot and Hugs!** Please REVIEW**. _

* * *

><p><strong>22. If Only – Chapter 21<strong>

_**Eric POV**_

"Sheriff Northman?" I heard someone address me, pulling me out of my deep thoughts that were not surprisingly of my child, who had seemingly everyone she came into contact with, wrapped around her finger. I was just realizing how far gone I was myself. I did not even have the right to mock Godric over it, because a little gesture from her, or no gesture at all from her had me washing her feet. LITERALLY.

"Yes Andre, I think the only solution to this problem is sending our own scout to Arkansas. That is the only way of finding any basis to the claim your source has presented you with, But I would say that be very very careful in the choice of your scout, perhaps someone not from Louisiana, who owes our lovely Queen a favor and comes from a state not on hostile terms with Arkansas, though that limits the list dramatically." I smirked at the queen, whilst all other sheriffs present were nodding. It was strange how my Age and position made every suggestion I gave so important. Yes, it was good to be Eric Northman. Even the most obvious opinion of mine garnered so much attention and approval it made me sick and I though humans were pathetic. Here sitting in Sophie-Anne's court at the meeting of Sheriffs I realized that vampires were even more pathetic in many cases. It was true, Pathetic humans turned into even more pathetic vampires, everything was enhanced.

I took a deep sigh and leisurely sipped from my glass of Blood. I felt Sophie Anne's eyes on me, whilst two of the Sheriffs bickered about a misplaced vampire, who was apparently a very good singer and sang in one of their clubs. I did not catch most of their argument. Another 15 minutes passed in which I zoned out again, my thoughts wandering to one raven-haired ivory-skinned vampiress spread out in a tub full of warm water and bubbles, looking at me like I was a life raft in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and she was drowning. Or maybe it was me feeling and looking at her that way. I could almost feel the moisture from kissing her wet knee still on my lips. I wanted to fly out of here, to her. Too long, too far. Always. I sighed again involuntarily just as the meeting was dismissed.

"_Je soupire pour l'amour, j'ai perdu_" (I sigh for the love I lost), Sophie Anne was standing next to my seat. Smiling.

"_Je soupire pour l'amour qui m'a perdue_" (I sigh for the love that lost me). I said, truly it was just a play on words, I meant nothing by it, but again, it got treatment of a golden quote.

"My my Eric! I have never seen you in such a sentimental mood, I never knew you had a Romeo living within you!" her irritating smile was back. God I really hated her sometimes.

"Oh please your majesty, I am hardly a self-destructive moron! I believe you are mistaking me with Edward Cullen, I am Eric Northman, I don't do Romeo…" I said standing up to my full height. She looked even smaller next to me.

"Uh uh! I think you sell yourself short Eric, you looks are enough to capture the imagination of all the female populace, you don't even need to be nice, you can remain your Ass-hole self and still woe enough women to last you another 1000 years."

"Why Thank you for the compliment My Queen! I'll use it as my Panic room compliment, in case of an insecurity emergency." I winked at her as she laughed heartily. It was my objective to have her in a good mood before I broke to her the news of Godric's refusal.

To my surprise her face showed genuine disappointment when I told her but she brightened up soon enough when I told her of the tribute Godric was willing to pay when he moved to Louisiana in a week's time. By the end of the conversation, she was beaming.

"Well, it is very sweet of him to do this. I sure wish there were more vampires like Godric. His living in my state was enough of an honor for me, but I plan to be a very beneficent monarch so I have been planning a little something for him as well. A gift."

"I see, care to share?"

"yes, but you will have to come with me." she said taking my arm.

10 minutes later we were standing in the middle of the French quarter. In front of One of the most popular restaurant Bar and Casino Club in all of New Orleans.

"Nuit Sans Lune?" I asked sitting down on a huge table with the Queen and Andre.

"Yes, My baby, My moonless night. I plan to offer Godric a partnership in this establishment. You know how possessive I am about this place, but I heard Godric was looking for Investment opportunities throughout the state and you and I both know that there can't be a more lucrative investment than this."

"There is no doubt about that." there wasn't. Nuit sans Lune was indeed one of the most popular places in New-Orleans. Perhaps the only profitable venture of the Queen and responsible for still paying the bills. The Place was established more than 75 years ago and in my knowledge never ever had a dull night. Something about the atmosphere of it always brought in droves of patrons. Though currently it was in need of some major maintenance it was still where the wealthy and the worthy of the Old Easy came for a game.

"I do have a condition though." She said rolling her fingers across the crystal Goblet half-filled with blood.

"yes your majesty."

"Since Godric is out of the list of my Suitors, naturally I will be inclining towards Nevada, no doubt. I need the money, I need the security and with suspicions raised about Arkansas, the scaled are tipped to far to one side. I need Godric to present himself at least once a month at my court. I would give him a position of my Special Advisor. He will not have any political involvement if he doesn't wish it, but I just need him to show up. His mere presence in my court would give me the kind of moral support I need right now with my subjects, I already am leaning a lot on you. If Godric agrees to this, it's a win win for everyone." She really looked very concerned about it. I could imagine how old world politics intimidated her.

"I will speak to him. I am sure he will be able to help out." I said in a reassuring tone which visibly eased her.

"So what is he up to these days?" she asked me casually with that look in her eye that told me she was actually trying to confirm a suspicion of hers, or perhaps a rumor.

"Well, he is rather busy with his Other child." Sophie's eyes snapped up at me. She was about to say something when we were interrupted by none other than Nevada vampires. Lorenzo, his two wingmen who I did not bother to learn names of and Annoying and beguiling Travis. After being extra gracious towards the queen he took a seat next to me on the round table. Now I understood why we were seated at such a big table. This was expected company.

"Eric I did not know Godric had another child!" Sophie-Anne was back to it. Of Course it was too big of a news for her to ignore. Even I did not know Godric had another child until last night because he didn't, I did.

"He does." I answered taking a sip of the blood in my glass. My eyes met Travis who was smiling benignly.

" I always thought you were his only child. Is he older than you?" Sophie-Anne was getting very excited. There was no way around it. Once Godric came to Louisiana we could not hide Anahita forever. News in Texas was already out.

"No, She is younger than me. Around 700 I think." I said, acting unconcerned.

"She must be a remarkable vampire, to have a maker like the great Godric. One just has to look at the illustrious Mr. Northman here to imagine what his Maker's other progeny would be like." Travis added. I looked at him with concealed annoyance raising my glass to him for the compliment. Tonight we were both dresses in suits, two different shades of grey. Mine a bit darker than his.

Sophie-Anne was now bubbling with excitement.

"So why have we never heard of her? Was she released?" She asked.

"Yes, Godric released her when we were to come to America, as she wished to stay back in Europe and travel more. Godric always went to visit her at intervals but she never came to America. Now I believe since Godric has given up his position, she has returned to him to keep him company in his retirement."

"You make Godric sound like an Old Man" Lorenzo chirped.

"Deep down Lorenzo, we are all very old and dirty men, with many old and dirty secrets." Travis said before shooting me a look. Could it be possible that Felipe De Castro had sent this vampire just to map me and Godric out. It was strange how much attention he paid me. Again, it did not feel like he was hitting on me. There was an undertone to all his statements. I decided to go on the offensive.

"So Only Travis? I have heard tall praises of your club in Las Vegas, you came here only a year ago, where were you before that?" I asked leaning back in my chair, turning all my focus to him.

" Simon Travis actually and … I was based in Germany before coming to America. I also have a similar club in Berlin called '_Die Necken_' (The teasing) I know, I hit creative jackpot with that one." He chuckled. When I raised an eyebrow at the name of the bar.

"Die Necken…that does sound familiar."I said. It did, I was sure I had read or heard of it somewhere and at that time I had thought it was the perfect name for a Vampire bar.

"I'm lucky in familiarity department." He winked at me his grey eyes twinkling again, but something was off with him tonight. When he was not deliberately talking he looked a bit tense, not as languid as he was the last time. I cursed myself inwardly for not researching him. Then an idea hit me. Berlin these days was the Obviously the home to the council these. It's where the High council convened. Could it be possible that this Vampire too was related to the Old world High council politics? It was a bigger and bigger possibility since Felipe's connection to old world had become apparent to us last night. If that was the case I was sure that Anahita would know about him. Not to mention what he had said to me the last time we had met two nights ago. He had clearly spoken in Persian. I had been so distracted with Godric's tug, I had not even had time to think and solve this enigma. I had not even mentioned it to Godric. We hardly had time to discuss Sophie-Anne's proposal. We were all so distracted by Anahita, that can't be good.

"Why did you name this place Moonless night your majesty?" I heard Lorenzo ask Sophie-Anne.

"I do not entirely know." She shrugged.

"Could it be that when the moon is not out, the stars are all you have, and you understand what subtle beauty is. A Moonless night shows that not all things distracting are beautiful, but also makes you miss the moon of your existence more. A moonless night, a night of longing, pacifying, waiting… sighing" I heard the beguiling Travis say swirling the blood in his glass and looking thoughtfully into it. I saw Sophie-Anne's eyes fixed on him.

"Oh my, I have two Romeos on my table tonight! And I see no Juliette!" Sophie-Anne said almost delighted.

"Oh but I am sure we see a Cleopatra!" I smirked, and Sophie-Anne gave out an amused laugh.

The conversation turned to the club and its coming and goings again. I was sure that Sophie-Anne's insecurity regarding High Council and their involvement in her case was well-placed. I knew well what lied in Sophie-Anne's past and what made her so wary in her Past. Her maker had been exiled on the pain of true death by the high-council 300 years ago and his traitor status was known worldwide. I was not sure of the details regarding Sophie-Anne's maker but I knew that it stuck to her like glue even after her maker met his true-death. It was one of the reason that I was a subject in her kingdom. Despite the bad reputation of her master, Sophie-Anne still stood her ground, faced all the challenges and with cunning and ruthlessness made her way up the power levels. I know that most of America was ruled by vampires who were old and exiled from the old world and it might have helped her cause, but to still make it that far was a salute to her determination. Her petulance, her disorganization was her just being lazy.

For Felipe to even consider Sophie-Anne as a match for matrimony was mystifying for me. I knew how formal Markus was and Darius was Markus' pride. I knew what my blood-line meant. My blood line was to vampire world what Olympians and Titans were to Greek mythology. There were reasons for it as well. Sophie-Anne was definitely a step-down and I wondered if it had anything to do with the rest of what was going on. What if lines were forming? I was brought out of my thoughts when Sophie-Anne asked me to ask her for a dance. I obliged.

We started waltzing and I could literally see all the eyes in the club that was jam-packed, fixed on us.

"So, how is she? This Other child of Godric's? Is she beautiful?" Oh she had no idea.

"What do you think Sophie-Anne?" I drawled out her name just for the sake of distraction.

"Well, seeing the kind of male specimen Godric chose to be his child which is right now holding me in his arms, I can only imagine what kind of female specimen he would choose, the imagination alone threatens to bring out my bloodlust!" she smacked her lips at me. Oh she had no idea! My thoughts wandered to my child again, who looked like an angel descended from heavens, only this child was non-angelic enough to take on 17 weres together and come out unscathed that too when she was at her weakest. Godric had explained to me last night a very unique technique Anahita had explained to him that she had used against the were-wolves. No powers, just fighting technique. I wanted to see her in action. My little angel, so powerful, so magnificent and so skilled and none of the credit went to me. I ground my teeth at the thought.

My thoughts wandered to last night again, but not to the Bath-tub with bubbles this time but towards when she had spoken in her state of delirium caused by sheer exhaustion. Maker, keeper, Savior, Helper and Protector, she had said. What was the meaning of it? Ancient Pythoness never said a word that did not have a deeper meaning to it. I wondered and pondered while me and my petite partner waltzed around. I was good at multi-tasking so I think I made appropriate small talk whilst doing it. My thoughts of Anahita were lately becoming too sexual and frustrating and the fact that Godric was taking interest in her the way I had never seen him take before was making things a bit more complicated.

"So…Any progress with My Telepath? I am planning to keep Bill for 2 more weeks in NewOrleans, though I loathe his company."

"Who doesn't? As for Sookie, she will come around."

"I heard Pamela took her to Dallas for a shopping trip alongside that annoying child of Bill's."

"She is warming up to us, but it will take time which I am willing to give, as you know, I can be a very patient and persistent vampire." I winked at her.

"I hope so Eric, she should come to trust you. I eventually plan to have her visit me in New-Orleans so Hadley can see her regularly. She cannot be seen as an open option to claim. If you are successful in claiming her then no one shall trouble her or me for that matter."

"Trust me My queen. Your telepath will be secured, I vow it." I had to solve this issue as well now and quickly. Once the track finished we headed back to our table where the rest of the party was animatedly participating in a conversation regarding classical operas with the exception of one vampire who sat very still almost in downtime. As soon as I sat down, I felt a tremor of panic out of nowhere, It had come pretty strong and I knew it was from Anahita the very next second. Then it was just as suddenly tamped down, before it switched to focus and then concentration. I felt for Godric on the other side, and noticed that he was closing his bond with mine. That was frustrating. I send calm and encouragement to Anahita through my maker child bond. I could not reach her, but I could help her with whatever she was doing. Godric was to form the bond with her tonight. I wondered if this had been a part of that. After a moment or two, I felt her relief as she sent me gratefulness which was the last vivid emotion I got from her before it all tamped down to a slight buzz and just her presence in my mind. When I looked up at my company no one had noticed anything except the vampire sitting next to me who was now looking at me with a keen concentration before he averted his eyes and leaned back to look at the dome ceiling that was painted in a very pitch black color with a spray of glass glitters which twinkled, a perfect rendition of a moonless night.

The night was getting boring, and I still had a few errands to run in the city, most of the company had left the table in order to go to the first floor to play some slots including the irritating Travis. I asked the queen to be excused and said my pleasantries the way a vampire sheriff was suppose to. As I made my way out of the Club.

"Sheriff Northman." It was Travis. Again, leaning by the Main entrance.

"Travis." I said not reducing my speed.

"A word please?" I could not believe his insolence. In front of the queen as her guest was fine, but here, like this. I stopped in my tracks turning towards him.

"I don't think I have any words for you." I said with a sneer.

"but I do."

"Then say it." I hissed at him

He smirked slightly and leaned forward before his face took a cold expression, my rage bristling further. How dare he? Had he not been the guest of the queen I would have put him in his place.

"_Yeki bayed badaneed behtar az vehshi difa'a az farishtagan ast."_

_(One should know better than to let barbarians defend angels.)_

"_Yeki Dee'gar az ashtabah'o min au ra, Zehan Aan! Erikir, Peshgoi mi shuud sar dar gam!"_

_(Another mistake and I will take her, Mind it! Erikir. Prophecies be damned!)_

I was too astounded to react soon enough and he had swiftly stepped away. I stood fixed in my spot for a minute. Before I made my way out of the Damned club. People were still pouring in so the street was crowded. I swiftly made my way towards a back Alley to take flight. My head was pounding. Anger and panic mixing. The conviction in his voice had made me avoid confrontation. I was so angry with myself. I pulled out my cell once I was in the air and quickly dialed Godric. he picked up one the third ring. Worry apparent in his voice, I was sure he was feeling most of it.

I asked him about Anahita being safe in codeword even though I was talking in Old Norse. Since I felt I was still too close to the roofs. Before I went higher. The positive answer calmed me to some extent. But I was still too angry. I Asked about the bond and got another positive answer. I was glad that now she was officialy bound to Godric no one could snatch her so easily from us. Still the threat lingered and I could no longer wait. He sounded like he knew Anahita too well. He somehow knew of what happened last night as well. If he was capable of knowing that much I wondered if I was really under-estimating him as an adversary. Then the mention of prophecy. Who the hell was he! How did he know all the things we ourselves were just finding out? I wondered if Godric's house was bugged. Only one person could solve this mystery and so I just asked Godric to hand the phone over to Anahita.

_"Master"_ her voice put a damper on me

"_Anna, my precious, I have a question for you my child._" I knew my terms of endearment were not hiding my anger and irritation.

"_Yes Sahib Min_." That fucking language again. I hated it at that moment, and I lost it.

"_WHO THE FUCK IS SIMON TRAVIS_?" I yelled at the night sky. But I heard her gasp on the other side. A moment or two followed during which I landed on the roof of an abandoned apartment building.

"Eric? " It was Godric again. He sounded worried.

"_Yes I am here Godric_."

"_Anna has collapsed,_"

"_WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?_" I was regretting the yelling. No one knew better than me how much pain she was going through and how weak she actually was.

"_We have already gone through enough tonight Eric. I need to remove her protections tonight. You will come tomorrow and we will discuss this then._" he said and hung up the phone.

My night had just gotten worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Anahita, got attacked and then yelled at. :( Hopefully Eric will make it up to her.<strong>_


	23. Chapter 22 Suffering of the Old

_**Author's note:**_

___for Some reason, this chapter took me awfully long to write. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. I eagerly crave your feedback! Enjoy and do not forget **TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>23. If Only – Chapter 22<strong>

_**Godric's POV:**_

"Is she up yet?"Eric's voice over the phone was extremely agitated.

"Yes, she is back." I answered flatly, still mad at him for stressing Anna. I heard a sigh of relief.

"Good. My flight from New Orleans to Dallas is in next 2 hours. I will arrive during the day."

"I'll let Frederick know." My day man would receive Eric personally from the Airport and deliver him to my home safely.

"Can I speak with her now?" he asked me hesitatingly I heard the tinge of guilt in his voice.

"You can speak to her when you are here tomorrow. I do not wish for you to disturb her tonight."

"I only wanted to apologize."

"You can do that tomorrow evening." I answered sharply before hanging up the phone grimly.

She was curled up into a ball in my bed. Her shoulders tense, her expression fierce. I sat beside her curled up figure in the middle of the bed. My legs bent under me.

"Anna?" I slowly moved her beautiful black curls away from her face. She exhaled once her face was clear.

"I'm not a coward you know." She murmured. Her brows frowning eyes still closed.

"There is no doubt about that Anna." I said, lying down next to her, facing her.

"I hate being so weak Godric."

"Then the sooner we remove this the better." I said fingering her bracelet.

"Okay." She said suddenly uncurling and sitting up in my bed. Her hair thoroughly messed up.

I sat up next to her as well.

"How do we do this?" I asked her.

"I'll have to summon them." she looked at me solemnly. Before she climbed off the bed.

"Alright, but how?"

"Living room fire place… because we have an active fire, it will be easier to summon them and then inform them of their dismissal. The active fire will supplement to their energy, instead of them taking it from my blood, they are after all creatures made of fire yes."

Absolutely curious about the whole process I followed her keenly to the living room with in my chambers.

She walked to the stack of cleanly chopped wood in the rack next to the fire place and chose one piece which was 3 inches in thickness and around a foot long. She turned to me taking my left hand in hers and brought my palm to her mouth before slashing it with her fangs in the centre. Swiftly doing the same to her left hand as well. she then pressed my slashed palm to hers, our blood mingling and mixing she closed her eyes, her brows frowning for a moment as if concentrating on something she squeezed and rubbed her slashed palm with mine, the sting of it translating into something else entirely for me. The display and act was arousing me. I tried to snap it off concentrating on the fire chirping in the fire place. She opened her eyes slowly as I looked back at her once the movement of her palm stopped on mine. She held the piece of wood between our now healed but bloody palms as she cleaned it on the wood, dousing it in our mingled blood. She slowly moved us nearer to the fire place, kneeling in front of it and signaling me to do the same. As soon as I was kneeled, she turned to me and kissed me on the lips, surprising me a little and then turned back, throwing the wood into the fire.

"As soon as the flames really catch on to that piece of wood, I will be able to summon them. They will recognize your blood mingled with mine, we will state our purpose of summoning them and when we dismiss them, you can remove the necklace and the bracelet both." I nodded.

We both watched intently as the flames licked at the wood, after 10 to 20 seconds, the piece of wood started to turn bright red and I saw her closing her eyes, I was looking at her when she suddenly opened her eyes and said slowly.

"Zaafir.. Lolaakh.."

I looked back at the flames and suddenly the licking flames started to die down low and then two faces emerged between the lowering flames.

"Mistress" someone whispered in my head. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Zaafir and Lolaakh, this is Godric. My protector bonded."

"Master." The whisper came again. I kept staring at the faces the low dancing flames kept making and dissolving.

"Both of you have served your purpose brilliantly and now we wish to free you of your obligation, since formal protection by a vampire of my own bloodline has been formed and allow you to return to your home."

"It has been an honor serving you mistress. We see the blood of the vampire is strong enough to protect you adequately in future."

"You will Go back and inform your master of this bonding and us freeing you of this obligation willingly."

"Yes Mistress."

"Godric." Anahita was pointing at her neck. I swiftly turned and removed the black stone necklace from her neck. She pointed me to toss it in the fire. I did as she instructed.

"Farewell Lolaakh, May Allah shower you and your family with his blessings." She said as the flames zapped at the necklace before it disappeared and with it one of the faces disappeared too with an audible zap.

"Farewell fair Anahita." said a single voice.

"Mistress, you need not dismiss me as well." Spoke the second one in a rather demure expression.

"No Zaafir, I cannot possibly keep you away from your state and family any longer, whilst I appreciate your concern with my safety, I think I will be safe enough." Anahita shot me a look. The face in the flames grew clearer and somewhat solidified. It was regal and a very masculinely beautiful face. With sharp glowing eyes, straight nose and a strong jaw very Arab looking.

"I need not be tied to you, I wish to do it voluntarily, I assure you I can be of a lot of uses." His speech was also clearer.

"Junaid will never agree to it. We have discussed this before."

"Junaid might be able to communicate with my kind and we do respect him, but he has no dominion over me." Junaid I guessed was the human Luminary that assisted Theo with communicating with the Ifrits.

"Godric.." She looked at me and pointed me towards the bracelet. I hesitated for a second and saw her frowning at me at me before I quickly removed it from her wrist. The face dancing on the fire was now looking at Anahita somberly. As I was about to toss the bracelet to the flames, a hand emerged from the flames I looked at Anahita and when she nodded I dropped the bracelet into the hand before it retracted back into the flames. Still it did not dissolve just floating there with an intense expression, looking at my angel. I felt there was a conversation going on that I was not privy to.

Then I heard the face hiss something at Anahita with a convicting expression and she hissed back at it leaning dangerously forward toward the fire and the face, her eyes full of shock and anger mixed. I placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her at a safe distance from the fire. They kept staring at each other for a long moment where I just sat and observed, suddenly the face turned towards me, and nodded before starting to dissolve the flames were random shapes again. She kept staring at the fire for a long moment. Her face tense and angry. I just sat next to her observing her quietly. My little shocked and angry angel. She was a vision in the firelight. So beautiful and so delicate.

"I need to feed Godric, I am going to get myself a blood." She said suddenly standing up. I looked up into those stormy dark eyes, and nodded. Something had just happened. She had just learnt something. I knew it deep inside me for some reason. It wasn't the bond, just my very keen observation but I thought better than to pry it out of her. I wondered though what the Ifrit had said to her.

She was perched on the breakfast barstool in the kitchen, her head in her hands, her beautiful hair cascading in front of her face, touching the black polished granite bar top. There was just so much of it, and her hair looked like they had a life and a will of their own. The more agitated she became the more out of control her beautiful hair became. The more frustrated she was the more they surrounded her as if trying to hide and comfort her. I stood there for more than a few minutes. Watching her.

"I thought the idea of regaining your strength and not being so weak would thrill you, but here you sit, looking so bleak and frustrated." I said

She chuckled, still shielded on all sides by her hair.

"I guess… it will pass. I am sorry if I am insufferable right now." Her voice seemed strained.

I walked around the bar and perched on the stool facing her.

"he told you something that you did not like." I simply stated.

"You know, since everyone is so much older and wiser than me, what I like and dislike does not really matter, because I will be pushed and manipulated and over-powered to do the will of the older and wiser seamlessly. This…is momentary, I will get over it." She was now looking at me. Her expression dead serious and very confident. I had not seen this side yet. I was not sure how much of it I liked.

"So bitter." I simply said.

"Not towards you, not yet." Still her expression was harsh. I chuckled.

"You think I will push, manipulate and over-power you to do my will?"

"Yes, eventually, but you yourself will not think that it's your will, you will just think 'it's right and better for me'. so yes, you will make me do what you think is better for me."

I back-tracked on that statement. Quickly shuffling through the last 3 nights. She was right. I was doing it already. When I did not say anything for a few moments I heard her say.

"It's an ailment all old and wise suffer from. I repress my will by telling myself that I see logic and reason in the decisions of olders and wisers. So it's not your fault that I have become passive over the years. I cherish when I feel unaccepting of a decision made for me. Makes me feel that I am still alive in here somewhere even if I eventually relent." It was a very grim observation. This was a new side of her to me entirely. She looked absolutely opposite of the vampire I held in my arms earlier in the evening who had distracted me from my own grim and dark demonic reality by making a joke out of a dangerous statement. Such an enigma this girl was. I wanted to hold her kiss her, make her smile again, possibly giggle too, like a teenager. I see her slipping down from her stool, i guessed it was for moving away from me.

I hung my head down losing myself in my thoughts when I felt her arms slipping around me again.

"Thank you!" she whispered in my ear. Her cool breath brushing against my ear and neck. My eyes involuntarily closing at the pleasant sensation. I slowly turned around on the stool, to face her. Her eyes darkened with desire. As I pulled her closer to me placing her firmly between my legs. Her fingers grazing around the collar of my v neck t-shirt.

"Do you know, of all vampires I have seen throughout my life, you have a spot in one of the top five most beautiful ones." There is a little smile playing on her lips. As I raise an eyebrow at her statement.

"Really?" I ask still skeptical, but amused. I would love to know her reasons.

"Really! And you know why?" her finger move from the side of my neck and shoulders to my throat. My fangs slipping half way out.

"I don't, but I would like to know." I answer smiling suggestively. Drawing her closer. Noticing her slightly protruding fangs as she gasped lightly.

"Your lips. You have the most beautiful…adorable…soft…sensuous and kissable lips I have ever seen." She punctuated all the adjectives with little kisses on my mouth. Stirring me deep inside. Oh! The temptress! I made a vow to show her and count with her all the other adjectives that could be associated and proven by my lips.

"Anything else?" I asked slipping my hands under the hem of her burgundy shirt, caressing the skin of her slender waist, knowing I won't be able to keep up with the train of thought for too long. My desire for taking her was growing too fast.

"The list's too long, and I am too impatient and greedy for you right now." She pouted at me slightly. Pout turned to a giggle as soon as I gathered her up in my arms and swifted towards the day chamber while she buried her face in my shoulder shyly. I could not express how adorable I found her shyness. I fully intended to make love to her until the sun took us. There were so many incomplete discussions still hanging mid air, so many confusions, problems, mysteries, but at that moment I couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Anahita's POV)<strong>_

_I am surrounded by flowers again. I feel them underneath me, in the line of my vision as I am laying on my side. A beautiful carpet of cream and yellow. The smell of Plumeria is so dense in the air, that I can hardly smell anything else. I like these nights. As I turn and lay on my back, I see the night sky. It's full of stars, but there is no moon out tonight. I search the sky for it, but not a sliver of it to be found anywhere. I raise my hand up towards the sky to draw invisible patterns with my fingers. Is this a dream? A vision? A memory? I believe it's a memory. My hands still busy with the patterns. I always loved to do this when I was a child. I could do it for hours, I could do it until my arms felt sore. As I grew up, I still kept doing it. I had by time passing learnt the significance of stars. I wondered if I could change the direction of the stars, what would I make my life to be if I could?_

_I keep playing with the sky. I'm waiting for someone or something, but what? I sit up, to inspect my surroundings more. I am in the garden, the candles inside the Palace are flickering. It is by far our favorite residence. But I am sad. I am left alone too much these days. _

_Suddenly there are raised voices inside the Palace followed by a few crashes. I hear my name being called. I quickly get to my feet. Then the smell reaches me. Were-Wolves, lots of them. Not our were-wolves. Hostile Were-wolves. I swift towards the Palace, but before I reach the back entrance I am grabbed and slammed against a body. The scent is unknown but not entirely unfamiliar. It's strange to my nose. I try to struggle hard but to no avail, my captor is just too powerful. His grip is crushing me immobile against his body. I can't see his face my head being held firmly into his chest. I bite him with all my strength. His blood hits me strong. He is stronger than me, much more stronger and I have just given him leverage over me how foolish of me. He hisses but we are flying. And then I feel him shutting me down. Oh yes. So stupid of me, but before my psyche is totally detached from me. I get a look at my captor finally as my vision is almost gone, blurring severely. I catch a glimpse of Grey eyes, similar to the ones I am used to but these are different. These are not sparkling, these are ablaze. I am lost to darkness then._

I came to myself with a jolt, too afraid to open my eyes. I was being held but I didn't feel like a captive, I was surrounded by arms, but too many of them. I inhaled slowly and a whiff of spices, fire and wild berries and Godric surrounded me like a warm blanket but there was more there was also sea, salt, honey and Eric. I opened my eyes peeking into bluish green ones. He was smiling at me. I love it when he smiles like that.

"I love it when you smile." I whispered to him.

"Is it because of my award-winning lips again?" He said kissing the knuckles of my hand which was entwined in his.

"That can't be denied. But it just brings out your subtle beauty more, but I am glad it's so subtle and everyone is too distracted by Eric's arrogantly and unpleasantly over-whelming one. Otherwise I would have some serious competition!" I knew he was there and listening to it all, but I just wanted to tease him. An arm tightened around my waist.

"Yes he is arrogantly and irritatingly over-whelmingly beautiful, isn't he? Not to mention always greedy for attention I don't know what I was thinking when I turned him, projecting myself to all that unpleasantness for eternity." Godric chuckles some more.

"But then to remedy all that irritation you just have to look in a mirror Godric."

"And turn myself into Eric? No thank you…" he answers.

"Now if you two are done being childish, and degrading me, I would like to say hello to my child and apologize for yelling at her yesterday and project her to some of my very irritating beauty." Eric finally said pulling me closer to him spooning me. I felt comforted as only one can in the arms of their maker.

I watched as Godric slipped out of bed from under the covers shooting me a meaningful look and another one at Eric, who I knew was looking at his maker as well. Godric slowly strolled out of the bedroom only dressed in sheer beige linen trousers. The serpent on his back starkly visible against his pale smooth skin. He is so beautiful, just the sight of him makes me sigh. So perfectly understated, I don't think I'll ever get over it. He closed the door behind him.

I slowly moved in Eric's arms to face him. I noticed I was in my light blue cotton night gown. Godric must have dressed me. Staring into the impossibly blue eyes of the one whose beauty has nothing to do with subtlety. Unattainably and devastatingly gorgeous he is. The perfect male specimen. In every aspect. Like I said, Over-whelmingly annoyingly beautiful. His beautiful hair was all mussed up. His broad chest naked making me acutely aware of the possibility that he might be bare-naked under the sheets that he and I were both under.

"Hello." I say shyly. Embarrassed by my embarrassment at the thought of him naked, scolding myself for reacting to it at all. I am a 700 year old vampire, not a teenager for God's sake. He chuckles softly, and pulls me to him, taking hold of one of my hands and placing it on his hip. He is wearing Boxers, his foot stroked against my naked ankle. My robe which is actually floor length was bunched up around my thighs.

"Hello to you too." He whispered, eyes sparkling, making me feel like jelly inside. His perfect mouth curved into a small playful smile. He was too close. Too beautiful.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when I didn't say anything and just kept staring at his nose. Avoiding both his eyes and lips.

"I am feeling much better Master." I answered.

"you don't have to call me Master." He says and I looked up into his eyes. Questioning.

"Because, I don't like it unless I am punishing you. Which I doubt I will be. Not only because you are a remarkable child but also because your boyfriend will tug me to death." He smirked at me mischievously and I just tried to fight the smile about to break on my lips.

"I don't think he will, if it's fair and I deserve it." I said to him.

"Oh my precious child, you do not Godric well enough then." I knew I didn't, but I was learning, fast.

Eric quietly ducked down and captured my lips in a kiss. It was one full of adoration and appreciation. I felt those emotions pouring from him to me through our maker-child bond. I basked in it and returned the same with addition gratitude to the mix. Suddenly the kiss deepened. The adoration and appreciation paired up with lust and desire. He was slowly gaining momentum, and I was afraid I will lose control. He was my maker, I hardly would be able to deny him if he sets his mind to this. This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comments? Suggestions? :)... <em>**


	24. Chapter 23 Brain fried

**Author's Note : **

_I have slightly changed the routine of my posting. since i am back at work. When i started posting this story, i was already 14 chapters through. After that, i have just written one chapter every day. I wish that All you people who are obviously reading out there and Not reviewing would realize the effort i have been putting into it. So i appeal as always That **Please REVIEW.**_

* * *

><p><strong>24. If Only – Chapter 23<strong>

_**(Eric's Pov)**_

Oh... but it felt so good! I told myself I should stop, but I wouldn't, I couldn't. Not even if the house came crashing down. She was in my arms, in her flimsy light blue cotton night gown. Always a fan of silk and sorts, I could never have imagined a cotton night gown could look so utterly scrumptious on someone. No this angel required no silk or lace to look divine, she was it, without even trying and she was mine. My blood ran in her veins. Mine, all mine. She tasted like me, she smelled like me. she was me and I was her. her lips under mine, my tongue on hers. I wanted, I needed, I was taking. This felt right. This felt good. This was best.

Then I felt it, a sudden tingling sensation in my ears, which then grew gradually, until I could not ignore it any longer and had to break the kiss.

"Eric we can't." she whispered. The tingling was fading away now. I looked down at her beautiful dark imploring eyes. Unable to catch the meaning of her words exactly. She wanted me, I knew it deep down in my bones. I will not be denied, I will not be taken from anymore. This was what my whole existence came down to. Having her. Body and soul. MINE, ALL MINE!

"We can't what?" I asked.

"Do this… I am with Godric."Her voice was low, but her expression was sincere. I stared at her face surrounded by the cloud of black hair spread out on the pillow beneath her.

"But you are mine." I pleaded. Words leaving me against my will. I never pleaded. But if that's what it took, I would.

"Yes, but not in this way Eric." I tightened my grip around her waist. In order to make her understand that she belonged to me.

"Then in what way Anahita?" I gritted my teeth when she did not respond to my touch.  
>"In all ways it matters the most Eric, In loyalty, allegiance. I will serve you."<p>

"I don't want all of those, I want this." I whispered leaning down to kiss her porcelain smooth shoulders moving slowly to her neck. Feeling her resistance and reluctance. I had never been a forceful master or lover. But right now I wanted nothing more to just take what I wanted. It was warring with me.

"This is not your way Eric." She whispered pleadingly, as I opened the buttons on her night gown with my mouth.

"Then I will make way. Anahita." I said biting her just above the swell of her breasts.

" NO ERIC!" I heard her shout before the tingling in my ears started again intensifying quickly turning into stabs. I was in pain. So much pain. I did not notice when I fell out of the bed. My brain was being stabbed. It took me a few more seconds to figure out why this was happening.

"ANAHITA I COMMAND YOU TO STOP THIS!" I screamed, and it was gone. All of it the pain just vanished. I was sitting on the floor my lower lip bleeding where I must have cut my own lip on my fangs. She was sitting in the bed. Her eyes wild and panting.

Then I felt it. Pure rage. My own. My own child had just brain fried me. I felt it, she saw it.

"Eric… Calm down." I heard Godric's voice from somewhere far but I was seeing nothing but red. I slowly stood to my feet. Looming over my opponent, who slowly moved back towards the head board of the bed. She looked at me with awe and fear, but nothing close to remorse. Righteous weren't we? Just because we had some special powers, we were going to subdue our own master? Prove to ourself that the maker had no dominion over child? That's exactly the kind of thing Theo would do. Make her control me as if the roles were reversed. My fury grew with each thought that passed my red mind. I leapt, But by the time I reached her, she was already in the air, straddling me from behind in a move so graceful that could put the most skilled ballerina to shame. I got hold of her ankle and twisted it pulling her down as I gained momentum finally reaching the floor, but before I could fully subdue her with my weight on top of her. She had once again flipped in the seconds I hit the floor and flipped me as well so that when we landed I was on my back with her on top of me. What was this technique? It was very impressive. It was as if she literally climbed air. I quickly took hold of her throat and slammed her down, straddling her now. Snarling at her. I wanted to crush her, destroy her and make love to her all at the same time. She was pinned under me, but she was not struggling, she did not even look afraid but she would not look at me either.

"LOOK AT ME!" I hissed at her, applying more pressure to her slim waist which I was straddling.

She looked at me finally, and my rage started to subside. The red haze started to leave. I saw a red tear escape her eye and something inside me squeezed painfully as realizations started to surface and my hand became lose around her throat.

I had tried to take advantage of her, when she clearly stated her intentions of being with Godric. She had then used her blood magic on me, to stop me from making an irreversible mistake and then I had attacked her for stopping me by using the only tool she could. Not only to stop me from raping her, but also from me damaging my bond with Godric. I did not know how involved Godric was with her, but this Godric would never have forgiven. Why could I never do a single right thing when it came to her? I was so out of my element. I quickly let go of her, and gathered her up in my arms as I quickly placed her in my lap. She did not move. Her body was limp against mine as if she was not in there.

"I'm sorry…I am so so sorry! Anahita… please…" what could I say? I came to fix things. Now shouting at her on the phone seemed so little a crime after what I just pulled myself away from.

"Eric." Godric's voice broke my chain of murmuring comforts to my unresponsive child.

Godric, was here, why didn't he stop me? he could've commanded me to stop at any moment. Why? I looked up at him to see him standing in the door way, his expression indecipherable. I wanted to beg him to punish me.

"Should I call you Master now?" I heard her murmur her arms finally forming a grip around my waist. Oh, the relief. I chuckled slightly, feeling hollow.

"Nope, you will have to do much worse than that actually." I whispered in her ear.

"Damn.." she murmured. Finally looking up at me.

"Am I forgiven?" I ask sadly.

"Am i?" she asked, I nodded at her.

She turned around in my arms to look at the door way. It must have been to see Godric, but he wasn't there anymore. I slowly got up from the floor with her still cradled in my arms.

"This is not good Eric." She said as i sat her down on the bed.

"I know, but it's going to be okay."

"Godric is very angry right now. I can feel it in my skin." She whispered.

"he has every right to be." I countered.

"No, it's not your fault, and he knows it." she said as I was inspecting the fading bruises on her neck. She was healing quicker. Which was good, her healing had been slower the night before last that I was here.

"Why do you say that? I almost raped you and then when you stopped me, I attacked you wanting to still rape you." I know my expression was deadly. But it was not for her. it was for myself. I hated myself at this moment with a vengeance.

"Eric, you had no control, I had just woken up from my day rest, it's worst at that time. I should've been more careful, you would not have been able to control anything at that time, especially if you already find me desirable." What in the name of gods was she talking about? Looking at my confused expression she rolled her eyes.

"I AM A VIRGIN VAMPIRE ERIC!"

"What?" I asked. That could not be true. There was no way that was a possibility!

"Yes! I am and that makes me irresistible, so it's not really your fault. AND GODRIC knows it Of COURSE so he has NO RIGHT to be angry at you. BUT I have a right to be angry at HIM, for not stopping you when he COULD." She punctuated and spoke loud certain words in her explanation. I knew Godric was listening. I had never imagined someone could speak to Godric that way. A child of mine of all things.

"Why? When you clearly desire him as well Why should I have stopped him?" came Godric's voice from the door way. It was eerily cool which made it more menacing.

"He is my Maker Godric." Anahita said incredulously. Godric chuckled but it was empty and bone-chilling.

"Oh yes, that he is, Your maker. Your God. But it's not just you, everyone just adores beautiful Eric here. No… It's not just you, even my own maker preferred his company over mine." What? Did I hear that right? Had Godric gone mad?

"Godric…"

"No…it's okay. You can give yourself to him. I will not stand in the way. I will protect you nonetheless so you won't have to put up with the charade of wanting me. I made a vow. I keep my vows." He said flatly. His face was expressionless. What was going on? Was Godric….Insecure? That thought was ridiculous, but it seemed that way. Did Godric not realize that he was my God? That I literally scared attention away from him always because I wanted him to myself always, that the idea of sharing him with someone could drive me insane with jealousy in a second. Surely he knows this, he is my maker. Maker knows everything He knew this, that's why he never made another child. I still can't be away from him for long. Why was he thinking this way? How long had he been thinking this way? That thing with Ziva, his maker had happened 700 years ago, had he been thinking this way for that long. Why did I never notice this before? I was still trying to swim through these realizations when Anahita swifted from the bed and was standing in front of Godric, I had hardly turned around when there was a loud snap.

I keep asking this, when did I step into this badly written soap opera?

"You think I was filling spaces here? Hmmm Godric? After all the things I have told you, After everything that has happened between us, you think I seduced you into forming a protection bond with you? You think that's all there is to us? You think I am some wanton whore who just wants company in bed? NO GODRIC THOSE WHORING WAYS ARE EXCLUSIVE TO YOU AND YOUR CHILD." She screamed at him before turning back into the room and storming towards her closet. I looked at Godric who was frozen just by the door. By the time I looked back at her she was already dressed in a jeans and a shirt and pulling a leather hand bag from the closet.

"Anahita…" I wanted to say something, do something. This was beyond screwed. She was bent down tying up her sneakers.

"It was nice finally seeing you Eric, after all those centuries." She smiled at me.

"Anahita…" it was Godric now. She turned towards him. looking like she just didn't call me and my maker whores and slapped my maker.

"It was nice knowing you too Godric. Thank you for your hospitality and for letting me stay in your home."

"What are you doing Anahita?" I finally had gained enough marbles to ask her. Godric was just staring at her.

"Leaving Of course." She answered casually. Pulling out a jacket from the closet. Before she rolled her messy hair into a bun.

" No." Godric simply said.

"No?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." he said simply.

"you think you can stop me, If I wish to leave?"

"You think you can leave if I don't want you to?"

"Yes." She shrugged

"No." he shrugged back.

"Yes"

"No"

Could it get anymore teenage angsty?

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. "YOU" I pointed at my child, "ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND THAT IS A COMMAND."

"YOU" I turned to Godric. "WILL STOP ACTING LIKE A TEENAGER RIGHT NOW."

"Eric" he growled at me.

"No, I don't know where the fuck all this insecurity came from but we need to clear some things out and we need to clear them out now." this needed to dealt with and soon.

Godric was staring at the fire blankly. We were sitting out in the lounge area. He had not said a word for a long time after I had explained what exactly had happened in the bedroom. I had coaxed Anahita into taking a bath.

"I'm in love with your child." Godric said flatly. Still staring at the fire. Like I did not know that already.

"I know, I do happen to have 2 eyes." I replied with as much blankness as I could conjure.

"Please command her to never threaten to leave me or leave me." he said in the same monotone. Well, that was a shock. I could have imagined anything coming from him but not this.

"Godric I can't do such a thing, what is wrong with you?" I sounded like a teenager myself. That demand had genuinely scared me. Had Godric seriously lost his mind.

"She can't leave Eric. It will be too dangerous."

"Then you should have kept a rein on your temper and assumptions Godric. To accuse her like that. She genuinely cares for you. I feel it in my veins. She dared to assault me just to stop because she cares for you."

"I know Eric. I just…" I kneeled in front of him then, His head was down, he truly looked like a child at this moment. so helpless, so ashamed. I could not help myself.

"You just what? You are so self-absorbed at times you ignore what's in front of you. You repress yourself to the point that you are constantly licking your own wounds… and what in the name of Gods was that about Ziva? She spent more time with me because you would not open up to her. You would not talk to her. She always had to ask me about you… Have my loyalty and devotion not been enough Godric? I don't care if the world was after me, I was after you, always, still am, is that not enough my master? Tell me what more you need? Tell me, and I will give it to you." I placed my hands on his knees and leaned my head to place it in his lap. Instead of running his fingers through my hair as he usually did, he leaned down and kissed my ear and then the side of my neck, before cradling my head in his arms and leaning down himself until his face was against the side of mine. I don't know how much time passed. All I knew was that I never wanted it to end. It had been too long and my Godric needed me and my child too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

_The way Eric's relationship to Godric was showcased in the second season it surely showed something unique, but failure to elaborate left a lot to imagination, hence the number of fanfictions related to Godric and Eric. I personally feel that it's often downplayed in most fan-fictions i have come across. You never get to totally feel the dynamic of Godric and Eric's relationship since the sole focus of the Author is either Sookie or their own OC. My idea started with the question "What would 1000 year old companions be like?"In my fanfiction. Eric is fiercely devoted to Godric and vice versa. Though their physical relationship is a thing of past, there is still an intimacy of old lovers between them. It's how i perceive it to be. They are both very Beautiful and passionate vampires, with a background more powerful than mere humans can fathom. This is what i have been trying to capture in this story at some extent. Please let me know if i have succeeded in my endeavor and Of course what are your own thoughts about it?_


	25. Chapter 24 Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

_**Lemon Alert. things are gonna get tense before they get better. New love which is great love is like that!**_

_Mystery of Simon Travis shall enfold! _

_Special Thanks to **BerNorthman** again, for her very encouraging review. i look forward to your feedback eagerly and you always have something interesting to say SO THANK YOU for loving the last chapter. I hope you like this one Even better! i know i do!:D_

* * *

><p><strong>25. If Only – Chapter 24<strong>

_**(Anahita's POV)**_

_Shadows fill an empty heart, if love is fading_

_If all the things that we are, and are not saying,_

_Can we reach beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky and open up to,_

_The ways you make me feel alive, the ways I love you_

_For all the things that never die, I am by your side._

I have always found water cathartic. I don't know if Eric feels or knows it because he is my maker. With the jolts I had received the first day of my full-strength I should not have felt as frayed as I did, hence I was bathing.

The way of trust, love, devotion is never easy. I know this and with a vampire like Godric, I can only imagine how long and difficult this road is going to be. He is Old, disillusioned, insecure for some unfathomable reason and he represses with all his strength, at all times a manifestation of all that he fears to be, but is, undeniably. For a human its like using your mouth to breath at all times rather than your nose, which was made for the sole purpose. This is what Godric has been doing, for around a thousand years. He's been breathing through his mouth, when he had a perfectly functional nose. I mean this metaphorically. We as vampires do not need to breath as is common knowledge. I know I should be mad at him for suggesting that I was putting up a charade of being with him, but I just can't, I am too justifying for my own good. I see his side. I feel his side.

I growled at my line of thought. I needed a change of topic. I knew there were dangerous things hanging in the air and then I remembered my memory from my day rest.

"DO NOT GO THERE!" I tried to command myself, but it was too late. I had to think about it, not just think about it, but also sooner or later tell about it as well.

"Who the FUCK is SIMON TRAVIS?" I repeated Eric's words from last night.

SIMON TRAVIS…what a sweet, harmless name.

That is what he is known by now I guess.

I should have known that Theo would have a back-up plan, it was his golden rule.

A drastic one at that. But what was puzzling was his choice of the back-up plan.

Theo knew as well as I know perhaps better than me.

SIMION TRAVARO never followed plans…or rules. Never have, never will.

I was told, it was in my blood to be fearless.

Even as a vulnerable girl who had found herself in midst of powerful creatures, I stood my ground.

My Father said, I was just like my mother. Brave, wise and dignified

My mother said I was like my father. Brave, wise and dignified

I was loved. Always had been.

I don't know if I was worth all the love my family bestowed upon me.

But I tried. I tried to be braver, wiser and then I lost everything in one night.

All I was left with was me. My bravery. My wisdom. My dignity.

I never gave up on those.

Theo saw it in me from the very beginning. I stood up to him. Sometimes ignoring how much older, wiser and powerful he was. I was not afraid of him. I had nothing to lose. He tried to put me in place in the beginning, but soon realized that what he thought my place was, wasn't really my place. My place was where I chose to place myself. On the basis of that strategy alone Theo had kept me incognito for almost 700 years. He knew, argument with me was no solution, so he rationalized it all for me. I trusted him because of that. I did what he told me to do, by my own choice, not out of fear. Not in the beginning. Then as time passed, I willingly submitted to his will, seeing no wrong in doing so, not out of fear. No, with Theo, I had not known any fear. Though being with me Theo became to know fear. All too well.

I did not know fear until I was almost 500 years old. I did not know fear until I met SIMION. There is a first time for everything as they say.

Deranged, psychotic, primal, explosive, possessive obsessive, cunning, fierce, volatile and uncontrollable SIMION. He was all of it, and a lot more. He was my worst Nightmare and now he was so close. AGAIN. 200 years. Theo promised never again.

"So…Who the fuck is Simon Travis?" Eric's voice startled me out of my state of conscious rest. i don't know how long he had been standing there. long enough to hear me repeat his statment from the previous night.

"Who is Simon Travis for you?" I asked.

"He is a vampire, accompanying the Vegas envoy, who have brought Nevada's marriage proposal to our queen Sophie-Anne. Also he is owner to one of the biggest and currently the most popular vampire club and bar in all of America. Advisor to Felipe's De Castro. Looks to be no more than 500 years, which is not an awfully long time to be undead to really pose a threat to me, and i don't feel threatened, that is until he comes up to me and starts speaking in Persian, your dialect, telling me that if we made another mistake with your safety like the night before last he would snatch you away from us prophecies be damned and the fact that you fainted by the mere mention of his name." I could not help the chuckle that escaped me.

"So Please tell me, who is Simon Travis and why are your emotions shaking like a leaf when ever he is mentioned?" He looked like a father trying to make his child to confess theft or something.

"Simon Travis also co-owns Die Necken, in Berlin." I piped up the most useless information.

"Yes he mentioned that." Eric said looking at me pointedly.

"Die Necken happens to be not only one the biggest and most popular vampire club in all of Europe. Die Necken is also the operating headquarters of the vampire High-council. As you can see, the apple does not fall far from the tree." I heard Godric snicker from the door at my obvious jab at Eric and Fangtasia. He was developing a habit of standing by the doors wasn't he?

"More importantly Simon Travis Co-owns his clubs with Theo because, Simon's A.k.A Simion Travaro A.k.A Agrippa,is Theo's Blood brother and he is obviously 500 and 3000 years old. He possesses a high level of Blood magic that allows him to hide his age and scent and unless his appearance has changed drastically since I last saw him, he resembles Theo very strongly." Eric had tensed. The atmosphere thickening.

"AND" Eric's eyes were ice.

"AND?" yes I know I was being childish.

"He seemed very defensive about you." Eric's eyes were narrowed.

"Of course he would be. He is loyal to Theo to the bone so naturally he is defensive, because I BELONG TO THEO in his books!"

"Then wouldn't it have been wiser if you were given to him, he is Older, more defensive, probably would have preserved you better than us for Theo?" Godric spoke. He was being skeptical with me? Doubting me?

"I am here for many more reasons than just my protection Godric, and I told you those reasons in detail." My rage was blooming.

"Yes, but still.." I interrupted him.

"Still? I don't get you. Do you want me gone Godric? Is this what you are advocating here?"

"You are not leaving Anna." He commanded flatly.

"What do you want Godric? Theo sent me to you. I am here. You won't let me leave, but the way you are arguing you surely want me gone."

"Anahita you are over-reacting. Godric just wants to know why you were sent to us when Theo certainly had better options if you look at it neutrally." Eric the fire brigade. The only red was in my head.

"Godric knows why I was sent to him!"

"but surely, it would not be in Theo's best interest to sent you to us. Seeing as we don't remember him very fondly." Eric added. Still defending Godric.

" BECAUSE, I made Theo promise me 200 years ago that he will never hand me to Simion. He is a PSYCHOPATH! If there ever was a vampire that should be feared, it is Simion. I am terrified of him and I am someone who is fearless enough to frazzle my maker's brain an hour ago and it doesn't matter to me what you think of Theo, to me, this was him keeping his promise."

"He kept his promise, even if it meant jeopardizing your safety?" Godric spoke. I did not think I could be more outraged by him.

"Godric, what are you doing?" Eric was clearly confused.

"Eric." I was becoming numb with anger now. He turned to look at me.

"I need to get out of this bath, can I have the bathroom to myself?" I said without expression.

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding and getting up from his kneeling position beside the tub. Godric was already gone from the doorway.

10 minutes later I was out, still feeling numb with anger. I did not even notice what I wore. Most of those 10 minutes were consumed in drying my hair.

Eric was deep in thought, whereas Godric looked to be in downtime on the couch. I don't know what came on to me as I found myself moving towards Godric. He became alert as I reached him and kneeled down next to the couch. His eyes were distant.

"Godric..." he finally focused on my face.

"Take me out tonight, show me Dallas!" I smiled at him. His eyes were wide, he was definitely not expecting this.

"You want to go out?" he asked slowly.

"yes, it's suffocating here right now. I think the fresh air would do us both some good. Come, let's fly." I said standing up from my kneeling. He took my offering hand standing up.

"Eric you don't mind keeping the house for us do you?" I looked back at Eric who was just as confused as Godric at my sudden change of stance. I am sure both Godric and Eric thought I was not right in the head, the way I flipped mood switches.

You see, The best lessons about how to be the perfect woman, I learnt from the perfect man and he himself did not reckon how far I would apply what he was teaching me as battle training.

Predictability can be your biggest vice. He said. Your opponent should never be able to figure out your capacity, your tactic or your weakness.

Temperament can be your biggest flaw. He said. Never let it lose but never get so obvious in controlling it that you give away your exact emotions. First lesson of vampirism is being Stoic, hiding emotions. So you do opposite of that. Throw them for a loop by showing emotion and then switch it off. Have you noticed how flashes of light are the most annoying thing, that's how you use your emotions. One minute show, next minute no. Making them underestimate can be your biggest advantage. Confuse them, shock them.

These were supposedly battle advices. But I took it by ear and used it in the only battle I really got to fight on a daily basis. Battle of wills. I was angry with Godric and his behavior, but I was not going to throw a temper tantrum. No, I might act like a teenager, a demure one, all innocence and naivete. I am anything but those things, and that is the reason that I am one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. Literally. It's not in the gifts you see, it's all in how your use them.

Theo taught me that though learning deception was important, it should not be something you should rely on to get things done because deception is a weak foundation, it's hollow, and you need solid foundation if you want to make a strong structure. The biggest fear anyone should ever have of you is not that they won't be able to escape from your hands, it should be that they won't be able to escape from your mind.

As I flew with Godric, him leading me towards the city. I was not really paying attention to the sights and sounds. I was deep in thought regarding how to proceed. I had changed the landscape of our next discussion, now I was just waiting for inspiration. When we reached the outskirts of the city, he finally descended in a secluded wood. It was peaceful and dark here, no highways, roads or habitat nearby. There was small lake in the middle of it. It looked like some sort of preservation. We landed by the Lake. Shining in the moon light. It was very beautiful, but I had seen better.

I sat on the grass by the lake on one side. Spreading my legs out in front of me, leaning my weight on my hands. Godric perched by a huge boulder right next to me. Staring at me.

I gave a lazing but thorough look to my surroundings, taking deep breaths. Gathering my thoughts, making sentences in my mind. Keeping that temperament in check. I recited what my heart felt.

**_"Ah Love! could thou and I with Fate conspire_**

**_To grasp this sorry Scheme of Things entire,_**

**_Would not we shatter it to bits - and then_**

**_Re-mould it nearer to the Heart's Desire!"_**

"Omar Khayyam" he whispered.

"Yes…" I answered quietly.

Silence ensued.

"I'm sorry." He said after a few long minutes, whilst I gazed at the lake.

"Hmm?" I had definitely heard him, but the game had just begun.

"I apologize for my behavior… for what I said and what I did… for my misplaced anger and poor judgment." He slipped off the boulder he was sitting on and sat next to me facing me, while I stared out at the lake.

"There are many things that one can take for granted Godric. Forgiveness is not one of them. It should not be taken for granted. It's the best gift someone who you have wronged can bestow upon you, because where you caused them pain, they give you relief. Relief from your own guilt. It's the noblest thing, and noble things should not be taken for granted."

He was looking at me intently. I could see the tremors of emotions just underneath his beautiful skin.

"But, I am not noble Godric." I said turning towards him. sitting up straighter, so that we were closer.

"I am not noble right now. Far from it. I am needy and greedy and wanting and in no mood of being noble. No, I am not going to forgive you for doubting me because you doubted my devotion, which has everything to do with my nobility, so, no, I can't give you forgiveness, what I can give you right now is my anger, my hurt and my desire, because that's all I am right now. You hurt me, so now you fix me."

Our eyes were locked now. His glare was mesmerizing, he understood what I was saying, but I had taken him by surprise. I saw it coming to life then. Fire, pure liquid fire, I saw his eyes setting on fire. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His focus so intense that I felt I was the only object in the world as the sights and sounds surrounding us melted. We were at least 2 feet apart from each other, yet it felt too far and too close at the same time. I felt the universe come to a stop. As my body started to get engulfed in that liquid fire he was pouring into my eyes through his. We both must've moved at the same time, because i met him halfway through. How far 2 feet distance can be for two vampires? How much time could it take for one to reach the other? How in-synch would they have to be to crash half way into each other full speed?

His hands found me just as his lips did in a soul stealing kiss. He was all fire, so liquid and abrupt were his movements so precise, I was on my back and then I was in the air, and then I was on my back again, his body wrapped around me, trying to touch me, all of me. his lips kissing mine, his tongue rubbing against mine, so deep and yet I could not get him inside enough. This is what I wanted. His want and need on display. I did not even realize that I was tackling him and that me being in air and on my back the moment was because I was moving with just as much force as he was to get closer. Then the ripping started. My shirt went first, as his fingers ripped it off me, fingers immediately caressing my exposed flesh. Caressing, kneading, worshipping, before the lips, those beautiful beautiful lips took place of the hands, while the hands, those skilled, perfectly nimble hands descended to my poor jeans. Not waiting for long enough, he tore the button off, before ripping the zip open his mouth moving down to my abdomen as he pushed my jeans down with his hands before they were totally off. His clothes were gone too. His lips descending downwards from my abdomen crossing my navel before he moved down to my leg. Caressing my thighs, his lips moved down and down until he was kissing and licking my ankle and biting at my anklet. I was going mad now. I was burning. He was suppose to fix me, not burn me into oblivion. I clenched my eyes shut. Trying to calm down. And then the lips started to move up again, I was destroying the grass surrounding me as handful after handful came ripping out of the ground as he kept burning me with his lips. Then more ripping, and I became lucid enough to realize that my underwear was gone too. I was now at his mercy. All of me. I did not feel the ground, or the breeze, all I felt was those lips. Tasting me, for the first time. Once, and I jumped, twice and I jumped and gasped and then it was all pleasure and madness. What was he doing? Why was this so much more intense than all my other encounters? I felt like I was being touched for the first time. His mouth consumed me with abandon. Like my essence was what he thrived on. I screamed and chanted, I gasped and I moaned, but he was relentless in his sweet torture. Lips tongue, breath and then fingers, one, two, three, and then I was falling and yet he kept on consuming me, through and through while my mind blanked, and my body shuddered, grasping for life I didn't live, breath I didn't need. In that moment, I felt my heart come to life and beat again, and when I finally came to my senses I was new. Brand new. Then my eyes found his. He was looking down at me like he was watching a miracle happen. I was feeling like a miracle that was happening.

"I am in love with you." he spoke. His beautiful lips moved so gracefully it was like I was watching it in slow motion. Parting on "I" joining again on "am", parting again on "in" tip of his tongue touching the upper lips from inside before joining lips again on "love" parting again on "with" before forming a perfect "o" on "you". I was speechless. So I did the only thing that made any sense. I joined my lips to his. To show him what I felt. He returned my kiss fervently, before I pulled him to me again and we immediately joined the only way that expresses the emotion he confessed to the best. Desire and love driving us deeper and deeper into each other. His caresses and strokes untamed yet languid. His body beckoning me with every touch to climb newer heights of ecstasy and climb we did, we climbed so high that I did not want to come down, and those lips, those devilish lips never stopped. He completed me what felt like countless times before he took his final pleasure. As I lay with my head on top of his beautiful chest tracing the outlines of the beautiful ink he adorned, I realized.

I had asked to be fixed. Instead I was reborn.

Nothing with Godric was every going to be simple and I would not have it any other way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AHmmmmm...too fantastic? I think so! comments? Blushes? Curses? *hides behind the big, sexy, lonely, house keeping viking*<strong>_


	26. Chapter 25 Suffering of the young

**Author's Note**:

_Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I suddenly ran out of juice so I had to take a reading break, I am working on a longer chapter but did not want to wait to post this one. Since Godric's Farewell party is coming up. We are gonna see Sookie, Pam again in next few chapters!:D _

_Now, I am really disappointed with the lack of reviews I have gotten for this story, when I know how many people are reading and following it, so I ask again _**Please REVIEW**_. They are food source for our confidence._

**26. If Only – Chapter 25**

_**(Godric Pov)**_

"Godric?" she whispered against my chest her lips moving softly against my skin. She was driving me insane with desire again.

"Yes my love.." I answered, as arms pushed her closer to me. I was not in control of my body or my actions. That much was apparent.

"Eric loves you very much." she whispered. The fact that she was mentioning this to me in the afterglow of making love under the stars intrigued me. I wondered what was on her mind?

"And I love Eric very much." I stated as I felt her move a little, she turned slightly, placing her palms flat against my chest and resting her beautiful face on it, so that it was possible to look at my face. There was melancholy in her eyes. Why?

"And I would hate to be the reason that love was destroyed."

"it's not your fault that I am overtly jealous, possessive, insecure and an utter idiot Anna, they are my faults and I will work them out." I wanted to turn this discussion into a light hearted banter.

"You won't Godric, you will never be able to work them out." She said flatly. I raised a questioning brow. Was she angry? Was she mocking me?

"You won't because that's how you are, you will always be Overtly jealous, possessive, insecure a little idiotic too, because that's how all 19 year old boys are." She was smiling now "Theo Explained it to me that way. We don't stop aging just physically when we are turned, we stop aging mentally as well, we may accumulate the knowledge for millenniums and millenniums, but we still process that knowledge according to our age of turning. It is how we survive for so long. You maybe 2000 years old, but you still process all knowledge as a 19 year old. I might be 700 years old but I still process all the knowledge as a 19 year old would. Eric may be a 1000 years old, but he processes it as a…." she paused frowning..

"He was 27 when I turned him…" I added smiling.

"Oh yes, see, that's why when push comes to shove, he is much more composed." She grinned at me. I snorted.

"Oh yes, he is very mature… you won't believe the level of immaturity Eric displays sometimes. Don't judge him by his fire brigade skills tonight."

"I am sure his immaturity had everything to do with him being a Viking Prince. I mean you sons of chieftains are totally spoiled brats! So jealous, possessive, conceited, pro-mis-cous! And don't even get me started on others. Theo was also around 27 when he was turned and a crown prince, he is the worse of you lot. Darius is incorrigible; Markus totally snooty and I have heard how eccentric Princess Ziva was." She said their names so intimately. It uncoiled something inside me. I had abandoned my blood line for so long. My natural companions in the undeath. Her snuggling closer to me brought me out of my thoughts. It was strange how she looked into me. how she understood it all, her viewpoint so unique and full of sense and comprehension. I realized I was holding in my arms one of the most fascinating minds I had ever come across.

"Do you want to go home now?" I asked, wondering if she was as comfortable as I was, lying on the grass naked, holding my lover to me, so close, so peaceful, serene.

"No…" She inhaled and moved forward beckoning me for a kiss. Her lips moist, tasting of me, tasting of us. I was so far gone.

* * *

><p>"Oh here they are! All unclean and indecent, but no one's bleeding…Wait…" Eric sniffed raising his nose a bit. It was really annoying.<p>

"Oh yes, I smell Virgin Blood!" I could not help the smile that spread on my face as I looked down at Anna who was dressed in my white shirt and had somehow salvaged her jeans from the pile of destroyed clothes and looked extremely embarrassed.

"See, I told you, when push comes to shove, Eric is VERY MATURE." I said imitating Anna.

"I am bound to be, I am the only non-teenager in the house right now." He smirked.

"That's why we left you in charge of the house keeping DADDY!" Anna suddenly spoke. Shyness all gone. She was thoroughly soiled, there was remnants of grass and dirt everywhere on her and her hair was an impossible mess.

"Yea, and daddy got you dinner. It's waiting in the kitchen. Though I think you should clean up first you look thoroughly…err...Soiled I mean." I shot a chastising look at him, but I couldn't help the warmth I felt deep inside. Anna turned to me, giving me a soft kiss on the lips she turned and went to her room.

I felt Eric's hurt then, it was subtle and well-covered but he couldn't hide it from me. He was still staring at the door she had disappeared into.

"You desire her." I said simply. Analysing him more closely. There was resignation on his face.

"and she desires you." he said, looking down at his feet.

"And she desires you too.

"She desires you more." He was getting aggravated now.

"it's not the matter of less and more Eric, what matters is what exists and what doesn't."

"What do you want me to do? If you want me to stop coming here, I would. I can't have you hurting anymore and that too over insignificant things.

"You deserve to be with her just as much Eric. Do not deny your feelings." I took his beautiful face in my hands.

"I need to secure her Godric. I am afraid this Travis is a threat to her safety."

"Travis is not necessarily a threat to her safety. In fact, he might be a real good option if we want to ensure her safety for real."

"I don't know what you mean, he literally threatened to take her away from us."

"On the grounds that if we are unable to protect her."

"Did you not see how she is afraid of him? You might not have noticed it, but the mention of Travis makes her tremble."

"I saw it too Eric, she fainted in my arms when you said the name yesterday on the phone."

"Yet you.." I interrupted him.

"We need to know more about this before we declare him a friend or foe."

"You know something about him don't you? I never even knew Theo had a blood brother."

"It is not common knowledge Eric. Very very few know about Nephthys' last child."

"Why?"

"Because there was a specific purpose for his creation. He resembles Theo strongly, he has remained incognito, how do you think Theo has been able to rule half the world for so long, before his dominion came to all of it 200 years ago?"

"I don't think I understand." Eric looked confused.

"Simion was turned for the sole purpose to aid Theo in world domination of all supernaturals though it took them a long time. He was a gift to Theo from his Maker. Once Nephthys was gone Theo's reputation preceded to also the places he had never been and probably would have never gone to. That was where he sent Simion. Simion gained Theo a better part of the Asian continent just by pretending to be Theo. It worked until the world grew so small and it was impossible to keep the pretense anymore, Simion returned to the side of his blood-brother then and still aids him in the same manner. He is probably the only vampire in the world who is above 3500 years old and still has remained incognito. Just the way your child has for past 700 years. I have no doubts about his allegiance to Theo, even Anna said so."

"Yet, her reaction to him?"

"There can be a number of reasons for that. I will dig into the matter I assure you, but I don't think we need to worry about Travis. If Travis is here, that means Theo is nearby too. What we really need to worry about is why is the old world is suddenly so interested in Louisiana…?"

"I was wondering along the same lines."

"Hmm.. I better clean up as well." I said as I turned towards my own room. Thoughtful. As the memory of the severe Slavic prince started filling blank spaces behind my eye-lids.

* * *

><p>"You know what, I am rather annoyed that I still have not gotten enough time to spend with Pamela." Anna was frowning as Eric brushed her hair sitting on the couch while she lounged in front of him on the Bearskin. It was such a bizarre scene that I could not help but stare at it and then some.<p>

"Well, since I am obviously Baby-sitting you because your teenage boyfriend can't seem to take good enough care of you, she is taking care of work. I mean just look at these snags in your hair, what did he do to it? He is rather over-indulgent when it comes to his dolls isn't he?" Eric shot me a mock look of disapproval. Anna giggled her teenage giggle.

"Over-indulgent is just fine with me, as long as he is not over-confident, which some people I know are." She hung her head back to look up at Eric pointedly. Eric smirked before he nudged her head forward again continuing to brush. The snags were long gone, her hair was just slightly moist now but Eric still did not stop. It felt like he was making up for lost time. Sadness uncoiled within me. She was now here, but still not ours.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. I spoke with Sophie Anne of your refusal. She took it surprisingly well, and surprisingly enough, decided to throw another proposal at you." He smirked at me, I was sure my expression was very ambiguous.

"Continue."

"Well, since you have so generously offered to pay Tax dues, she is very gratefully offering to share her Moonless Nights with you." I saw Anna looking over to me with a guarded expression. I glared at Eric for the insinuation.

"She is offering me shares in Nuit Sans Lune, her Vampire club casino?" I just posed the question to clear away any confusion Anna might be having very discreetly.

"Yes, and that too at a very very modest price. I must say, I was very very surprised about the whole situation… for a while at least." Oh so this really was not a welcome gift

"So that means she has posed some sort of condition to the deal?"

"It depends if you are interested in the deal, If you are not, you would still be welcome in her state just like that."

"What is the condition?"

"That you will make a monthly appearance at her court and will be regarded as a Royal advisor."

"And my duties will include?"

"Nothing actually, she assures me that if you do not wish to delve into politics you will not be forced in any way. It would just be a title. She wants to do it because she just wants to impress her self-importance on Nevada, now that she is going to accept Felipe's proposal." I noticed Anna twitching her nose at the last statement.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Eric was now braiding her hair. It would have looked a very parental thing to do, but the way he was doing it, it could be deemed as foreplay for most people.

"No… what happened?"

"you just twitched your nose when Eric mentioned that Sophie-Anne is going to accept the Marriage proposal from Felipe."

" She is a Bobois Godric, you do know of their history right? It's just hard to imagine Markus or Darius approving to something like this." I saw a dark shadow pass Eric's face.

"Do you know Markus closely?" I asked casually.

"I have spent almost a month every year with Markus for past 150 years, well, to be honest more with Najwah than Markus, Since me and her share a love for many things. You know where Najwah is involved Markus is a permanent fixture. So yes, I know Markus very closely." She said rolling eyes non-chalantly.

"And Darius?" Eric asked quietly dark expression on his face apparent to me but not to his progeny whose face showed an emotion I could not decipher right away but it made me uneasy.

"Well, Darius has been a fixture in my existence on a regular basis as well. He has been in charge of my security for the better part of my existence, One of my teachers in training with blood magic and one of the very few vampires that I consider a true friend." I saw warily as Eric's frown grew with each word.


	27. Chapter 26 Anna sweet

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>27. If Only – Chapter 26<strong>

_**Anahita's POV**_

"Godric, I think need to discuss Anna's documents that would have to be presented to the queen when she moved with you to Shreveport. Now that the Queen knows about her existence, she is overtly interested." There was a coldness in Eric's voice that I could not understand the reason for all of a sudden. He changed the topic so suddenly.

"You spoke to her of Anna?" I was sure Godric noticed it as well. I was more than sure that there was next to nothing that escaped Godric's notice.

"Yes, naturally. Since you made the story up. I thought it was better that we kept it the same on all sides. It would be impossible to keep Anna a secret when all of Dallas already knows about her." Coldness persisted. The warmth that he was radiating while he brushed my hair for far longer than was necessary was nowhere near. Did I say something wrong?

"So what exactly did you tell Sophie Anne?" Godric asked. I stood up and went to sit down on the rug next to him which he did not allow and instead placed me in his lap where I settled comfortably. My back against his chest, my head leaned back against his shoulder and his cheek next to my ear.

"Well, I told her that you are busy with your Child Anna, who is 700 years old, and was turned in Europe, but you released her before you and I both came to America because she wished to stay in Europe and you have visited her over the years, now and then, though this is the first time she is here."

"That covers most of it." was Godric's reply.

"She is annoyingly excited about meeting Anna. I would not expect any less though. Since she is such a fangirl of Godric's" Eric looked somewhat disgusted.

"Did you explain that she should not expect anything of my Child." there was a sharp look in Godric's eyes. I wondered why Sophie-Anne would expect something of me.

"Well, not in so many words, but I am sure she will be enthralled by Anahita's looks since she has already assured herself that Anna would be no less than spectacular seeing your choice of Male specimen…" that smug smirk again, but it was the truth, Eric was also in the top five most beautiful vampires I had ever come across. "nonetheless she won't be stupid enough to touch when you pull off how possessive you are about your child."

"Oh! She is going to love it when she realizes that Godric has a serious thing for blondes!" I snickered.

"I have a thing for Blondes?" Godric enquired, Eric also looked a bit confused. Oh, no, Of course they did not know what I had been doing all along. I should have been more careful.

"What is it Anahita?" Eric I am sure was reading my annoyance.

"I forgot that you won't know about this, I am usually not this sloppy. Oh Khudaya!"

"What is it Anna?" Godric squeezed his arm around my waist reassuringly and questioningly at the same time.

"I have been Veiling myself with everyone since I have come here to Dallas. I forgot that you won't be able to see it."

"Veiling?" Eric said confused.

"It's a weapon is use with my hypno-projection, it's sort of a camouflage. I manipulate my own physiological and psychological signature in order to create an illusion of myself for all eyes that see." Eric's eyes were wide.

"so, you have been hiding."

"yes, actually it happened more of as a security reflex the first night Eric brought me here. Isabel was here you remember. I already was on defensive so… it just came through. I did not realize that you had not noticed me changing appearance, and then you never mentioned it as well, so it just slipped from me."

"I see, so what do you look like to Isabel?"

" Positively blonde and blue eyed. I must look somewhat like Pamela, with a few differences of course. Very European. Can pass for German, Russian even Scandinavian, I wish I could show you!" It was kind of frustrating. Eric was in deep thought though his eyes were boring on me. Godric was quiet as well.

"I think, we have been lucky." Godric finally said.

"I am just thinking how that red lace slip and chiffon top looked on a blonde." Eric said, his expression playful again. I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I hit back.

"so, to Isabel and Stan, you are a Blonde and Blue eyed, beautiful European looking girl. Now we need a proper history to go with it. I think we can work with Belgium. No one knows much about Belgium but it's comfortable enough for vampire and I have properties in Belgium so that could work too."

"Isabel, Stan, Jessica, Sookie, all the donors, all the people that we came across at the Mall in general."

Godric and Eric both nodded at me with a thoughtful expression.

"I think I need a surname to go with my alias, don't you?" I changed topic.

"Let's see." Godric said, still thoughtful.

"How about Anna Schoon?" Eric was smirking.

"That would be rather obvious wouldn't it? Anna the beautiful. Where is your creativity? What is Pamela's surname?" I asked. Happy to steer away from the dangerous topic.

"Ravenscroft." Godric said smiling.

"Now that is what I call a surname. Suits her too. So what was she in her time? Princess Ravenscroft?"

"Lady Ravenscroft actually."Eric answered.

"Getting off topic. We need to decide this tonight so that Eric can magically produce necessary evidence of your existence by tomorrow night." Piped Godric.

"Oh! My! You're in Shady under the table businesses too, What is it called? Wrong side of the bed business?" I asked winking at Eric.

"I think the phrase is Wrong side of the blanket, and it's used for Children born out of wedlock. And yes, I do have certain connections." He was laughing lightly now.

"Right!" I said exasperated

"So Anna Schoon it is." Chimed Eric.

"Eric, behave!" Godric chided when I shot an annoyed look at him.

"How about Anna fraai-Boezem?" Eric said with a completely serious face.

" Anna Beautiful Bosom? Very mature Eric!" he was such a tease!

" Anna Ronde Heupen?" Godric added. I looked at him shocked.

"Yes, Godric that could certainly work. Curvy hips indeed" Eric said. Oh they were ganging up. I tried getting up from Godric's lap to punish him. He just held on to me. Snickering. Stupid, evil vampires.

"why so angry Anna de Vermetel" Godric whispered in my ear.

"Now that is certainly a good name Anna the Bold…" I whispered back.

"I still stand with Anna Fraai Boezem even Anna Ronde Heupen" Eric smirked at me and I just made a face at him.

"Anna de Vermetel it is" Godric announced.

I saw Eric pull out his phone and send a text to someone. I turned to Godric to give him a kiss. He was deep in thought again, his eyes unfocused.

"Ok then, I shall take my leave…" My heart lurched, "Godric I left the Nuit Sans lune Portfolio in your office upstairs, let me know what you decided." He was still attentive towards the screen of his phone, looking so somber all of a sudden in his dark jeans, black wife-beater and black leather jacket.

"You aren't staying the night?" I knew my tone was neutral but also weak. I did not want him to go. He looked up at me from his phone, his face blank.

"No, I have a lot of things that I need to do in Shreveport, I can't ignore my duties." I was caught in his eyes. Godric's phoe rang all of a sudden and the moment was gone. I looked back at Godric, who was frowning at his phone screen.

"Anna, why don't you see Eric off, I need to take this." He said glancing at me for a second.

I did not want to miss a minute with Eric so I quickly got off Godric's lap to follow Eric out of the Hall.

He walked ahead of me and I was just mesmerized to see his body move. His broad leather covered shoulders narrowing down to his beautiful lean waist and then the hips and then Long jeans clad legs. I was so lost in his shape and his movement that I almost did not notice him stopping in the middle of the Hallway. I tried to see what the reason for the stop was but before I could, he turned around his eyes intense I noticed him putting his hand to his ear. I noticed he was wearing a wireless Bluetooth ear piece but with his other hand reached towards me, his long index finger pressing across my lips as if telling me to hush.

"My Queen" he said in his deep rich voice. His eyes blazing, scanning me, from my eyes to my lips and then to my neck, shoulders, chest and downwards. I was so lost in observing him observing me that I almost forgot he was talking to someone on the phone.

"Already done your Majesty, as I told you, you need not worry." He was again looking into my eyes. I could not take this scrutiny anymore, so I took the two steps separating us and slipped my arms around his waist, putting my ear to his chest. There was nothing to listen to in that chest, but I felt a certain buzz, which was filtering into me, slowly. His body was taut against mine. I felt both his arms slipping around me as I clinged to his chest. One on the back of my head the other across my waist.

"Yes your Majesty, that is definitely good news, It would be an honor indeed." His chest vibrated against my cheek when he spoke. I could hear the otherside of the call, but for the life of me I could not understand a single word. You know when you have one of those moments, when you are so lost in yourself that nothing else makes sense, this was one of those moments.

"Indeed, I am sure Godric would be happy to hear that you are invited to his farewell party as well." my head shot up. The Queen of Louisiana was invited to Godric's farewell as well? wasn't she not suppose to give Godric a welcome party instead once we got there?

"Exquisite indeed your majesty, you always save the best for the last. As lovely as it always is to be in a conversation with you my Queen, I need to travel back to Shreveport tonight…" He paused… "very well you majesty" and then just like the call was done with.

"The queen is coming to the party as well?" I asked slowly, still clinging to his chest.

"So it would see. The king is making it too big. Trying to show the solidarity between Texas and Louisiana for the sake of Mississippi and Arkansas I am sure."

"I see."

"Yes, so, are you trying to do something particular here?" he traced the sides of my back with the fingertips of his huge hands.

"No, I just wanted to hold you." I said removing my arms from around him grieving inwardly for the lost moment. Oh well, what was I expecting from the great Eric Northman?

"I will see you day after tomorrow; please keep both of you undead till then?" I nodded non-chalant only because I did not have the guts to look him square in the face right that moment. I had brain-fried him tonight. He had attacked me tonight. I had slapped Godric tonight. I had threatened to leave tonight. I had made love with Godric tonight and made really bad conversation and Jokes with Eric tonight. What a mess! I knew my wise 700 year old mind was justifying the delicate threads that my new relationships were balancing on, but my 19 years old processor was just too frustrated because of having to walk on egg-shells at all times in contrast to the hammering bludgeoning that the relationships were raining on me continuously. I hope you get the picture.

"Fare well Miss De Vermetel!" he said as he took to the sky. So elegant and so beautiful. My dark knight.

I turned to see Godric leaning against the Entrance hall door. Now clad in a white shirt and dark track trousers, bare white feet contrasting against the redish-brown tint of Colonial maple wood floor. I loved how Godric walked around the house bare feet which is a habit I shared with him. Thankful that most floors in the house were either carpet or wood.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" I heard him say as I was locking the door.

I turned to him with a shy smile, but the expression on his face told me he did not mean it as a compliment. I knew where this was going. Sooner or later I knew this conversation was bound to happen.

"Beautiful… Of all the things I am Godric, I always wished I was not beautiful. Funny thing is you are most aware of the thing you have but don't want. So I know exactly how beautiful I am, I have never been allowed to forget or overlook it. Any loss of control on my side and I know how bad a situation can get, but can you blame me Godric? Is this my fault? That I am the way I am? Irresistible, magnetic, hypnotic?"

"I did not mean to accuse you of anything. I just don't want my child to get hurt." He said quietly, a cautious expression on his face.

"Do you realize that if I let the realization of how beautiful I am over-shadow my decisions, I would never let you come close to me. How do I know that you don't love me for how beautiful I am physically but for the person I am? Is this what you would suggest to me?"

"Anna… I.." he was speechless now.

"It's okay Godric, I do not think any less of you just because you are protective of your child. I am sure Eric would do the same for… never mind." I did not want to complete that sentence.

"Eric is already doing the same for you Anna. Do not doubt for a moment that your Maker is not protective of you." Godric had come closer to me in the blink of an eye.

"I think I would keep the verdict and opinion sealed on that for a few more days." I simply smiled at him, remembering my first night back with Eric. I still had my insecurities no doubt I would be a fool to not have any.

"I can assure you Anna, he will not let you down." He said with a little stress and conviction.

"I know he won't, but I still have to be careful. After all you just accused me of being careless about flaunting my beauty." I smiled at him, making sure that he saw my displeasure at his earlier judgment of me.

"I cannot win can i?" he simply asked me looking defeated and slightly mortified.

"You cannot win, but you won't be losing either." I said leaning into him for a long lingering kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just a little reminder for those who might have forgotten<strong>_

_The information below has nothing to do with actual science. it is just my made up Explanation of made up powers so that the reader does not get confused._

_There is no such thing as Hypno-projection In reality. but in my story it means a power to Show other's what isn't there by not only affecting their Psyche but also manipulating your own Psychological and physiological signature. Unlike Glamour which can only be done with eye contact and verbal command and in my universe also fades with time. Hypno-projection is Permanent and does not require eye contact if its being done by the projector themselves. There is no trace of Hypno Projection, as the one being projected upon would actually see, feel and comprehend whatever is being projected. it can be done on an individual in a crowd, or the whole crowd. Depending on the skill of the projector._

_A hypno-Projection signature can also be carved on the receiver's psyche which means that If a Mango is projected to be an Apple to a reciever, he will always in every instance see a Mango as an apple. To the receiver it will also taste like an apple, feel like an apple. Even a picture of Mango will be a picture of an Apple to the receiver._

_Affecting only the receiver's psyche is called "__**Miraging**__"_

_Manipulation of The projector's own Psychological and Physiological signature is called "__**Veiling**__"_

_A hypno-Projection signature carved on the receiver's psyche using both Miraging and Veiling is called "__**Moulding**__"_


	28. Chapter 27 Tell me Why?

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the delay! my FF account won't sign in for some bizarre reason. So here we are. Party time.

The song I mention in this chapter is Adele's right as rain, which is one of favorites.

I would give my Special Thanks To Downbelowgirl for her reviews. I don't know how long it will take for you to reach this chapter, but THANKS a lot.

**I will encourage all my Readers to review as well, that is all i will be getting out of this fan-fiction so please be kind enough to bestow me with your very valuable opinion, i assure you it will be cherished and treasured! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>28. If Only – Chapter 27<strong>

"Wait a second! Is that a Rosetta Glade number?" Pam shrieked somewhere inside as I just arrived at Godric's home where we had decided to gather before making our way to the party with Sookie in tow who looked utterly ravishing and extremely nervous in her very baby blue, floor length silk gown which I had Pam pick out for her. Godric looked up from the book he was reading, I caught a strange expression on his face before it smoothed out as he nodded towards me acknowledging my arrival and a pleasant smile for Sookie.

"Miss Stackhouse, I must say you are a vision tonight." Very predictably Sookie blushed, her face and neck and shoulders turning a beautiful golden pink color which added to the perfection of her baby blue gown.

"You look very nice yourself Godric, I have never seen you in a Tux before." Sookie replied shyly. Godric looked ready for the evening in a very smart black silk Tuxedo paired with a dark charcoal silver silk tie and a self-print black silk vest which suited him very nicely. I appraised him from head to toe as I imprinted the vision in my mind. Godric very rarely dressed up and when he did, he was a vision to behold. Godric caught me looking so appreciatively and his lips quirked with mischief. As he thoroughly appraised me as well, I was fully aware of how well my Midnight blue Calvin Klein velvet tuxedo jacket suited me paired with a same colored silk vest and a black silk tie. I winked at him acknowledging his appraisal. Godric ever the polite host asked Sookie for something to drink. I had tuned out the conversation by then in favor of what was happening with Pam and Anahita.

We could hear all that was going on inside Pam's upstairs bedroom. Pam had seemingly invited her self to be help Anna with getting ready for the evening, who apparently was not very happy about it as I could feel her irritation and apprehension. Pam could easily get on anyone's nerves. She never got off mine.

" Umm… it is actually." Anna sounded a little unsure.

"I did not know she did a number in black! I thought it was only in beige and whites in the latest collection. Oh my heavens, don't tell me, is this custom made?" Pam sounded as if she was literally bouncing off the walls. What made her act so out of character around Anna I had no idea. Pam never shrieked, gushed or giggled. All three she was doing right now. I looked at Godric as he handed a small glass of champagne to Sookie who looked thankful and blushed some more. Godric in the meantime I could tell was wholly tuned in to the conversation happening 2 rooms across the hall.

"It is." Came Anna's rather flat reply.

"How in the world did you manage that? Even Angelina Jolie is on the waiting list, how in the world did you manage to get a custom?"Pamela was gushing .

"Luck?" even I could tell that was a lie and I didn't even know Rosetta Glade.

"Bullshit." Pam spat out.

"Okay… I know her personally." Anna was clearly exasperated.

"I'm impressed Aunt Anna. So…" Aunt? Really? I rolled my eyes.

"No I won't be able to get you a dress in near future, since Rosetta is on a hiatus." And I thought I had been successful in teaching Pam subtlety.

"But once she comes back?" I could almost visualize Pam making doe eyes at Anahita. She tried that with sometimes though I could always tell.

"Goes without saying, if my little niece wants a Rosetta Glade dress, she will get one or ten. Happy now my Doll?" No, I was definitely not happy because it was my wallet on the line, but I was happy with the amusement in Anahita's reply. She had definitely seen right through the fake doe eyes persuasion syndrome.

"Ecstatic. Will you introduce me?"

"That won't be a problem."

"So have you decided on accessories yet?"

"yes." Another flat reply.

"Cartier Libre!"

"Yes, It's the Froisse'"

"I did not get to buy myself a piece from Libre collection."

"I liked most of it, though some pieces were just too flashy for me."

"You know, you do have an under-stated kind of fashion sense, I approve definitely!" I rolled my eyes.

"I am glad you approve Pamela, Godric told me you are quite a fashionista yourself and I am loving the Wang.

"Oh I was just looking for an occasion to wear this you know." Pam was giggling. What was this world coming to? I was only glad that Sookie's heartbeat was much calmer now. Which meant her nervousness was coming under control as Godric engaged her in mundane conversation. After almost 10 more minutes in which I participated in the said mundane conversations Pam finally came to the main-hall looking fabulous in her Off-white charmeuse silk gown which was perked up with a beautiful red silk sash around the waist her blond hair a shade darker than mine done meticulously in lose neat curls flowing half way past her shoulders. My child was a vision. Her sharp blue eyes were looking for appreciation and I heard Godric's compliment straight away followed by Sookie's who got one in return as well.

"Now for the show-stopper." Pam said lavishly as I heard heels walking down the hall with a very steady and non- fan fare pace and then… Oh well.

The first thing I noticed was peachy lips, enhanced somehow by the ivory complexion of the face they adorned, moving up towards the eyes , those beautiful dark eyes, shimmering with a light silvery sheen, subtle yet noticeable paired with mascara which made those eyes even more mysterious and mesmerizing. Her cheeks had a slight peachy color to them, drawing attention to the ears from which dangled beautiful diamonds earrings set with a stark black drop shaped Onyx at the crescendo kissing her slender beautiful flawless creamy ivory neck and shoulders full on display as her hair was tied high in a messy chignon, porcelain skin peeking through the wide and deep neckline that just dipped until a few centimeters above the center of her beautiful breasts which were tastefully covered and there at the lowest point of the V, right between her breasts was a little black dot. That little black dot alone made me step out of appreciation and stumble into lust. I felt my body tense, my mind cloud, My fangs dropped in a split. Beside me I felt Pamela tensing up too I was sure it was because of my sudden, uncontrollable surge of lust, as that realization came to me, I shot a look at Godric, who was frozen in his place the purse of his lips said all too well that his fangs too were out.

"Wow, you two look stunning!" A melodic voice broke through the dense and sexually charged air of the hall. I looked back to see that it was Anna who had spoken her eyes wide and her expression unguarded.

"And you look simply divine." I heard Godric say, his voice was composed and full of appropriate expression.

"Riiiight! I am not letting anyone near you both tonight!" She walked up towards me while smiling mischievously towards Godric and as she reached me her hands ascended to my shoulders as her beautiful scent enveloped me. She smelled her usual Jessamine and plumeria with a tinge of rose and musk tonight. She put her cheek next to mine touching the corner of her lips to my ear,

"You are such a sexy Devil. Surrender already!" she hissed in my ear very loud enough for even Sookie to hear, torturing me as she pulled back and pecked on my lips with a naughty glint in her eye, I stumbled mentally to check the bond, she was focused, cautious and nervous, absolutely opposite of what she was displaying upfront. Her body language was extremely uncharacteristic and it took me a second then to realize what was going on. Sookie was here, so Anahita was in character of Anna de Vermetel. I wondered for a moment what she looked like to Sookie. Before I smirked at her and took her hand in mine and instead of kissing it, I licked it, she gasped surprised as I leaned forward and whispered just as loudly "Are you sure you can handle what you are asking for little sister?" I felt a jolt in her emotions, curiosity, embarrassment and then a hint of lust. Satisfied and savored I raised a brow at her as she pouted making the tension in my muscles grow.

"Godric, He is teasing me again!" she whined like a petulant little teenage drama queen. A teenage drama queen I just wanted to take hold of and drill into against the wall till she grew up to my age at least. She was gone then and as I looked she was already in Godric's arms whispering something in his ear at which he was smiling indulgingly. Weren't we the fucking picture perfect family?

"Oh Sookie! You are gorgeous tonight, that color was made for you." Sookie was now standing a few feet away from me as Anna reached near her I noticed a genuine smile on Sookie's lips.

"I think the credit goes to Pam for that, she picked it out for me." Sookie was blushing again.

"Oh yes yes, I am a genius certainly." Pam piped.

"I think we shouldn't delay anymore, it's almost 9:30, the commute is almost an hour long. Eric?" Godric reached for Anna, who was back at his side immediately.

"Yes let us leave now. Isabel has already called me twice." I offered out my arms to Sookie and Pam as we walked out, from my peripheral I saw Anna pick up a beautiful black silk thread crocheted shift which she gracefully draped around her shoulders.

"I told you this dress was too much, now I don't want to go." Godric whispered to her.

"I promise to make it up to you for ignoring your declaration." She whispered back as we walked out of the main door towards the Limo parked on the driveway.

"And now I will be tormented for the rest of the night, your punishment is to not leave my side, unless it's with Eric. And you will still be making up to me when we get back." Godric did sound frustrated.

"Yes, my lord, making up and making out indeed!" she whispered and chuckled as Godric growled.

Pam was looking at me sideways obviously privy to the whole conversation happening behind us. I just gave her an empty smile.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think someone is about to explode<em>." I whispered Old Norse in her beautiful ear as I leaned down, unable to make my finger stop from tracing a line across her beautiful back so temptingly on display. I felt her shudder. Her intoxicating scent filled up my senses. I had noticed for past whole hour how everyone at the party kept glancing at her. Vampires and humans, Males and females. Pam had been a permanent fixture on Anna's side and together they made the most stunning pair of vampires. To my eyes, extreme opposites of each others. Sophie-Anne had not allowed them to leave her side by engaging them in conversation, which though Anna participated in fully full of wit and curiosity, deep in character, but I could tell made her uneasy. I had decided to reach her as I made my rounds around the crowds when I saw Pam leaving with a voluptuous female donor towards the cabins on the west-side for discreet feeding.

"_She is driving me mad. I will kill her if you don't take me away from her in next 5 seconds_." I felt her hand on my jacket lapel. She had fished it around her back somehow. I could feel the eyes of half the people in the Hall trained on us now.

"Your Majesty, would you mind awfully if I whisk beautiful Anna for a promised dance?" I said wounding one arm around my child's waist in a possessive and affectionate manner.

"Of course not Eric, I think the dance floor needs some heat anyway." Sophie-Anne drawled her eyes twinkling with anticipation. I smirked and nodded my head before I turned away taking Anna's hand and leading her away. I saw Godric across the room still Hijacked by Edgar Romero, the king of Texas, his eyes found mine and I nodded at him as I lead Anna to the dance floor. The song playing was about to finish.

The King of Texas had definitely out done himself. The party was a much bigger affair than I at first anticipated. It seemed the king had genuine respect for Godric. King of Texas was at first guess passive vampire by nature, the kind which rarely got to the position he had which told me that there might be something under the passive surface that allowed him to be the king of a state like Texas for past 30 years. His diplomatic skills were remarkable. I saw Sookie engaged in a conversation with Compton who the queen had brought to the party alongside her entourage. They were silently arguing about something while Compton kept shooting angry glances my way.

I turned back to watch Godric and the Edgar across the great hall which was also atrium of the Palace. Tonight decorated tastefully in Terracotta and Dark gold, the royal colors of Texas. The Beige marble of the floor contrasting perfectly with the two colors. The theme of the event though was somewhat confused. As in there were chandeliers paired with disco balls and the live choice of music was just bizarre. The dance floor had been erected right in the centre of the hall with thick sheets of unbreakable glass which covered the artificial water stream that ran across the palace and around it. Putting it on full display with extra lighting. The food and the blood, bottled and natural were all in abundance. As the music stopped, I stepped with Anna on to the dance floor. I had no idea what her dancing skills were like, I only knew that she fought with the grace of a ballerina which sort of made it obvious that she would be a good dancer. A very spritzy and jazzy salsa music started…

_Who wants to be right as rain, its better when something is wrong,_

_You get excitement in your bones, and everything you do is a game,_

_When night comes and you're on your own, you could say I chose to be alone,_

_Who wants to be right as rain, it's harder when you're on top._

I looked down at her and saw her smiling.

"You know this song?" I asked as we started moving in a very salsa rhythm.

"Yes, it's one of my favorite of Adele's, she is not very well-known here in America, but I know she will be a big deal one day. I think this singer is doing her justice enough."

_See when hard work don't pay off and I'm tired_

_There ain't no room in my bed as far as i'm concerned_

_So wipe that dirty smile off we,_

_Won't be making up, I've cried my heart out_

_And now I have had enough of love._

We were now moving faster, her movement was easy as she let me lead even though I did not know the song. The song kept suspending and dipping which made for some interesting salsa maneuvering.

_Who wants to be riding high, when you just crumble back on down,_

_You give up everything you are and even then you don't get far,_

_They make believe that everything is exactly what it seems,_

_But at least when you're at your worst you know how to feel things,_

"you're very fond of dancing aren't you? though you try your best to hide it…" She was smirking at me, which looked just sinful on her face.

"Well, it's nothing major. But why did you reach that conclusion." I asked, really intrigued by her statement, it was true, I was fond of dancing, but I would never admit it out loud.

"There is this twinkle in your eye right now and they are extra blue, though I would've thought that was impossible, you have the bluest eyes I have ever seen." Her eyes were focused on mine as I pushed her away and then reeled her back according to the rhythm of the song.

"It might be, that more than dancing, I just like having you in my arms." I said as I pressed her even closer to me placing a quick open mouthed kiss just below her ear. The taste of her made my insides burn with anticipation.

"I should've known by your stunt as Mr. January that you would be bolder than I could possibly handle." Her eyes were dancing with mirth. Did she just mention Mr. January? As in my Fangtasia calendar title.

"I see, so did you like me as Mr. January, despite my bold stunt?" I looked down at her, my lust rising higher. My fangs peeking. God! How I wanted her.

"Enough to take the risk of being in such close proximity to you, against all odds and orders." The mirth faded from her eyes as I dipped her. Confusing me.

_Go ahead and steal my heart to make me cry again,_

_Cause' it will never hurt as much as it then when,_

_We were both right and no one had blame,_

_But, now I give up on this endless game_

"what's wrong?" I asked, unable to stop myself from reacting to her sad expression, As I enclosed her in my arms. My lust ebbing away.

"Nothing and Everything." She said in a low somber tone. I felt for her through the bond and found the sadness and worry as I sent her affection and comfort, the song was already fading now and I just wanted to take her someplace quiet and alone to find out what made her so sad all of a sudden.

I lead her off her the dance floor, and seeked for Godric's attention, sending him a little signal through our bond. He turned from what the king of texas was saying and looked directly at me across the Hall, his eyes sharp and focused. I signaled that I was taking Anna out of the crowd for a few minutes at which he nodded and I quickly made my way out of the hall towards where I knew the entrance to the indoor gardens was.

There was minimum lighting out there and I was sure there would be no one around.

"I think we need some fresh air." I said to her as I saw the questioning look in her eyes as we made towards the entrance of the indoor garden.

I sat her on a polished wooden bench on the far end of the garden next to the artificial pond. The king was all about water and tranquility I could see. I placed myself on the marble edge of the pond across from her there was a good 5 feet between us. Only then I realized what a bad idea it was. The glass wall behind me that marked the edge of the indoor green house style garden was pouring in the Moon light which was washing over the angel I had placed on the bench in front of me. Her eyes were trained on something behind me but she was lost in thought. Her black hair gave off a blue sheen in the moonlight. Her dark eyes shining, wide and unfocused, her lips a beautiful shade of peach and glistening and her diamond and onyx earrings glittering against the side of her neck. Her ivory skin glowed against her beautiful black dress, her beautiful arms covered in sheer black fabric added mystery to an already painfully irresistible scenario. I closed my eyes to save myself from going insane, so over-whelming was her beauty. I fought my lust, my anger, my confusion, my fangs as I hung my head down and my nails dug into my palms. I don't know how long I stayed that way. I felt someone touch my knee and I had no choice but to look up as I inhaled deeply, only to be engulfed by her scent, was there no escape? She was kneeling between my legs inches away from my face.

"_Why Eric? Why did you leave me that night? Why did you kiss me then leave me? Why did you give me a taste of something I can never attain?_" she said in Old Norse. Her voice was pleading. I wanted to break something possibly my own neck.

"_It was a mistake, I would take it back if I could. I would do anything to fix whatever I broke inside you that night, I was foolish and wounded. I will forever regret it. I would ask for forgiveness but haven't done anything yet to ask that for you."_ I whispered. Taking her small hands in mine. I had wanted to say this for a few days now. Ask for forgiveness, because, the night of the were-wolf attack I had realized that what I was feeling in regards to her was not a maker/child bond. There was something else there. I knew it was too soon to make any assessments as to what it was, but I deeply cared for her and I wanted her, that was pretty clear to me.

"_I did not ask you what or how, or when Eric, I asked you why? Do you really find my existence repulsive? Because, I could let it go if it was just words, I felt your repulsion, you showed it to me and I just want to know why?_"

"_No, it was not you Anna, Never you my child! it was what your existence represented to me, what it reminded me of. I was forced to turn you. I was given no choice, but I now realize that, that was not the part that really hurt me, what hurt me was when you were taken away from me and the fact that I could do nothing about it. 700 years is a long time for one to twist their pain. It just piles up. I wanted to cope with it, so i lied to myself and based it all on pride, I twisted my own expression and made you a sign of my humiliation, where as you are a sign on my pain, pain of separation that I have had to endure for so long that it merged within and I forgot about it. I was so surprised to have you with me at first that I just went with impulse, my real feelings for you and then my false preservation kicked in and I did what I did. I am truly sorry for it, and I will make it up to you." _I could no longer hold myself together.

"_That you will." _

I heard Godric's voice and looked up to see him standing in the shade of a large plant. I had not felt him coming.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooohhh! Now what do you think is about to happen?:D any ideas?:D Ahhhh the sexy viking is all there is to desire. Are you smelling what i am smelling? Lemons perhaps?<em>


	29. Chapter 28 So You will

**Author's Note:** I am so so sorry for the delay in posting of this chapter. I wont be able to make quick update for the next month or so as i am on work stretch and travelling a lot. i hope my people will forgive me. But i assure you that after that i will be back to quick progress. **Please leave me reviews** and i will reply as soon as i can. THANKS IN ADVANCE.

**A Special Thanks to "Downbelowgirl", who is sweet enough to go through the pain of reviewing every chapter she reads. Loads of Thanks and Love for you for showing me the care! **

* * *

><p><strong>29. If Only – Chapter 28<strong>

_**Godric's POV**_

"Godfrey Hellico… we meet again." said a silky and vaguely familiar voice as I stepped out of the Atrium. The atrocious party was getting on my nerves and to top it off, I had seen Eric leading a somewhat depressed Anahita out of the hall after they shared an attention stealing dance.

I turned around to see a vaguely familiar figure leaning against the columns of the Verandah that lead out to the indoor gardens that I was sure Eric had taken Anahita to. I took a step forward to just confirm my suspicion regarding who it was who had called me by my original name, which only a very few knew. The blazing grey eyes were what I noticed first. Eyes that held a madness that exceeded my own. Cold, grey, stone hard, icy. All these words came to mind straight away when you looked into those eyes. His straight, statuesque nose very uncharacteristic for his Slavic beginnings, dark animated brows adding more structure to his face. Face that was so much like Theo. Only where Theo's features were more sharp, there was a touch of softness on this one, but only those who got to know Simion Travaro knew what an illusion that softness was.

"Simion Travaro, I'd hoped we wouldn't." I answered. At which he chuckled.

"You should've hoped harder." He said closing the distance between us. I noticed how he had much shorter hair than his shoulder length dark mane which he sported when I had first seen him around 1500 years ago. He was now just 2 feet away from me.

"Why are you here Simon?" his nearness was unsettling me.

"The Queen humbly extended an invitation and I would not have missed a reunion with my Old friend Godfrey Hellico for the world. Especially now." he smiled his eerie smile but there was something different about him. I noticed it for the first time now that he was standing so close to me. There was a haunting shadow in his eyes.

"Especially now?" I asked.

"Yes.. Now." His head slowly turned towards the way that lead to the indoor gardens where I was now sure Eric and Anahita were. I saw the grey fire in his eyes grow for a minute before he turned to look at me.

"I think I interrupted you on your way to somewhere rather important. I'm sure we will get a chance to… catch up soon." He said with a smile that could stop the earth moving on it axis, without knowing if it has stopped because of fear or awe. I did not bother with returning the smile and watched carefully as he turned and made his way towards where I had just come from. He was still one of the most beautiful vampires in existence, He walked away at a leisurely pace dressed in a Ivory raw silk dinner jacket with black trousers and a white silk shirt, sleeves of his dinner jacket pulled up making him seem very laid back and casual, I saw almost all vampires and humans stop in their tracks or conversation as he passed them by. If only they knew who it was they were staring at, what this vampire was capable of, what this vampire has endeavored for and achieved. If only they knew who he was, who I was, who Anna was. I wondered for a second if what Anna had said about beauty being one of the gifts of our blood line, I wondered if madness was also one of the many gifts. I knew the madness inside me, I could see the madness inside this particular vampire as well.

I did not move until he disappeared around the corridor that lead into the Atrium, slowly pulling out of my daze I quietly made my way towards the garden. Feeling Eric's regret and pain all the while. I knew how important it was that Eric and Anna finally made their peace. I had decided it last night that I would share Anna with Eric if that was what was required of us to keep us all happy together. I wanted my child to have finally what he had coveted for so long, what genuinely belonged to him. As I entered the garden I could sense Eric presence in the far left side corner where I knew there was an artificial pond. I slowly made my way towards it, able to hear whispers, but unable to decipher what was being said though it was being spoken in old norse.

_I wanted to cope with it, so I lied to myself and based it all on pride, I twisted my own expression and made you a sign of my humiliation, where as you are a sign of my pain, pain of separation that I have had to endure for so long that it merged within and I forgot about it. I was so surprised to have you with me at first that I just went with impulse, my real feelings for you and then my false preservation kicked in and I did what I did. I am truly sorry for it, and I will make it up to you."_

Eric was on the verge of breaking down, Anna was kneeling in front of him her hands holding his tightly, their pose so intimate as if their souls were reaching out to touch each other, and for the first time since my realization of being in love with Anna, I found out I was not afraid of this anymore. This reconciliation was happening and it would change things between Eric, Anna and Me as well, but I was all right with it, I wanted it, I embraced it, I would respect whatever this reconciliation brought with it. I would open up my heart and love all there is to love in my existence, Eric and Anna, separately or together, as long as all three of us were in the picture. Safe, Happy and loving.

"That you will.." I found myself saying out loud.

Eric looked up at me bewildered and I gave him my most re-assuring smile, feeling his apprehension, worry and guilt.

"Yes Master, I promise." He said returning my smile. Before I could reply or explain, the lights in the gardens grew brighter and i heard movement towards the entrance of the garden alongside muffled conversation.

"Come Anna." I extended my hand towards her which she took gingerly and stood up.

As we strolled down the path that lead us away from the pond and towards the entrance of the gardens, the voices grew louder. King Edgar's dull baritone was peppered with Sophie-Anne's exaggerated exclamations. I had wanted to avoid the group at all costs but they were fixated on the only pavement that lead outside of the garden as we rounded across the last corner that would bring us right in front of the… my thoughts trailed off as I felt Anna go rigid inside the grip of my arm. I looked up to see Sophie Anne, Edgar, Isabel and Stan standing by with 3-4 others standing with their backs towards us.

"Godric, there you are! You were being sorely missed at your own farewell party." Edgar said before I registered Simon Travis standing next to the beautifully arranged flowering plants with his back towards us.

"Eric and Anna came out to get some fresh air and I thought I would get some too. You know how it is with me and parties Edgar." I smiled, my eyes trained on the Simon's back, who was now turning away slowly from the flowering plants.

"Oh wait, let me introduce you to the King of Nevada's Advisor Simon Travis…" I didn't hear what he said next as I felt Anna's jolt through our somewhat dormant bond. My protective instinct came high on alert, I registered Eric who was standing 2 feet behind us come into close proximity behind Anna as he discreetly placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Travis, this is Godric, in whose honor we are gathered tonight, I am sure you know Eric Northman his child and this most exquisite lady in black is his other child. Anna de Vermetel who is visiting from Europe."

I saw carefully as Simon's eyes met mine as he smiled and nodded casually, his icy gaze then turned to Eric repeating the process and then it moved down to Anna and the cold icy-grey turned into a fiery silver as the smile on his lips grew. I tightened my arm around her waist instinctively as he proceeded forward until he came to a stop 2 feet in front of Anna. My Anna.

"I have never seen a more beautifully haunting face. Would I be a fool if I mistook you for an angel?" his words made something snap something inside Anna, I felt it, Eric felt it. A soft laugh filled the air.

"Mad perhaps, but certainly not a fool if that were the case most of the people I have met would be fools, but then again everyone is entitled to make some mistakes yes?" Her eyes were glowing in the dark as I could feel every vampire present watching and analyzing the scene very attentively. Though I could not feel Anna directly, Eric's worry, then astonishment and now curiosity was saying a lot to me regarding what was going on with Anna. She was picture perfect of poise, wit and frivolity. I could not help but feel proud of her control.

"Ah! She's witty too." He leaned forward taking her hand and kissing it delicately. I heard a silent growl escaping Eric.

"I assure you I am full of surprises as is the blood I belong to." Anna said taking her hand out of Travis' light grasp. A flicker passed his face before turning into an all out charming smile.

"Indeed, if only I was lucky enough to be given a chance to…Explore."

"You may, if you ask me for a dance!" I was unable to stop myself from reacting in shock. What in the world was happening? The charming smile on Travis' face was also gone in an expression of momentary shock before triumph broke out. I felt a light vibrating shudder go through Anna's body.

"Would you Angelic Miss De Vermetel, grace me with a dance..or ten?" he winked at her.

"I will, after I have one with my maker." She winked back at him and turned her head towards me which because of me pasting her to myself brought our heads closer. Before I could say or do something she captured my lips in a soft kiss, which ended quickly enough but brought me the silent message that she was in total control of the situation. I saw her eyes twinkling at me. they assured me of their devotion and adoration. I turned towards the rest of the audience. Travis was looking down at the ground the queen's and king's eyes were trained on me with a curiosity.

"Well, then, if you will all excuse us, I think I owe my child a dance." I smiled.

"_Are sure you are good at the game that you are playing_?" I asked in ancient Helvetian as I held her close to myself swaying softly to the music. Thanking heavens that it was a soft numbers giving me a chance to understand her actions from a few moments ago. I noticed Eric's anxiety in the bond, where as my own bond with her was still shut tight. Meaning my protection wasn't needed or just that she had control of it somehow.

"_There is no other way than to play his game;_ _My love_." She smiled at me in such an intimate way that had situation not been so dire and confusing at the moment I would have scurried her off the dance floor. As the unfortunate situation was I only pressed her closer to myself to show her the immediate reaction of an action I knew was posed at the moment. She smiled at me again and this time it was smaller but genuine.

"_How so?" _I asked into her ear.

"It's a long story, but I promise, you will hear it when we get home."

The song was coming to a close and I noticed how everyone was watching us including the vampire in question.

As the singer hit the final notes of the song, I held her even closer and smiled at her before capturing her waiting lips in a kiss in which I poured my love, my passion and my fear. She returned it with reassurance and a passion matching mine. There was no hesitation, I pressed her and she pressed further. When we finally broke up, it was with a promise. Her eyes were on fire and her hand curled around my collar had still not let go. Only then did we both notice everyone surrounding us and the fact that there were more than one pair of widened eyes. Well, the wide eyes were well deserved. I had never put up such a display before in public. I was rarely seen with female companionship other than Isabel to kiss someone in whole public view was unimaginable for my peers.

"This is an evening of promises isn't it?" I asked her as we strode off the dance floor and our audience still were stealing glances at us.

"Rest assured that I intend to keep them all!" she said breathily kissing my cheek. As I lead her towards where Eric was still standing with the Sophie Anne, King of Texas and Simon Travis, who had an expression that could only be described as a cross between Mirth and elation.

"I often did wonder Godric why we never saw you with a pet, ever, I see now that someone has held your heart for all these years!" Edgar spoke with bemusement.

"If I did not know any better, I would have said the same about my Sheriff you know…" Sophie Anne drawled, her fangs were out as she first looked at Eric pointedly who looked bored and then scanned Anna from head to toe "You are quite in demand Miss Vermetel, snagging all three of the best looking men present tonight!" she was waggling her eye-brows and I could see her undressing my beloved with her eyes. Rage was starting to rise in me when Edgar spoke "But I haven't asked Miss Vermetel for a dance yet Sophie, not when this one's taken, so would you allow yourself to be snagged by one of the three best looking men present tonight." I heard Travis chuckling as the queen looked pleasantly non-plussed and gave her hand into the King's beckoning one.

"I will return her in one piece Andre'" Edgar chimed as he lead the queen towards the dance floor.

"May I?" I felt more than I saw as Simon extend his hand towards Anna, who looked at it as it was a life altering action to take that hand. Deep down I knew that was the case, she looked up at his face then, as if searching for something whilst I wished with all my being that she would refuse that hand. She finally slipped her hand out of mine and into his and turned to look at my face with an expression that said everything and nothing at the same time. I felt another hand slipping into mine as I watched her walk away from me. Bigger and stronger.

"_She knows what she is doing Master_." Eric whispered into my ear.

If only I knew too.


	30. Chapter 29 To have and not to hold

_**Author's note :**_

Difficult chapter to write. But hopefully the party will end in this one.

_**Thanks To DOWNBELOWGIRL**_ again for her review. yes, I love how my Godric reacts to situations as well. He writes himself pretty much, and always stays true to his 2000 years experience with a 19 years old processor. He is cold and hot and unpredictable, like most 19 years old. Only he is much more intense.

As for the Ancient mysterious vampires. I'll be going into detail regarding why they are the way they are and what makes them so powerful that they have survived and ruled for so long.

**Please Read and Review! A humble request. **

* * *

><p><strong>30. If Only – Chapter 29<strong>

_**Anahita's POV**_

_To have and not to hold, so hot and yet so cold,_

_My heart is in your hands, and yet you never stand, _

_Close enough for me to have my way._

Numb, that's how I felt in the face of my biggest fear. Cold, that's how I felt staring into those icy-grey eyes. Alight in the dim light of the dance floor. I felt as if the universe was on the stand-still.

"You must be wondering why I am here." He spoke for the first time. I had expected him to dive into conversation straight away. I was sure he had a lot to say to me. Mock me, embarrass me, harass me or just plain old torture me with the best weapons that leave no scars; Words.

"I hardly expected you to keep your word, you being you, so I am just wondering what took you so long tracking me down now that my keeper is nowhere near." The best defense is a good offence.

_To love but not to keep, to laugh not to weep,_

_Your eyes they go right through, and yet you never do_

_Anything to make me want to stay.._

He stared at me as we moved together, him holding me at a very appropriate distance. His icy-grey eyes were filled with something I had never seen them filled with before. After a few seconds his lips turned up in a maliciously eerie smile which chilled me to my core.

_Like a moth, to a flame, only I am to blame…_

_What can I do? I go straight to you,_

_I've been told, you're to have not to hold._

"How little you think of me, but as it is, it's enough that you do think of me." his voice chilled me further. Panic setting in but I was able to temp it down. Knowing that if I lost control, Eric would feel it and in extension so would Godric, and the vampire holding me in his arms right now was skilled, powerful and cold enough to slaughter all humans and vampires present in this Hall in one go. For the sake of composure. I smiled.

"Of course, how can I not? I never knew what fear was before I found myself in your arms."

He sighed dramatically. Pulling me closer to him. How many times have I said the same sentence to him.

_To look but not to see, to kiss but not to be,_

_The object of your desire, I'm walking on a wire,_

_And there's no one at all to break my fall…_

_Like a moth to a flame, only I am to blame._

"Do you realize, what it takes to be me?" he whispered in my ear. To say I was surprised by his question would be understatement. I was baffled. He never questioned, he always presumed.

"What does it take to be you Simion?" I was proud that I did not fail to respond.

"Right now, it takes patience, lots of it. Enough to hold what you desire the most and not just take it when you are wholly capable of doing so." His lips were almost touching my ear I could feel his fingers on my back. Soft, long, sensual and the way they caressed my exposed back made me want to step out of my own body for it found pleasure in it and that infuriated me.

_What can I do? I go straight to you,_

_I've been told, you're to have not to hold._

"Why are you here Simion?" I wanted this to end now before losing more of my dignity in my own eyes.

He chuckled. His deceptively gorgeous face was glowing with mirth.

"The reality is too harsh for you to digest? The fact that I can break your new beloved and your maker in a matter of seconds is finally sinking in I see. I hope you appreciate the fact that I have not made a move yet, I wonder what could convince me to never do so in the future…" I wanted to peel the skin off his face with my nails. All that he had just said was true. Wasn't this the conversation I was expecting from him all along, why did I still feel the disappointment? Obviously he wanted something, but I still had the trump card over him for past 200 years. Unless Theo had shown final disinterest in me will I be open for taking. My heart sank with that realization. Theo was done with me, he had disposed of me.

"Oh yes, I see, now you understand the predicament. Why I am here, why you are here? I have a better claim on you than Godric, and you know it. I am after all your first and foremost Protector bonded…" I looked up at his face on which his madness was barely concealed. "It's only natural that with no Theo, I need to secure you since your final death means mine. And as for Eric… he is not half as important or powerful to take you from me, so…." I was breaking inside now. It was taking all my strength to block the bond from Eric. Here was the face of cruelty in front of me, and only his arms were what were apparently holding me up.

"So what Simion? What stops you?" I stared him straight in the eyes, as he moved me fluidly alongside him, keeping up with the music.

"Only the fact that I know you, much more than you know me." There it was again, that alien emotion again. The one I did not know where to place.

"And that means?"

"That means that I know how much you loathe me."

"The word 'loathe' is very inadequate to describe how I feel about you." I spat back at him. He chuckled again.

_Like a moth to a flame, only I am to blame_

_What can I do? I go straight to you,_

_I've been told, you're to have not to hold._

"I also know that you understand how little 'feelings' matter in the fix that you and I are in. I have not lived 3550 years by trusting the protection skills of Barbarians. You must know I am not going to do so now.

"But you did entrust your life to the protection of a weak female vampire, 3550 years of existence to go down drain for the sake of a fragile vampire sired by a barbarian, where was your keen sense of preservation then?"

"See this is the reason I said that you don't know me as well as I know you." he smirked at me.

"Simion." I took hold of his hand entwining my fingers in his. This was it.

His smirk was gone suddenly as he looked down at his hand entwined with mine.

"Do what you have to do. Just no more games." His fingers squeezed mine firmly as his eyes came back to mine.

"What if it means abducting you and disappearing forever?" his words send a chill through me.

"I am sure no one would be able to stop you if you chose to do that not on this continent and those on others aren't interested anymore."

"It's true, no one would be able to stop me. No one but you." his face was now dangerously close to mine. His eyes ablaze boring through mine.

"You are giving me a choice? Knowing that I will never choose you?" I whispered. Confused and scared but exhilarated at the same time.

"I am giving you a choice now, because I know you won't have any in future. I want you to enjoy them whilst you can." He touched the back of his fingers to my cheek in a gesture that was so tender and sad at the same time that I was over-whelmed.

"It's the end isn't it Simion? It's finally happening, all because of what I am.." my voice was breaking. I was literally going insane because I wanted him to take me into his arms and comfort me. What was wrong with me?

"As long as I am here, there will never be an end. All you have to do is come to me." The icy-fire was back. I think it only burned when he showed determination. He let me go slowly and I noticed for the first time that the song had ended and we were on the very far edge of the Dance floor, obscured by shadows.

"I won't leave Godric, not now." I said as he turned to walk away.

"I know." He simply said as he walked away disappearing into the back entrance.

"Anna?" I heard someone say my name bringing me out of numbness. I had not even noticed when Godric had slipped his arms around me sitting next to me in the limo on the seat in front of me were Eric, Sookie and Pam. Eric was looking at me directly as well, where as Pam and Sookie were both staring out the side windows as well. I turned my head to look at Godric away from the glass. His greenish blue eyes were searching my face with concealed concern. I gave him a small smile. Which made no difference in Eric's or Godric's stance or expression.

I gave a sigh and leane

d my head in the curve of Godric's neck trying to find feelings again in his scent. He kissed my fore-head softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in Helvatian.

"Yes. Now that I am, out of that boring party." I pouted playfully.

"Truly." He said his fingers on my hip drawing small circles. I did not give him a smile or a response. I just leaned in and joined my lips with his. To his surprise. The taste of his lips finally started to bring in feelings. Irritation, that I just couldn't have my way with him, anger that I could be taken away from him so easily. Desire, that he was so forceful yet soft with me. Adoration, that he was so close and careful about me. My savior. My fangs clicked out as my tongue felt for his. I realized I was hungry too, I had not had any blood from any of the donors present. I felt something warm and hard touching my hand. My eyes opened as I broke off the kiss and looked down at the warm true-blood in my hand, and looked up to see Eric retreating back in his seat. His eyes trained out of the window again. I heard Pam snicker. I took a sip from the uncorked bottle. The taste was not much to my liking, but it was sustenance. I looked again at Eric to catch his eye so I could thank him. When he didn't, I just send it to him through our bond, at which he looked at me for a moment and then looked back out of the window. His demeanor stoic. I felt his disappointment then. Making me flinch internally I thought we had reached an understanding milestone tonight in the gardens. Apparently that was not the case. Sadness invaded me at the thought. Now making me wish that I was feeling numb again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Travis POV<strong>_

_I quiver,_

_high up_

_in the silky sky;_

_Frozen at the summit_

_zero angle-_

_i dangle_

_by fingertips_

_from the Ferris wheel of life._

_Far, far below_

_I can see_

_A faint smile_

_flicker_

_in your icy-stone eyes._

Will the vision never stop invading me, those fingers tangled with mine.

My sanity is tied to a thread around those beautiful fingers.

Fingers that want nothing but to sink in my chest and rip out my heart if given the chance.

Will I accept? I will, I know this. I will accept any torture those fingers can inflict on me.

As long as they desecrate themselves once more by touching me. Willingly, as they did a few moments ago.

For that's what it will be, desecration, sacrilege, blasphemy…

I do not deserve it, but I wish for it. it is my heart's desire, to be snatched away physically from my body by those fingers. My blood maybe poison, acid, acrid to those fingers, but it does not stop me from wishing.

When will this wait end? When will I finally be destroyed? For that is the only way I chose to be demolished, destructed, annihilated. No other force in the world can destroy me, only those fingers.

I hope, though I don't deserve even a pinch of it.

I am sure angels don't soil their hands with the blood of evil deviants.

Yet, I wish.

I wish for the moonless night again, when I found that angel lying on that natural bed of flowers. Shimmering like a vision from heavens above, the moon herself had decided to abandon sky and lay there under the night sky. Fingers dancing in the air playing with the sky, so lost and enthralled she was like it was her favorite game. Beautiful fingers. Smooth as porcelain, color of the most precious Ivory. Slender arms pooled at their base in light pink ripples of silk, hair black as night spread out like a river of darkness. So lost was I in that vision that I forgot why I was there in the first place. I forgot the danger surrounding, forgot how close this vision was to being flashed with blood and flesh. Suddenly she stood up with the grace of a Goddess and I was lost again. That face, 200 years and it still haunts me before I give myself to the dawn. This wait, ache, madness. That face alone has simmered down the beast inside of me. Could she see the difference in me? That face, that beautiful face that forbade me to ever show it mine. I made a promise, but I broke it. Why? because that face is all that exists and makes my 3550 years an existence. I find I am not honorable enough to keep my promises longer than 200 years. Not this one atleast.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you were hitting on Godric's child." Lorenzo spoke sitting across the hall of the Mansion I bought in Dallas 4 nights ago, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, making sure that he understood that I did not take well to that kind of questioning. He understood that I was not what I seemed. I think everyone who has ever met me feels that way about me. There is a thin line always between what's there and what's not, all you have to do is look beyond the canvas to see the structure of all lies woven.

"Then aren't we glad that you do know better Lorenzo?" I sneered. I was tiring of this façade.

"What is your interest in her anyways, care to share?" he was on thin ice and he knew it, but seemingly his curiosity was getting better of his survival instinct. I had annihilated for lesser questions.

"No."

"So you do have an interest in her, but you just don't care to share?"

"I am not going to acknowledge that with a response." I would have ripped his throat out by now had I not been feeling the tingling sensation in my fingers still where she had slipped hers into mine.

"You are a spoil sport, big time. I mean I get how you would want all this mystery to surround you at all times, but there should be somewhere it all should come off, we need to show our proper selves every now and then." he was pouting. Pouting?

I pondered his statement. There was only one being in the whole universe who I had opened up myself to. That being asked me never to show my face again. I don't know if it was just plain ugliness she saw or just her kind of ugliness. But tonight! Tonight had gone so differently than I had expected. Then again, I did not know why I expected at all. She was never one to react predictably. I wondered if I could allow myself to think that the night had gone well or worse. She had come to me by herself. Asked, and had been told. Now it was all up to her. I sighed. As I got up from the seat and walked out towards the entrance of my day chambers, unable to stop touching the hand in question with the other one, just to replay the feeling again. 200 years, and that's the progress we made. I find that I could wait a millennium for a willing kiss. Don't get too ahead of yourself dear heart. I could not help but laugh at my own naiveness, why does one wish for something they will never have. Wish foolishly and then wait endlessly. Naïve Evil Deviant indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parting Note:<strong> _

_The song Anahita and Travis danced to is Madonna's "To have and not to hold." from her album "ray of light."_

_It is one of my all time fav and for me it fit right with the situation. _

_Review Review Review._


	31. Chapter 30  Rage and Cage

**Author's Note: **Here is another one People.

A Special Thanks to my reviewers.

**TrueBloodFan**, NO, i love the fact that you take time to review almost every chapter. and i love the fact that you love my story so much. Trust me it's huge encouragement, so keep doing it!

**Hanna**, Thank you as well. And i hope i am able to explore Godric/Eric dynamic more and more.

**Pam**, Thankyou, and yes Sexiness will follow soon!

I am still thinking about if i really want to go Threesome. I mean yes it's exciting and explosive, but jealousy is good too..isn't it?

So let me know wats your take on it?

And please REVIEW, and if you have already, then keep on doing so!

CIAO

* * *

><p><strong>31. If Only – Chapter 30 - Rage and Cage<strong>

_**(Eric's POV)**_

"Eric, I want you to stay in Dallas tomorrow as well. Isabel told me that the Weres are now recovered enough for interrogation. I also want Miss Stackhouse to join us tomorrow. She will be compensated for her time of course." Godric said looking at me but there was something in his expression that told me that was not the only reason he wanted us to stay this night and the next in Dallas.

"Yes Godric." I said shooting a look at Pam and Sookie, who looked somewhat offended. But I was in no mood for pleasantries and etiquettes. No I was angry. Angry at the one sitting right in front of me facing me but not looking at me. Feeling me but not redeeming herself. I was angry at how little control I had over the situation when it came to her. My eyes wandered to Godric who was looking at me calculatingly.

"Of course I also want you all to stay at my residence." He said slowly.

" I don't think it would be much comfortable for Miss Stackhouse to stay at your home Godric, her belongings are at the hotel. So we can have Pam stay with Miss Stackhouse at the hotel. I can stay the night as I also have important things I need to discuss with you." I shot a small look in Anahita's direction who was now looking at me straight. I felt Pam's annoyance but I was glad that at least my younger one knew when to disobey her master and when not. Unlike the older one sitting in front of me right now. Sookie looked a bit relieved but still somewhat offended.

"As you see fit." Godric shrugged.

"Sookie…" I heard Anna say and looked up in time to see Sookie turn from the window towards Anna who was looking intently at Sookie. Pam gasped as suddenly Sookie's eyes closed and her head leaned to the side coming to rest against the window in deep sleep. WHAT THE FUCK?

"Did you just glamor Sookie Stackhouse." Pam said her eyes wide.

"_I don't think you both are stupid enough to use William Compton's human to interrogate against the were wolves." _Anna almost hissed in Old Norse.

"Anna?" Godric was also just as confused and I was at the sudden events.

"_I mean, you yourself told me that Arkansas is right now Louisiana's sworn enemy. Then why would you use a human even if a telepath that belongs to a vampire under oath to Peter Threadgill? It will do more harm than good… Had I known it the last time I met Sookie I could have done something about it._"

"Anna.." I started to say to tell her she had gotten it wrong.

"_Don't even argue Eric that your blood will be a good enough excuse to ensure her loyalty. Compton's is stronger in her and yours is fading even if it was strong you don't have blood magic, if she had mine, that would be a different story then."_ her voice was strong and her stance so authoritative, I could not help that it affected my groin straightaway.

"_I was about to say that Compton is under oath to Louisiana Not Arkansas. He works for the queen._"

"_No, he is under the oath of Peter Threadgill. Whom I met in Spain around 2 years ago whilst I was helping Dario with the uprising on Theo's behalf. Compton was brought in for questioning trying to ask around about the Plumeria blood line. Peter Threadgill was the one that had come to his rescue saying Compton was under oath to him and they were compiling a database cataloguing vampires and since Plumeria is rumored to be the divine vampire blood line naturally it was the best place to start and Dario is at the time the face of our blood-line, since he is the enforcer. Since Aesop was our liaison in the ranks of the said uprising and was Threadgill's grand sire Dario let Compton go as a gesture of good will and I glamored all information he had gained about our bloodline away during which process he himself told us that he was under oath of Threadgill. So you see 2 years ago Compton was under oath and loyal to Threadgill, now unless Compton had changed allegiance in 2 years time, he is playing snitch, and if he hasn't I think it's still too early to trust him and I would not trust him or what belongs to him._"

By the time Anna had stopped speaking my head was already calculating possibilities this probable mutiny of one Bill Compton opened up for me.

"_You can glamor vampires?"_ Pam was hanging on the edge of the seat.

Anna totally disregarded Pam question.

"_So… Unless you would allow me to glamor Sookie Stackhouse and investigate her thoroughly, and I am asking for it, because you are the Lord of the area she resides in.."_

"Sheriff" I corrected.

"_Yes Sheriff… Whatever, I will ask you not to trust her with anymore important information that you would not want out in the hands of Threadgill._"

"_It is impossible to make Sookie Heel or glamor her. Not by normal vampires as it is. Even if it was, Compton's blood clashes with mine inside her and the fool has not even blood-bonded her to himself yet. Other than that she is too straight-laced to be un-trustworthy and I have had her watched closely since she was discovered..."_

"_Too closely if you ask me, Eric has a large crush on the little telepath. I mean she was wearing white sundress with red flowers the first night she came to Fangtasia! You can only imagine…"_ Pam said looking at the sleeping Sookie licking her lips. I wanted to strangle Pam. Anna was looking at Pam as if looking for the punch-line, before a grimness seeped in through our bond. She looked at Sookie who was sleeping soundly and her face went ashen for a moment, before she reeled what looked like disappointment and jealousy in. She never looked at me. I was loving this reaction deep inside. I knew it that night that it wasn't just her being a virgin vampire that had me so out of control. I knew she wanted me, and it wasn't just because I was her maker. Her attachment to me was not because of obligation. There was mutual attraction which was a burning object between the two of us. I had myself never felt such attraction to Pam. I could disregard it as pent up frustration 700 years long, but I knew I would only be lying to myself.

"_Well, all the more reason to let me glamour and investigate her, I am sure Eric would be claiming her soon, it would be prudent for us to make sure she is trustworthy to the tee._" She finally looked up at me but by that time I had had plenty of time to fashion my expression to my purpose.

Godric was looking between me and her very discreetly a small smile playing on his lips. Very little ever escaped his notice and recently I had noticed that he was always keeping a very keen observation on my emotions since I was connected directly with Anna. His emotion reading was just as effective and error-free as Sookie's telepathy. I was only surprised that he was encouraging me to pursue Anna as a lover as well. I don't know what triggered it in him or what made his decision for him or what allowed him to take it so easily. I myself had realized that I would not mind sharing Anna with Godric at all. In fact I felt more excited by the chance of sharing a lover with my maker. Clearly, me and him were one as always now. The discord of past few days since Anna's arrival was only natural but we were gaining momentum as soon as our positions were clarifying in this whole scenario. There was no doubt, Godric and Me were strong through and through and still jumped at any opportunity that connected us even further and made us even stronger. We were resolved on sharing a lover through our silent agreement.

The only un-resolved factor that remained was the lover in question. She was with Godric without a doubt, but her attraction towards me was undeniable as well. She had been honorable enough to attack me by any means possible when she felt that I was about to cross the line of Godric's trust, but that did not hide the fact that she was attracted to me. Her embracing me in the doorway the other night and disappointment at my leaving were a lot to go on if I started to compile proofs of her wanting me as well. Just now her jealousy and disappointment at the idea of me wanting Sookie was guarantee enough, now only she needed to realize it and admit it to herself and when she did, Godric and I both would be there to tell her that it's okay. That we are all okay to be together. Just the thought of finally having her had brought my fangs down.

"_Since you are the only one that can do so, I guess there will be no harm in confirming what I already know about Sookie."_ I said flatly stealing a glance deliberately at Sookie making sure Anna saw me do it.

"Do you want me to do it now?" came her sharp reply in English.

"No, it's okay, we can do it tomorrow." I said dismissively. She simply nodded.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. Only progress being Anna asking Godric to remove her earrings which he did very indulgently before pressing her closer to himself at which she buried herself further into his embrace. The bliss on Godric's face was something I envied and desired. She made Godric feel at peace with the constantly conflicted world he lived in. With Anna by his side, he was not all alone anymore in his state of uniqueness and his state was unique wasn't it. 2000 years of blood and passion only to have its charm sizzle out and reality set in like smog. Godric was respected far and wide because of the way he was spending life past century. Honorable, stern, celibate (for a vampire atleast) and without hunger. He had become a peacekeeper, his passive stance despite the power he could wield was what made him unchallenged in the vampire world. Everyone respected him not out of fear of his power but choice of actions. For a man that could war with himself constantly and subdue his own nature could subdue anything and anyone. I had always found his stance un-natural, I knew how he warred with his vampire nature as it would not subside, he had never lost control, but I knew how he was in constant torment because of suppressing his nature, I always believed goodness of the world was not worthy of that much pain, but it's what Godric did and what I followed not implicitly, mind you, but enough to not fall from the favor of my maker. Right now, at this moment, he had the best of the both worlds. He was a good vampire, and he was happy too.

The struggle of his suppression was gone. He had been going through a whirlwind of emotions past week or so, but the air was settled now for him. I could feel his love for existence and passion again, though it was not direct but rather a proxy, but it was still there and to feel that was more than satisfying. I did not need saving, but I surely could do with some of that peace couldn't I? This endless game of outsmarting and dominance was wearing me down around edges. I had felt peace a few times that I held Anna close to me. I wanted it just like Godric had. Hold, without worry, without sadness, guilt, anger just holding on, for the need of it.

As we were about to reach the Hotel Carmilla Anna commanded Sookie out of her slumber.

She woke with a start, blushing at the realization that she had fallen asleep like that. I stepped out of the Limo with Pam and Sookie and told that I would be right back. I did not need to go see Sookie off all the way to the room, but I did it to keep up with the pretense that Anna was under. What's that human expression? Drive the point home. I mussed my hair slightly and loosened my tie. I was sure that Sookie's scent in the car would support my cover. It was strange the pains I was going through just to get a reaction out of my own child.

I found Isabel at the reception of the Hotel, accompanying some guests to the hotel as well.

"Northman", she called out coming to me swiftly as I was about to step out of the swinging doors. What is it with people stopping me at main entrances?

"Isabel" I nodded curtly.

"So you have the co-ordinates to the location where we are supposed to be doing the interrogation tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be there." I said flatly to end the exchange as I could see something brimming on the edge of her tongue.

"how is it possible Eric?" she just asked looking totally resigned at her lack of propriety. Because that's what Isabel was all about. Propriety, manners, fairness. The main reason of her being so close to Godric.

"How is what possible Isabel?" I said turning closer to her making my voice dip down a bit lower than usual to threaten her. She was sheriff of this Area and had the authority to kick me and Godric out at any time, but I was older, and I was protective and fierce and bloody damn the most brilliant fighter in all of New world.

"I could not take on 2 of those V-high were wolves. How did Anna take 17 Eric? And in such a meticulous way, almost identical breaks of their spines and in such a short time. It does not make sense."

"You would not believe it if I tell you, but it's a fighting technique, nothing more. Even I am so curious about that I am sure I can force her to show us how she did it. At the time she is holding so much over me." I sighed. Acting all animate and curious myself had been the only way to not give away anything.

"That I would like to see too. So I would see you tomorrow?" She had fallen for it. Good.

"Definitely." I nodded before I stepped out.

The way home was a silent affair, I sat facing Anna and Godric. Anna who was deep in thought and Godric who was focused on something else entirely which I could not figure out. As soon as we reached Godric's home I got out of the car and came forward to help Anna out, though I am sure she did not need it. Most vampire females go through the motions of delicacy only for the sake of an act. They don't need it.

Godric also got out and went to the to speak with Frederick who was our driver for the night. Whilst I lead her in. My anger from earlier was back. By the time we stepped into the Day chamber I was seething. She was still following me quietly as soon as we got in I turned around to see that she had already made her way to the sitting room Sofa in front of the fire-place and was removing her stilettos.

"Did I, or did I not forbid you to close our bond?" I said standing tall above her inclined form.

"I did what I had to do." I heard her low but firm voice say.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked harshly, on the brink of my sanity.

"I said – that I did, what I had to do, My emotions might have lead you to do something stupid and we couldn't take that chance especially with Simion. He is too dangerous and too impulsive. You take a single step and he takes a million." She was unaffected by my wrath. My fists were clenched in anger and my fangs were itching to drop.

"Do you think I do not know how it is? How dangerous he is? But what I do not understand is you. You faint at the mere mention of his name, yet when he shows up right in front of you out of nowhere you are all colors and butterflies and ask him for a dance? And I being your maker have no clue what's going on in reality because you have closed the damn bond, which I forbade you to do. So tell me dear Anna what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Punishment perhaps master?" She looked up at me straight. I froze.

"What?" was all I could say. Was she propositioning me? I felt the rage I had felt just moments ago mutating into lust. A hundred scenarios passed my mind in split seconds in which I saw myself doling out so many pleasurable punishments to her. For that reason alone I was willing to become a master.

"You do not know what you are asking for, I can be a very very cruel master if I chose to be." I said slowly as I kneeled down in front of her. Taking a stiletto she had just removed in hand. For some reason the image of her foot in that metallic slate gray and black stiletto made me drop my fangs.

"I deserve it Master, you implicitly told me that you did not want me to close our bond, and I keep taking liberties just because I can. I think I need to learn a lesson in propriety and obedience. Anything to help me please you Master." Her head inclined in the perfect pose of submission and I for once realized, Anahita Afrasiab would never, can never, will never be mastered.

* * *

><p>Parting note:<p>

Do you feel the magic in the air? i do? is the tide changing? Where is Godric?


	32. Chapter 31 Sublime Punishment

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks to __**DownbelowGirl **__for your review. It decided some things for me, and confused me a bit on the others. I'll explain why._

_Since I started writing this story, I have been conflicted whether I wanted it to be an eventual threesome between Godric/Anna/Eric or not. I mean that is the typical way most fanfictions take and I must admit that because it was something I had seen done so often I was sure I could pull off very easily as well, because there were so many great examples of it. However, Once the story turned into that direction, I found myself frustrated at how typical it was seeming to me. So, then in a manner of a rather lengthy epiphany, this chapter happened. By the end of reading it, many of you might feel intrigued and many disappointed, but trust me when I say, that the next chapter will make up for it. I have finally found the direction that I want to go in let's see if I am able to pull it off. I must warn. Looks can be deceiving in this chapter and even if Eric and Godric might have come to an agreement, it's not necessary that the 3__rd__ party involved will be as easy to agree as both of them. _

_SO enjoy._

_*Lemon Alert*_

**32. If Only – Chapter 31**

**(Godric's POV)**

_It's only wise to fall one time,_

_To make mistakes only sublime,_

Sometimes Eric can be extremely predictable. For centuries I have tried to make sure that his impulsiveness never got the best of him, I have failed so far. It comes out worse where Anna is concerned, and he becomes even more predictable. During the journey back home, his rage was obvious, and it was also obvious at who it was directed it. Anna.

I knew it was because he had been unable to feel anything through the bond when she was dancing with Simion. She had closed the bond and though it had been a source of irritation to me, since I had been so closely tuned to Eric, to catch what Anna was feeling. I was sure she must have had a good reason for it. So far in the past week or so, i understood one thing about Anna, and that was she never did anything without a reason. It was not just because she was an old vampire. No, it was because of the vampire in whose company she had been for past 700 years. Where Eric was impulsive, it did not get away from my notice that Anna was a master manipulator (A trait Eric also possessed when he was not being a possessive and stubborn Viking). It was not a compulsion to her though, as it is with most manipulators, which made her even more dangerous. No compulsion to manipulation means you can never predict when she is actually going to use it against you.

Eric who had calmed me down on the edge of the dance floor as Anna had been whisked away from me by one of the most dangerous vampires in existence who clearly had more to do with Anna than we initially thought, started fidgeting himself when the bond between him and Anna closed. My subtle warnings to his obvious anxiety did absolutely nothing to calm him down. When the song ended and Anna did not return from where she had danced to with Simion, Eric's emotions went berserk. Though on the outside he thankfully pulled a stony façade but anyone who looked carefully enough could notice his worry easily. As a minute of two passed I saw his resolve break, as he stared at the crowd murderously.

I wondered why I did not feel any of the worry Eric was feeling. Perhaps it was because I realized that chances of Simion doing damage to Anna was equal to chances to me doing harm to Anna. It was an odd thought, why and how I started to see myself standing next to Simion in regard to relation with Anna was confusing, but I had a feeling that if ever there was someone I could trust with Anna's protection even more than Eric, it would be Simion. Before I could contemplate my own strange thoughts I felt Eric's rush of relief and looked up to see Anna on the far left side of the dance floor making her way back towards us. Her eyes held bewilderment, the sort I had not seen yet. As she walked towards me and Eric regally her eyes trained on mine, she looked erect and strong but I somehow knew that she was looking so intently at me because she needed strength and reassurance at this very moment. I saw clear as day her melancholy and fear. I took a few steps towards her passing Eric as she got near and closed her in a deep protective embrace.

"How soon can we leave Godric? I want to leave. She whispered in my ear. I felt her cool stance. Her rigidity was not being softened by my protective embrace.

"Now, let me just take leave from the King and we can be on our way." I said, letting go of her when she did not let go of my hand right away I lead her towards Eric who was standing a few feet away.

"Eric, stay with Anna while I go take my leave. I'll bring Sookie and Pam as well." he nodded and took Anna's hand out of mine. But she kept looking at me and did not pass a single glance towards Eric.

After rushing through farewells we were in the limo in record time. Yet my stoic lover gave no indication that she was with us in the entirety of her being.

5 minutes into the ride I made physical effort to snap her out of this numb stupor.

"Anna?" I said softly. There was no response. Eric and Pam both looked at me. The voice was enough for vampire hearing but not for the human present.

"Anna…" I said again, a little loudly. She shuddered invisibly as my voice finally broke through her state. She turned to look at me and a few seconds later smiled at me, it was forced and did not reach her eyes. When she saw that I did not fall for it she leaned her face against my neck and inhaled deeply, stirring me, but I knew this was not sexual, no this was a move speaking of her trust and dependence on me. Something was haunting her. I wondered what Simion could have said to her in a matter of 5 minutes that he was with her alone to put her in such a state.

"Are you okay? I asked in my ancient language.

" Yes, now that I am out of that boring party." Came her reply making me feel the effort she was putting behind to gain her composure again. I decided to give her some space.

"Truly." I said tracing circles on her hip just to keep her aware of my presence should she need any kind of support. Just a little gesture to tell her how much she mattered. I felt her lips against mine before I could see it. It was a kiss full of so many notions. She was desperate, irritated, melancholy, fearful, loving, such a plethora of warring emotions. I realized how she was not afraid of leaning for support even though many others would grow a head of ego if they ever possessed as much power as my angel did. She was truly flawless that way. She was not afraid to show her fear, not hesitant to show her love as well and not above manipulating when she needed something to be done.

And then it all became juvenile. I am ashamed that my own child made it that way and for what? Just to get a rise out of his own child and my lover. Here I had been thinking of setting a foundation tonight for the relationship that me and Eric were going to share with Anna long-term and here he was acting like a child that too with help of his other child at expense of Sookie Stackhouse who was sound asleep. What was worse was that Anna saw it for what it was and did not seem pleased by it. that took us a step or twenty back. First Eric's rage and then his fake attentions towards Sookie, which just got absolutely ridiculous when he went to see Sookie to her hotel room and came back with disheveled hair and loosened tie. Could he get any more obvious? This time though, I did see a small smile of amusement cross Anna's face for a split second when Eric was not looking. Then she looked at me and in her eyes I saw the temptress, the minx, the angelic devil that could get any man on his knees in a matter of minutes begging for mercy. She was a few steps ahead wasn't she? Eric was a fool to expect any less from an apprentice of Theo's. As we got out of the car I knew tonight, someone was going to be owned, and I knew out of us three, it would not be Anahita Afrasiab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Anahita POV) <strong>_

"You do not know what you are asking for, I can be a very very cruel master if I choose to be." He said in a voice so deep that it shook me to my core. This game was now way out of mine or his hands. We were dancing around the one thing I had denied that I had wanted above all else. To be the object of his affections, love, tenderness, harshness and desire. I had wanted to be his universe, his moon and stars, his everything and then, things had gotten complicated. I had found in Godric, a caring, loving and endlessly mysterious companion. He sated me in every way possible. Yet this longing for my one true master remains in my core. In the light of the events that happened at the party, I was on the cusp of losing my sense of moral for one night and give in to the one I had desired for the past 700 years. If it was all going to end, shouldn't I have this? With that in mind I had started this game.

A tiny voice inside of me reminded that I might lose what I have with Godric over this. Godric, who had bound his life to mine without a second thought and taken me in fragile form that I was in when I came to him. Accepted me, cared for me and now loved me. Even though I knew it was too early in our connection to predict how things would go and that we were still finding ways to and around each other, I knew deep inside me that me and Godric were as solid as I was ever going to be with anyone. Turning to Eric, the first night had been a disaster, for which he had been apologizing since, but still was it not too early to contemplate that things would not go the same way as last just because he says so? So what does one do?

Give in to my impulse and desire and take what Eric kept offering? Knowing all too well how unpredictable, impulsive and hot-headed he can be, and lose Godric who is the one string that is keeping me afloat.

Or

Stay faithful to Godric and still be secure and loved. Though Godric himself can be a particularly stubborn vampire and an infinitely powerful one as well, I knew what he was stuck on was being stuck with me to the end. Moreover if I stayed with Godric it was an assurance of being around Eric always albeit at a distance. Distance. Distance is what I had been at for 700 years. Without a glimpse of him, with only scraps of information from those who came across him. I had spent 700 years on the power of memory alone. I wanted to think that I had enough composure to resist what I have coveted for so long.

My decision was made. I made my choice. I would always choose Godric. Especially because I could not bear to lose him when I never even had Eric in the first place. seemingly easy decision, but only I would ever understand the pain of it.

"I'm ready." I said looking at him. My body felt rigid with anticipation and my resolve was rigid as well. I was still dressed but took notice of him kneeling and holding on to the heel I had just discarded.

He looked at me intensely, and flooded me with his feelings. Lust, anger, awe, anticipation, eagerness. This was going to be much harder than I originally thought.

"I only have one request." I whispered. As I looked into his intense blue eyes. glowing in the dim light of the enclosed space.

"Which is?" he said in his deep voice.

"That Godric is present when I am being punished." I said.

I saw his flawless features turn into a mirthful smile from his stoic stance. It confused me when he smiled like that. I knew what he was planning for me as punishment and me asking for Godric to be their actually took anything that was sexual out of the equation, yet here my master kneeled before me smiling his devilish smile, fangs peaking.

"Request accepted." He said caressing my cheek with the back of his hand in a gesture so tender that in that moment he seemed identical to Godric. His affection and adoration pouring into me like warm sweet blood. I knew I was staring at him. He stood up smiling down at me and as he stopped filling my vision I saw Godric standing a few feet behind him to the side. Beaming at me like I had just said the most perfect thing. Or won something which was impossible to win but they knew I would and I did. I looked from one to the other. Confused and baffled. I knew I had just walked or rather stumbled into something I had not foreseen. The suggestion my mind made was too fantastic for me to even linger on. Let alone insinuate.

"Good Godric, now that you are here…" Eric said waving his hand and looking down at me.

"…I am going to punish Anna for closing her bond with me when I told her very clearly that I did not want her to. Now before you go all maker on me, she has asked for it herself." he nodded down at me and I looked at Godric who looked highly amused and nodded back.

"She made another request that you will be present during her punishment which I accepted, is this acceptable to you?" he turned to look at Godric who nodded again and I saw a look pass between them.

"Now that we all agree on everything…" Eric said and reached to remove his velvet dinner jacket and his silk Midnight blue vest , placing it languidly on the back of the sofa. His crisp silver grey silk shirt underneath showing. Draping his perfect figure in a flawless fit. He tugged off his tie which was already lose around his neck and threw it on top of the jacket. I saw Godric doing the same with his jacket, leaving him in his black vest with a white shirt. He also slipped out of his patent black leather shoes.

His hands were suddenly hovering over my head, pulling the few pins out that I had placed strategically to keep my wild locks in place in an updo. 700 years and I still had a hard time managing my hair. THANKS BUT NO THANKS to a certain 4 millenniums old vampire.

"We should make you comfortable for this." He murmured under his breath. The scent of him filling my senses. Salt and honey united with a tinge of that masculine wheat and musk.

So, as I sat on the couch now dressed in a casual Green T-shirt and grey drawstring trousers. Eric stood s few feet in front of me facing away. He had also changed into black track suit trousers and a black wife beater. His pale shoulders starkly glowing against the black of the fabric. His hands resting on the either side of his waist. He had already doled out the first part of my punishment which was feeding on only synthetic blood for a week and even that had him conflicted. I could not have in a million years guessed Eric to be such a softie and I knew he wasn't, I had heard many stories regarding his harshness over the centuries.

"you will show us how you subdued those were-wolves. What was that technique you were saying? Plunge-stepping yes. You will show it to me and Godric."

"And that is my punishment?" I did not mean to sound incredulous but I couldn't help it.

He turned back towards me. looking all menacing and dark against the flame crackling in his background.

"No, that's an Order. I will be paddling you of course as your punishment. 25 of them should be fine yes?"

For the life of me I had no idea what paddling was. So I really did not know if I should have been scared or worried. I looked at Godric just to decipher if the punishment was really bad. He was looking at me and must have misunderstood my glancing at him as a plea for mercy.

"Perhaps 25 is too much Eric, I think 10 would drive the point home nicely." Godric stoic eyes were intently looking at Eric.

"It's okay Godric, I accept. I just have one request to make of you my master." I said, with more submission than I could imagine.

"Yes?"

"Can you please postpone my punishment until tomorrow. I promised Godric my night, and I don't know how long it will take for me to recover from the punishment as I don't know the meaning of it."

"You don't know what paddling means?" Eric's eyes were wide for a moment, before a wicked look took over his features.

"Is it a traditional vampire punishment like silvering and confinement?"

"It is the most basic and oldest punishment ever, period." Godric spoke. He sounded amused.

"You mean?"

"Eric, is going to give you a smacking. With a paddle."

"WHAT?" I was horrified at the suggestion. I had never been smacked even when I was a child.

"10 times." Eric said nodding

"Where?" I couldn't help asking. Though I had a very good idea where and the image had me reeling in fear and excitement at the same time.

"Where indeed?" Eric said with a fake expression of thoughtfulness.

"This is just humiliating, I am not a child to be smacked or caned."

"That's the point of it. I have always done it with Pam, works like a charm. I even did it once in view of whole Fangtasia staff. I admit it was over the top, but it served the purpose, you should be thankful that I would be doing it to you in private with only Godric as witness. So it is happening and it is happening tonight." Now he was just playing with me. He must be. The look on Godric's face told me, He wasn't.

Oh well…

"It doesn't hurt anymore does it?" Godric asked. I was lying on top of Godric my head in his chest arms around his forearms and his hands on my poor paddled bum. Perfectly aligned we were which was bringing me peace and happiness. Mere presence of Godric could do this to me. Though I had already healed from the treatment, I still had this strange sensation in my bum. Before I could express that. Eric sauntered inside the bedroom. No warning, no permission that was Eric for you. it was still an hour before dawn. I did not move from my comfortable spot on top of Godric under the covers and felt more than saw Eric slipping in under the covers on the other side of the bed. I wondered when it had been decided that he would share this bed with me and Godric. Was this his usual routine when he came to visit Godric. I had seen the display of Eric and Godric's very intimate relationship on more than one occasion. It was impossible not to notice how sensual and sexual both vampires were in their own peculiar ways that was somehow opposite of each other.

Godric was soft, devoted, beautiful, subtle, his sexuality was understated, as in he never overtly put it out on display, but underneath it was like molten lava. Consuming everything in it's way, slithering, destroying, scorching and dissolving. Godric could be kind, tender, fierce and relentless all at the same time. Making love with Godric was being consumed and lost.

Eric on the other hand was a different story all together. His Sexuality was the first thing you noticed about him, smooth, magnetic, arrogant, blazing. His blinding persona exuded dominance and though I had never experienced it personally, the fact that Darius and Eric had been fair rivals in their time together for scoring women gave me a pretty fair idea of what Eric must be like. If Darius considered someone a rival regarding sexual endeavors then I could very safely say that Eric would no less than a God in bed. Which is the main reason I loved being with Godric so much and why I was able to resist Eric to such an extent. Where Eric must be a God in bed, Godric worshipped. And I had always had Gods in my bed. I was tired of Gods because they were fickle.

"I can almost hear cogs turning in your head Anna, what are you thinking?" Godric was stroking my bum still with one hand, and the other hand had moved to my hair, his nimble and artistic fingers massaging my scalp. I could feel his slight arousal pressed to my stomach.

"I was just…" I wondered if I could really tell him what I was thinking about. I moved my hand between us touching the sign of his arousal softly and saw his lids flutter as he sighed contentedly at the contact.

"You are so beautiful.." I whispered to him. tracing a finger on the dark ink that covered where his neck joined his beautiful smooth chest while my other hand kept stroking him I poured my adoration in every touch.

"He is, isn't he?" I heard Eric right beside my ear and felt his hand snaking around me as he reached around to join my fingers in the process of tracing the tattoos that adorned Godric's chest. I felt Eric's chest press into my back as he hovered above me and his face reached for Godric as I watched, Eric kissing the tip of Godric's straight and pert nose for a second as Godric moved his face upwards and little and their lips joined in a kiss that looked like it could bring about a shuffle in the cosmos. Godric's hand that had been tangled in my hair a minute ago was now taking hold of Eric's face as the kiss between them deepened and I felt that I would combust. To me it felt like experiencing both sides of a kiss, an act of love between two beings so tied to each other that none could exist without the other. I saw that they both were looking deep inside each other's eyes while they were joined at the mouth. Eric was reverent, needy and desperate with his lips and Godric was loving, caring and assuring with his. I wanted to be a part of the dance as well, i withdrew my hand from Godric's chest lowering my lips to the place my hand had withdrew on it, placing light kisses around his nipple and reached behind me to take hold of Eric's arousal as well which I could feel pressing against the small of my back. To say the size of it was impressive would be an understatement. I wondered if spectacular endowment was also a gift of the Plumeria blood-line, before I could ponder I heard Eric moan into the kiss he was still sharing with Godric his body going even more rigid over me. I now felt connected to both of them. I increased pressure of my touch on Godric which in turn made him moan as well. I decided I quite liked the sound of it. Despite my trying my best my fangs could no longer be contained as I felt my arousal just as strongly as I felt theirs. If only sunrise wasn't so close.

* * *

><p>yikes, do not kill me! i will make it so good in the next chapter. I promise. REVIEW review and review...<p> 


	33. Chapter 32 Great Love

_**Author's Note:**_

_This is a rather short chapter, but I wanted to put it out there because in the next chapter there would be no place for this. Were-wolf interrogation is coming up next alongside the curious case of Bill Compton. So a lot to plot for me and for you to look forward to. _

_*__**Lemon alert**__* first of all._

_I implore you that __**do not miss the note in the end of this chapter.**_

_**REVIEW please**__. _

_**Special Thanks to Downbelowgirl**__ for her very effective review. I think you will like this chapter. I know I am playing around a lot. but that's how life really is , isn't it?_

_**Thanks To "unknown reviewer"**__ as well. I'm sorry that you did not feel comfortable with the punishment part, but i had a reason for it. it is a plot point. As we move further in the story, there will be violence. But it won't be the same kind. _

* * *

><p><strong>33. If Only – Chapter 32 <strong>

_**Anahita's POV contd.**_

Locked, secured, comforted. Rising with scents that I considered home made me feel all those things. Strong sinewy arms around me and the chest my face was buried in was Godric's but there was another stronger pale arm draped around Godric's naked waist, peppered with fair strands, gleaming golden in the dimmed lights. Godric was sandwiched between maker and child and from the look of it, he liked it quite a lot.

"There she is!" Godric said softly as he ducked down a little to peck my nose lightly before ducking down to capturing my lips in a searing kiss. His legs tangling with mine further. Oh we were so ready. My hands travelled down his chest over lapping Eric's arm draped around Godric to Godric's lean waist and then hips covered in a fabric while Godric's hands roamed around my chest and back, touching, caressing, teasing. I was sure I was the first one to give in to the pull of the sun last night because I was the youngest of us 3. But it seemed that nothing had happened after I was dead. I could not smell anything that indicated otherwise. That did not necessarily mean nothing could happen now.

"here I am." I whispered against his lips. Trying desperately to hold on to some kind of control.

"..And you know how this is never going to last." Another voice spoke from behind me as a single finger traced a fiery path from the base of my spine to the nape of my neck. Suddenly the secure feeling was gone as Godric's arms around me started to loosen as his body started to dissolve away. I grabbed for him but he slipped, leaving me cold and at the mercy of this threat.

Defiant as I always have been, I wanted to face the seemingly familiar enemy, the one who scared me the most. Panicking inside but my instinct and will warring, I turned and was stunned by the grey blazing eyes.

"Simion." I gasped.

"you know you want it my beautiful Moon, you want me, there is no one else but me, and in the end, when everything is destroyed, for you there will only be me." his beautiful lips such an enticing pinkish red in color spread into a smile. I was entranced, paralyzed unable to look away from his mouth. Unable to cover my naked self from his blazing eyes. No matter how hard I tried to pull the cover over me, it kept sliding down, uncovering me in front of him as his eyes roved over me with the kind of madness that scarred me deep. His tongue flicked out passing over his lips and I saw them transforming slightly. His smooth cheeks growing a very slight stubble only visible to a vampire's eyes right in front of me. The soft nose turned sharp and a scar formed on the left cheek as I watched. I finally looked up into the eyes I saw them sparkling now in place of being on fire. Grey, sparkling mercury. Sparkling, dazzling, mesmerizing.

"Theo?"

"I will never love anyone the way I love you Anahita. I have lived too much, died too much, fought too much, ruled too much, would you forgive me if I loved too much?" I could not help but reach out my hand to rove through his silky unruly black strands. Stark against my cream silk pillow covers as he laid carelessly on his side naked, looking searchingly and expectantly into my eyes. His body was lean and strong just as I remembered. I remembered every dip and curve and turn and knot in that body. My heart clenched at the fact that he had abandoned me the way he had. Sent me away. Disposed of me. After 700 years of companionship and love and adoration, this is what we came down to.

"You sent me away." I could not behold his face without aching to my core. I retrieved my traitor hand that had reached out touch him involuntarily. He of course as always held my hand tightly against his lips kissing all my fingers deliciously and I felt the sensation move through my arms until it reached my spine and settled there.

"That is why you must forgive me for loving too much." his tone was solemn yet pleading.

"I will forgive Theo, but I won't forget." His beautiful face smiled at me the way it only smiled at me. I ached some more, spine tingled some more.

"I will not have it any other way my great love. Forgive but punish." He said seductively now sucking on my palm, tickling it with the tip of his tongue, occasionally scratching it with his fangs, making me whimper inside as I closed my legs together tightly to control my arousal. He knew my body so well and endeavored meticulously to learn more and more about it every night. How many nights are there in 700 years? 255,675 nights approximately. That's how many ways he probably knew and had discovered to pleasure me. I was losing control too fast, and I needed to not lose it, I was hurt and angry at him. I did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"I did learn a new one last night." I snickered slightly. Changing the topic. He stopped his pleasing assault on my hand and smiled mirthfully at my words.

"Eric has always been creative." He smirked.

"But his creativity cannot hold a candle to yours." I said nostalgically.

"No one can hold a candle to me, I am Theodolus, the Infallible. Don't you forget my great love." He snorted. His eyes still sparkling with mirth.

"Infallible huh?" I tried giving him a look that expressed my sarcasm.

"Infallible, unconquerable, indomitable for everyone…except you. You with your innocence, and your kindness and your flawless judgments and unsurpassed powers. I knew that night under the Plumeria tree when you recited poetry so wistfully towards the moon, I knew that you would be my doom. Because you are my great love, and I told you what great love is…"

"First love, cannot be forgot. Perfect love cannot be attained, Great love, cannot be survived." I whispered remembering his words.

"I always knew I will not survive you." he whispered, his face moving closer to me as I stared at his lips my eyes fluttering close as I felt them touch mine.

"Anahita…" I heard a whisper. Desire hit me in an over-whelming wave from out of nowhere. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. My lips were being attacked with thirsty kisses. I fought for dominance my eyes still unable to open. My senses in over-drive as smooth porcelain skin rubbed against mine and I felt a pressure against my core. My hand explored the contours of my first lover but did not find them, this body that was giving and taking pleasure was different, I had touched it before but never in this manner.

"You will never escape me, there is no promise you can hold me to, you need me too much. Surrender!" the familiar chilling voice whispered into my ear in between licking and kissing my neck and shoulder. This must be a dream, the way Simion and Theo kept switching places. He entered me then, finally, and as, to my greatest horror my body accepted the intrusion, holding him in, giving him pleasure and taking mine. No this was not a dream, the sensations were too real. Wanting to scream I opened my mouth only to hear a moan of ecstasy come out of it. My eyes opened suddenly and Simion's beautiful face that I hated above all other filled my vision. I wanted to tear it apart, but he powerfully thrust into me again making me really see, his face and countenance, so full of reverence, awe, possessiveness and an expression that I saw in Godric's face always as he made love to me. I called it love in my head. The horror of the realization made me shut my eyes tight lest I find compassion for the one I feared so much. This was unknown territory for me. Closing my eyes helped very little as his face seemed to burned behind my lids.

"Look at me!" his hoarse voice implored. The strength of it telling of its weakness. I did not budge.

"You won't huh? I don't deserve a chance? Of all the people who get endless supply of them, am I the only one who doesn't get even a single one? Theo; The one who forced you to be turned, used your powers for 700 years and then abandoned you, deserves your love? Eric; The one who you belonged to so devotedly, turned you under pressure, abandoned you, never came for you, forgot all about you, deserves your love? Godric; The one who had the power to stop your suffering at any time but stood by indulging in his stubborn's child's pride deserves your love? And I? I bound myself to you, despite your fear and hatred of me, I protected you, whilst I kept your promise of never showing my face to you for 200 years, The one who never abandoned you, I don't deserve even a willing touch, let alone your love? How fair you are Anahita! Named after the Goddess of purity and fairness. How fair indeed!" He thrust into me languidly as I felt his hands explore my body reverently. His words echoing in my head. I felt him hitting my secret pleasure spot inside me and I couldn't help arching my back towards him. My body was now touching more of his.

I was still high-wired under his pleasure filled torture as he thrust into me expertly and i reached my crescendo torn in pleasure and guilt, his words still echoing in my mind. As I climaxed beyond any semblance of control I opened my eyes accidently only to meet bluish-green eyes instead of grey.

"Godric…" I gasped. As he collapsed on top of me, his fangs piercing into my neck bringing me to another climax as he consumed my essence. My eyes opened again to see Eric in throes of passion as he bored his eyes into mine just behind Godric thrusting forward. I finally screamed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Parting Note<em> :**

_Tada, So Theo has finally made an appearance. As in recognized appearance. Albeit in a dreamy conscious state._

_So, I thought it was only fair, that I show you my inspiration for him. Or who I would cast as Theo._

_Of course, who could it be if not him –_

h t t p:/ / i1049(dot)photobucket(dot)com/ albums/ s399/ Heerayni/ GaspardUlliel(dot)jpg

_And as for my Simon Travis (Simion Travaro)_

h t t p:/ / i1049(dot)photobucket(dot)com/ albums/ s399/ Heerayni/ 46351-800w(dot)jpg

_Plz. Remove the spaces and replace the (dot) with an actual "."_

_Yes yes, Gaspard and Leandro.:D:D.._

_Enjoy! Comments? And if you imagined these characters to look like someone else. DO SHARE!_


	34. Chapter 33 Complacence and defiance

**AN:** Please Do not forget to** REVIEW**.

Special Thanks to **MKITTYBRAVE** for her review.

* * *

><p><strong>34. If Only – Chapter 33<strong>

_**(Eric's POV)**_

The silence in the car was deafening. Trust me, when it's between 3 vampires, it's sort of definitive.

I did not know about the other two, but I did not want to be the one to break the silence. Silence was safe and silence was secure. As long as we kept it intact we could reach our destination in peace where a new set of problems and mysteries was waiting for us, which I thought would be more than enough to get us distracted from all that happened earlier the same evening.

I should have known that the green signal last night was lane specific, not full on 'go' signal. I should have known better. Did we not come to the conclusion that sharing of Anahita would have to be very carefully and meticulously planned? Did we not agree that we would go slow and sturdy with our approach? Did we not emphasize between ourselves the importance of subtlety? We never counted the factor that this was Anahita we were planning about. A force of nature I doubt anyone has ever been able to control themselves in regards to.

I was startled by music, out of nowhere.

'_Tell me who do you think you see? _

_Standing in your corner looking out on me_

_You think I'm so predictable?_

_Tell me who do you think I am? _

_Looks can be deceiving, take a guess again,_

_Tell me what you see, when you look at me?'_

Before I could react at all I saw Anahita take a dip inside her tote bag in confusion as that was where the sound was coming from. I looked at Godric from the corner of my eyes who somehow looked a bit startled but also amused. I thought again about the words of the song that had played.

"Pam?"

"Surprise…" Pam's drawl was sincerely uninterested.

"Err.."

"Since I knew that those two dolts would never think of getting you a cellphone, and clearly you would need one, no matter what their possessive stupidity claims, I thought I would surprise you with this."

"It's Pink… I mean, it's nice." I smirked at Anna's very subtle jab at Pam.

"well, I just thought it was very you."

"Thanks for thinking of me… So pinkly.." She smiled .

"All the numbers you would need are pre-programmed, also there is this one Heather, she is a donor and has the most delectable blood, she would definitely come to your rescue tonight, just give her a call."

"Thanks, but I am on synthetic for a week Pam."

"you are wel-… WHAT?" Pam sounded stumped.

"Yes, it's part of my punishment for disobeying Eric." She said unfeelingly.

"Part of the punishment huh? Let me guess, the other part is destroying all your favorite handbags?"

"Uhh… no." Anna looked up at me curiously

"Cleaning the house for Godric? GOD FORBID! Sort out Godric's closet? Oh God he made me do that once, I swear I now have a lifelong hate for crème' beige color and linen." I could not help the smirk that was now on my lips. Godric was rolling his eyes in a very Pam fashion.

"He really made you do that?" Anahita looked mock-appalled at the idea. She knew that we both were watching and listening to the conversation intently.

"Yes, he can be an Ass-hole that way you know." Guilty as charged.

"No I just think he has some unresolved Daddy issues." No, I just have some unresolved first child issues.

"Oh no! He paddled you!" I knew my smart Pam would read directly into that one.

"And I did not even know what paddling was!" Anna pouted a little startled and a little impressed.

"Pssh! He did it to me in front of all vampires who work for him alongside the whole vampiric Fangtasia staff." Oh that was one of the most memorable nights with Pam. I had to send her to Paris for the season just so she would stop her pouting afterwards.

"Serious daddy issues then." Anna titled her head in a very vampiric fashion. It seemed new but odd on her.

"Then Godric is to blame. He is afterall Eric's daddy!" Pam chimed. Yea, daddy I just had sex with a few hours ago while he had sex with my child who at witnessing all that was happening had screamed and almost brain-fried us both. Serious daddy issues indeed. I looked sideways at Godric who was now smiling. Oh yes he was thinking along the same lines.

Talk about weirdest experiences of my undead existence. That had to be the most delightful and then embarrassing threesome in the history of threesomes. What were we thinking really? There is no doubt that any threesome is always an inch away from absolute embarrassment, even a stray thought can lead to an absolute disaster, but me and Godric had shared so many times in the past and had never lost control, or the tight sexual hold on our shared partner.

We were both so sure about what was happening. We were so sure of her complacence, she had responded to him and to me so I had no idea where we had gone wrong. To make matters worse her defense had been so extreme that it had thrown us off for long enough that she had escaped us and locked herself in the bathroom. Despite my pleas Godric would not let me break down the door or command her to come out or ask her about what just happened. After an hour, he had gently coaxed her to come out of the bathroom so that we could go to interrogate the were-wolves. There had been no reply, but 10 minutes later she had come out and Godric had sternly warned me against any rash questions. Her silence was all we got. The longer it remained, the more I got comfortable with the silence.

"So how long till you get here?" Pam asked. Anahita looked up towards the back-view mirror to look intently at Godric. Who looked up from the road at the same time and mouthed '30 minutes'

"30 minutes."

"All right, I'll see you then, and then you can tell me all about your paddling experience." Pam snickered before hanging up.

"I hate pink and especially this pink with a passion!" I heard Anna murmur mostly to herself as she fiddled with the extremely hot pink cellphone in her hand.

She fiddled it with some more and suddenly there was another song filling the air space.

"_Like predator and prey, She'll tear my heart away,_

_She'll chew me to the bone, leave me rotting here alone _

_Till she's back again,_

_So tell me why the hell I hear music, _

_Everytime she calls I hear music,_

_Is it just the way she loves to confuse me?_

_Oh, baby, just when I moved on, _

_believed that she was gone,_

_She's back again, She's back."_

I could not help the smile that came on to my lips at how receptive my child was. She must have gone through quite the works when she sneakily programmed Anna's new number in my cell. I was definitely in no hurry to check the call and Anna seemed too stunned to disconnect the call herself. I pulled it out of my jeans pocket to see a picture of Anna in that Red chiffon top leaning down to tie what looked like a golden sandal and looking up at the same time smiling up at me with "?" flashing underneath it. Yes, Quite the works. I remembered Pamela taking that picture of Anahita at the mall. She must've transferred it to my cell. I wanted to reward Pamela for this. As the Call finally disconnected I quickly labeled the contact "Som en Angel"

Just as I was thinking if I wanted to put Anna's picture as the wallpaper on my Cell. I heard some more music, this time coming from Godric.

" _Baby it's alright, now you ain't gotta flaunt for me, _

_If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free_

_We can work without the perks just you and me,_

_Thug it out till we get it right…_

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip_

'_cause I like you just the you are_

_I'm about to strip and I want it quick_

_Can you handle me the way I are?_

_I don't need the cheese or the car keys_

_Boy I like you just the way you are_

_And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip_

_Cause I like…_

"Oh boy!" I heard Anna giggle in the back seat as I looked at Godric's wide eyes. who was now staring at his own cellphone, which was flashing with a Picture of Anna leaning against Godric's shoulder while Godric is looking down at her another picture Pam had taken on the mall trip.

I was smiling as I saw up towards the windscreen to take in our location. I could just see the lights of the industrial area on the horizon. This Industrial district was 40 miles off the Dallas city limits. The king of Texas was known as an illustrious industrialist as many different vampire monarchs were known for their different businesses. Felipe of Nevada was a hotel and casino empire king pin. Mississippi was known for his Construction companies and Arkansas for agriculture. Louisiana was once known for her Oil business and investments but that had not been going too well for quite some time.

So many of the factories and the mills and not forgetting Warehouses and storage facilities were The king of Texas' property. Which eased his many obligations as a king of Vampires of Texas. Especially like the ones where more than a dozen were-wolves need to be interrogated. Several junctions from the main highway also are linked to the road from the city center for ease in commute and so that the industrial traffic does not crowd the city traffic. Since it was almost 10 at night, this road was pretty empty.

Were we not so distracted with our cell phones, we could have easily detected the 16 wheeler that was coming way too fast and on a junction road timed right for collision with our car as it passed by. As we came too close and realized a bit too late Godric's in time thinking made him turn the car in a swift roll making only the back of the Maybach come into collision with the front wheel of the Truck that came to a halt as it collided with us. Despite Godric's timely maneuvering, 80 mph is still too fast to make collision between solid steel and not doing major damage. Had the other vehicle been smaller in size we could have gained control with just a little on road skidding but the speed and the force was too much and our car was tossed into the air before it came crashing down and flipped numerous times before coming to a halt upside down. I felt the glass burst in small harmless smithereens on all sides. By the time the world had stopped spinning I knew Godric and Anahita both had not sustained any kind of major injuries. I turned up in my seat as I straightened up ripping the safety harness from myself without any real effort in order to be able to move. I could feel little bits of glass in my clothes. Tempered glass, such a remarkable invention or rather development. Godric was already half way out of his broken glass window. When I finally had the chance to look in the back seat where Anahita was supposed to be but wasn't any more. She must have already climbed out of the shattered and now nonexistent rear windshield. As I climbed out myself swiftly I noticed it for the first time. Werewolves lots of them and a few unknown vampires. This was no accident. This was an ambush.

We were surrounded on all sides. But it was just me Godric standing in the middle of the road. At first count there were more than 20 were-wolves surrounding us. The 2 vampires that were visible did not seem very old or impressive.

"That answers your question Master! They were there for me, not for the Louisiana's asset that night." Echoed Anna's voice. I looked up to see her perched on the roof of the trailer looking no less than a Goddess. Her dark hair lying across her shoulder her Eggplant silk shirt billowing slightly at the hem due to the soft breeze . I wondered why I never saw her doing that. My senses were only the second keenest in all those were present there.

"Is your master too cowardly to come and face his own foes? Is he such a coward that he sends rogues and strays to be slaughtered? Is he so foolish that he sends you in the presence of My Master when he knows the manner I, a mere servant dispatched his last shame of an attack force?" She shot me and Godric a look. The gaggle of wolves which looked too ragged and disorganized in their formation to belong to a single pack, seemed restless a bit after Anahita addressed them in such a vampirically venomous way I felt a surge of pride towards her.

"Leave now as you came and you have my word that no harm will come to you. I will even let slide the blood offence you just made against me and my children, even if I am fully capable of retribution." I heard Godric say in his quiet yet very authoritative voice. I crouched down in front of him in a defensive stance. The erratic unsure movements of most weres were quite the indicator of the wavering confidence amongst them, despite their number. After all, the fact that they had sent, whoever they were, 18 weres a few nights ago and not one had returned completing their assignment was even more far-fetched.

"We never wanted to come here, but we had no choice." One of the two vampires spoke who had an ill-tended Mohawk and way too many piercings . His accent a clear Mississippi drawl.

"We have come to deliver a message." The other one spoke who looked more like a trucker than a vampire. with his over-sized stomach and tartan shirt. These days, they would turn anyone.

Godric simply nodded at him.

But as he was about to say something I heard a growl and Faster than blinking an eye Anahita had descended on the Trucker vampire and torn his head off. Blood splashed and gushed everywhere staining the Mohawk vampire and Anahita thoroughly. The were-wolves were now stepping away even more fear-fully.

"PICK IT UP!" Anahita snarled at the Mohawk who looked petrified. I was not sure what Anahita was asking him to pick exactly. I shot a glance at Godric, who was now visibly frowning either confused or angry.

"I- I- don't know anything about this!" the Mohawk stuttered and suddenly tried to make a run for it but he was too slow and too clumsy of a vampire for my child who just got hold of him in one leap. Never losing her poise even when she looked like a coiled viper, ready to strike at anyone at any moment. Her eyes blazed in her blood sprinkled face surrounded by her flailing locks as she looked at the crowd of retreating weres with narrowed eyes. Her hand still firmly holding on to the scruff of the Mohawk's neck. The image she was presenting was mesmerizing, intoxicating and was turning me on beyond belief. The beautiful savagery of her disposition and her definite control of the situation made me feel weak in the knees. I had never wanted her with more intensity than at that moment.

I saw 2 retreating weres phasing back to human forms and climbing into the truck's front seat whilst all others started to fill in to the container behind from where they had apparently come from. Disaster averted. For them of course.

As the Truck drove away we saw Anahita push the Mohawk to the road side.

"Do not make me ask again."

The Mohawk was now on his knees rummaging through the bloodly remains of the trucker. Shaking and whining. It went on for two minutes in the beginning of which Godric and I had both tried to close the road wide distance and reach towards Anahita, but her hand had shot up in the air in halkting signal while she also peered down at the pile of vampire goo which had now started to flake while the Mohawk rummaged through it bloody tears streaming from his eyes. All of a sudden he picked up something. It was a small bone. Attached to it was a string and some odd shaped beads.

We had just been saved from being cursed by an original witch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Songs used for ringtones.<em>**

**_She's back - westlife. (Eric's ringtone)_**

**_The way i are - Timbaland and Keri Hilson. (Godric's ringtone) _**

**_When you look at me - Christina Milan ( i am not very sure if i got that right. Too lazy right now to confirm)_**

**_I will explain more in next chapter. I promise._**

**_REVIEW!_**


	35. Chapter 34 Fly Out

_**Author's Note: **I am sort of happy how this chapter turned out. I had struggled with the last one. So i thought another POV over the same events would be good to get the mystery element to balance out._

_Thanks to YOU **DOWNBELOWGIRL** again for your reviews and Feedback. I appreciate it more than you would ever know. That ringtone part was not pre-planned, it just happened when I sat down to write the installment. At first i thought it was stupid and i could never matchup to the hilarity of the fanfic i got the inspiration from in the first place. I think it was "**Funny thing about love**" By **Creative splash**, that had a very funny situation where Sookie calls Godric in middle of a meeting and Eric has tempered with Godric's phone so that it plays some ridiculous number by Britney spears as a ringtone, embarrassing Godric. I of course changed it quite a bit, but still i want to give credit where it's due. The dream sequence though in the chapter before last was just me being extremely evasive with sex. I wanted to put it in and at the same time leave everyone wondering, including poor Anna. Threesomes i don't think naturally are as easy as the fanfics seem to suggest. so i just wanted to bring in the weirdness and the depth of the tangled mess my story and characters are in right now._

_I encourage all those who are not **DOWNBELOWGIRL** and reading this to follow in her example and Review! Please. :(_

_In this chapter I am revealing a bit more about the "protection blood bond" that Godric had with Anahita. If you need an extended explanation on the topic. I would gladly provide it. All you have to do is ask for it, and for that you just have to review!:D_

* * *

><p><strong>35. If Only – Chapter 34 <strong>

**Fly Out**

_**(Anahita's POV)**_

_You are my growing pain, _

_My pleasure, _

_Seeping into my bones, _

_As if you were an arrogant_

_Flower, _

_Rooting my calcium _

_Dry._

_But with great nature_

_Brings beautiful_

_Scenery_

_That envelopes even the most_

_Brutal pains, _

_And the most_

_Pleasureful pleasures, _

_And confides them into a firm, _

_Grasp of alleviation and sorrow._

_A perfect comparison..._

_If only this obsession_

_Wouldn't have_

_Killed_

_Me, _

_Then maybe this would be..._

_Right._

Have you ever heard about the Pigeon closing its eyes when it sees the cat is in their cage about to attack? It is one of those things which is said in context of when you are trying to tell someone that avoiding the problem does not make it go away. If the Pigeon closes its eyes when it sees the cat inside it's cage, it doesn't make the cat go away. It only makes the pigeon an easier prey.

In context of what happened with me being with Theo and Simion in the same dream. I wondered if I had wrongfully avoided something that should never had been avoided or ignored. Yes, now the realization came easily, when the Cat's mouth is all red with Pigeon's blood.

"_I don't deserve a chance? Of all the people who get endless supply of them, am I the only one who doesn't get even a single one? Theo; the one who forced you to be turned, used your powers for 700 years and then abandoned you, deserves your love? Eric; the one who you belonged to so devotedly, turned you under pressure, abandoned you, never came for you, forgot all about you, deserves your love? Godric; The one who had the power to stop your suffering at any time but stood by indulging in his stubborn's child's pride while he still doubts your devotion to him, deserves your love? And I? I bound myself to you, despite your fear and hatred of me, I protected you, whilst I kept your promise of never showing my face to you for 200 years, The one who never abandoned you, I don't deserve even a willing touch, let alone your love? How fair you are Anahita! Named after the Goddess of purity and fairness. How fair indeed!"_

Those words were wreaking havoc on my conscience. No matter how unpleasant all those things were, they were true. Theo did force Eric to turn me in order to gain more power and Theo did abandon me. Despite whatever his logic for it was, it did happen. Eric, turned me against his will, but he could have come back for me, at any point in 700 years, he could have come to just see me, get to know me? He hadn't. Instead he forgot all about me, until I showed up at his doorstep and then became conflicted regarding whether to keep me or not and did abandon me even if for a little while. Pride or prejudice whatever made him do it, it still happened.

Then there was Godric. Godric, who allowed Eric to abandon me and never come to me again. Godric, who was weak and conflicted enough to leave his own blood line and allegiance to it for 700 years. Godric, who was still charitable enough to let me stay with him, when he could have easily commanded his child to not abandon me. Godric, who, I had given myself to willingly and wholly. Godric who protector bonded with me knowing the consequence of such a connection. Godric who had just shared me with his own child without asking for my consent or approval. Godric, who had thrown a jealousy fit when I had shown a little sentiment towards my maker. Godric, with double standards. Godric, who was now standing outside the bathroom door in which I had taken sanctuary after being violated in such a confusing manner. Godric who was asking me with all the kindness and love in his voice to come out of my sanctuary and make way to do something important that we were supposed to do tonight.

I tried hard, but I could not hear his words. They did not make any sense to me.

Anna my love… -_So fair indeed, Anahita, named after the Goddess of Purity and fairness- …_ We need to go interrogate… -_Theo who forced you to be turned- _… We need to find more information… -_I don't deserve a chance? Not a single one- …._Please my sweet love come out… -_you know_ _you want it my beautiful Moon- _...can I come in?... -_you want me, there is no one else but me- _… Please?... -_and in the end, when everything is destroyed, for you there will only be me- …_

I could not take it anymore so I closed my eyes and submerged myself into the cold water in which I had been sitting for who knows how long. The voices started to ebb away to me relief and a few moments later there was utter silence. A few minutes more and everything started to make sense.

It was probably Simion's blood in me that had me so confused. It was reacting to the close proximity. I had had very little time last night to contemplate the consequences of the meeting I had had with him. The strong reaction I had always had to Simion was much to blame. This is why I loathed Simion so much. He confused me and scared me into incoherence. I never did understand why he of all the old and dangerous vampires I had known had such a profound effect on me. It might have to do with the fact that the first impression I had of Simion was when he was submerged totally into his extraordinary vampire persona. I had seen his savagery, madness and raw power wrapped up with his ethereal dangerous beauty in all its glory and I was alone and vulnerable. It was the kind of sight you wished you never saw but could not take your eyes off of at the same time. The night I had met Simion, I had known that I had finally met the devil. Why my head was rusted enough after 200 years to think I could make a deal with the devil like I did last night was now beyond me. Was I really that stupid? Yes I was. Not only was I stupid enough to think I could make it away from Simion unharmed and unscathed, I had also not taken any proper precautions to wait for my own reaction. Hence the dream and then lashing out at Godric and Eric. Who I now realized, had not violated me in anyway.

Godric was the only one who had made love to me, with a little variation that he was making love with Eric also at the same time. It was something between them and who was I to freak out so much when I had literally encouraged it last night when I had touched Eric intimately as well whilst I was touching Godric.

I wanted to tear all my hair off for being so stupid? What was I? A teenager? A prude? I came out of the water with a start. I had to apologize and fix whatever I had broken. I was thankful that Godric was still standing by the Bathroom door.

"Anna?" I heard him say.

"Yes, Godric, I'll be out in a minute." I said, finding the sound of my voice so strange.

There was a pause, as If he was surprised.

"All right, we are waiting." He said slowly.

"Is Eric…?" I could not complete my question not understanding if I wanted to know the answer.

"He is here, I had to command him to not break down the door and get to you. it's all right. We are waiting." His tender voice made me feel even more guilty.

Not knowing how I was going to make everything all right. I decided it was time to come out of my hiding. I was a 700 year old vampire. Not a child.

It was easier thought that done. Silence prevailed as we made our way to wherever they were keeping the were-wolves for interrogation.

Pam had come to my rescue without even knowing it. Her intrusion which I found uncharacteristically endearing had wrung out the silence finally. I could see both Eric and Godric amused at Pam's theatrics. I wanted to dissolve the tension that I had unnecessary built up. Well, that was the plan until that 16 wheeler had crashed into us.

Godric's eyes met mine in the back-view mirror as the collision was about to happen and I understood the command in those turquoise eyes as our protection bond opened far wide and I heard his silent command.

'_Fly Out_!'

So fly I did, feeling the protection command taking hold of me pretty much like a maker's command. I had deliberately kept that part of the protection bond from Godric. But Godric's protective instinct must be strong off the charts for his inner magic to take hold like that and commanding me without even knowing it. I had not told him about this specific detail because I had doubted that it would come into play at all, since Godric was only suppose to operate the protection bond with me where Ifrits were involved. All these thoughts were running through my mine in the split seconds that the Trailer's front wheels came into contact with the back of our car. Car I had stood and admired for a whole minute tonight before I had slipped into the back seat. Car that I knew would be trashed very badly before tonight was done.

In times of actions for me everything grows eerily quiet and slow for me to fly out of the back windshield which was just shattering around me into tiny little harmless pieces. Tempered glass. A blessing indeed. I did a quick flip, using my levitation to help me fight against the force of the collision and the gravity and the speed both the vehicles were in. With one foot on the crumbling trunk of our car and the other on the side mirror of the truck I quickly and easily hoisted myself on top of the driver's cabin. Watching as the Car was bumped significantly before it skidded and started making rolls. A lesser car and it could have been easily crushed, but this one was resilient, and even after making a few rolls still remained intact. The truck I was perched on also came to a halt. I had already registered the strong smell of weres surrounding the truck. I knew that the closed off container was a Trojan horse. I did what I was taught meticulously to do in situation such as this. INSPECT THE PREMISES THOROUGHLY.

The landscape around us was not remarkable. I checked. Not even a significant boulder in sight to use in a sling. Unless you had the talent of unleashing havoc with a barbwire, which I fortunately did, you were all set. I was sure the truck had a lot of steel pipe thingies to spare if push came to shove. I knew my bare hands and feet intact were enough when and if I chose to really get in the game. I had done it before many times. The road was clear and I could see no vehicle of any kind far and wide. Only a long winding road on one side and small blinking lights of the industrial district still a few miles off on the other side. I wondered how long it would be before a passerby came.

It took less than 2 minutes for the chaos to settle down and now Eric and Godric were surrounded by 20 were and 2 vampires. Vampire who smelled somewhat familiar, but not familiar enough for me to able to pin-point who they belonged to. I could feel Eric's worry and Anger. I knew he had not seen me getting out of the car. I needed to declare my presence before letting anyone resort to bloodshed.

I took the safe and ambiguous passage. I knew now that it was me who was being attacked but from what side the attacks were coming I was not sure. I had always been a well kept secret. So the possibility of someone knowing about me was slim, but it was the only possibility. I had not been in contact of any kind with the old world so I did not know for sure how Theo was working things out. I did not know if I was still a secret. Only that it would be very irresponsible if my existence was ever acknowledged.

"That answers your question Master! They were there for me, not for the Louisiana's asset that night." I said loud enough to announce myself to all parties present. I saw every head turn in my direction. Eric's eyes met mine and his expression grew relieved and fierce at the same time. I looked at Godric who looked just relieved but also confused. I had of course addressed them both. Knowing full well of the consequences of someone wrong hearing. Slipping into the part of an enthusiastic child to one of the most powerful vampires on the continent (in-short turning into ERIC, cocky and Self-important) I addressed the gathering again with all the disdain I could muster.

"Is your master too cowardly to come and face his own foes? Is he such a coward that he sends rogues and strays to be slaughtered? Is he so foolish that he sends you in the presence of My Master when he knows the manner I, a mere servant dispatched his last shame of an attack force?" It was then when I felt It go through me. Another surge of energy as my other protection bond with Simion opened full force, making me cringe at the force of it. I had been trying to suppress it since I woke up in the strange circumstances, despite it being prodded at regular intervals I had been successful, knowing full well that it was only due to the propriety of the one I shared it with. Now I felt it open, felt it access me. I hardly caught what was happening down below. Warmth of powerful protection started to wash over me. That is what it felt like while I was being thoroughly scanned. The tempo of the warmth growing every minute. I had to do something and fast or all the weres present would be nothing but blood and gore in the next few minutes. I tried to speak through my second and older protection bond. Yes, I was desperate enough to try and contact Simion, in order to make him stop from coming to me. And then alarms inside me went off again. As my focus was brought in at the last sentence that was spoken down below.

"We have come to deliver a message." I heard the eerie quality of the voice before I looked down and noticed the trucker vampire fumble with something in his pocket.

'MAGIC! SMELL!' I heard Godric shout into our bond, making me look at him away from my target and he nodded. Looking at the trucker but signaling me actually to make my move. I decided that move to be a jump. Before the Trucker could deliver a single word of the curse he was about to utter I had taken his head clear off his shoulders. Blood sprayed everywhere messily, but I had had hardly any time for a clean kill. I heard the other vampire, still very much undead, gasp. I improvised.

"Pick it up!" I ground out. I knew the stance of the vampire I had just killed and the way he was shuffling in his pocket that there must be a talisman somewhere on him which activated by voicing a curse as a message. The circumstances pointed that this was old magic. The original witch magic, not the new mother earth, force of nature magic that 99% of witches used these days. No this was black magic. The kind of magic that could only be yielded by very powerful witches.

"I- I- don't know anything about this!"

I knew on instinct that the vile, shame of a vampire would try to make a run for it, so before he could make a few steps from me I had him under my grasp firmly. I saw the weres scuttering away and loading themselves swiftly into the trailer whence they came from. Two of them phased back to climb into the driver's cabin shooting looks at me. Their fear was pathetic, but what was more pathetic was the vampire I had in my grasp. Who was now crying shamefully. I pushed him towards the remains of the other vampire as the truck trundled away, It's front significantly damaged. Turning into the direction that lead to the city which was wrong way before it skidded off road and clambered on to the junction road it came from. I wondered if one of us should have followed, but I had many pressing matters at hand. I needed to find that Talisman which held the still loaded curse which we did not know. Also I needed to be prepared for Simion who was homing in so fast, I was sure he was flying. I needed to be positive that the whole situation looked under control before his arrival. So that the worse of his wrath would be diverted.

"Do not make me ask again." I hissed at the pathetic vampire with the hideous Mohawk. At which he flinched and started to sift through the gory and somewhat flaky remains of his fanged companion. I saw from the corner of my eye Eric moving to come closer but I raised my hand in the air to make him stop from coming any closer. Whilst I peered into the remains myself. I saw it the moment he found it and showed it up to me. I saw Godric's eyes widen and Eric's as well as soon as they realized what the object in the vampire's hand meant. In a blink of an eye, I inserted my hand in the Mohawks mouth and tore his tongue. The shriek the vampire gave was animalistic, but I did not want to commit 2 murders tonight and he would grow back the tongue if he survived what the wind had just brought in.

"_I had hoped you wouldn't make the unnecessary trip, we do have everything under control here._" I said in ancient Slavic.

"_It did not seem that way to me a few moments ago, then again, you have learnt from the best_." Simion's cool and collected voice was all deception, I knew. It came from somewhere above.

Godric moved this time and stood next to me in a blink. While I kicked the panting and sobbing Mohawk vampire away from myself. Then all I could see was grey as Simion landed very close in front of me. Towering above me looking intently at me, eyes blazing, nostrils flared. He looked down at the incapacitated vampire lying near my feet. Hands buried in the pockets of his very black slacks. His face and neck pale against his black button-down shirt. His windswept dark hair hanging back from his smooth fore-head. I had never really looked at him properly. To say he was mesmerizingly beautiful would be an understatement. The thought that I had dreamed of having sex with him a few hours ago made me shudder deep inside at which his gaze snapped back at me.

"He h-has an original witch's cursed Talisman." I don't know why I had stuttered all of a sudden. His eyes reluctantly left my face and went back to the vampire on the ground. I knew he had noticed both my shudder and my stutter.

I felt Eric coming to stand close on my other side. I was now surrounded by 3 ancient vampires on 3 sides.

"Why are you here Travis?" I heard Eric say sternly. I've got to love my brave, stupid Viking. Simion's eyes snapped back at Eric and then he looked at me, I saw the tug on his lips. This was not good.

"They don't know, do they?" he said in a soft tone. Tilting his head at me, lips a-pout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But you do know, Don't you? SO Review!<strong>_


	36. Chapter 35 Secrets and Implications

**Author's note: **First off, i would like to apologize for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been very sick for past week or so. I barely kept up with my work, but here i am. Much better and up with the next installment. Mind you, the next chapter might also be delayed, sorry in advanced. My only other sibling in the world is getting engaged on 7th, and me being the only sibling naturally have like a ton of things to do before that.

Thanks a lot to **DGORSKI556** for your appreciative comment. please keep up with the input it means the world.

For everyone else, Thanks for reading this FanFic, i really appreciate you taking the time. **Please be kind enough to leave a review.!**

* * *

><p><strong>36. If Only – Chapter 35 <strong>

**Secrets and Implications**

_**Anahita's POV**_

"I don't think it's important for them to know something that clearly holds no significance for me." I said bitterly. I did not want both Eric or Godric to know what my actual connection with Simion was but knowing Simion and stupidly giving away that I did not want Godric and Eric to know about my little secret I knew for sure he would say it now, at any moment.

"Hmm…" his eyes grew even more intense if it was possible and then he looked at Eric. Who was staring back with defiance and anger.

"_I think it's really the place of your child to tell you why I am here, whenever she thinks it's significant enough. I only care to honor her wishes. But you and me Eric, I told you, one more mistake and I take her. I think you made a close call tonight did you not?_" Simion almost purred in old Norse.

"_So that's how you were threatening him? Not making many friends are you? like always…_" I clicked my tongue in disdain. Switching to the language as well. vampires should always be careful of prying ears since they make so good of those themselves.

"_I don't threaten and you know I don't warn either, you must know what an exception I made for Eric and Godric here_." I felt Simion's eyes bore into me further. I heard Eric growl whilst Godric simply drew even more closer to me in a protective way.

"_I think we are getting off topic here… A cursed Talisman looks to be work of at least a descendant coven of original witches._" I pointed towards the groaning vampire.

"_First Weres and now witches… The closest original witches or their descendants have to be from Louisiana of course. It is common knowledge that the place has an unusually large influx of all kinds of practitioners of magic. Which makes me wonder what the exact purpose of this Talisman was. A talisman needing recitation is usually used for the purpose of gaining control, I think that is why you ripped the tongue out of this one?_" I nodded. I had to admit that Simion's musing were very similar to my own. The finger pointing at Louisiana meant pointing it at the queen.

"_I do not think Louisiana is foolish enough to do something of this sort. She is erratic and impulsive, but she knows better._" Godric said gingerly.

"_And the fact remains that we have been attacked in a similar way almost a week ago, when Louisiana did not even know anything about Anna's existence._" Eric added. Looking wary.

"_Yes, as it was she found out right in front of me. I thought it was a wise enough decision at that point, but not so much now._" Simion said thoughtfully.

"_Since you clearly have a role in this which we don't understand, I am only concerned with Anahita's safety. This is twice in a week. Do you know something we don't?_"Godric said, always the voice of reason.

"I know a lot of things you don't know." Simion said slowly in English as he was now staring at the screen of his cell phone and typing away something at it uninterestedly. I wondered why he switched back to English.

"Simion…" I was about to tell him sternly to reveal the information about it he already had but he interrupted me.

"_I have called for cleanup. My assistance would be here any minute now. I was already on the way to the interrogation when I…_" he paused and looked at me meaningfully. I just wished I would get out of this in one piece.

"_Why were you invited to the interrogation_?"Asked Eric, suspicion and malice dripping from his query. I had myself not gotten around to wonder that.

"_3 weres were identified as belonging to Nevada, so we were asked to join the interrogation tonight. I also think Sophie-Anne was invited as well. It's looking more like a celebration than interrogation. Celebration of something they did not even accomplish themselves._" Simion paused to express his irritation with the situation and then something gleamed in his eyes. So many emotions passed so quickly over his face it was hard for me to figure out what went where.

"_Then tonight's events will cause that much more of an uproar, wouldn't they? And will definitively bring Anna under unwanted scrutiny. Which is the last thing I want_" Godric mused loud. Concern etching his voice and expression. I did not like where this was going one bit. It was true that I was not necessarily needed at the interrogation since Sookie was going to be there and it was also true that I could not openly use my gifts against the detained without the chance of being exposed. But Godric's and Eric's presence was mandatory. Which meant…before the appalling hypothesis I heard Simion say.

"_I think that Anahita should not go to the interrogation, your telepath is there isn't she? It's not like Anna can openly work with her gift. Telepath would be the safest bet at this point, you can suggest that The telepath was supposed to be attacked but you had taken extra precautions…_" He paused for a second and I knew what was coming next. "_Now,it's been twice that she has been attacked around you. just until I am sure that these attacks are what I think and not someone taking out a personal grudge against you Godric, I will take Anahita with me._"

"_HOW DARE YOU!_" Eric bellowed taking a step in Simion's direction who had put his phone back in his pocket and just looked on at Eric with boredom hands in his pockets again. Godric put a warning hand on Eric's shoulder.

"_I don't think you have a right to do that. We might not know what your obligation to Anahita is, but Anna is a mature 700 years old vampire who can be a better judge of who can provide her with better protection. I have a protection bond with her. So there is added advantage of that, but still lets be mature about this and let her decide?_" Godric's composed stance was admirable and whilst Eric looked on toward Godric incredulously I saw Simion seriously regard Godric for a moment before his eyes turned to mine. A storm was brewing, a dangerous one. There was no doubt that Godric somewhat understood that me and Simion had a serious connection, but was I ready to tell him that Simion actually had a stronger claim on me compared to Godric's? With the perk of being able to command me like a maker? Which he had been courteous enough not to use? Making me wonder why he went through so much fuss regarding me? It was uncharacteristic.

"_I will go with Simion._" I whispered. Godric was definitely not expecting me to say what I said. Confusion and hurt evident on his face. Eric went stock still and Simion, in a rare show of emotion looked shocked before it turned to curiosity and then triumph.

"_A wise decision, now, help approaches; It would be preferable if no one knew that Anahita was present here tonight at this scene. Lorenzo will give you all the details you would need to come see… us_." He said holding out his hand towards me. I ignored it and leaned closer to Godric who still looked extremely unsure of my decision. I knew he would understand eventually. This was where the trust counted. I wanted him to trust me with this. Albeit I also wanted him to worry for me and be suspicious of Simion's motives. I was a basket full of conflicts. Is that why they call someone mad 'a basket case'? I knew it was the right decision to make. It was time that my lack of information was dealt with. As much time as events would allow me, I would utilize wisely and be updated on current situation regarding old world. As despite what the evidence suggested, I knew by instinct that this had everything to do with the war that was brewing in the old world. The war because of which Theo had sent me to Godric. He of all people should have known that you can't run away from war. So, here I was with, no more running.

"_Trust me Godric_." I whispered in Godric's ear. His face turned towards me, conflict and understanding battling on his face, I gave him a peck on his lips. An assurance, a promise. And then I turned towards Eric, who was still looking at Godric incredulously at accepting this most bizarre and outrageous proposition.

"_Eric… this is necessary, I promise when the time is right, I will tell you everything."_ I whispered to him, full aware that all present could hear what I said.

Before Eric could respond I knew it was too late as I felt a strong arm wound itself around my waist and a lean body pasting itself to my back and within a blink of an eye I was more than 100 feet in the air. Simion's sudden plunge reminded me of my first interaction with him. I had promised myself and made Theo promise that he would never put me at mercy of Simion again ever. Here I was, breaking my own promise. Handing myself over. How the mighty have fallen. Not only was I suppose to swallow my pride, but also my own sanity, opinion and Sanity. There was no doubt that this Simion so far was extremely different from the one I got to know and fear 200 years ago, but a leopard can't change its spots, and now that history was repeating itself. I wondered when the old Simion was going to show up.

Within 5 minutes we were descending again. This time on the Western border of Dallas. That was all I had been able to figure out in the 5 minutes. We were homing in on what seemed to be a mansion surrounded by a large estate. The beaux-style Mansion was around 3 floors high, with a large terrace on the southwestern side adorning the top floor. It was fairly illuminated at night. We landed swiftly on the terrace that also sported a swimming pool.

I felt Simion swiftly let go of my waist and stepping away towards the glass doors that looked to lead into a master suite of some kind. I stood fixed in my spot until he turned to look at me.

"If you would kindly follow, I can't stand the stench of some foul vampire's blood on you." His words animated my legs right away. I followed him inside what I had correctly guessed as a master suite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Godric's POV:<strong>_

"_Godric… I think you are blowing this out of proportion. She asked for your trust, She said she would explain, I admit that none of us know her better than the other but the fact remains that I could not feel any kind of 'betrayal' or 'disgust' coming from her when she decided to go with Simion._" Eric was saying in a low soothing voice as we drove towards our destination. We were strangely given our own car to drive down to warehouse 49 where the interrogation was taking place. I had to admit that Simion's crew was meticulous when it came to cleanup. Far more than anything I had ever seen and I had been Sherriff of Dallas Area 9 for more than 45 years.

"I _wish I could blame this turn of events on anyone, but I think I am the only one to blame here_." We had still thought it wise to speak in Old-Norse, though it was of no use since Simion clearly spoke Old-Norse and according to our information so far, also Old Persian.

"_Not with the self-loathing again! You should not have let her go with that bastard_." I knew Eric was only being vindictive, since he was sure that Simion was definitely going to listen to this conversation.

"_No, it was for the best. I just wished we did not have so many unresolved issues when we parted, no matter how temporarily_." I chastised him with my eyes. He snorted stubbornly. Sex after almost 100 years and we were back to bickering like an old couple. I knew he was going to be fixated with me for a little while but that was nothing I could not handle.

"_So you think he is going to return Anahita to us_?"

"_See this is what you do not realize Eric. Your mind is an Axe at chopping, sometime you need a narrow blade just to understand the fabric of the flesh you are cutting through. You have not realized it that In all of this, only the will of your child matters. You or I or anyone else, have not taken a single step so far without her approval. She came to you, Her own will. Gave herself over to you and gave you the right to treat her the way you wanted, her own will, regardless of how you used it, it was still her choice. Realizing her mistake, she asked me for asylum, her own will, she gave herself to me, her own will, every single thing that had happened in the past week or so has been her will. Her choice. She spoke with Simion at the party, her own will. She went with Simion tonight her own will. Now if she wishes to come back, which I am sure she will, it will be because she wants to, not because Simion lets her. My fear is, that the events of earlier tonight are going to make her delay that decision unnecessarily_." We had finally reached our destination. Which had at least 5 limos parked in front of it.

"How Subtle!" I heard Lorenzo chuckle as he got out of the SUV parked next to us. I could not agree more.

"Godric..Eric.." The king of Texas greeted us as we reached him. Standing next to Queen Sophie-Anne.

"Your Majesties. We Apologize for our tardiness, we were… Delayed." I said shooting a meaningful look at both vampires. I saw Sophie-Anne blink in confusion and surprise bloom over Edgar's face.

"You were attacked?" Edgar said cautiously.

"Yes, and we are sure that were we not careful enough to have The Telepath delivered here securely with Eric's Progeny via a different route, you would have been suffering a huge loss tonight." I said solemnly and saw Sophie-Anne's eyes narrow.

"how many this time?" she asked cautiously.

"About 22 my queen, led by 2 vampires one of which came with this." Eric fished out a transparent plastic seal bag from his leather jacket pocket in which was contained the cursed Talisman. Sophie-Anne gasped visibly and her genuine reaction was a confirmation to me that she had nothing to do with this.

"And the other vampire we have brought here with us tonight, but I doubt he would be able to say much, since we had to divest him of his tongue so that he could not recite any incantations onto us."

"manufacturing of such a talisman is gift of only the original witches or their direct descendants."Sophie-Anne looked appalled.

"Which makes us believe that either someone is trying to frame you my queen, for what I cannot fathom yet. Since the target is a telepath that too in your possession already." Eric chimed In reassuringly.

"OR, Someone is not trying to imply anything and just using very grisly means to gain themselves a Telepath. Since their method was extremely sloppy and crude. Seeing that my killing of the one vampire was enough to make 22 weres retreat immediately." It was important that we completed our stories on all ends.

"It was kind enough of Sheriff Lorenzo and his crew to help us with the cleanup and bring us here with the detained vampire." I looked up at towards the Spanish vampire who was examining the weres keenly and looked back at us at the mention of his name. Nodding once in the direction of the King in acknowledgement of this fact that I had stated. He leisurely walked towards us. I did not know up to what extent Lorenzo was aware of the situation at hand or at what extent he knew of who and what Anahita was. Still as naturally as it comes, he was blood of my blood and I don't know why I felt like trusting Simion's judgment so implicitly. My own child was wary of the vampire, but then again, Eric is wary of anyone except me who may think, show or actually possess more power than Eric himself. Eric never likes to be at a disadvantage. He has remained in a leading position for too long and that certainly gets to one's head.

"So what are we waiting for? Let us start with the interrogation." Sophie Anne was eager and restless.

"In a moment, it's just that the council is sending a representative for the proceeding here tonight. There had never been an attack of this sort for past century or so. Not that anyone of the states has possessed a Telepath officially for past century or so, I mean we all remember what happened with Tanya of Georgia and her Telepath. Special circumstances should always be recorded I always say for further precedence."

"The most they can do is send Nan, and she is only going to hassle the real process of interrogation. I do not like the vibes I am getting from this Edgar the sooner we know who is behind this the better." Sophie-Anne was literally fidgeting which was a rather un-nerving display on a vampire queen.

"Do not worry beautiful Queen, no matter how precarious the situation is, trust me, my King's adoration of you will not be affected by whatever this interrogation or the incident tonight may imply." Lorenzo's smooth mien was thick but it did give Sophie-Anne something to ponder upon. I sifted those present for Bill Compton, who I found standing next to Andre who looked more like a keeper than a companion to Mr. Bill Compton who kept shooting looks at the corner where Sookie stood speaking in Pam's ear every few seconds. My eyes found Eric's naturally who had the most evil smirk playing on his lips. Eric leaned in and down towards the queen with that seductive glint in his eye that was a siren call for saying he's up to no good at all.

" My Queen, there is another matter of great importance that I must discuss with you tonight. I hope you will grant me an audience…A private one?" If my 2 millennium old eyes did not deceive me, I thought I saw a glint of fang peeking from the perky lips of the queen, who supposedly batted for the other team.

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>_


	37. Chapter 36 Decryption

_**Author's note:**_

_**My extreme apologies for the unprecedented break**__. I was travelling, sick, travelling, sick, travelling, sick and travelling some more. Then there was my brother's engagement party which actually got bigger in size than usual wedding parties, and my cousin's wedding and another and another, you get the idea…. I have no idea why people just absolutely have to have spring weddings! It's beautiful and all, but there are just so many of them that you kind of lose touch and become numb. _

_On top of all that, I was also suffering from an extreme writer's block. This chapter alone has taken me 4-5 days. But now I think I am on with the flow. It will take me sometime to be back on track Ofc. But I will get there.. I promise._

_I have posted first chapter of a short Back story for this story called __**DAMASCUS.**__ If you haven't come across it yet, please go and check it on my profile. __**Read… leave comments**__!:D_

_I know this story is taking it's sweet time but that's why I love it, and thats why I warned all of you in the very beginning. Your reviews are an absolute boost to my creative juices. Please don't rob me off my Juice… __**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Even a small line, letting me know you are reading this out there will be appreciated!**_

**37. If Only – Chapter 36**

_**Decryption.**_

_**Anahita's POV**_

_And now, hills are getting to climb,_

_Running out of time,_

_My decisions are pending on you,_

_I would accept the blame,_

_For burning out the flame,_

_Hoping the story will twist once again…_

I did not know how long I could keep up with the staring contest. For a moment as I sat in front of him in front of the fireplace in a grey silk dressing robe that smelled like him, I thought he was in down-time but his eyes switching to my wrist as I tucked my now almost dry hair behind my ear gave it away that I was being stared at. Somehow it was less un-nerving than I would have thought, had I given enough thought to it. His handsome features were stoic glowing in the orange light of the flames. The strange golden strands mixed in his raven dark hair glinted every now and then in the quivering firelight, seeming like fireworks going on in his head. Oh how I would give anything to read what he was thinking at the moment.

Just like love and admiration, hate and fear need very little to implant themselves in your psyche. A simple action of heroism or goodness can make you admire someone and a simple action of cruelty or evil can make you despise someone. That basic first emotion is sometimes enough to twist and turn everything you perceive regarding that person every which way. A simple act of Eric helping me out of my own grave tenderly first night of my turning has always encouraged a certain level of adoration deep inside me which had nothing to do with him being my maker, The simple act of Godric finding me splayed on top of the human pyre in the Shrine that was the legacy of my ancestors and rescuing me even if there was no danger to me anymore since all the Mongols had been annihilated by vampires made me respect Godric at a certain level and then A simple Act of taking me against my will and using blood magic on me against my will had made me despise Simion from the first night at some certain base level. Even the fact that of all the important people in my life Simion was without a doubt the one I was bound to most sternly and intricately, did not change the fact that he only perturbed me in a negative sense. I often refused to even wonder about it when I had first met him. Now for the past year, since I have found myself unsheltered for the first time in my entire existence, I have grown to think about everything even more neutrally and rationally than before. Rescue of a floating twig for a drowning man sort of neutrality and rationality.

I had fought battles alongside Theo, had seen his sheer power and charisma on the battle field. I had seen him doling out punishment and pain like second nature, yet no bloodshed of Theo's had ever unnerved me the way Simion's did the first night I met him 200 years ago, when he rescued me from and killed most ruthlessly 39 were-wolves single-handedly. Yes, Ringing any bells? It was the same feelings of mine that prevented me from giving Simion credit where it was due. The only reason I had been able to take on the were-wolves that night was because Simion had taught me plunge-stepping. Godric and Eric had simply assumed that it was something taught to me by Theo. I did not correct them.

As I sat frozen in front of him, thinking these things knowing that he might access my wonderings any moment he fancied, I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted with my… lack of neutrality regarding him for past 200 years.

"You made a wise, albeit unexpected choice tonight." He finally said. His perfect lips twitching to one side. Eyes blazing. My defiance reared its head straight away at his somewhat mocking statement. All thoughts of my own unfairness flying out the window.

"And you think that staring at me would solve the mystery behind my choice?" I found myself saying and clipped tone.

"Temper, temper…" he chuckled lightly leaning forward in his arm chair. Looking away from me for the first time towards the fire. Eyes looking like a gypsy's crystal ball, mercurial, swirling, so many secrets in there. I felt a shiver slither down my back as those eyes focused back on me with that annoyingly undecipherable emotion. How ironic was it that I sat in front of the only vampire who would meet his final death in case of my final death and I had never even tried to look for his gives. He was a stranger to me, yet he knew all my tells, better than Theo even.

"I stare at you out of habit more than intention, if you remember I was ordered not to show my face to you, no one ever said or mentioned anything about me not being able to see your face, yet I must admit, seeing you from the sidelines was never more unsatisfying as it would be now, if I was ordered again to never show myself to you. I like watching your reactions to me. Face to face." He smiled again, the long fingers on his left hand reaching for the ring he wore on his right hand's index finger. A simple dull gold ring mounted with a Squared stone which looked like an Onyx because of dense tar black color, it was a rough cut and careless setting but was actually a black diamond, A remembrance of his maker 'Nephthys' for sure. I knew exactly what it was because Theo wore a very similar ring only his was set with a similarly shaped and sized white diamond. According to my knowledge both the rings had some magical properties bestowed upon them by the Great Samri himself. I did not know what the rings did since my information source was not direct.

"So what encouraged you to go against orders after 200 years? Or are these new orders?" I took the opening he had given me. Crossing my legs in front of him. The soft silk slipping away a little showing a little more of my ankle. I saw his eyes linger on the newly exposed piece of skin, an amusing smile played on his lips.

"And the mystery is solved…" He said meeting my eyes again "This is why you made this particular choice tonight, in an investigative mood are we?"

"No, I just crave your company to the point that it undermines every other purpose I might have in this world." I pretended to be indifferent when I made that statement. I had no doubts about all that I was risking being in this particular spot tonight. Fiddling with one of the most dangerous vampires in existence. I had been expecting a light-hearted reply to the jab I just made so when in a speed that even I could not make out he was kneeling in front of me, I visibly gasped out of surprise.

"If only…" he sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds before leaning in closer again and opening his eyes filled with that emotion again, "you and I both know that when it comes to you, all orders are suspended. You do not follow orders yourself and make it extremely difficult for others to do so as well. what with your charms and allures?" his face was inches from mine one of my hands trapped under his on the arm-rest his expression menacing and almost painful. I was having extreme difficulty in reading his emotions. Well since I was being accused of using my charms and allure I saw no harm in actually making those accusations valid for once and give myself the satisfaction. In a gesture which would be the mother of all stupid gestures I have ever made, I raised my free hand up to cup his cheek in it, losing the strength half way through I ended up only touching the side edge of his lower lip with my thumb.

"You cannot accuse me so, you and I both know it never works on you. I do not even try." I whispered. Taking in his scent for the first time. I knew how intoxicating his scent was most humans or even vampires were too late to figure out that Simion's greatest weapon was his scent.

"Arwa met the sun 2 weeks ago" he whispered. His hand that was covering mine took hold of it. his eyes looking deep into mine as I comprehended his statement.

"Ancient Pythoness is truly dead?" I found my voice raising from the crumbling foundations of my psyche.

"yes, she met the sun willingly with Theo and her handmaidens as the witnesses. I understand that she was a dear friend to you for many decades…"

"Truly dead? Theo witnessed it? why? Why did he not stop her?"

"why? How? I wish I could answer these questions my moon, but Theo does what he does without an explanation." He smiled ruefully.

"But, why is there no talk of it here? Arwa was just as active this side of the ocean as that."

"I do not know the reason, but I was forbidden to discuss it with anyone here."

My mind was overloading.

So this was it. I knew what exactly this meant. The Ancient Pythoness had confided in me the prophecy regarding her death, specifically because it was related to me.

"The Oracle confided the prophecy in you, did she not?"

"Yes." I said hanging my head down.

"And what was it?"

"That her true death will mean the start of the War of Plumeria." I answered numbly.

"And Theo knew of this?" his voice was tender and curious. Almost distractingly.

"Yes, I told him, which is why I am so stumped about this. How could Theo allow it to happen when he knew the exact significance of it? Perhaps he is now prepared enough for the war? " I looked up into the grey eyes that were comforting at the moment in an absolutely bizarre way

"The war has been upon us for past 200 years. I would say, he wants to be over with It." he said quietly

"How is he going to win it if his best comrades are so far from him? From home?" It was true. I was not conceited enough to think of myself as his best warrior, but I knew better than most about how many Battles and in turn wars Theo had won solely on shoulders of Simion. Simion's being here either meant Theo was alone or that this was where the war was supposed to be.

"I am not privy to his plans but knowing Theo, they would be flawless." He stood up from kneeling in front me in a graceful manner.

"This is where you explain to me finally, what this war is all about? I know it's name and perhaps a little of its circumstance which is that I am bound to it, but other than that I know nothing, have never been told anything, always placated." I was beyond irritable now. I had been pushed and pulled and played from start to finish. My faith tested, my endurance applied, my will overruled. All for something that I did not even understand. It is true, that were I human, I would have died of frustration or made some kind of drastic move in order to understand some of it at least if not all of it. As it was, I was a vampire, an ancient one, I had unlimited supply of faith, endurance and will to be tested, applied overruled.

"I often wonder why circumstances are always ill-fated when it comes to you and me. When it calls for the blood-shed in your name and protection, it is by my hand, my introduction to you. My forcing you to take my blood, My binding myself to you for protection, but it coming across to you as an unwanted and forced obligation. And now, it's time to tell you about the Cruelty of fate and foolishness of creatures that surround you, and it is going to be by my mouth. The most cruel and tactless of them all in your opinion. It's ironic, almost, when in general I never care about anyone's opinion regarding me and I somehow find myself valuing yours and how luck is always against me." It was like my dream again. The dream where he had asked me why I had never given him a chance to explain himself. Why I had never even thought for a moment to forgive him. A muffled vibration was what brought me out of my particular stream of thought. I saw him fish fluidly inside the front pocket of his slacks and pull out a cell-phone which was vibrating.

"Yes?" was his flat greeting.

"The interrogation proves our suspicions." Said someone on the other side. I figured it was the Nevada Sheriff Lorenzo.

"I see… and does anyone else comprehend?" his eyes were trained on me again.

"Apparently not…What should I do with the Nevada ones?" asked Lorenzo

"Send them to Vegas, intact and unharmed and make sure they remain that way until I come for them." he answered dismissively.

"You will be interrogating them then?" asked the vampire on the other side.

"You can say." I noticed a flash of annoyance.

"And the king?"

"I will deal with him when I see fit. You need not worry." Before the Sheriff could squeeze in another question, Simion had disconnected the call. Rolling the phone between his long smooth fingers he looked thoughtful.

"It starts with lies of course. Every animosity starts with lies you know." He said sitting next to me, in an angle facing me. I turned towards him slightly. Giving him my full attention. His eyes now settled on the fire crackling behind my back now.

"I said so to Nephthys and then to Theo as well, You can't mislead things to make them right. Lies are a weak foundation, anything you built up on them is as fragile as glass. Prone to crack. But I do understand that they really did not have a lot of choices. The moment Theo decided to cover up the transformation mages and rituals was the moment this war became inevitable, but you and I both know, what kind of damage the mage can do in hands of someone even slightly less responsible than Theo. And I'm afraid Anahita, the worse has happened. Theo's rule and responsibility only postponed the inevitable. Now that Theo had advocated fiercely in favor of the great revelation, the lines are being formed. The animosity towards Great-revelation is only a ruse, the power shuffle is the ultimate goal of it all. Theo's secret is out. Your existence is acknowledged and the worse part of it all is, it is our own blood that has turned against us."

"This is not making any sense to me! What secret? What ruse? And who has turned against us?"

"The secret that a vampire such as you was created, through manipulation of the vampire transformation magic. That supernatural powers from a being's human form can not only be successfully transferred but also enhanced when turned into a vampire. 1 of the 4 copies of the Original Vampire Codex was stolen a year ago."

"That is impossible!" I was shocked at the news. All the copies were under strict security.

"It is very much possible and it was stolen by none other than Appius Livius Ocella."

I was too shocked to react.

Appius Livius Ocella was sired by Evandrus Divicus, who in turn was Theo's Child. Sort of equivalent to Godric. After Evandrus' true death Ocella had not stayed in Theo's court after some misdemeanor, in punishment of which Theo had made him counterfeit his vampire child Nikolai, in service of Theo. By turn of the 20th century he had gone into hiding with rumors of a new child. We knew very little about his location and the new child after that.

"He must have done it through his unstable child Alexei. He is able to glamour vampire very much like yourself, though his victims are absolutely wiped. His power is too unstable for selective glamouring. This tells of the kind of power that Ocella has already gathered. Now you wonder, why the world is not in chaos yet? Since Ocella has the copy of the Codex?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Because the copies are encrypted. Which one did he steal?" I was certain he would not be able to decipher them since I had encrypted them around 150 years ago. I had also encrypted all of them in languages not spoken in this dimension. In my mind it was one of my biggest accomplishments. Either he had to conjure beings from the other dimension to decrypt the codex. Or capture and force me.

"_Qanoon Khoon-Asham_" Simion looked at me intently. I smiled knowingly at him. knowing that of all the copies he could have stolen, _Qanoon Khoon-Asham_ was the most impossible to decipher. Not to mention Booby trapped. By me of course.

"That would be impossible for him to decrypt. It's in fire language. I know because I encrypted it, The language of Djinns and not just any fire Language, I did it in the language of Kohkaafis and if he ever gets to a Djinn who could decipher it, Qanoon Khoon-Asham is relayed with an extensive hypno-projective Booby trap. Which I take pride in. The Book is moulded, to the eyes of a Djinn, it would look like a Tribal Neolithic ancient language which I don't even know the name of, as I have only seen it in ancient transcripts "

"That was ingenious indeed." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued. "As I understand, You dismissed your Ifrits and that is the reason you are currently protector bonded to Godric?"

"Yes, but, I don't see how that is relevant?"

"it may or may not be relevant. All we know is that the war has not started yet."

"right."

"I do not think you are going to like this. But, I think it would be better if you stay with me for a while." I had already known that this was coming.

"I am here am I not? And yes I do not like it, but I know when to co-operate." I kept my stance stern. Remembering suddenly who exactly I was having a conversation with.

"If it will please you, I shall offer Godric to come and stay here as well. I do not wish to part you from your beloved and since he has no obligations in Dallas or Louisiana, I would like you both to accompany me to Vegas in a few days." His eyes again were blazing with that Alien emotion. I was skeptical regarding his kindness and this new persona altogether but in truth, I did not have many chances.

"Eric would not like that." I stated simply. Wanting to look a little less complacent than I actually was being.

"I can always borrow Eric from Louisiana for a few days." I was sure he could do that.

"It's not that, He is just not very trusting of you."I smiled at him. I might have done it for the first time on my own accord, without being forced. He noticed.

"But I think he will follow you anywhere in any territory." he said, eyes fixed on my face.

"I will not be too sure of that." I shrugged my shoulders non-chalantly

"You don't realize do you? the kind of influence you have on people." He paused, inhaling deeply, "No, Godric and Eric both will follow you to the end of the world. Trust me. I just want your consent. Like tonight."

"You shall have it, but on a promise."

"yes?" he looked intrigued.

"That you will explain everything to me in detail, what you have so vaguely touched upon tonight in the name of explanation. You know that I deserve to know this. This war is related to me by all means. It's only fair that I was brought in upon the secret."

"I shall." He nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Info:<em>

_Vampire Codex : Vampire Codex is the written law which all vampires follow, It is also a compilation of historical references and General information regarding vampire life style. In different territories certain rules are seen with variations keeping in regard the synchronization of all vampire rules with Human rules. The compilation and enforcement of the Vampire codex is responsible for bringing about harmonious co-existence with humans over the millenniums._

_Original Vampire Codex: Is the unedited Vampire Codex which carries all necessary information regarding manipulation of the transformation magic. Only 4 copies in Existence. All are heavily encrypted, by using Anahita's extensive language and interpretation skills._

_Qanoon Khoon-Asham : Simply means, Vampire Code._


	38. Chapter 37 The Noble Gift

_**Author's note.**_

First off, I would like to thank..

_**Acelticdream, ArchangleFemme, Dhalia89, Evedarling84, FalloutAngel, Ilovefanfic102, Jasminahmed, Kunoichi, Maladdict, Merlin2219, Midnight Living, Miss LuLu2010, Tanyavn and Tricia911114.**_

For favoriting If Only.

Secondly I would like to thank

_**DownBelowGirl;**_ I am glad that you are finding my story interesting. This is seriously all that I thrive on. The plot is thickening and the following chapter is an important one. Godric was an amazing character in the series and I think the makers also realized that they made a huge mistake by killing him off when he had so much potential. In my story this is how I have always visualized Godric. You will see a new facet of Godric's in this chapter. I hope you keep on liking this story..and Keep on reviewing. You are awesome!

_**For "SomebodyWhoCares"**_; you wanted Eric? You Got Eric! I think it's quite a talent you got there expressing yourself fully by a single word. I am not as talented as you, so I will express myself in 4 words. **Thanks….ENJOY…. KEEP REVIEWING!** :D neat huh?

So guys! Enjoy, Comment or Review. Love you all for appreciation!

* * *

><p><strong>38. If Only – Chapter 37<strong>

_**- the noble gift-**_

_**Eric's POV**_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me,_

_The best of us can find happiness in Misery…_

Guilt. Loss. Despair. Worry. Curiosity.

Anna's emotions were changing so suddenly I could hardly keep track of them. I sighed. Earning a sideways worried look from Godric. I winked at him reassuringly. The last thing I wanted was Godric having a panic-attack which he was more and more prone too since Anna had arrived in our…Existences.

"Eric." I felt Isabel reaching me.

"Sheriff." I nodded curtly.

"Quite a gruesome night you must be having! One mystery has not solved itself yet and circumstances present another."

"What would be existence without mystery my good friend?" I smirked turning to face her and saw her scanning me appraisingly, was she trying to proposition me, again? I had sincerely thought she was past that phase. Isabel tended to be a very clingy sort of lover. Last time we had had sex, she had stalked me for a few years before she gave up the chase and then she had found that absolutely idiotic human, Hugo and had petted him severely until he bit her dead heart out, making me almost lose my telepath during the process. I scanned the premises again my eyes finding Sookie whose face was scrunched up in concentration her hand placed on the shoulder of one of the Were-wolves up for interrogation.

"I see you do not desire her anymore. At least not the way you did a year ago and with separated from her, you still haven't bonded with her, even when your blood connection with her is almost depleted."

"Desire is a fickle foundation, no, necessity and usefulness are much better foundations. Sookie will be mine and very soon, I assure you."

"You know when you make claims like that is when one realizes that you are truly a child of Godric's. Otherwise you are poles apart."

" Thank you." I said giving her my most charming yet devious smile.

"But, you called me an Old friend, so I must play my part as such." She paused a moment when I looked at her intently, knowing very well where she was going with this.

"Sooner or later, people will find out about 'her' and what she is capable of, you know well of who I speak Eric, I've seen how you look at her, I suggest you make allies for that time Eric because there are always thieves after precious things. Wouldn't you say?" She whispered in my ear, before I could respond to her, the main entrance to the warehouse was being lifted with automatic pulleys. I peeked outside seeing a few limousines parking swiftly in front of the entrance. There must have been 4 of them that had just arrived. I looked towards Edgar, the king of Texas who was frowning. I stepped closer to Godric who was also looking at the commotion with eyes narrowed. I felt Pam immediately coming to my side dragging Sookie along with her.

"I did not know the whole AVC was coming for the interrogation." I whispered to Godric.

"This is not the AVC." Godric's narrowed eyes turned to me, with a solemn expression. I turned to face the entrance. There were vampires swiftly getting out of the parked limos dressed in security gear. I recognized Nan Flanagan getting out from one of the vehicles. Her usually sneering and arrogant face looking unsure and timid for the first time, I saw her walking towards one of the limos parked in the center and coming to stand next to its door like an obedient servant. The door to the Limo opened and a very tall and bald vampire stepped out of it dressed in a sleek suit. I felt myself freezing as I recognized the particular vampire. I felt Godric's hand closing in a steel grip around my bicep as an old but familiar fire started to burn in my temples. I warned Pam to be cautious through our maker child bond and felt her moving close to me.

The bald vampire who was even taller than me stood a few steps away from the door of the limo, Next came a petit Hispanic vampire I had never seen before. Her dark skin and Caramel eyes scanned the area carefully. Dressed in a black silk pant suit, she looked alert and fierce. Side stepping elegantly she made way for the next passenger. The flash of raven black hair with golden strands, a creamy white skin and slate grey eyes was very telling of who the vampire was, recognition came to me in seconds and I felt Godric's steel grip on my arm tighten even more. Any moment my arm was going to come out of its socket, but I did not care. Rage boiled in my temples as those grey eyes met mine directly. I felt rather than saw first the king of Texas going down and kneeling followed by Queen Sophie-Anne, Isabel and in 2-3 seconds every vampire in the premises was down on their knees in front of the new arrivals. I felt Isabel nudge at my leg asking me to do the same, but I did not. Neither did Godric or Pam for that matter. Sookie on the other hand was almost hiding behind my back.

The Raven haired Silver eyed vampire walked towards us slowly followed by all new comers. Nan Flanagan and the bald vampire flanking him immediately. I felt myself calming down suddenly. The heat behind my temples cooling down some. I knew it was Godric's doing. He was very rigid and unflinching standing next to me. The whole entourage which also had a few female vampires was moving slowly towards where me and Godric were standing. I saw the kneeling vampires shooting puzzled looks at the oncoming vampires. Most of them including my own present child, I was sure were not even aware of who had just arrived. I analyzed the leader who lit the fire of rage in my temples so easily. He was wearing a white dress shirt, accompanied by a charcoal grey silk vest and trousers. His sleeves rolled up showing off a tribal tattoo on his left wrist. His collar button opened and a dark mauve tie loosened around his neck. He had an Onyx cane in one hand with a platinum head in shape of a five petal flower which he twirled in his hands as he made his way towards us. His hair was shorter than I remembered, in a very messy surfer cut yet coiffed messily to stay off his face. A scar that looked more like a dimple on his left cheek. I saw his densely defined lips upturn into a pleased expression as he saw Godric and then me. Coming closer every second his stride full of power and assurance. He was not the tallest of the group, standing at about 6'1", but his presence was towering. Undeniable power radiated off him in waves. I non-chalantly counted the vampires in his entourage. 14 in total, if one counted Nan Flanagan and her detail. A rather small entourage for someone like him. He came to a stop only two steps away from me and Godric.

" We meet again My elusive Godfrey, I must say I have been waiting for this night for a few centuries… I hope you have forgiven me by now?" Godric let go of my arm. I saw him looking away towards the kneeling king of Texas and Queen of Louisiana. Godric, though was quite under-dressed as always for a occasion such as this, His white shirt fluttering lightly as a breeze came through the opening. I was once again awed at Godric's composure and authority, especially in front of a vampire more than twice his age. He spoke in a firm but polite voice his expression pensive. Making full eye contact with his enquirer.

"A mutual friend once said to me that forgiveness is the most noble gift one can bestow upon you, hence it should only be gifted when there is assurance that it won't be taken for granted." He paused for a moment "Can you assure me? Theo?" Godric said softly. It was madness what Godric was saying. I could not help but turn to look at Godric incredulously. How could Godric even think about forgiving, and what in the world was Theo doing asking for forgiveness from Godric, when it had been I who had been wronged.

"I can, My beautiful and wise Godfrey, I definitely can!" said Theo beaming at Godric his mercurial grey eyes sparkling as he stepped forward and raised his hand to cup Godric's cheek affectionately.

"Then I Godfrey Helico, of the House of Plumeria, Child of Ziva Nerava, Welcome you to America Theodolus the Infallible, High King of All Vampires." Godric said taking Theo's hand that was touching his cheek and bowed in front of Theo ordering me silently to do the same.

"Sire." I bowed curtly. Silently ordering Pam to do so as well. Before realizing what exactly I had done.

But I knew what I was going to do. I was going to fucking kill Godric!

* * *

><p>" It is no trouble at all sire. We are all at your service. I am sure I can spare Eric for a few days. Naturally." Sophie-Anne was laying it on rather thick. No wonder Anahita always made such a bad face when she was told that Felipe De Castro was marrying Sophie-Anne. Theo looked distracted and annoyed at the same time and I was just simply outraged, and I knew beyond doubt that Godric knew exactly how outraged I was right now. I had been trying to catch his eye for past few minutes, no wonder Theo called him My Elusive Godric.<p>

"I think we should take our leave now. There are other places I need to be. I am very pleased with how this matter of the were-wolves was addressed. Glad to see that Americans are doing rather well on their own." Theo suddenly turned towards me switching to old norse. Surprised as I was that he would address me and that too so intimately. His casual and trusting expression was disarming.

"_If she says one more sentence I think my face with the fake smile is going to melt off. Will she fucking stop_?"

I just simply shook my head. Wondering why the High-king of all vampires would try to be courteous enough to endure the torture of Sophie-Anne's incessantly annoying conversation. I did not trust this new attitude. I wondered what he was playing at. Theo never did anything without a reason.

"So I thought…" he clicked his tongue disappointedly. Nodding in answer of the farewell bows he turned on his heel and started to walk back towards the Limo waiting to receive him.

I finally caught up with Godric, who said without even glancing at me.

"Not now Eric…"

"Yes now Godric! Just like that? You let go everything just like that?" I was seething. He finally turned towards me, his expression cold and determined.

"You are not my master Eric, I am yours. So, You bow, where I bow… I do not think I need to explain my actions here, but still I will nonetheless when I can. You should be grateful for what I give you. Now look sharp, we have a lot on our plate right now and there is no time for lengthy explanations, so stop acting like a petulant child!" to say I was taken aback would be an understatement. I saw that the best thing to do would be to obey Godric as it was. I simple nodded in compliance, which eased his stance somewhat immediately.

"Just trust me Eric, everything I am doing, will be doing, is all for you and yours! I need the blind faith you have always shone me…" the pleading in his eyes melted some of the frozen fury that was clasping my mind. I nodded assuring him with my eyes that I would support him, though it won't be easy or flawless.

As we were about to turn away to go sit in the SUV we had arrived in I heard Theo say.

"Godfrey, please join me and ask Eric to come along too."

Well..that settled it.

"Where is she?" Theo asked Godric as soon as the car reached the main highway. We were going back towards the city. There were 5 of us in the car. Theo and the Hispanic female vampire whose name I learnt was Maria Salazar were sitting opposite us, whilst I, Godric and Rocco, the bald vampire, who was Theo's last surviving child were sitting on the seat backed against the drivers compartment.

Godric simply raised his eye brows pointing at the Hispanic Vampiress, asking silently if she was trustworthy.

"This is Maria Salazar, she is one of Dario's 3. She is assistant to Rocco. Since I had to leave Rocco's Child Albaer in Berlin to keep the ropes tight alongside your blood brother Marcus.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you and Eric." Maria spoke reverently. Her Spanish accent alluring as I noticed her eyeing me very closely. I raised an eye brow at her at her unrestrained yet non-verbal appreciation of my anatomy and Godric claimed I was conceited. A week ago such a signal would have meant show-time for me. As beautiful as the vampiress was, I somehow did not find myself interested. What was wrong with me? Godric nodded at her and smiled politely before turning to Theo again.

"She is with Simion." Godric answered.

Oh yes, that was what was wrong with me. My problem was with Simion.

"She is with Simion? Is she aware of it as well?" Theo's expression was incredulous. A sudden panic filled me, was Simion not trustworthy? Had we been tricked? I groped inside myself for my bond with Anahita immediately. She was… calm, pensive and slightly sad. I nodded at Godric, at which he looked calm again.

"She chose to leave with him." Godric said softly.

"She chose? To leave with Simion?" Theo asked with more incredulity. His eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yes, after the attack tonight, we decided that it was not safe for her to come with us so she herself suggested leaving with Simion." Godric too looked worried.

"How extraordinary! Rocco! Did you hear that? Anahita is with Simion right now, by her own choice.. and I thought I had heard and seen everything there was to be seen in my 45 centuries! I always thought the only way she would remain in Simion's presence was if she was unconscious. After troubling me for 200 years with never wanting to see Simion's face or making me promise that I would never hand her over to him or force her to work with him, she is now with him, on her own accord." He looked amused now. His eyes mirthful. Rocco was looking sideways at Godric, eyes sparkling a smile playing on the 2500 years old vampire's lips, who I knew was more keen on listening than speaking.

"He does not jest sire. It is a miracle!" Rocco said in his deep voice.

"I do not claim to understand their relationship dynamic myself, Eric is downright suspicious of Simion…" Theo interrupted Godric mid-sentence.

"You need not be suspicious of Simion… Anahita might loathe him severely but he has been her protector bonded for past 200 years and quite successfully at that. I trust him as implicitly as I trust you. You should not doubt my judgment."

I felt Godric tense next to me. Looked like someone had a little explaining to do.

I could see no reason why Anahita would keep that information from us. It's not like we had never given her chances. This was not good. I could feel Godric's disappointment. Apparently so did Theo. Reminding me how one should never under-estimate him by looking at his small entourage or easy demeanor. There was a reason Theo was High king of all vampires and had been for the past 200 years.

"She must've had her reasons for not telling you, Over the centuries that she has been by my side, I have learnt that if there is one person who's actions can be trusted blindly, no matter what they look like, it is Anahita. You will learn this on your own as time progresses." Theo was staring out the window at the rushing landscape. The statement was somewhat reassuring. It meant that he did not intend to whisk her away from us.

"So, may I ask what is the purpose of this surprise visit?" Godric asked.

"There are many purposes to this surprise visit. I have quite an extensive mission to accomplish while I am here. Old relationships to mend, new ones to forge, find who stole from me, steal back from whoever stole from me but above all else, it's my heart that brings me to Dallas. I cannot stand the idea of her thinking that I have abandoned her. We did not part on Good terms, but I will do whatever necessary…to fix things."

"You do have a knack for parting on bad terms don't you?" I found myself saying. I had not planned on it.

"Eric!" Godric snapped at me.

"No Godfrey. He has every right to his anger. It is one of the reasons I am here. I always knew that I did you wrong, but I had my reasons for doing so. It's true that I could have gone about things much differently and appropriately, but, I was desperate and in despair. I had recently lost Ziva. I just needed to fill the void. I cannot bring back the time, but, had you known what I knew then i am sure you would have done the same. Even though I have devoted 700 years in caring of your child, I still do not claim any ownership on her Eric. She is yours. She always will be. Lest she chooses otherwise."

She had chosen otherwise. Had she not? She had chosen Godric. I blew my chance. It did not matter that she was made of my essence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>New Characters.<em>**

_**Rocco**; is the last and only surviving vampire child of Theo's. He is approximately 2532 years old. He is head of High king's security and has only one child known as Albaer._

_**Maria Salazar;** is the Child of Darius, who is child of Godric's Blood brother Markus Corelea. Maria is just above 230 years. She is blood sister of Felipe de Castro and assistant to Rocco._

_**Sooo...Theo has finally arrived...what do you think? like him? dislike him? confused? leave a comment and let me know! Review:D**_


	39. Chapter 38 Caving In

_**Author's Note;**_

_**Thanks for the Review DownbelowGirl.** I would also like Godric to be my hero! He's so... i dunno how i can describe him exactly...? any words in mind as to how Godric is? something unique and totally Godric? Love him! though he's taking a rather back seat for this chappie! Sowwie!_

_**Thanks Somebodywhocares,** and the answer to your question is; Yes, There is gonna be that Eric/Anna/Godric action soon! just hold on tight. _

_My workloads is not letting up, so i am stilll low on productivity BUT i promise it's not going to last much longer! and then i will be churning out chapters butter smooth!_

_SO please, Read and Review! you would be surprised how far a little appreciation goes for my creativity!:D _

_Cheers! _

* * *

><p><strong>39. If Only – Chapter 38<strong>

_**Caving in**_

_**Anahita's POV**_

"Mademoiselle… Master is asking you to come downstairs, he says you have visitors." I was standing by the huge windows that looked down on the well manicured lawn complete with an artificial pond. Nursing a true blood. I had asked Simion for some privacy after our conversation in his library. I was still shaken by the news of Ancient Pythoness' true death. She had been a difficult but true friend of mine through the centuries. A teacher really, the way she scolded me for being hard-headed at times. There had never been a declaration but we both had this strange kind of understanding between us. I had never seen her treat anyone the way she treated me. Now she was gone. Her death meant death of an Era.

Breaking out of my sad thoughts I looked at the intruder a petit beautiful blond girl. Probably French. Very human and very nervous and very attracted to me. I could smell it on her. Her blood smelled sweet. I stopped myself from that train of thought. I was only to survive on Sythetic. For a week.

"visitor?" I asked politely. Tucking away my fangs.

"Yes Madam, he said you are to come downstairs straight away."

I took a small breath, feeling Eric close by. So Godric and Eric had already come to see me. I tried to decided if it was appropriate for me to go down in the dressing gown I was wearing or my own clothes that had arrived cleaned and pressed a few minutes ago. In the end I just made my way out of the door, too depressed to dress bottle of True blood still in hand. I made my way at a human pace down the marble corridor. I paid attention to the interior for the first time. I could see that the corridor I was walking down bare feet sprawled straight to the other end of the mansion. Almost 300 feet long and right in the centre was the entry of the staircase that lead down to the entrance hall of the Mansion. The soft golden lighting and the beautiful beige and golden marble accents seemed like a running motif. The interior was not excessive, but classic and sophisticated. I had only checked for quick exits when I had arrived, like a special agent, only for us Vampires the threat was much more real and severe. I sighed deeply. Feeling the weariness seep deeper as if into my bones. I was so tired of being rattled. I was so tired of surprises, I felt like I could not take another, and if I was forced to, I would probably fall apart or freeze up to the point of cracking up. I descended down the stairs, one at a time reluctant to hear more arguing from Eric. Reluctant to see anymore conflict in Godric's eyes. Why was it so hard for me to find a minute by myself? Just to breath. Even if I did not need breathing.

I squirmed my toes as I climbed down the stairs that were carpeted in a most beautiful beige color. Wondering what kind of suspicions or assumptions my disheveled appearance will arouse in my maker and my lover. As I reached the last flight of stairs, I noticed that the tie around my waist had gone somewhat lose in the last 30 minutes or so because of which my black lace bra was peeking out a little from the loosened silver fabric, stark against my pale skin. The thought that it would be a bit too provocative to appear this way in front of Godric and Eric came a little later than it should have and the occupation of making myself presentable occupied me as I descended the last step.

"Of all the things my mind could imagine, nothing could come anywhere near to how mesmerising I find you at this moment in reality…" my hand froze in the middle of tying the knot, even before my mind recognized that voice. The soft sharpness of a precisely edged knife. The depth and freedom, the command and control, the fire and ice, all that was the voice and the owner of it. You could never guess the terrible power the owner of that voice could wield in matter of seconds. No, the softness and sweetness of it was reassuring enough to make an insane man see sense. I could take no more of it. No more surprises. I looked up, my mind reeling caving in on itself. My eyes came into contact with sparkling and glittering grey ones. So Grey..Almost silver, shining and smiling at me. Eyes of someone in deep love. Theo! Theo was here? Theo was here and there was so much I wanted to say and do, I wanted to run across the distance and wrap myself around him, touch him and make sure he was real. Real and here. My Theo! Mine! The one I had been away from for a year. The one who had sent me away. The one who had sent me away like one sends a servant on an errand. With some instructions and no explanations. The bubble of happiness that had grown in my chest at the sight of him deflated. I felt myself retracting. I needed shelter. I needed support. I needed Theo. I opened my mouth to call to him, feeling I could not take another step under the weight of so many realizations and surprises. What came out of my mouth of was,

"ERIC!"

My yell startled my audience I could tell, as I saw Theo's eyes flash with surprise. Then I felt a calming wave wash over me, as a hand much larger and stronger than mine clasped around my trembling wrist and another around my waist.

"Eric?"

"I am here." He whispered as I found myself being scooped protectively into strong arms. The strength of them soothing to me. I turned around in his embrace and buried my face in his strong chest. My arms finding and entwining across his waist like wines around a tree trunk.

"Hide me please!" I whispered to his unbeating heart. Praying he would understand what I was feeling and what I needed. Silence followed for a few second in which I felt him giving a slight nod, to whom, meaning what I could not tell and then I was scooped up like a child and only the sudden soft rustle of air told me that he had moved at all. I did not see, hear or feel anything other than the soft yet strong skin against my lips and nose and gold shimmering hair in front of my eyes.

"look at me!" Eric said in a soft but soothing voice with a tinge of a command. I knew how silly it must be looking the way he was trying to put me down on bed and how I wouldn't let go. My legs wrapped around his waist in a vice-grip my arms around his neck my face buried forcefully against his shoulder. A part of my mind was very aware of what I must look like, and how uncharacteristic and weak my reaction was. Yet there was the other more dominant part of me that was bent on making me feel wary of my surrounding and situation, finding only anchor in Eric. Clinging to him. Listening only to him but still not recognizing his command. What was going on with me? It felt like being split down in the middle, my rationality and instinct on the opposite sides of the split.

"Anna! My child! look at me…" he was pleading with me now. His hands drawing soothing circles on my back. It felt good, pasting myself to him like this. He was everything right now. I needed him, like humans need air. A part of me wanted to let go now, but it seemed that part was not in command right now.

"ANNA! LOOK AT ME!" Eric commanded this time and I heard. All of me heard. My head snapped back as if by a chord and moved back to look at him. His command. I recognized for the first time that I was growling. His blue eyes filled my vision. Blue, everything was blue. So strong, so sharp, His put his hand against my face as if to support me. All I felt was his skin touching mine. It shot electric shocks through me and brought an altogether new feeling up on the surface of my psyche. Lust. I was helpless, trapped inside myself somewhere. Like a passive audience seeing this drama unfold.

"touch, lick, kiss, see!" my lips recited moving against his hand and kissing it feverishly. My legs tightening around him bringing myself closer.

"Anahita, what's wrong?"

"You, you, want, need, need need need need you! want!" my lips recited finding his face, jumping against his now vice grip around my waist somehow rendered insufficient to hold me down, my hand jumped towards the fabric, something black against his skin. Ripping it savagely away from his skin as if it were offending me.

"Need what?" I heard his voice whooshing out of him as my lips descended on his neck with a brutality I did not know I possessed. Kissing, licking and engorging myself with his flavor like a savage beast.

"Mine! Mine! All mine!" I chanted in between kisses and bites and licks. My hands trying to claim the skin where my lips couldn't readily reach. I felt a bulge pressing against the back of my thigh. My hand reached down on its own to stroke it, finding the reaction delightful on the face of my lover, so strong, so big, but so helpless in my arms. His eyes rolled back into their own sockets as he hung back his head giving out a beautiful moan only meant for my ears.

"master! My master, want you, need you now, take me!" there was no doubt that all parts of me found Eric mesmerizing at this moment. He was a vision. So beautiful with his eyes closed, lips moist and open. Fangs peeking.

He pulled his head forward and opened his eyes, looking at me fiercely, my eyes reflected in his dark and dilated pupils were not very different.

"Anna, don't tempt me like this!" he whispered pleadingly. As if he was drowning and asking me to save his life. I was not a savior, no, not at this moment, at this moment I was a destroyer.

"Anna's not here anymore…" I heard myself say, before my lips crashed down on his. Then it was like something had awakened in him finally. He growled against my mouth and pushed me down, my back hitting the bed this time as he straddled me this time, dividing his weight on his own knees, but still trapping me between his legs. His mouth became more forceful and his tongue lashed out at mine. I moaned with the joy and ecstasy of the contact. His hand fisted around my long hair pulling it to move me against his mouth in the way he saw fit. His taste was liquid joy. Sweet, moist, soft and demanding. His fangs snipped my lower lip making it bleed a drop which his tongue swiped at expertly before spreading it back on my own tongue making me taste him and me and my own blood all at the same time.

"Eric…" said a soft voice.

I felt him jerking to a halt. His mouth unlatched from mine as he sat up again, his strong hands pressed my forearms to the bed and his legs trapped mine. I did not understand what was happening, I only felt what was not happening, My lover was not devouring me, the way he should have been. He turned his head to the side. Looking at what? I did not know.

"Do not give in, Anna will never forgive you." said the same soft voice. I hated that soft voice, but it was also familiar.

It was Godric. And I was under Eric at the time. The realization hit me like a freight train. I gasped.

"So it was meant for Anahita." said another familiar voice. So it had not been a dream. I was no longer a passive third person trapped inside my own mind while my body and something sinister almost raped Eric Northman.

I finally looked away from Eric towards The door where the voices had come from. My eyes met Godric's blue-greens and then behind him the sparkly grey ones that belonged to Theo. I did not know exactly what to do with that information right now. I was just too shocked to see Theo here.

"If someone does not tell me what the FUCK is going on in next 5 seconds, I am going to do something drastic!" I had found my voice again.

"The Talisman we confiscated tonight had just been tested and destroyed. It was supposedly sent to make you lose control. And yield your defenses." Godric spoke quietly within the 5 second deadline. Looking down at his feet. I felt Eric loosening his grip on me a fraction. I looked back up at him. He looked at me carefully and guardedly before he moved from top of me, freeing me finally.

I sat up, in the bed, fully aware of my state of undress, seeing that Eric or I had torn off the silk belt that held the dressing robe together at the waist. Now impossible to keep closed the silky fabric I had to tuck the broader side under my arm, just to keep it closed which in turn made it ride up my thigh until a bit of my black lace matching underwear was exposed. I decided to not actually care about it at the moment. Since I knew I had nothing to hide from all three present and it was still better than walking around in my bra and underwear.

"Where is Simion?" I asked sharply. Making all three heads present in the room snap at me. When no one answered me for a few seconds. I decided to find him on my own. Striding across what I now figured out was an en-suite bedroom complete with a sitting area towards the entrance where both the vampires I had slept with stood, looking somewhat bewildered. I did not even want to look behind me towards the vampire I almost had sex with, who also happened to be my maker. Reaching the door where Theo was still standing with a look that was amused, lusty, guilty and loving all at the same time, I took his arm and yanked him inside the room before stepping out myself. As I took hold of the door to close it behind me I gave a look to the 3 vampires in the room, hoping that it would convey how serious I was right now.

"STAY!" I said sternly, before closing the door behind me with a loud bang. Which would not have been possible if I was not a vampire.

I swifted down the corridor at vampire speed.

"Simion" I called out as I reached the library. He was accompanied by Lorenzo. Both vampires who were discussing something rather important turned at the sound of my voice. I saw Lorenzo's eyes going wide for a moment, before I looked away from him towards Simion who had just broken the glass goblet half full of blood in his hand.

"I need to speak with you. Now." I gritted my teeth for extra emphasis. Simion blinked his eyes in surprise before looking down at his bloodied hand and then back up at me before his eyes raked over me. The tucked in corner of the robe had slipped out during my swifting to the library and I had hardly noticed that I was sort of standing there in my Bra and panties with the silk robe slinging around my shoulder. Damn fine silks! They never stay in one place do they?

"_Simion! Aknon!Dar haal hazir!"(Simion! Now! In present frame of time!)._

Thankfully my Persian outburst somehow brought him out of his daze.

"Dios mio!" Lorenzo gasped almost, at which Simion turned to him sharply

"Clean this up!" Simion said in a sharp authoritative tone before he stepped over the glass and blood without taking his eyes off me. I turned and quickly made my way towards the room where I had just left 3 vampires. As I stepped into the corridor in which the bedroom opened I felt Simion's presence behind me. I turned to look at him and noticed him holding on to what looked like a shopping bag. The expression on his face was strangely young and vulnerable. I just raised an eye brow in query.

"I sent someone to get you some clothes." He said, regaining his composure. I looked down at the shopping bag in his hand.

"Thank you." I said sincerely as I took the bag from his hand.

He nodded, ready to proceed down the corridor towards the door.

"Wait.." I spoke, regretting it a moment later as the blaze of the eyes turned towards me.

"Do not think that I hold you bringing bad news to me against you. We are turning a new leaf now. I do not wish to hate you anymore, I hope you would do the same." I had closed the distance between him and me. He loomed over me his eyes filled with an emotion I could not decipher before incredulity polluted them.

"Do the same?" he whispered.

"Not hate me as well, try to loathe me a little less? For my unfairness and hard-headedness? Over the centuries?" I said in a small voice as I tried unsuccessfully to conjure at least a grimace.

"Not hate you? Not loathe you? You are unbelievable!" he whispered chuckling softly, his eyes were now dancing with mirth and sadness and astonishment, all of them together. I could not look him in the eye anymore so I hung my head down.

"Well…I know it's hard to give up an animosity that sprawls across 2 centuries… but… just try!" I said looking up at him, feeling absolutely out of sorts.

"If you say so…" he whispered before he turned away from me shaking his head which made me feel absolutely frustrated. I followed him until he came to a halt Opening the door for me, behind which I knew not what awaited me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 Sexy male vampires with 1 female sexy female vampire...closed up in a light tight room?:D:D Getting any ideas? Do tell?:D IN YOUR REVIEW!<strong>_


	40. Chapter 39 Angels and demons

**Author's Note:**

**I hate that when my story is at such a crescendo, so is my workload. So i apologize for delays. this was an extremely complicated chapter to write and as i have no beta, well, let's just say i am going a bit crazy over here. If you are interested in Beta'ing for me, please feel free to private message me. **

**I hope that all those people out there who are reading this story and putting it on alerts and what not, will also Review. I would love your feedback. **

**I have also recently Edited my profile and added some details regarding the story there, nothing out of ordinary, but just thought i would mention it.**

**Thanks to SOMEBODYWHOCARES, keep showing that you are somebodywhocares and keep reviewing!:D**

* * *

><p><strong>40. If Only – Chapter 39 <strong>

_**Angels and demons.**_

_**Godric's Pov:**_

"I do not care for any more concealments Theo! Arwa is gone and I told you of the prophecy she confided in me, and now Simion has told me that Qanoon Khoon-Asham was stolen, I need to understand this now. How is all this related? And how I am involved?" We had retreated down to what looked like the master light-tight day chamber. It had a huge lounge and sitting area and around 5 doors on one side which I guessed were bedrooms.

Anahita was prominently livid. Theo's passive expression was not helping along at all. Yet, it was strange to see Theo so passive and indulgent regarding anyone. She had not even greeted him properly or acknowledged his presence beyond the fact that he needed to answer her questions. What I found even stranger was how she kept communication with Simion, though not in so many words, only gestures. If my earlier information or judgment was correct, Simion was someone Anahita loathed deeply and was very afraid of. I did not understand how Anahita flipped from one reaction to the next. It was mind boggling without doubt.

Most of all what astonished me was how she had simply ignored all present when she had come back from finally changing into an intact dressing robe and came to sit in my lap. I was expecting her to finally greet Theo properly, he had been her master for more than 700 years, but no such thing happened. She came to me instead as if finding refuge in my arms, urged me to kiss her deeply and responded when I did and kept up long enough that I was able to observe Theo's wistful expression. What was she playing at? I only wished I had an idea regarding what was happening because if I knew Theo at all, whatever was happening could be extremely dangerous. Theo was not one to be meddled with, and this was looking very much like meddling.

After she'd kissed me most passionately and spread out her legs like a spoilt child until they were in Eric's lap, she finally turned her face towards the two other vampires present with an expression that meant 'no nonsense'. I found myself baffled by the mix messages that were being sent around strangely, interpreting God knows what.

" Well, as far as Qanoon Khoon Asham is concerned, that was just bad luck on the thief's part. He went after the most complicatedly protected one, only to find it encrypted to the nines and the 'key' unavailable since I was wise enough to hide it."

Theo smirked, but his amusement did not reach his grey eyes. He was reeling his temperament in, but it was gradually increasing. I could feel it crackling in the air. I squeezed Anna's hand in mine as she played with my fingers.

"More like throw in the river." She scoffed. I felt Eric tense beside me as I observed Theo's eyes narrowing on Anahita who was still in my lap and was playing with my fingers, not raising her eyes to look at Theo while she mocked him so casually. Theo finally shook his head as if to clear it out of a haze and inhaled deeply before answering.

"Anahita. Do not be so crossed my love. You know I did what I did for your own safety." And there it was. I would never have believed it ever if I was not witnessing with my own eyes. Theo was 'groveling'.

"You could have at least told me the reason behind sending me away as if you were dismissing a servant!" Anahita let go of my hand and looked up at Theo finally, shifting a little on my lap, her expression stoic and her voice cold.

That had an entirely different reaction than I would have expected as Theo suddenly hissed in anger mixed with worry. Defiant and pleading at the same time. I tightened my grip around Anahita as Theo deftly rose to his full height from the recliner. His fangs clicking in, making him finally look like the vampire, most vampires fear to take the name of. The shrewd, cunning, malevolent Theo, who was king of all vampires for past Two centuries without a dispute, now finally looked the part for the first time since 3 hours ago.

"Told you? And then what? You would have gone off on your own crusade hunting down the enemies on your own! Oh no! You knowing reasons is the worst scenario if one thinks avoidance or perseverance is the best remedy of the situation. Have you forgotten that time with Albaer? Because I haven't!" Anahita flinched at that as Eric shot a curious look her way.

"You and I both know that your recklessness and self-righteousness know no bounds Anahita just like your maker!" He paused seething, inhaled deeply as if to reel his temperament in before continuing in a much low key yet equally stern voice.

"No! I would rather have you safe and dismissed in firm grip of Godric than have you running around continents looking for the enemy, no matter how cross you are with me!"

Suddenly I felt Anahita leap out of my lap and stand up to her full height as if in a challenge. I knew the kettle was about to blow. I looked at Eric who was on the verge of flying off the handle for defense of his child at any moment. I turned to look at Simion who sat easy and surprisingly unperturbed his eyes trained on the almost bizarre scuffle happening in front of us. I put my hand on Eric's arm as Anahita started her speech. Something in Theo's eyes as Anahita had crossed the distance between them to get into his face told me that harming Anahita was the last thing on his mind.

"DO NOT INSULT MY MAKER THEO! If I am reckless and self-righteous it is because of you! You have been my master for 700 years. You are the one responsible for this mess! Do not blame it on me! You have stifled me with your paranoia for safety for past 200 years and I bore it! You bound me to Simion for my so-called protection, regardless of how I felt about it and I still accepted it, you kept me hidden from the whole damn world and I accepted it. I did every damn thing you have ever asked of me, and what do you do in the end? You send me away! You cut me off from our blood bond! It does not matter to you how hurt I was or am or how cross, so stop acting like you care. The only thing you care for is command and control which is what you are here for!"

Anahita was shaking with anger. I had not seen her like this before and just the thought of who she was yelling at made me feel totally out of my depth. She had advocated Theo to me almost fervently when she had come to me. Where all this anger was coming from, I wondered.

"Command and control? Say Simion do you see me in command or in control of the situation I find myself in tonight? Theo looked at Simion and for the first time I could see the extreme likeness between the two vampires. Theo's eyes had the same haunted expression that I had noticed in Simion's. The reason for Theo's sadness was Anahita's anger and mistrust, was it also the reason for Simion's eternal sadness?

"I am here… Right now explaining myself to you… In place of hunting down that blood traitor who is really becoming a threat to all my existence's work for past 4000 years. I am here and you say I don't care? You. Only you Anahita have the power of bringing me down like this."

Before Anna could reply to Theo's apparent desolation I decided that this was going nowhere. An intervention was in order.

"I know it is not my place to speak…And… Anna, I do not claim to know or trust Theo more than you do, but perhaps if I can act as a mediator? Maybe we won't get off topic? Sunrise is just a few hours away, and I would like to get this discussion out of the way whilst Eric is present. Not to mention, our desperation to solve these enigma after enigma that are thrown towards us since your arrival?"

"THANK YOU!" Theo spat out and looked relieved that I had intervened, as he stepped back from Anna and sat back on the recliner. Anna stared at me for a moment and then slowly walked back as well to sit between me and Eric. She slowly nodded her agreement to the proposal taking my hand in hers. I was surprised at how it had worked.

"All right, most important thing first. Who is this Enemy or Blood Traitor or thief? Are they 3 different people or one? And what is their agenda?" I asked in what I hoped was a neutral tone.

"It is one person, though now that person has found quite a few allies. He is the one who wants to hunt Anahita down which makes him my Enemy, he belongs to our blood line, which makes him a blood traitor, and he has stolen from me which makes him a thief." Theo answered calmly.

"All right, Now, Why does he want Anahita? Is his purpose just capture, or also destruction?"

"Revenge I think, and perhaps power. He has killed more than a dozen vampires in his search for Anahita. I doubt it's for destruction though. He is power-hungry, and there is no better weapon in existence that assures world domination than Anahita. He might not know all of it, but he definitely knows some of it. Out of the dozen vampires he has killed, one was Daniel Habsburg, Darius'child, who was privy to not all, but some information regarding Anahita and we have reason to believe that some information might have leaked from there." Anna's grip tightened on my hand and her eyes grew glazed. I remembered that she told us about knowing Darius closely, perhaps she also knew Daniel Habsburg."

"This blood traitor. If I am not mistaken, it is Appius Livius Ocella?" I remembered the Roman vampire very clearly. He had been sent into exile after it was proven that he was partially responsible for Ziva's murder. I had urged Theo back then to execute Ocella, but he had not done so.

"Who is Appius Livius Ocella?" I heard Anahita murmur softly.

I was surprised that she did not know who Ocella was, then again, there was no reason for her to know who Appius Livius Ocella was, not until now. He had been exiled a month before turning of Anahita. Before I could answer Theo did.

"He is the blood of my blood, just like Markus and Godric are children of my child Ziva, or Albaer is child of my child Rocco, Same way Appius Livius Ocella is child of my child Evandrus Divicus."

"So it is revenge?" I declared plainly. There

" Yes… Power too I suppose. He is swiftly finding allies and you know how the sniveling bastards who think they are too good for the law I lay down are always looking for ways out. His presence in America grows by the minute. These bloody kings and queens here in America are nothing but children of those who were disgraced and thrown out of the old world. Children of robbers and traitors. They want nothing but their own gain; they have no honor or nobility, not for the law, not even for their own subjects. Of all the people I should have known best how far one of our own can hold a grudge. I took his child Nikolai from him; he wants to take Anahita as revenge. Every other gain that Anahita might get him, would just be a bonus. A bonus he doesn't even fully know about."

"Niko is this Ocella's child? not Rocco's?" She asked her eyes wide. So she knew Nikolai? Even used a nickname, was she close to him? I wondered. Simion answered this time.

"Appius thinks Anahita is Theo's child, In his books she is replacement of Ziva, and according to strong rumors Anahita is also unstable. Appius' thinks he can control her perhaps just the way he can control his own extremely powerful but unstable second child he turned around 90 years ago Alexie Romanov. He has no idea that Anahita is actually Eric's child and not unstable at all. In fact I don't think anyone out of this room other than Markus and Darius know that she is not Theo's child.

Clearly his information regarding her is flawed because he was banished before she was turned. Appius' maker Evandrus Divicus, was Theo's oldest child, he facilitated the Mongol barbarians in Invading Assyria which was Ziva's kingdom… About Seven centuries ago, Two years before you were turned. Ziva and Evandrus had a long history of animosity between them. When Theo felt Ziva's true death, I was commissioned to investigate. It took me a year to find that Evandrus was the reason for Ziva's true death. Evandrus was on his way to Esfahan by that time, since Theo was calling him through his maker/child bond. Smart as he was, he was bringing the Mongol Army alongside him to attack Persia, since he could not annihilate his own maker. Accompanying and assisting him was his child Appius Livius Ocella and Nikolai, who was Appius' first child. All present here fought in defense of Esfahan and Persia." I remembered that battle clearly as if it happened yesterday. It was the last battle I had fought for my own blood line.

" Ziva had suspected Evandrus' treachery for a long time and ultimately send both her children Godric and Markus alongside their children Eric and Darius and Najwah towards Persia to invoke the order of Dark Blood defence. It was the night of the victory that Godric found you in a Shrine in Dezfoul. While Evandrus met his true death during the battle by Theo's own blade I captured Appius' who claimed to be under the command of his master." The facts were accurate so far.

"So you took Niko from Appius as a punishment? And Niko still remained loyal to you for so many centuries afterwards, to date?"

"There was more than 1 reason for that love. Why would Niko not be loyal to me? Appius was a cruel maker, By the time he surrendered we found Nikolai in a coffin chained in silver. I had the court-witch Zarga, bind Appius so that he could not command Nikolai against giving testimony regarding what really happened and how far was Appius Involved alongside Evandrus in murder of my beloved Ziva. As it turned out Appius was deeply involved and somewhat responsible for the death of my child. Nikolai asked for sanctuary, and I recognized his blood magic straightaway which was the sole reason why Appius kept him around. Nikolai was going mad with all the blood he had to give in order to control vampires and even weres to do Appius' bidding since his power was unstable. So I rescued him from it all, I gave him protection and Asylum, forced Appius to release Nikolai and tied his blood magic before I banished Appius. I did not have heart to spill any of my own blood. Biggest mistake I ever made." Theo shot a look at me which was somewhat regretful and apologetic.

"Apart from the reasons that Appius was a cruel maker and Nikolai had asked for sanctuary, there was one last reason that made me take the steps I did, and this Eric, might answer the biggest question which plagues he ties between you and me." I saw Eric frown and felt more than saw Anahita taking hold of Eric's hand in her other one.

" The reason, you hate me so much, the reason I forced you to turn Anahita and then leave her with me, the reason why I stand here tonight, was a prophecy." Theo looked at all of us present in the room, a somber expression on his face. He somehow looked to be Forty-five centuries old. There was no pride in his voice or stance. This was a tired and exhausted man and vampire.

"The first vampire I ever devoted my blood to, alongside my maker was Arwa, or as you know her.. Ancient Pythoness. After her successful turning the first and most important Prophecy she confided in me was regarding the turning of Anahita. I am not allowed to say the exact words of the prophecy but the gist of it was that one out of children of my children turned around the turn of the millenium… meaning that one out of Eric, Darius and Nikolai would sire a virgin vampire child of light, who would be pure and have the perfect combination of human traits and inherent magic to manifest most of the Magical gifts Saamri bestowed upon our blood-line. The perfect Plumeria. That would bring in her wake the biggest war the world of supernaturals has ever seen in order to bring about ultimate vampire domination on all species that prevail in this dimension and all others."

He paused for a moment as if trying to gauge our reactions. Though I was shaken to my core, even if I had known somewhat of the prophecy and the war that was coming, it was the last part that really bothered me. Ultimate vampire domination on all species that prevail in this dimension and all others? It was a nightmare.

"Naturally, the prospect of Ultimate vampire domination was irresistible to me, especially in the world where we were thought to be demons and abominations. The idea had an undeniable pull. Especially when I thought about dominating the fae realm and that of the Djinns and Britlingens? I thought the possibilities were endless. It was only a matter of time, so I prepared for it. I researched the transformation magic. Sabotaged, manipulated and did what was necessary to gain as much power as possible until the time came. Three thousand years, I prepared for it. Made my bloodline worthy to be the bearer of the perfect Plumeria." He paused again his eyes trained downwards. Hands clasped in front of him. He finally looked up after a few seconds straight at me.

"When Ziva turned Godric, I just felt it deep inside me that it was the right path. So beautiful and perfect he was, my instinct told me that Godric was the path. Had the prophecy not particularly indicated that the vampire would be female, I would have mistaken Godric for the plumeria. I was under the lure of power. As it is. All beautiful things are elusive and so was Godric. I heard when he asked Ziva for leave and to turn a child of his own. I was more than thrilled. Time kept passing as I fortified my clasp on the vampire world gradually but urgently"

"When Godric and Eric came to Esfahan and Ziva died I went mad with grief. I became even more obsessed with the concept of ultimate domination. Revenge, greed. It was all so clear in my mind you know. It was all that mattered I had numbed myself so far that I did not even flinch when I slaughtered my own child Evandrus. I had worked for it for Two millenniums, fate was calling for I knew it was time. I had all possible candidates. Darius, Eric and Nikolai. All turned at the turn of Millennium, all beautiful and perfect, now I just needed to find the child of light. I was contemplating regarding how to search for her, and then news reached me about this Girl, Godric had rescued from a shrine in Dezfoul on the day of the battle, just as the Oracle had prophesized."

"I should have known that it all came at a price. This dream came at the price of my free will. One look at that angel under the Plumeria that fateful night, and I knew that I was seeing my enslavement with my own eyes. My dream changed that night, but I did not realize it then. I went ahead with the plan. I chose Eric to turn Anahita. I should have stopped there, but I didn't. I was so afraid of admitting to myself that I wanted Anahita for myself, and not because of the prophecy. I was too scared to admit that I did not care about world domination as long as Anahita was with me but I had encouraged fate too far and now, even when I least want it, I still have to bear it. I have to fight this war and I have to win this war. So that when the prophecy comes true, it comes true in the hands of the rightful person. Otherwise, there would be hell to pay."

Theo's expression was pleading. He was looking at Eric now. Eric's stance was stoic. Through our bond I could feel him over-whelmed. There was no way of avoiding fate. The war was here, upon us, and we were already on one side, without even our choosing. In fact we were the side.

Oh, how I knew there would be hell to pay. I just hoped that there won't be an angel falling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parting note:<strong>_

To remove any confusions.

Theo has turned 4 vampire children in total.

_**1. Andon**_ : Was a Macedonian prince, met true death without siring any vampire children of his own.

_**2. Evandrus Divicus** _: A Roman prince,** Sired one vampire child. Appius Livius Ocella.** Met true death by Theo's( his own maker's) hand for killing Ziva.

**_3. Ziva Nerava_** : A slavic Princess, **Sired 2 vampire Children. Markus Corelea and Godric** . Met True death by hands of Evandrus Divicus.

_**4. Rocco**_ : Only surviving Child of Theo.** Sire of 1 vampire child. Albaer.** (he is the bald vampire who arrived with Theo at the warehouse in the chapter 37.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Appius Livius Ocella<strong> _: Roman, **Sire of 2 vampire Children. Nikolai Petrovich and Alexei Romanov.**

_**2. Markus Corelea** _: Slavic,** Sire of 2 vampire children. Darius Marcado and Najwah Baccash.** Najwah is also blood bonded wife of Markus.

_**3. Godric Helico** _: Helvetian, **Sire of 1 Vampire child. Eric Northman. **


	41. Announcement!

**MY DEAREST READERS!**

**(11/30/2012)- I have started to re-edit this story, before I continue it. Which I will try my best to do with the start of new year. That way the new chapters I have written will gel-in more appropriately. For those who have so far waited patiently. I Thank you from the Bottom of my heart. This story has more original characters than canon characters I realize and they are all close to my heart which is why I haven't abandoned this story, even if the TV series has been such a disappointment.**

**There would be no canon incorporated in this story from Season 3 on wards. Only my own story's continuity.**

**So if you are still with me. I want to ThankYou. And request that if you feel like reading the re-edited chapters. Start back from the prologue.**

**I will be posting Re-edited versions of previous chapters 1 every day for. Re-editing will include some minor changes. Filling of a few plot holes and so on and so forth. Also language improvement. It will now have hopefully a deeper tone.**

**I am also working on a multi-chaptered fanfic in Hp universe (Slash Drarry), so if you are interested you can check that out as well. It's pretty good…;)**

**Damascus will also be continued though I will make it really long single Chaptered fic.**

**ThankYou for your patience. And if you are a new reader, please leave a review. I need all the encouragement I could get.**


End file.
